The Serpent Sorcerer
by Qui Comederit De Demon
Summary: Harry was Abandoned by his Family, hated by his relatives, forgot who he was and will becomes a so powerful that Voldemort would quiver in fear. This is a Harry is Kabuto.(no-slash)a harem. Grey Kabuto . Kabuto/Anko/Guren/(Fem-)Gaara/(Non-Fan Girl)Karin/(Fem-)Naruto/Tayuya/(Fem)Hidan...Multi crossover
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Harry looked up at the dark ceiling and sighed with a melancholic look on his face. _'I have nothing, I am no one…I'm shadowed by my brother's fame and hated by me parent's…If I had power I could do anything'_ where the boy's thoughts.

_ 'When I was two years old, My 'Family' went into hiding, mostly because they were under constant attack by a terrorist group known as the Death Eaters. Which were led by the self-titled Dark Lord Voldemort, and because he was after My 'Family' or more importantly after Derik their favorite son, they didn't really care if he was after me. _

_ See they planned on having Derik, but they didn't plan on having me. In the beginning of their little war they got all hot and bothered and created me in the process. During their war I was born, I was a liability to them causing some of their friends to die. And they resented me for it. But when my brother was born there resentment shifted into disgust. They believed I was a bad omen, that I was the cause of all there problems. They were idiots. _

_ Anyway When Serverus Snape overheard a prophecy predicting a child being born on the seventh month and having the power to kill the Dark Lord, Serverus quickly went to his master to inform him of the prophecy. With my brother and the Longbottoms son being born on the seventh month Voldemort quickly assumed it was the Potters and Lomgbottoms. _

_ But he was wrong, when he attacked My 'Parents' home he quickly defeated them, why he didn't kill them no one knows, maybe to have them live without their children and live a long agony filled life._

_ Voldemort came into our room, this person and I'm using that term loosely. When he came into our room he laughed and started to rant on how a child was supposed to kill him, and that he was immortal the usual cliché crap. _

_ But when he sent a killing Curse my direction I deflected it. I don't know how and I don't really care how. But whatever I did turned my hair White and my eyes grew darker, I also felt an extra weight in my psyche. I noticed my baby brother had I lightning shaped scar on his head. That's how far I got unit an Old man with a fashion statement came in. He glanced at me and then to Derik he noticed the lightning bolt scare, and looked like he won the lottery._

_ Years later my parent's disgust turned into hate. They hated me, my hair and my eyes I didn't look like their offspring and I was proud of that. When I turned seven I confronted the presence in my mind and found a weird looking baby creature. I used my mind to absorb it. I learned a lot of things to say the least and I understood everything that went wrong in my life._

_ I kept my assimilation with Voldemort a secret, and the truth that he is still alive hidden. When Dumbledore announced that Derik was the Boy-Who-Lived all the 'good' wizards were happy, But the Death Eaters knew the truth about who really defeated Voldemort. _

_ With Derik turning 5 and being as arrogant as possible just like his parents, I was getting really annoyed with him and my annoyance was noticed by Dumbledore he assumed that I was jealous of Derik's fame. Dumbledore suggested to My 'Parents' that I should be sent away so I don't resent my brother. Which I already did, my 'Parents' jumped at the opportunity to get rid of there so called pain._

_ Now eight years old I was sent to my 'relative's' house. Where my aunt and uncle lived, They hated me, my magic, my lineage, and my so called freakish hair. And I Hated them back, I didn't hide it I told it to their face hell I even threatened them. But with no wand to perform magic I really couldn't defend myself._

With one last sigh Harry let his mind go into unconsciousness.

-Next day-

_'I did the usually routine do the Dursley's chores and they don't bitch at me constantly.' _Harry mused after he was done there chores, and quickly showered thenclothed himself in what could pass as rags, and then Harry went to my school.

'_I could probably pass for a prodigy if anyone cared about my intelligence but with my White hair and raggy clothing everyone thinks I'm a delinquent, it also doesn't help that my 'relatives' spread those types of rumor and while I'm at school no one really tries to interact with me and I like it that way.' _Harry thought.

When school was out Harry left casually well as casually as he could with the feeling that something bad is going to happen, causing him to quicken his pace.

When Harry arrived at the house he noticed the car parked in the drive way. _'So that means my 'Families' home." _Harry deduced.

Harry opened the door to find his 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' glaring at him_. 'Oh how I want to stab their eyes out._'

"Get in here you freak" Harry's uncle demanded. '_I do have a name you ass, but I guess you don't have enough brain cells to remember it' _

"Yes uncle, but I'd appreciate it if you'd not use that word" Harry asked politely but the face he made suggested anything but. He tilted my head to the side and gave an almost face splitting insane smile to threaten them with. '_Look how pale they are. Wait a minute weren't there two of them' _were the boy's thought just before getting hit.

Everything flashed black and white. Harry held his head in pain as he looked to his side to see his aunt holding something. Harry was hit twice more before everything started to get blurry. '_NOO! I will not allow my existence to end…I don't want to die, I have my dreams to fulfil…Power to achieve…I WILL NOT DIE._' Harry Yelled internally and his Magic reacted and he felt his entire being be pulled through a tube, and then everything went black

-Naruto universe-

A boy opened his eyes to see everything blurry _'Why is everything blurry? Where am I? Who am I_?' Were the questions of a child, with ash-white hair with blood matted in it and some blood was running down the side of his face. he sat leaning against tree and rested while trying to remember, all I hear is the sound of myself breathing heavily.

-Minutes later-

With his eyes still closed as the searing pain became unbearable he heard something, people approaching, _'what should I do? I'll wait for now_.' The boy mused.

He felt someone knell in front of him. But he still couldn't open his eyes through all the pain.

"I bet He's From that city…Where that recent battle was?" the boy heard from ahead of him._ 'There was a battle? Was I injured in it_?' he questioned internally. "What'll we do sis; He's bleeding from the head. He's gonna die soon" he heard someone say. "Are you going to take him?"

"Urushi…His injuries are less severe than yours where" The boy heard a female voice this time._ 'The pain it's going away, what's happening_?'

He opened his eyes to see a woman with light brown hair and light skin and glasses. While wearing some sort of outfit the looked familiar he just couldn't place it. "Don't worry. I may not look it, but I know some medical Ninjutsu" '_her hands are glowing a soft green and is making my head feel so much better, is this what she means by medical Ninjutsu?'_

"Where are you parents?" she asked causing the by to tilted his head downwards_, 'I can't remember them but why do I feel hurt when I think of them; are they dead, did they leave me?' _The boy questioned myself.

"What's your name?" She asked another question. he look further down then to the side. '_What is my name, do I have one, who am I?'_

"Man, Don't you understand anything?!"Asked some weird looking kid.

"Urushi, lend him your shoulder" The newly named Urushi walked up to the boy.

"You're lucky, kid! Come on Grab my shoulder!" The boy turned to look at him was lead to the an building that he later discovered was an orphanage.

Nonō Finished applying the bandages to the Boy's head. While he was lost in thought on whom he was and how he had nothing not even a name.

"Your wound seems to be healing nicely." Nonō assessed. He again looked down in sadness.

Urushi walked up while holding some sort of helmet "Hey, at least say "thank you"! Don't you have any manners?! Hey we don't want anything to happen to you again, so put this on" he said while slamming the helmet on the Boy's head

"ow.." The boy managed to sound out.

"You don't have manners. You don't have parents…you don't even know your name, that's a first for me!" Urushi exclaimed. Causing the boy to look away in shame.

The boy felt Nonō's hand touch his cheek. "You'll be living here with us now. In other words, I am your mother, starting now. You can always ask me for whatever you need" she told the ash-haired boy with a genuine smile that he actually believed.

he felt a hand on my head. "It's inconvenient that he doesn't have a name" the Boy heard Urushi add.

"You're right…what would be a good name?" She look like thinking intently, she must really want to name Him. "How about 'Kabuto' like the helmet." Nonō said pointing the Helmet Kabuto wore.

Kabuto heard murmurs from around the orphanage complaining about it. Saying it was too quick to come up with. "It's best not to overthink things" is her replay. He like it, while the other kids complained, Kabuto actually smile at his name. '_My name is Kabuto.'_


	2. Kabuto's Life Part 1

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

While the other orphans where sleeping, Kabuto laid awake staring at the object that gave Nonō the idea to his name. Thinking back on what happened today, and Urushi's words towards him about not Thanking Nonō. Deciding he would look for her. He ended in a hallway away from the other sleeping orphans, hearing a conversation behind a door his curiosity got the better of Kabuto.

"hmm…what should I do?" Kabuto heard a male voice ask from behind the door.

"We can't get by with just Subsistence aid from the village or nation anymore" this time a female voice said.

"We have to talk to them once more!" exclaimed the male voice

"Neither the village nor the nation will give us a cent more" the same female voice said

"But we're barely scraping by" the male said in a tired voice. "And we just took in another one"

Kabuto's eyes went wide, _'am I burdening them making others work hard for my sake._' Kabuto questioned himself.

"I understand. I'll do something about it so" Kabuto heard a voice that sound like Nonō, causing him to slowly back away but his foot slipped making him trip.

"Oww" Kabuto turned to see the door open and a chubby lady comes out. When she turns to Kabuto her face turns into a angry expiration. "What are you doing at this hour?!" she demanded "You should be in bed!"

Kabuto started shaking but Nonō came to his defense "He just got here and doesn't know about our curfews and rules! Please give him another chance."

The pudgy woman's face softens and replies "you're too indulgent Mother."

They walk me to the end of the hallway were we find a door way, and on top of the door way is a clock. The pudgy woman pointed at the clock. "Come here and look at the clock" she ordered. "It's already 20 minutes past lights-out time." She commented. "Which makes lights-out what time?" she asked. "Let's learn it right now."

"Well what time is it? You must learn it yourself" she said impatiently.

'_I can't see it, it's to blurry'_ Kabuto tried to focus all but everything was blurrily. Kabuto hear from the old man "he's still young" but he ignore the rest of what he was saying. _'wait I see clearly now why_?' Kabuto thought as his vision spontaneously cleared but when he glanced at Nonō he noticed she didn't have her glasses. '_Nonō put her glasses on me' _Kabuto thought with amazement before he focused back on the clock.

"Nine o'clock." Kabuto answered finally being able to see the clock.

"That's correct." Nonō said kindly causing Kabuto to smile.

"It seems it was just bad vision." The old man said amusingly. "He's smart for his age" he complemented. "We must get him glasses."

"Huh? And where are we going to get money for that?" the pudgy woman argued. "Goodness! If you can't see, you should just speak up."

Kabuto reached up to take off the glasses of only for Nonō to prevent him and put them back on. That really surprised him. "From now, you'll able to be on time." Nonō told him happily. "I just hope the lenses are right for you" she finished still smiling kindly. '_She really wants me to have her glasses_.' Kabuto thought as his eye's started to tear up.

"Thank..you" "Thank you" "Thank you" "Thank you" he repeat over and over.'_ I'm so grateful for everything._' Kabuto thought as could only cry and say his thanks over and over.

"That's enough" He heard Nonō softly say as she hugged him. In that Moment Kabuto realized he wanted to be like her and help people.

-Years later-

After a major shinobi battle Kabuto helped his mother heal some of the injured Kohona shinobi. So they could get funds for the orphanage.

"Kabuto, are you able to keep going? "Nonō asked with obvious concern.

"Yes mother" Kabuto quick replied.

"I know it's for the sake of the orphanage, but why do we have to help shinobi like them?" Urushi asked from behind him.

"Doing nothing doesn't bring money…Urushi, could you get more bandages?" Kabuto ask "Yeah sure" was his reply.

"You're not a shinobi, but you're quite skilled at Medical Ninjutsu…" ask the abnormally pale skinned man with snake eyes and long deep black hair.

"My Mother taught me" Kabuto replied smiling slightly

"You said your name was Kabuto? Why don't you become a shinobi? You'd make a good one…I'm sure of it" The pale man questioned.

"I'm not interested in that, I just want to help raise money for the orphanage and help mother there. She's done so much for me but I've only been able to repay her with a pair of eyeglasses" Kabuto answered truthfully.

"Really? What a shame." Was all he said.

-Later That Evening—

Kabuto heard several people conversing at night interrupting his sleep and curiosity got the better of him so he went to investigate. Hiding near the window Kabuto was able to eavesdrop.

"You were known as the Wandering Nun, and now you're just a babysitter. It's been a while since I last saw you, but you're looking a little tires, Nonō" Danzo said.

"I cast aside that name long age. Talks with the Leaf for monetary aid were concluded. So why are you here now?" Nonō asked

"It seems the Espionage Unit's former top spy stopped knowing things after she left the foundation. We did not come here only in regard to aid money." Danzo said.

"In this time of war, we have obtained intel that the Hidden Stone are plotting some sort oflarge-scake operation. We want you to infiltrate the Hidden stone and verify the validity of this intel. And if it does turn out to be true, you are to investigate what this operation entails and where it will occur and report back to us. This will likely be a long-term mission." Debriefed one of the Foundation troopers.

"Then you have come the wrong person, I'm no longer..." Nonō she didn't get to finish as the old guy no one cares about interrupted her.

"You people don't understand just how essential Mother is to this orphanage and to the children!" he exclaimed." She has done her utmost to protect this orphanage."

"The Wandering Nun id the only one we can entrust this long-term mission to. Currently no one in the foundation has her espionage skills. Most would likely break or end up switching allegiances. I know that she's a Kunoichi who would never sell out the Hidden Leaf." Donzo proclaimed. Nonō's face became serious. "From your expression I can tell you've already guessed it, Nonō. Yes if you refuse, this clinic will stop receiving funding."

"You can't do this we already have an agreement with the Third Hokage!" the Pudgy woman exclaimed.

"This orphanage looks easy to break into and rob. You should hire bodyguards to prevent robbers from stealing your money. That is, if you can afford any." Said the Foundation guard in a monotone voice.

"While you're at it, Take care that your children don't get snatched either. Children with no past or family are worth something." Said Orochimaru in a dangerous voice.

"You're all Rotten!" the useless old dude yelled. "How dare you call yourselves shinobi?!"

"You're the ones who don't understand!" Danzo yelled. "It's a small price to pay to protect the Hidden Leaf!" he finished.

"I understand" Nonō replied.

"It's come to this because you couldn't kill your emotions. You weren't suited for the Foundation, after all." Danzo claimed, Looking out of the corner of his eyes to see a shadow listening inform the window. "Also, I've already lost a subordinate obtaining this Intel. I'll be taking one of the children here to take his place" Danzo declared

"How far will you go? Nonō Angry questioned "I said I'd accept the mission!"

"This is a separate matter your mission shall cover subsequent Payment. But this current one is in exchange for the child." The emotionless guard explained.

"Some children actually wish to become leaf shinobi, after all. You should ask them to choose for themselves." Danzo said. All of this was discussed while Kabuto listened outside the window.

"There may just be one such child." Was all he heard before he went off to decide his fate. And he chose to join the Foundation for his family.

"Why, Kabuto?" Nonō asked sadly.

Kabuto turned to face her and replied "I think I'm suited to be a ninja. Besides, I want to hone my Medical Ninjutsu." Was his reply.

-Years Later-

Kabuto spent several Years as a spy. From the Hidden Cloud, Hidden Mist, Hidden Sand, and Hidden Rock Gathering as much Intel as he could for the Foundation.

While being nearly caught in the Rock Village, He waited untill he saw the last Ninja pass. he was sure he was going to be caught. Kabuto checked around the corner to see shadows of several ninjas. '_It's no use. I'm surrounded_.' Kabuto thought as he checked his pocket watch "If I hadn't messed up. I'd be in bed by now." Kabuto said to himself. "It's been Five years since I left the orphanage. I wish I could've seen Mother and everyone else one last time." Kabuto finished.

Kabuto heard a slice in the air and looked up to see a Shadow move and a Kunai knife heading towards him. He evade the blade that surely would have hit him dead center. While running he dodged under another attack, and used his Chakra Scalpel on his attackers abdomen.

The clouds moved and allowed the Moon to illuminate his attacker. '_M-Mother'_ Kabuto thought hoping it wasn't real.

"Mother! NO! Why are you here?" Kabuto announced as he immediately start trying to heal her. '_Don't tell me…you were still on that last mission?!_' Kabuto thought with disbelief.

"Why are you healing my wound?" Nonō asked genuinely confused "who are you?"

"It's me. Mother!" Kabuto said in a hoarse voice. He took off his glasses of and put on her to try and help her see. "Its Kabuto! Don't worry, I'll save you." Kabuto continued to use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal her.

"Who…are you..?" she questions again.

Kabuto's eyes wide open, She doesn't know me, or remember him. He stopped and she died not knowing who he was. Kabuto quickly ran off and found a river to wash his hands, rinsing off from some of her blood, furious scrubbing to get rid of the memory. He looked in his reflection. '_Mother didn't know me? Why? Why didn't she remember me, why? If she doesn't remember me, then who was I all this time? What were all those things I received from Mother? My name, that I got as one of Mother's children even these glasses_.' Kabuto thought as he took off glasses and stared into the reflection. "Who…Are you? This isn't me…This isn't the real me…" Kabuto muttered.

"It seems you no longer see yourself clearly." Orochimaru said as surfaced from the water, casing Kabuto to stare into Orochimaru's yellow serpent like eyes. "You've turned into a fine shinobi, I remember you…Kabuto"

"A-Aren't you…?" Kabuto managed to stutter out.

"I've been watching you this whole time. Along with Nono, come with me. Then I'll tell you everything you want to know." Orochimaru bargained

"What I want to know? What does that mean?" Kabuto demanded.

"Why Mother targeted you and why she didn't remember you at all don't you want to know…all that?" Orochimaru voiced and Kabuto accepted. Orochimaru lead Kabuto to an unknown location. That looked like a small factory near the edge of the ocean.

"This is my hideout No one know about it, which means you are my very first visitor." Orochimaru said with a glee in his voice.

Kabuto looked around to see a table full of scalpels and hesitantly ask "Why did you bring my here?! What are you going to do with me?" Kabuto asked feeling an ominous energy linger about.

"You are becoming more and more curious, that's a good thing people can never escape their curiosity. Which is why you followed me here." Orochimaru said all mysteriously

"Then tell me quickly!" Kabuto demanded obviously pissed at the evasive answers he got from Orochimaru. "You know what I want to know. Don't you?"

"To be frank, the Foundation had decided. To dispose of both you and Mother" The pale snake-like man informed Kabuto.

"What do you mean?!" Kabuto demanded.

Orochimaru smirked. "You both were brilliant as spies. You ended up knowing too much"

"What" Kabuto was flabbergasted, the Foundation just through him away just like that. "We risked our lives for so long, gathering Intel for the sake of the village and this is what we get?" Kabuto finished

"At times Intel becomes even more powerful than the mightiest jutsu or weapon. You're seen as a very dangerous person right now, well, your fate had been decided from the very beginning it was the scenario for you to kill each other in a mutual strike. Right after you left the orphanage, Danzo revealed to your Mother the real reason why you had left. That you sacrificed your life and joined the Foundation for money for the orphanage, your Mother wished to liberate you from the Foundation. As a condition of accepting her wish, Danzo ordered the assassination of a certain person several years ago, the target of the assassination was you." Orochimaru explained.

"I thought it was the condition for my release! Why didn't mother realize it was me?!" Kabuto argued trying to wrap his head around the explanation.

"I told you…The Foundation intended for the two of you to take each other out and there was other trickery afoot." The Pale man said.

"Trickery?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru drew several different photographs of Kabuto but some were slightly different. "You and Mother were sent into separate enemy territories so that you two never meet, and Mother was kept informed of your well-being and progress through photos. The photos of you were skillfully replaces with those of another without her noticing it. Over time Mother was made to think someone else was you. Gradual brainwashing" Orochimaru Explained to Kabuto.

"A common practice used by the foundation. That's the other Kabuto." Kabuto looked at the lookalike "And, so when Nono tries to kill you, never in her wildest dreams imagining that you were Kabuto. She thought you were a double agent who betrayed the village." Orochimaru continued.

Kabuto was pissed. He looked up to Orochimaru and glared at him. "and the Foundation dispatched you to deal with whoever was left… Is that it?"

"For someone who knows nothing about himself you're very perceptive" as soon as Orochimaru Finished. Kabuto leapt to strike.

Tiger → Horse → Rabbit → Rat → Dog 'Chakra Scalpel' Kabuto activated his Chakra Scalpel and jumped at him. Kabuto tacked Orochimaru down and held the scalped to his throat and cut it. "I always wanted… an explanation about who I was! And I thought I had finally found it! But thanks to you foundation Bastards, I've lost myself again!" Kabuto stabbed his body twice "these glasses were what linked me to Mother!" Kabuto continued slashing and stabbing "The name she gave me was mine and mine alone!" *Slash** Stab**Slash*"Mother was supposed to be the parent that didn't forget me no matter what! But everything's wrong! THEN WHO IN THIS WORLD…am I?!" Kabuto was breathing heavily. And his chakra scalpel wore down. He looked up to see Orochimaru's mouth open as other of him came out.

"You merely lack sufficient Intel with which to define yourself. It's just that neither glasses, your name, nor the fact that you're her child were things that denote who you really are…and that's fine. If you're not satisfied with what you've had so far... Just find other things and add them onto yourself, one by one" Orochimaru preached

"If you plan on killing me why are you telling me this?" Kabuto ask while in fear.

"I also want to know who or what I am. And I've been collecting all sorts of things." Orochimaru answered. Kabuto looked around to see blood in some jars.

"I repeatedly experiment on and inspect these many things I've collected a little at a time and store the gained knowledge and abilities within myself. And then, I undergo a rebirth, ever evolving toward a more perfect me. Afterward, I again obtain even newer items. This time…it's you. There's no way you couldn't derive who you are what you are. By gathering all the intel and things in this world" Orochimaru said

"Why, am I one of those things to you?" Kabuto asked.

"Because I recognize your talent more than anyone else in thisworld, it would be a waste to kill you, besides, this medical research facility was prepared just for you." Orochimaru answered seriously.

"What are you plotting?" Kabuto questioned.

"Instead of the Foundation which erases individuality I will create an organization that guides individuality. I will create a village. The Village of the Hidden Sound…that does not belong to any nation. From this moment, you and I will desert the Hidden Leaf's Foundation. Fallowing this moment I shall be your Superior, Your Brother and Your Parent. I will protect you. From this moment, this will be your new personal history: When you were very young you were found and raised by the medical Corps Captain following the Battle at Kikyo Pass. After returning to work under Danzo. Nono Yakushi kept her cover as captain of the Medical Unit, and you shall be reborn today as her son, Kabuto Yakushi" Orochimaru finished.

"I am Orochimaru if you want to know who and what you are come be by my side." Orochimaru offered.

Kabuto slowly stood up and slowly walked over and stood in front of him.


	3. Kabuto's Life Part 2

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

In a dimly lit Medical room, a male with long ash white hair tied into a pony tail and a pair of round wire framed glasses with the lenses reflecting the light giving him a menacing look. He was wearing purple colored medic clothing; this was Kabuto, while he was cutting into and studying a corpse of an extremely pale man with snow white hair, and two red dots on his forehead.

"Hmm…" Kabuto hummed while ideally studying the body of one a recently dead Kaguya Clan member lost in his memories. _ 'In the recent years of studying Bloodlines with Orochimaru I learned a great deal of incredible information including that some elemental based bloodlines don't allow the bloodline user to create a new sub-element only to them, no it just makes the process incredibly easy to combine elements on a more subconscious level . While Orochimaru wants the Sharingan to make is easier to learn everything in the world and to achieve his ambithion. But since the Uchiha Massacre the Sharingan Bloodline is close to being extinct, while the Sharingan is a tempting Bloodline to study, there only two Uchiha alive, With Itachi Uchiha being a S-rank missing nin that Orochimaru has trouble fighting, and Orochimaru has claimed Itachi's younger brother for one of his future vessels. So while Orochimaru is busy with the Sharingan I'm busy studying processes elemental bloodline limit and trying recreate said Bloodline limits. The bloodline limits that have caught my interest were the Infamous__** The Dead bone pulse, The Swift Release**__, and The __**Crystal Release **__bloodlines.'_

'_While Orochimaru recruited Kimimaro Kaguya a few years ago. Kimimaro has shown to be a prodigy in his Bloodline by creating ingenious ways to us his Shikotsumyaku , But that is also his downfall. He hasn't learned any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Fuinjutsu into his repertoire assuming that his bloodline is all he needs to serve Orochimaru; such an arrogant notion always using the same weapons and techniques over and over allows you to become predictable. So when his enemies eventually counter his Shikotsumyaku he will be killed. But upside is that Orochimaru stated if he does die I'll be allowed to study his body. With Kimimaro's body I could probably successfully recreate his Bloodline for myself' _

_ 'But from what I'm studying is body of one the Kaguyas that activated the dead bone pulse, unfortunately or fortunately from whoever's point of view died shortly after activating due to the stress on his Chakra coils. While the Bloodline or the body didn't fully mature to get distinctive data, But in my studies I have learned far more than just watching Kimimaro or using small amounts of his blood and tissue samples. In my studies of the Dead bone pulse I learned some very interesting stuff. Like the elements they use to actually manipulate there bones as weapons, while everyone knows the five main elements such as __**Wind**__, __**Fire**__, __**Water**__, __**Earth**__, and __**Lightning**__. But what others may not know of a Sixth element __**the Yin-Yang Release**__ or the __**Creation of all Things**__. Not much is known to of the element but that The Sage of the Six Paths was said to have mastered the element along with the original five.' _

'_What the __**Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse) **__users do is use is subconsciously use yin/Yang realease to create and replace lost bones from there chakra using a lower form of the creation of all things. So while the Shikotsumyaku users can replace or control the skeletal system it has flaws to it though, some may assume that the since they can re-grow their bones that they have a healing factor. That is a misconception they can only use the Yin/Yang to regrow and replace their bones. So if I were to sever one of their arms they can only regrow the bones of said arm not their Muscles, Tendons, Veins or skin.'_

'_But I'm on my way to recreating the_ _Shikotsumyaku, while there are mostly failures I feel that I'm getting close I was able to master the Yin part of the element, in doing so I increased my healing factor tenfold. While I heal faster than the normal shinobi which I don't know why maybe I'm related to an Uzumaki? Anyway with the mastery on the Yin out of the way all I have to do is master the Yang chakra, While difficult it will all be worth it I might eventually be the second person since the Sage of the Sixth Paths to master The Ying/Yang release.' _

Kabuto glanced up at the clock '_hmm 9pm I've been working for several hour_s' Kabuto thought as he looked down to hie hands to see them covered in blood. Walking over to the faucet he started washing the blood off his hands, _'while 9pm might not be that late into the night it's just out of habit'_ traveling through the dimly lit hideout hallways. _'If I were younger of less experienced with Orochimaru's theatrics I probably would have been scared or nervous of this dark place like several of the new recruits to the Sound Shinobi , but I have grown use to his place hideouts'_

Kabuto finally arrived to his room's door, while all the hallways and all the doors look identical to each other making the hideout look like a maze. He knew where his room usually was, it's closest to his medical lab. While entering his room Kabuto idly notice the walls wear bear with a small twin sized bed in the corner with a desk in the opposite corner. He casually sauntered towards his desk; Kabuto noticed his notes on several of his achievements with fully recreating the two other sub-elemental Bloodline limits. I.e. Swift release and the Crystal release. He relaxed into his bed and looked over his notes and started to think back to help me fall asleep.

_ 'While my initial Elemental releases' were originally Earth and Water I had to work myself to the bone to master them. but they were far more easy too master than the elements I'm not allied with. Since Wind wasn't my natural element it naturally took longer to master it. I had to tech myself how to manipulate Wind Chakra by making it as Sharp and thin as possible, but I did find several scrolls from Orochimaru's Library and that improved my mastery in leaps and bounds. After months of grueling training I was able to use the wind to cut a water fall half as it instructed in in Orochimaru's scrolls. Though I had to keep it a secret I wouldn't want Orochimaru to know I used his scrolls without his permission, but I'm positive he knows. With the mastery of the wind chakra I improvise with the idea to augment to my wind chakra to my Chakra Scalpel making it far more precise and far more deadly.'_

_ 'Lightning was by far my worst element, With a mastered water and wind chakra it made the lightning highly unstable to control was frustrating but to find out that Orochimaru had little to no Lightning based techniques really pissed my off so I had to search for some. I used my newly created __**Body Recreation Technique **__using my Dna I was able to create a partial clone of myself to take my place so I could infiltrate the Hidden Cloud village. While playing the persona of an average genin to draw no attention, I learned from the shinobi libraries where there were step by step instructions on how to master Lightning chakra , but there wasn't any justsu though that does make since, wouldn't want a fresh genin killing themselves. It took only several months to get my control over lightning to an acceptable condition.'_

_ 'It took about two weeks to successfully combine Wind, Lightning and Yin releases to actually use the swift release. While Using the Swift Release I become incredibly fast, so fast I left afterimages of myself. The downside to incredible speed is my body started to tearing itself apart, though my Healing factor to take care of it.' _

_ 'While leaving The Hidden Cloud I was walking through one of its outskirt towns were I came onto an interesting site. It was a small girl maybe 13 or 14 with blue-ish purple hair that was fanned out in the back and pangs framing her face, she was pale skinned though not as much as Kimimaro. She was by herself sitting against a tree holding her knees to her chest looking upset; while some children and adults around her seemed to look at her like she was some sort of freak I don't know why that struck a chord with me. Cold hearted and sadistic I can be but I know what it is like to be an out-casted and to feel alone. So I decided to investigate. As I walked towards her some adults stared at me with fear, really they fear a cute girl what weaklings. Is a knelt front of her and she looked up at me and got a terrified look on her face. but I smiled kindly at her some of the Sound nin say my smile is terrifying, but the girl seemed to like by the light blush on her checks. _

_ "Hello my name is Kabuto, are you alright? I noticed how everyone is eyeing you." Kabuto asked still smiling_

_ "They treat me like this because they think I'm a Freak" the girl said with a sad and bitter voice._

_ "Well I don't see a freak, all I see is lonely girl" was His reply, while he discreetly looked around to see the eyes of all the children and adults staring at them._

_ "If you saw what I could do you'd be no different" the girl said definitely. Now that got Kabuto's attention maybe she's a jinchuuriki or has bloodline limit, now she defiantly has his attention._

_ "Try me" Kabuto rebuked. 'Come on Bloodline.' He thought.  
_

_She slowly nodded Kabuto saw her put her hands together and seemed to concentrate for a minute she opened to reveal a beautiful pink crystal flower. The Crystal release Bloodline amazing. My amazement must have shown on my face, because the girl started smiling .Their happy moment was cut short by the sounds the adults gasping and children were yelling Names._

_ Kabuto looked to the girl; her face seemed to contort into an enraged face. It seemed to Kabuto that she worked really hard on trying to impress him. Though he had to admit she did impress him and that's hard to do. In her anger a pink crystal wall surrounded them and pushed the people back it seemed that her emotions got the better of her and the crystals reacted as such, so Kabuto wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her it seemed to work as she buried her head into Kabuto's chest in an attempt to release her pent up emotions. What surprised him was that he allowed her to do it. Her crystal seemed to enclose around us to prevent the people from listening to us. She released me and stepped back with a huge blush on her face._

_ "I-I'm sorry" she stuttered out_

_Kabuto smiled at her, "Don't worry" he turned to the pink crystal wall around us and inspected it, Kabuto wondered if she could help me recreate Crystal style. Maybe if he could convince her to come with him. "It's lovely" Kabuto turned to face her, but her blush seemed deepen. "This amazing, I don't see anything freakish about this, where did you learn, or how do you do this if you don't mind me asking" Kabuto asked politely._

_ "M-Myself I just think it and it sort of happens" she replied timidly. 'Hmm so her Bloodline responds to her will interesting.' Kabuto observed.  
_

_"Do your parents know you can do this" Kabuto asked but he noticed a dark look across her face._

_"Yes my Parents know they kicked me out of there house, said I was too dangerous and might destroy their normal life." She said with no small amount of venom. ;She has a lot of potential, is this how Orochimaru felt when found me.' Kabuto inwardly smirked, this will be interesting._

_ "Is there anyone here that cares about you" Kabuto asked. _

_ "No" she said voice full of disdain. Well here goes nothing. _

_ Kabuto walked up to her till were about 3 feet apart and stared at her intently. "Do you want to stay here? Were you're unprotected, were your scorned, were your existence isn't acknowledged, were your un-loved and not wanted, and were your hated?" Kabuto asked seriously. With each statement making the girl more visibly upset._

_"N-no" was her shaky reply._

_ "Do you want to leave, Do you want power to protect yourself, to be cared for, for your existence to be acknowledged, were you're needed, and maybe even loved? Would you come with me I could give you that?" Kabuto asked her._

_ "Yes" she said with no doubt._

_ "Then what's your name" Kabuto asked her._

_ "My name is Guren " the newly identified Guren answered and Kabuto smiled at her again._

_ "Then follow me Guren I'll give you all the power you could ever want, I'll protect you from those who wish to hurt you. I'll give you whatever you need; and as long as I breathe I'll acknowledge your existence. I'll be your friend, I'll be your partner even if we have to be outcasts together" Kabuto voiced as turned till his back faced her. "So Guren what do you say?"_

_ Kabuto saw her walk towards him out of the corner of his eye until she was by his side "I'll join you Kabuto." Guren said with no small amount of determination and admiration. He looked at the surrounding crystal to see people grouping around it. 'Damn these weaklings are annoying.' Kabuto thought. _

_ "How do you feel about the people in this village" Kabuto asked to Guren._

_"I hate them!" she said with a fair amount of venom in her voice._

_"Then let me show you the strength you'll soon come to have, watch me as I slaughter them all" Kabuto declared. He turned to her as he saw her glaring at several of the villagers through her crystals 'I think she's decided. I'm glad there isn't any Cloud Shinobi nearby so Maybe a can cut a little loose.' Kabuto thought.  
_

_ "Yes please show me that I haven't made the wrong choice." She asked me. 'Yes' Kabuto thought as he pushed his glasses up reflecting the sun light and he aloud a dark smirk slip onto his face. Kabuto then activated his Chakra scalpels and infused Wind chakra in his left one and Lightning chakra into his right. As Kabuto walked forward Guren lowered the crystal wall, watching with an expectant look on her face. This is where the fun begins, and then there was absolute carnage began._

_ 'While we walked out of the now burning and destroyed town, Guren looking at me in no small amount of admiration if I were any other man I would have used that against her but she is my partner as I am Orochimaru's. I informed Guren to keep her Crystal Bloodline limit a secret wouldn't want Orochimaru to want her as a possible vessel and she understood some abilities needed to be kept secret, such as my ability to talk to snakes; no telling how Orochimaru would react to that little secret. I got Info from my __**Body Recreation Technique **__that Orochimaru hadn't suspect a thing._

_ 'Anyway It took a week for me to arrive at Orochimaru's hideout with Guren were we discussed some of my ambitions such as recreating her Crystal style, she was all too happy to help. As soon as we arrived at Orochimaru's underground hideout. As I lead through the hallways some passing Sound nin took a several glances at me and terrified looks appeared on their face, and looked to Guren in some sort of sympathy.'_

_ 'I walked passed my medical lab and into my room with Guren nervously Following me that got some weird stares from the passing Sound shinobi. I walked into to find my Clone sitting my bed meditating, probably sealing useless memories so my brain won't over load. After he was done I dismissed the jutsu only to learn from my memories that Orochimaru had been left a couple days to The land of Iron to finish up his Experimentation on some different Cure Seals and would return in a few hours. Sometimes I worry about him, while I enjoy studying cutting up a corpse to learn its secrets he just injects kids with random bloodlines see what happens. Anyway this is a perfect opportunity set up a story for Guren.'_

As Kabuto relaxed in his bed he stared up at the ceiling as the candle flickered aimlessly on his desk. The shadows danced across the walls to the rhythm of the candle flame. Kabutoremembered how he introduced Guren to Orochimaru.

_'I knocked on the door to Orochimaru's personal area with Guren behind me, I could practical smell the nervousness rolling off of her. I turned and gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. I heard Orochimaru's voice tell us to enter_ '


	4. Kabuto's Life Part 3

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

_ 'I opened the door to Orochimaru's personal study and entered with Guren trailing behind me. As we walked in I saw Orochimaru on his throne like chair smiling in his usual creepy fashion, as he glanced at me for a short time his eyes traveled over to where Guren was standing to my right slightly shaking under his stare. I would too if a man with abnormally pale skin, serpent like eyes, and had a weird fashion sense stared at me with his intense gaze.' _

_ Still smiling he asks in a dangerous voice "Kabuto-kun, what is the meaning of this?" _

_ "Why Orochimaru-Sama I believe that I found an asset that would benefit Otogakure greatly." Kabuto replied casually as though he didn't even ask me a question in a threating voice. _

_ As Orochimaru fixed his eyes onto Kabuto before he replied. "And do I assume it has something to do with the Girl behind you." 'Oh so she moved behind me, how wonderful' Kabuto thought sarcastically._

_ "Yes Orochimaru-Sama , when felt the security seals that we placed picked up some Cloud Nin passing through our area; naturally I went to investigate is saw them chasing Guren-chan here and attempted to kidnap her. After I "kindly" told them to leave Otogakure they refused and attacked, so I had no other choice but to defend myself." Kabuto allowed a twisted smirk to form onto his face, hinting to some far darker actions occurred. "Then being the Good Samaritan that I am went to check on Guren-Chan only to see her heal some of her own wounds with Medical Chakra subconsciously." Kabuto easily lied and he immediately saw the calculative look cross his serpent like eyes, come on take the bait just a little more incentive." Imagine my surprise when I felt her chakra levels easily over shadowed some of our own Chuunin's I'm sure you can feel it as well, and then only to find out from her that she had no prior shinobi training excluding unlocking her Chakra." Kabuto continued with easily noticeable fake disappointment. Kabuto noticed the calculative look shift into a gleeful predatory smirk. That's it. "I can only imagine if she had the right training." Kabuto trailed off as if in thought. "I'd say she could be the next Tsunade." Kabuto finished and Orochimaru looked like he won the lottery._

_"You're right Kabuto-kun you did right by bringing her to me" Orochimaru said gleefully. He his eyes focused on Guren as Kabuto slowly pushed her forward with his hand on her shoulder for silent support. "Ah Guren-Chan…Tell me what do you desire most in this world" he asked her sinisterly._

_ "I-I want power so I will never be hurt again Oro- Orochimaru-Sama." she managed to Stutter out Orochimaru's smiley turned down right evil, it seems Kabuto's plan worked. _

_"Good, Then you made the right choice in joining my Village." Orochimaru said while turning his eyes towards me "Kabuto lead Guren to an empty room for her and some new clothing for her. Also Sense you gave her such high praise you'll be her teacher" he declared smugly as if such a request would upset him. Kabuto forced an annoyed look to appear on his face and grudgingly lead Guren and himself out of Orochimaru's study. 'Perfect everything went as expected, I'm so convincing' was Kabuto's thought as a sly smirk that only Guren could see form on his face as they walked through the hallway.'_

_ 'In the following months after Guren admission into Otogakure I started her training. I used __**Chakra Paper**__ to find out what her initial Elements were. What I found out was she only had Earth aligned chakra which makes sense, Crystal is an earth based mineral so I did my best in helping her master it. I also taught her a lot about the human anatomy and other Medical techniques. She questioned why I was teaching her how to heal people; I told her it's far more difficult to save a life than end one, that with one hundred ways to save your allies you can turn that into one thousand ways kill your enemies. She seemed to stop asking after that. I also help her in creating new techniques that incorporated her Crystal release.'_

_ 'After a few months my training she could give a few High-chuunin a run for their money and with a year of training she will be able handle a few Jonin, she in return for the training helped me try and recreate her Crystal release bloodline limit she allowed me to take samples of her Chakra and some of her blood for study.'_

_ 'What I found out in her chakra was the alignment, while earth based it was laced with concentrated amounts of Yin chakra; which is why the chakra paper only picked up her earth element. Chakra Paper can only pick up and distinguish between Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth chakra nothing more. With more study I was able to discover the Crystal Bloodline Limit's mechanics. The Crystal release was the combination of Earth Chakra and Yin Chakra. While Earth chakra creates the earth, the Yin chakra transforms the shape and properties of said earth, specifically crystalizing its molecules. While testing the properties of Guren's crystal release structure, I was able to discover that her Crystals weren't weak to lightning like its earth counterpart. Thought the weakness I have discovered where is that her crystals cannot crystalize raw energy or someone else's chakra. What I mean is that if Guren's Crystals were to come in contact with Earth or Water, the crystals would convert their molecules to match it and crystalize them, it would in turn use them to spread and continue the process. While Fire, Wind, Lightning and Charka based attacks like the gentle fist would just be deflected or redirected; unless it over powers the crystals but that's really difficult to accomplish. The other weakness that I discovered is that a certain sound frequency that bats use for echolocation seems to destabilize the crystal's molecules.' _

_ 'With several months of experimentation I was successfully able to recreate it, though another interesting fact I discovered was the color of my crystals while Guren's crystals are pink colored, mine however happen to be striking Emerald green.'_

As stopped my reminiscing of learning recreating the Crystal style Kabuto allowed my mind to enter the state of unconsciousness.

- Next day early morning-

Kabuto woke up as sweat rolled down his face. He got up grabbed a towel and another pair of clothes, then walked to the door. Kabuto walked across the hallway to the bathroom were the showers where located. As he undressed and started the shower he thought back to his dream. _'While I only remember bits and pieces it revolved around a Blood red stone, and some raspy voice demanding he needed it. Hmm weird_' Kabuto thought as I finished his shower, dried of and threw on a new set of cloths.

As Kabuto walked through the hallway aimlessly, he thought about the recent assignment Orochimaru assigned me. '_I'm supposed to check the progress of the new Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf genin that is including Sasuke Uchiha, and scope out the defense's The Hidden Leaf have. And if possible sabotage them' _I sighed '_I_'_m a genin again with a pair of Otogakure spies that have been in the Hidden Leaf for a few years. Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi are their names while there abilities are interesting, there not that interesting to actually learn from them. They are also annoying, arrogant and question almost everything I do, I'm always contemplating whether to go through the effort of making them disappear or not. I wish Guren was here so I can at least have an intelligent conversation._

As Kabuto exited the hideout, he took a look around to double check to make sure that no one was near to see him. With one final look he launched myself onto the closest tree and started jumping across them. After a few minutes of Tree Jumping, Kabuto landed near the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf and traveled to the Shinobi Hospital. With his clearance as a med-nin Kabuto could gather all there medical information he needed, especially on the rookie genin teams and maybe some info on Sasuke.

As Kabuto entered the hospital several passing Nurses and med-nin glanced at him but then returned to their work as though he were unimportant. Kabuto continued down the bright white hallways occasionally passing one or two patients doctors. As he continued walking he notice a doctor walking his direction and looking the other way, Kabuto 'accidently' bumped into the doctor, while the doctor was distracted Kabuto snatched his ID card. Then Kabuto continued on like nothing happened until he found what I was looking for, a Room with a Computer Directory filled with a collective of Medical information on all active shinobi. '_After collecting the information on the Rookie genin I'll sneak into the Shinobi Directory._' Kabuto thought as he used the ID card that he swiped off of a passing doctor to enter the room and he used the coding imprinted on the card to gain access onto the computer.

Kabuto attached a USB disk into the computer and logged on and looked for the Rookie genin. _'The information here will not be as in-depth into their Shinobi abilities but more on their medical history, lineage, blood type, Allergies, and phobias. That sort of stuff, anything we can use against them the better._' Kabuto Smirked as he did a quick read through of the files and downloaded them his USB disk.

Kabuto wiped his presence clean, and quickly left the hospital. He headed toward the Shinobi registry building that was not too far away. As He neared the building Kabuto quickly hid in a nearby ally, he did a Tiger hand sign and activated his "**Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)" **then quickly suppressed his chakra. While using a small amount of chakra to jump into an open window Kabuto was in. '_It was surprisingly easy to break into a shinobi building were most of their secrets are held. With a few years of peace time Konoha's security has become lax. Well there incompetence is my gain.'_ Kabuto thought with a dark smirk.

After he searched around for a few minutes Kabuto eventually found the Shinobi Information Repository.' _Sense the codes are changed regularly I need to use a Passcode generator program to gain access to the repository_.' After uploading the program Kabuto was able to gain access to the information and downloaded the genin shinobi files. Then same as he did in the hospital he erased his existence from this area and left. _'I need to sabotage there defenses, and sort through the data I have recently obtained.' _Kabuto reminded himself as he hid in the alleyway again and dropped his Camouflage. **Horse → Ram**: "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu"(Jade Crystal Clone Technique) **Kabuto whispered .When a crystal clone of himself was formed out of an emerald green crystal, he gave it my USB disk to take back to the hideout as he henged into a civilian, He walked in the opposite direction_. 'I wouldn't want to be caught with that on me.' _Kabuto thought as he exited the other side of the ally.

'_While Orochimaru is planning to invade the Hidden Leaf next month during the Final test of the Chuunin exams, I have to sabotage several areas of the village to increase our chances of success, areas like ANBU Headquarters, The Shinobi Hospital and the Hidden watch towers that watch the areas around the border of the Village._' Kabuto though as he headed towards one of the Hidden watch towers and sensed two low-chuunin leveled shinobi on station. Kabuto readied several high grade camouflaged explosive seals and that integrated a combined form of Fire Chakra and Wind Chakra to increase the destruction capability then climbed up the side of the guard tower. Kabuto was able to sense that the two Chuunin were off looking out into the forest surrounding the village. **Boar-"Jinton: Mueishō" (Swift Release: Shadowless Flight)" **Kabuto whispered as he used the Swift release to move at blinding speeds, he was able to plant the Explosive Seals expertly before the Chuunins even realized I was there.

Kabuto continued to repeat this action on the other 5 Watch towers, each of them far easier than the last. As he walked aimlessly he noticed he hadn't eaten for a while and it was getting late so Kabuto sat down at a local ramen shop. After he ate and paid for my food he left to wonder back into Orochimaru's hideout.

As Kabuto entered the hideout he felt his Crystal Clone dispel and felt his head rush slightly at the increase of memories. Most of the information his clone learned on the Genin is next to nothing extraordinary. _'The only thing I really learned is that the Leaf genin that are attending the Chuunin Exams are weird bunch. There made up of 7 clan heirs and heiresses Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Hinate Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimich and Kiba Inuzauka, a Taijutsu specialist Rock lee, a Hyuga branch member that's a prodigy in the Gentle fist Neji Hyuga, a dead last Uzamaki, a Girl with a weapons obsession, and a civilian born fan-girl._' Kabuto shook his head _'Like I said weird bunch, and from what I learned there mostly terrible shinob; like being overly emotional, loud, and brash those are bad shinobi qualities a shinobi needs to know how to control ones emotions, keep quiet, and aware of your surroundings the genin have none of these qualities ._' Kabuto signed at what passes as a Shinobi these days.

It took only a few minutes to arrive at the location on were his clone dispelled; all that was left was emerald crystal on the ground. '_The clone must have run out of chakra to sustain itself and dispelled.'_ Kabuto thought as he picked up the USB disk lying on the ground as the remains of the crystals turned to dust and floated away. '_Though most of the data is useless to me but Orochimaru will be pleased by Sasuke's progress ' _

Kabuto bit his thump, **Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram :** "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"(Summoning Technique) **He roared as he slammed his hand on the ground, as seal like lines appeared so did a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to show a Pitch black 3 foot long snake with glowing green silted eyes. The snake seemed to look around until her eyes zoned onto mime, and then the snake bowed her head to me.

§What do you require, massster § she hissed in her own snake based language. Kabuto handed her the USB disk that contented the information on the Genin and the layout of the defenses that he was able to scope out a week ago. She wrapped her tail around the USB disk.

§ Deliver that to Orochimaru as fast as possible§ Kabuto hissed out in the snake language. She quickly bowed again and vanished in a poof. Kabuto signed is he walked to his room '_today was a long day and in a few days the Chuunin Exams officially begin, oh joy' _Kabuto finished that thought with sarcasm.


	5. Chuunin Exams Part 1

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

' _Kabuto's/Harry's thoughts'_

'"Speech in memory" '

I walked towards the Hidden Leaf Shinobi Academy with my "Team" trailing behind me, so we could register for the Chuunin Exams.

_'After I delivered the information to Orochimaru, he informed me that he thought Sasuke was impressive but held no candle to his older brother in the prodigy department; and with Sasuke's team composed with a Dead-last and a civilian born fan-girl that might lower his chances of passing The Chuunin Exams. So I have to make sure that Sasuke has a better chance at passing and that means give him information on the competition, give his team advice. And from what I learned from Orochimau's sleeper cell is that the second Test of the Chuunin Exams would be held in the training Ground 44 or otherwise known as "The Forest of Death." I'll have to tail him.' _

After my team and I were finished registering we walked to the designated room 301 for the first part of the test. As I traveled towards the third floor we passed a room with a D-ranked Genjutus over the room number 201 stating it was "number 301".

We arrived at the room 301, I noticed the famous or infamous **Sharingan no Kakashi(Kakashi of the Copy Wheel Eye) **leaning against a wall reading porn. '_Hmm probably waiting for his team'_ I thought. When I entered the First Exam room with my "team", I noticed a fair amount of out of country-nin glaring in my direction if I were in any other situation I would probably slaughter them all but I'll control myself for now.

As I scoped out the competition I noticed to the far left of the room the Sand Siblings aka the children of the Kazekage_. 'The Kazekage sent his Jinchūriki daughter to help aid Orochimaru in destroying The Hidden Leaf from the inside out. My first meeting with her was strange to say the least, but so has every meeting after that. '_

-Flashback-

_'When Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and myself traveled to The Village Hidden in the Sand to solidify the Alliance between the Sand and Sound Villages. When Orochimaru and The Kazekage had their meeting, Kimimaro followed Orochimaru like he usually does. I waited outside of the building for their meeting to finish; I was outside because the Sand-nin only allowed Orochimaru to be near the Kazekage with only one guard and Kimimaro wouldn't take no for an answer. _

_ 'As I waited for about a few minutes I felt a large chakra signature approach me from the left. I turned my head in that direction only to see a petite girl with maroon red hair that fell passed her shoulders and slightly covered the right side of her face, blank sea green eyes, with black rings around her eyes, she wore a black and red shirt along with a battle skirt, over her shirt she wore light gray armor over her chest that stopped above her mid drift, red boots instead of the standard shinobi sandals, and a large gourd strapped on her back.'_

_ She walked towards me until till she was about 15 feet from me, I turned to completely face her, from what my Intel suggested she was the Kazekage's youngest daughter but more importantly she was Suna's unstable Jinchūriki, I have to be very careful. _

_ As we stared down I felt tension between us rising, I quickly did a Boar hand sign and activated my __**Jinton: Mueishō(Swift Release: Shadowless Flight) **__technique and dodged; Just in time to avoid a wave of sand from hitting me. As dodged I reached into my tool pouch and grabbed several senbon needles, I threw them at several of her nerve clusters to temporarily paralyze her. My hopes rose as I saw her not react to the danger only to die when I saw her sand rise up to protect her. 'So the sand automatically protects her this will be more difficult.' I quickly dodged another wave of sand; I used The Swift Release to appear behind her before her sand could protect her. My fingers lit up in purple flames and I slammed them onto the back of her neck, only to I feel her skin covered by sand._

_ "That won't work my __**Suna no Yoroi(Armour of Sand) **__is impenetrable, my mother tells my you'll prove my existence I will have YOUR BLOOD" the unstable Jinchuriki declared. 'Well shit, she's going to start rampaging'_

_ With my Swift release still active I started to mold Crystal Chakra around my left hand and __**Kesshō no Yoroi(Crystal Armour) **__formed over it and in my right I activated the __**Gogyō Fūin(Five Elements Seal). **__I appeared in front of her and slammed my crystal covered fist into her abdomen, with the enhanced speed and strength I got from the Swift Release and the crystalized armored fist I was able to shatter her sand armor indefinitely. With her sand armor shattered I lifted her shirt and applied the Five Elements Seal on her exposed stomach. With her chakra destabilized her sand fell, I deactivated my Swift Release, and canceled my Crystal armor. _

_ The maroon haired girl collapsed on her hands and knees, and then started panting hard. 'When I used the Five Elements Seal on her I blocked off her use of the Ichibi's chakra so she can't control her sand subconsciously, and with her chakra disrupted she's wasting too much chakra trying to force her sand to move.' She looked up at me and looking absolutely terrified._

_ I glanced around to see the area clear of any civilians and Sand-Nin 'Seems they fled as soon as they saw her approaching' I looked down to her again and sighed 'curse my weakness for girls' I touched her shoulder and did a half Ram hand sign "__**Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Techniqu**__e)" we Body Flickered to a nearby building roof. _

_ As soon as we arrived on the roof pushed herself away from me and put her back against a wall. "Stay away from me, I will not allow my existence to end" She said hysterically as she curled herself in a little ball 'she reminds me of myself a little, both of use just trying to figure out who we are in this big world' with that tought I sighed again I got on one knee and started to rub her back. She flinched from my touch._

_ "It's alright I'm not going to hurt" I told her in the kindest voice I could muster. She slowly looked up at me with pain filled eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile "its ok I won't end your existence. It's alright to let it all out." I continued in a soft voice. She latched onto me and buried her face onto my chest and started crying. I rubbed her back and gave her reassuring words. 'She's emotionally starved and is attaching anyone who gave her a sliver of kindness; Orochimaru would probably take advantage of this but I won't.' I thought. _

_ After a few minutes she calmed down enough to compose herself and the gazed at me intently, after our little staring contest got me nowhere I broke the silence. "Are you alright" I asked her, she stared for a few seconds before she answered with her own question._

_"Why didn't you kill me, I tried to kill shouldn't you want revenge" she asked in a melancholy voice. _

_"Because" I looked around to make sure no one was near to hear me. "Because you remind me of myself when I had absolutely nothing" I told her truthfully._

_"So what did you do to change, will it be able to help Me." she asked hopefully, well it was hopeful from what I could tell. _

_"Orochimaru was one who helped me validated my existence." I look up at the sky and signed 'I sure hope this won't bite me in the ass later' I then looked down as her. "and if you need, I will help validate yours, I won't think of you as the demon that everyone fears you as and I'll like you even when everyone fears you." I declared to her. She stared at me for a minute until she started to stand up and slowly walk towards me till she was a foot in front of me. Then she hugged me, I raised my hands above my head instinctively. I looked down to see her rest her head against my chest. I looked around again to see no one near, and then I slowly brought my hands down and awkwardly hugged her. _

_After a few minutes I spoke up again. "Well I think we should return before anyone realizes we're missing." I suggested. Her response was hugged me tighter, it took me awhile to actually convince her to release me. I grabbed onto her shoulder again and Shunshin'ed to go where our previous battle was located. _

_ I turned to her "Is it alright if you can lift your shirt up so I can unseal your chakra" I asked seriously. She nodded with a small blush on her face. She lifted her shirt high enough to fully see the seal. "Prepare yourself this will hurt a bit" I told her in a voice that was laced in concern." __**Gogyō Kaiin(Five Elements Unseal)" **__I exclaimed as I slammed my hand into her abdomen, she gritted her teeth to bare the pain but her sand came to her defense once again and pushed my away. _

_ As I pushed myself back up I noticed the girl molding her sand into a gourd onto her back, and I realized I never introduced myself. She quickly walked up to me and apologized for what her sand did which I wave of telling her there's no need. "Now where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself my name is Kabuto Yakushi, so what's the name of my new friend?" I asked will looking at her expectantly._

_ "Gaia no Sabaku." she answered softly._

_ "hm Earth Goddess of the Sand Waterfall, interesting it fits." I complimented while giving her a smile. She seemed to blush at the comment. "I think we should head back to the Kazekage tower." I commented and Gaia nodded though she seemed annoyed with the idea. _

_ As we started walking towards the tower I felt something grab my hand I looked over to find Gaia holding my hand tightly. I looked to her face to see her looking at me blankly as if daring me to take my hand away and I eventually relented, I looked out of the corner of my eye to catch her smirking. _

_ When we arrived at the tower I noticed two figures near the entrance one was a male dressed in a cat suit, had white and purple war paint, and with a bundle of bandages attached to his back. This was the Kazekage's only son Kankuro._

_ The other was a female with sandy blonde hair tied in four different pony tails, had a purple shirt that extended into a skirt, had the standard shinobi sandals, with a large fan on her back, and this is The Kazekage's first daughter Temari._

_ When we noticed them, I felt Gaia was now walking slower; I turned to look at her only to hear the voice of the male figure stutter her name. I turned to look at them only to see them frozen in fear from Gaia's presence, I felt Gaia's hand shake slightly and I gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kankuro and Temari switch there gazes towards me and gave me sympathetic or was it pitying looks 'okay now I'm starting to get a little pissed'. They then noticed Gaia holding onto my hand then they turned there gazes to her, and then back to the hand, then to me I just shrugged at them._

_ I let go of Gaia's hand, only to receive a pout from her. I ruffled her hair "see you another time Gaia" I told her with one last smile and she sent me a small smile In return. I casually walked away and started my search for Orochimaru my last thoughts were 'that cock-bite better not have left me here'._

_ -_Flashback end-

I quickly noticed Gaia look in my direction and I sent a subtle head nod in her direction, then she smiled slightly.

While I was reminiscing I noticed teams 3 out of the 4 of the Hidden Leaf shinobi had arrived. Team Guy, with Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Team 8 or Team Kurenai with Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzaka and his partner Akamaru. Finally Team 10 or Team Asuma with Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Now all we need is Team 7 and I'll need to make my appearance.

A few minutes later I saw the door open up and Team 7 walked in, now time to wait and listen.

"Sasuke, you're late!" I heard the voice of Ino Yamanaka yell. I watched her practically jump on his back. _'hmph what a weirdo, honestly who dose that'_ I thought. "I thought I'd be able to see you for the first time in a while, so l was waiting in excitement." '_So she came to the Chuunin Exams for him, so she basically wants to die for him wow now that's committed'_

I watched as the pink haired girl, I think I remember her name being Sakura. I watched as Sakura's pupils and iris completely disappear and shriek out "Get away from Sasuke! Ino-Pig!"

"Oh, my. It's Sakura." Ino said "Your Billboard Brow hasn't changed, eh..Ugly!." '_Really they think these are insults, ugh what idiots.' _

"What did you say" Sakura said in apparent outrage. '_So there not only idiotic there partially deaf as well and what's with all the yelling aren't shinobi supposed to be quiet?' _I watched as Ino pull down her on her eye lid and stick her tongue out. I sighed and shook my head '_So childish'._

I watched as Ino's two Teammates come up behind her. "What's up with this?" I heard the Nara ask and Naruto's reply was "Huh?" 'Whoa Fucking Genius! 'I thought sarcastically.

"Are you guys going to take this Bothersome Exam, too?" Shikamaru asked. I sighed 'I hope he realizes that the Chuunin Exams are optional right, you don't have to take them.'

"Oh, it's the idiot trio" I heard Naruto say. 'isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black'

"Quit calling us that!" Shikamaru practically yelled but was too lazy to. "Man, this is a freaking bother" Shinkamaru finish. _'why is Naruto space out for no reason'_

"Sasuke…is mine. Bleah!" Ino claimed and started sticking her tongue out again. '_honestly, I have to befriend and help these people, welp fuck._' While thinking I noticed team 8 join them.

"Yahoo, I found you!" I heard the brash Inuzaka heir yell. "My my, everybody's here" he finished; I could hardly hear what the Hyuga was saying she was talking so quietly.

I sighed '_do these people not understand the art that is subtlety or awareness, they haven't even noticed that almost half of the room has been glaring at them'_ I sighed again _'I guess it's my debut'_ I started to walk towards them and ignored the rest of their antics.

"Hey, you guys!" I said as I walked towards them "you should be a little quieter" '_and what I mean by that is shut the hell up._' but I kept that last part in my head "You guys are the " rookie nine" fresh out of the academy, right?" I asked "Carrying on like that with cute faces… Man. This isn't a field trip" I finished.

"Who're you? Acting all haughty!" she yelled at me and I had to suppress the twitch _'haughty. HAUGHTY the fucking bitch I'm trying to help and she says I'm acting haughty_ '

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Anyway, take a good look around you" '_that's right, look at all the people who want to kill you._' They looked around the room and caught on to what I was talking about. "Behind you…they're from the Rain Village. They're hot-tempered. Everyone's tense before the Exam. I thought I'd warn you guys before you get your butts whipped." I informed "I guess it can't be helped. You're rookies who don't know left from right. You remind me of my old self" I told them 'which is a lie my old self would kick all your asses.'

"You're Kabuto…right?" Sakura asked me 'wow and I thought she had the top of her class, my bad'.

"Yes" I answered

"Then, is this your second time?" she asked, '_okay I admit that actually is a reasonable question_ '.

"Nope, It's my seventh time." I answered quickly. "This Exam is only held twice a year, so it's now my fourth year." I informed them

"Then that means you know a lot about these exams?! Sakura exclaimed. '_Excellent it's working_.'

"Kind of" was my reply.

"No kiddin. Kabuto, you're pretty awesome, huh?" was Naruto's statement '_it must be so easy to earn that kid's praise_'

"But you haven't passed." Shikimaru stated.

"Yeah, well that is the case, yes" I attempted to look sheepish.

"Is the Chuunin Exam that high a hurdle?" he asked himself pathetically "Man, this is utterly bothersome" '_I'm tempted to tell him the Exams weren't mandatory but where's the fun in that._'

Now to go in for the kill "Then, maybe I'll give a bit of Information to my cute juniors." I reached into my Shinobi tool pouched and grabbed my ninja Info cards then pulled them out. _'I resisted the urge to say "It's time to Duel" for some weird reason_' "with these Ninja info Cards"

"Ninja info Cards" Sakura questioned '_did I stutter, I guess I'll have to dumb it down for them'_

"To put is simply, they're cards that have information burned into them and coded with Chakra." I told them as I knelt down on the ground." I spent four whole years gathering information for this Exam. There are close to two hundred of these cards. They are pure white to the eye. To open the data on these cards." I stared to spin one of the cards on my finger and poured chakra into the card.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"The way it works is that no one can see the info without using my Chakra for example. Like this." smoke puffed around the card only to disperse showing a map of the Elemental countries.

"Whoa, Awesome! What information is this?" Sakura questioned

"The number of test-takers and participating nations, and the number of applicants from each respective village is individually displayed. Why do you think that the Chuunin Exam is jointly conducted in the first place?" I asked. And waited, '_and apparently no answe_r'

"It's said it's done to deepen friendship among the Nations first and to boost the Shinobi levels, second. "I explained

"It's said?" Sasuke asked

"That's right; the real aim is in the Checking of the Shinobi levels of the neighboring nations and equalizing the balance of power.

"Power… equal?" Naruto asked stupidly

"Why such bothersome things?" Shinkimaru asked quietly.

"If that's not done, the weak nations will be invaded by strong nations in no time at all and may end up being controlled unilaterally. There's no point to mutual supervision probably." I told them,

Sasuke walked forward "Of those cards, are there ones with detailed individual information? "He asked

"Yes, there are. Are there ones you're concerned about?" I asked him.

"Yes, there are!" he exclaimed al seriously.

"The information for the applicants this time around is not perfect, but is burned in and saved. You guys included. About the "ones you're concerned about." Anything's fine, tell me their Information and I'll retrieve it for you." I told him.

"Gaia of the Sand Village, and Rock Lee of the Leaf Village." Sasuke requested. '_Hmm so you attracted Gaia's attention, though I have changed her 'killing for her existence outlook' she still enjoys killing strong people to please Shukaku. Man sucks for you Sasuke'_ I thought while keeping a straight face.

"Oh, you even know names. That makes it quick. "I said as, I dramatically grab two cards and hold them up "here they are!"

"Please show me." He asked _'well at least he's polite'_

"Well then, first is Rock Lee. He's one year older than you guys. His mission experience, twenty D-ranks and eleven C-ranks. His squad lead is Guy. In just this year, his Taijutsu has drastically improved, but his other skills are next to none existents. Last year, he attracted attention as a Genin rookie with his ability, but didn't participate in the Chunin Exam. This is his first time taking the exams, same as you guys. Tenten and Neji Hyuga are on his team.

"Next Gaia of the Desert. Her mission experience, eight C-Ranks, B-Ranks…Wow, one B-Rank as a genin, eh. She's a kunoichi from a different land and is a rookie, so there is no further detailed information. But it seems she has returned from all of her missions uninjured." I informed them

"B-Ranked as a genin...but uninjured?!" Shimamaru stumbled out.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound there are lots of exceptional genin from those villages who have come to take the Exam this year as well. As far as the Village Hidden in Sound goes, it's a village of a small nation sprang up in recent years, so there isn't much information. At any rate they're all Hidden Villages with nothing but crackerjacks. "I finished

The three females stared talking so I blocked them out, till Sakura said something smart. "In other words all of the applicants who have gathered here…" she said trailed off.

"That's right! Not just Lee and Gaia, but they're all choice top elite genin from each nation. This isn't going to be easy. "I finished for her.

After a few minutes I noticed Naruto spazzing out only to yell out and point his finger at the other genin. "My name's Naruto Uzmaki! I won't lose to any of you! Got it?!" he declared '_Man what an idiot, he just painted a large target on his back._' I just started to ignore most of their conversations while forcing I smile onto my face. As I waited for the Sound genin to attack i perpard to force my healing factor down.

When they attacked I dodged accordingly and switched out my glasses for fake ones faster than anyone could perceive. As the Sound shinobi hit and missed, I stood up and saw my fake glasses break. I reached up and took them off. I felt the vertigo effect of the sound shinobi's melody gauntlet and vomited. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see several of the genin competitors staring at us in confusion or in Gaia's case glaring murderously at the sound shinobi. '_Well I guess they'll die soon, ass holes that fucking hurt.' _

I felt Naruto and Sakura at my side asking if I was alright. "Yeah…I'm okay" I stated as I let my medical chakra fix the problem.

"Write this on your card. Doubtless Chuunin. "The Sound shinobi started only for the Procter entered dramatically.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the Chuunin Exam." Ibiki announced. I sighed at the Hidden Leaf Shinobi need for dramatics.


	6. Chuunin Exams Part 2

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'Thought'

'"speech in memory" '

Ibiki handed out random numbers to the genin, I quickly placed my real glasses on before anyone could even notice.

When the numbers where all passed out, the genin were told to sit with the corresponding numbers on the desks. I sat in the far back, I looked to my left only to see Gaia siting nest to me. I noticed a small smile form on her face and I smiled back to her. I glanced to my right to see a different red headed girl sitting there.

She had an Asymmetric hairstyle on her right her hair was disheveled, and then on her left her hair was smoothed out. She had brown glasses, and peculiar magenta colored eyes. She wore a tan jacket and shorts with a mesh shirt under it. I also noticed a grass symbol on her forehead protector.

I turned to face her and gave her as smile, and then she blushed. "I'm Kabuto, what's your name" I asked her.

"K-Karin" she stuttered out, before she quickly turned away with a blush still noticeable on her cheeks and started fiddling with her glasses.

While Ibiki explained the rules for the test and I quickly deduced that we were supposed to cheat. Before any of the chuunin or jonin proctors noticed I passed a note telling the real reason for the test to Gaia. I saw her read it and nodded to me.

'_Hmm so many ways I can cheat, or I could just answer the questions_.' I looked down to the test and read the questions. 'Huh. there all pretty easy' I thought. I finished the test and noticed a small amount of sand floating around my test and formed an eye. _'So Gaia is cheating off of me, (good guy Kabuto gives a way the answer then gets cheated off of.)'_ After Gaia finished cheating I flipped my paper over and rested my head down and I slept.

-50 minutes and an uncomfortable nap later-

I jumped a little when I felt some one shake me awake. I looked to my left to see Gaia had shaken me up and looked slightly amused by my reaction. I woke up in time to hear Ibiki's speech about information gathering.

Just as Ibiki finished up his speech a dark blur crashed through the window, while simultaneously launching several kunai pinning a banner; I female figure landed in front of it. She had Black hair with a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky and fanned in a ponytail. She had brown pupil-less eyes, she wears a tan overcoat, a fitted mesh body suit that starts from her neck down to her thighs, and she also wore an orange mini-skirt.

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!" Anko exclaimed, before leaving she sent me a wink. I sighed again '_While being one of Orochimaru's best students she is also one of his craziest. With Anko being 'abandoned' by Orochimaru on one of the Land of the Sea's islands, only to be found with 'amnesia' after she convinced the Hokage that she 'hated' Orochimaru she was given a pardon and was allowed to join the Leaf shinobi force. Now she's a Tokubetsu jonin with high level clearance, higher than any other of Orochimaru's spies in the Hidden Leaf._'

When got up I was quickly joined by my "team" as I walked toward the second test, I noticed the Sand siblings were to my left; well Gaia was, her siblings were fearfully following her. While we walked I asked Gaia generic questions to pass the time, which she answers almost happily. '_I think I'm the only person she actually enjoys conversing with._' I thought idly.

When my team and the Sand siblings arrived, we were able to see a giant forest with barbed wire fences surrounding it. "So this is the infamous "Forest of Death" this will be interesting, and I think you'll like this test Gaia-Chan." I said while glancing at her.

"Oh and what would these weak test do interest me" she asked with her arms crossed and small pout.

"We're allowed to actually kill the other competitors and giant mutated animals in this very forest" I told her casually, and with the maniacal grin on her face she seemed too really like that bit. '_Hmm is it weird to find her evil smile hot?_'

I noticed that several of the genin squads missing or haven't showed up yet. So I walked silently over to a shaded tree to and sat, with the Sand siblings following me and with my 'team' off doing whatever the hell they usually do; and I had to repress the sigh and turned to Gaia's siblings. "You guys do know that following me around in broad daylight will attract the wrong attention." I told them simply, they got the hint though; I sure it helped that Gaia glared at them.

_ 'Gaia and I conversed for a bit to past the time. We came to the topic of her dependence on her sand. I offered that after the second test I could help train her. Though she was stubborn I was able to convince her that she needs to expand her abilities to become stronger.'_ I noticed most of the genin are here and I could sense Orochimaru disguised as some Grass nin, but I couldn't see the proctor anywhere.

I heard several leaves rustle above me, I looked up to see three snakes launched themselves and wrap around me. I didn't really react I knew most snakes don't actively try to harm me, so I shook my head to Gaia to tell her not to attack. I looked down and noticed the snakes had larger chakra capacity than normal snakes; I also noticed that the snakes were hissing apologizes to me. _'So someone ordered them to attack me. So there summons'_, I repressed a sigh. _'The only people that can summon snakes are Orochimaru, Anko and myself. With Orochimaru disguised about a few hundred feet from my location it can't be him, so that only leaves Anko. ' _I felt a weight in my lap I looked down to see Anko's face dangerously close to my face, and I looked further down to see her straddling me.

"Oh Agent-kun did you miss me? Because I defiantly missed you." she purred.

"Anko-san, I don't think three days is really enough time us to miss someone." I told her, and she pouted cutely; weird considering she's older than me.

"Now Kabuto-kun what did I tell you about adding 'san' honorific you can only use 'Chan' or 'Sama'" she told me in all seriousness but still had a Cheshire grin on her face. _'How has anyone not noticed this_' I thought.

"My apologizes Anko-san is there a reason why am I tied up, and why are you straddling me" I asked casually her ignoring her pout.

"Kabuto-kun." she whined which I ignored I learned a long time ago to never give her an inch. It took Anko a few second to notice Gaia aiming a glare at her, which she grinned at. "Kabuto-kun, are you cheating on me; and with a younger girl at that." She said with fake anger. "Or are you starting your own little harem" she suggested with a full blown grin. I had to control the small blush that stared to form while I actually thought about the girls that appealed my interest. 'There was Guren, that had a sadistic princess look and personality to her. Gaia has the demonic emotionless Lolita thing going for her, along with a personality to match it. Then there was Anko with a temptress body and had bunch of fun personalities that counteract my dark personality. And all of them are attracted to me hmm maybe I might have unknowingly started my own harem.' I thought to myself. "It's okay Kabuto-kun I don't mind sharing you" she whispered loud enough for Gaia to hear judging by her blush.

With my blush controlled "Anko-'Chan' is there reason for the snakes and this compromising position?" I asked her again

"Oh I just always wanted to this, and so I could give you some new information." She said the first part mischievously then switched to serious in mid-sentence. Now that had my attention, and I nodded to her to continue.

"I heard in the grape vine that, the **Gama Sennin(Toad Sage) **Jiraiya is on his way to the Village; though his reasons are unknown I think he knows something about the invasion." She informed me.

"I agree, I think Jiraiya has several spies located in Suna and any of them could have informed him. But he won't arrive in time to warn the Hokage before Orochimaru marks Sasuke. The invasion is mostly a distraction, for Orochimaru to test Sasuke and possible tempt him to join Otogakure." I said absently and I trusted Anko and Gaia not to spread that information. "So if you could kindly un-tie me Anko, so I can give Orochimaru the new information. " I asked her. She agreed though she seemed annoyed be it.

When the snakes un-wrapped themselves from me, they bowed their heads and disappeared back into the snake summons world.

I stood up brushed the dirt of my pants and sauntered my way towards Orochimaru disguised as genin, I quickly wrote the new information on a note. While passing Orochimaru I quickly put the note in his pocket, were I knew he would see me place it.

As I walked away I glanced at the disguised Orochimaru to see him finish reading the note. I saw him glance at me and he nodded his head slightly.

I noticed Anko walk up to the front entrance of the "Forest of Death" probably ready to give the rules of the second test. I met up with my team that was near Sasuke's team.

"This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." Anko said with a smile on her face.

I looked to me left to see Naruto doing a shitty Impersonation on Anko. "This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." He said in a high pitched voice while doing a creepy dance. "That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I'm not scared!" he declared to her.

"Really" Anko said innocently. 'Now Naruto is going to get it' I thought to myself. "You've got a lot of energy." As soon as those words left her mouth she threw a kunai at jonin level speed and appeared behind him. "A kid like you dies at the very beginning" she said as she grabbed his face and brought it closer to her. "Dappled with red blood I like." She was about to taste his blood, when Orochimaru appeared behind her. Holding the kunai Anko threw with his tongue.

"I'm returning your…Kunai Knife" the disguised Orochimaru told her.

"Thank you for taking the trouble." Anko said though she seems annoyed. "But…don't stand behind me, when I'm thirsty for blood. If you don't want a quick death." Anko said as she collected her kunai.

"Well it's my nature to act up at the sight of red blood. And my precious hair was cut, so I got excited...I'm sorry" Orochimaru said as he walked away.

"Evidently, we've got a lot of hot-blooded kids this time." Anko said with a grin. "This will be fun" she said as she walked back to the front.

"Well. Before we start the second test, I have to pass this out to you!" Anko stated as she pulled a stack of papers. '_huh? I wonder Anko kept them because she obviously didn't have them when she straddled me. Weird'_ "it's a consent form, before you can take part in the test you have to sign this" she continued. _'if someone asks a stupid question about the forms or test I'll be slightly pissed'_ I thought to myself.

"Why?" Naruto asked and I sighed '_well I guess I'm slightly pissed now it's not like any one has any more stupid questions am I right' _

"From here on out, there will be corpses. I have to get your consent to that or it'll be my responsibility" Anko answered with a laugh. Gaia seemed pleased with the idea if the grin was anything to go by.

"Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second test. In a word, the limits of your survival will be challenged. First, I'll give you step-by-step instructions on the terrain of this Training Field. Training Field Number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle. It's about ten kilometers from the towers to the gate. In the confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contents of which is…an anything- goes scroll battle!" Anko explained as she pulled to scrolls out one marked with a haven and the other with an earth. _'Okay honestly where is she keeping those? Is there anything else she's hiding?' _

"I want you to fight for the two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. Altogether, 26 teams got through the first test. Half of them 13 teams get the Heaven scroll, the other half get the Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team. To put it simply that's what you're vying for." Anko continued to explain seriously. '_Man Anko is never serious this long, I bet she is going to do something crazy to compensate for it, most likely to me.' _I thought depressingly.

"And the conditions to pass?" Sasuke asked

"Three of you bring both Heaven and Earth Scrolls to the central tower." Anko answered.

"That means, of the 13 teams, half of them will definitely fail." Sakura stated.

"Furthermore, it has to be in time. For this second test, the time limit is 120 hours. Do it in exactly five days!" Anko told the consistence. Most people started freaking out '_I wasn't but that was because I already knew that.'_

"What do we do about food?" Choji asked hysterically_. 'Well another stupid question I guess I was wrong'_

"Be self-sufficient! It's a treasure trove in the wilderness. There's more than enough food" She answered irritably. _'She's probably as annoyed if not more so than I am at these stupid questions' _I contemplated. '_Time to fuck with people'_

"However it's teeming with fierce man-eating animals, poison bugs, poisonous weeds and much more." I informed them still smiling, _'I love messing with people' _I watch some genin argue or reason to themselves with some satisfaction.

"And, besides those injured during attempts to capture scrolls. There will definitely be people who are unable to endure the rigors of course." Anko informed the genin.

"Umm…so you can quit in the middle of it? Shikimaru asked.

"According to the rules, you cannot give up in the middle of it! I want you to spend five days in the forest." Anko said with a blood thirsty smile. 'Man what it is with me being turned on by chicks with evil smiles first Gaia and now Anko '.

"Moving on, conditions of disqualification. Number one, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with the Heaven and Earth Scrolls within the time limit. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated. Those two, and this is a supplement do **not **look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower!" Anko said with all seriousness.

"What happens if we look at it halfway through?" Naruto asked.

"When you look at it, You'll..find..out!" Anko said with a sweet smile. '_But with my experiences those smiles are anything but'_

"There are times when a Chuunin must deal with super-secret missives. This is to test your reliability." She answered. '_Honestly if you can't follow a test were they give you the answer then you're a fucking idiot.'_ I thought_ "_That's it for the instructions!" Anko declared. "Exchange your three consent forms for the scrolls in that hut there. After that, pick your entrance, and all the gates will open simultaneously!" Anko instructed, and then took a deep breath. "Finally, just a word of advice…Don't Die" was the last thing she said before walking off

I sighed, and quickly signed the Consent form. Along with my team after I signed the consent form and I sat down to blend into the crowd. After a few minutes a Leaf Chuunin announced it was time for the scroll exchange. Most of the genin hopefuls stood up myself included.

For a few minutes Anko watched as several of the genin trade their consent forms. But when I approached the booth to trade the consent form she appeared behind the booth with a giant grin. "Oh fancy meeting you here Kabuto-kun" Anko said playfully.

I suppressed the upcoming sign _'I guess I'll just play along'_. "Yes Anko-Chan out of all places we could have possibly met we meet here, it must destiny for us to be together" I replied jokingly.

"I know" she agreed totally missing my joking tone or ignored it.

"Anko-Chan can I have one of the scrolls" I tried to keep my voice polite as possible.

"Hmm I want something in return." Anko bartered.

I signed "Fine Anko I'll bite what do you want" I relented.

"Just one little kiss" Anko said innocently.

I looked around to see if anyone was around. I was alone with Anko I sighed again, '_well might as well enjoy it._' "Alright" as soon as I finish that word Anko's mouth claimed mine and forced her tongue into my mouth. I put my hands on her back and Anko wrapped her arms around the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. After about half a minute we ended our little make-out session.

I quickly caught my breath. I felt a weight in my hand I looked down to see a Earth Scroll and an envelope attached to it, I looked up to see Anko had left.

I inspected the envelope to see a message written on the top.

_-Thanks for the kiss Kabuto-kun here is a little gift for it. _

_The Sexy and awesome Anko Mitarashi_

_P.S. don't let other people see it's just for you _

I checked the area again as I hid the scroll in a seal on my wrist, seeing the area clear I opened the envelope. '_Oh my' _I thought while blushing, I had several pictures of Anko in provocative clothing and tempting poses, and a note stating if I wanted the real thing all I have to do is ask. Now I'm sure I'm blushing. I put the pictures back in the envelope and put them in a secure place in my ninja pouch. I did my best to compose myself and join my team at Gate 38.

After everyone was in position the chuunin walked around unlocking the gate entrances. I noticed Anko's Voice announce over the megaphone "Well Everyone the second test of the Chuunin Exams starts now!" as soon as she said thsose words the gates opened and every genin myself included raced into the deadly forest.

**Kabuto/Harry** **Harem: Anko, Guren, fem Gaara, Karin, Tayuya –Naruto world **

** Undecided-Harry world **

**While Anko technically is a spy for Orochimaru, she is still ostracized in Konoha, so she has little interaction with people and when Anko does interact with people she lies to them putting on a metaphorical mask pretending to be someone she's not. With Kabuto/Harry Anko feels free, unchained, and feels like her real self. With their continued meetings for information she revealed more and more of her personality and Kabuto/Harry accepted it. Her feelings changed from attraction-to-admiration-to-love.**

** Guren same as Anko, was ostracized by her people for having a crystal bloodline limit, the same Bloodline limit that seriously damaged the Hidden Cloud a few years prior. With her bloodline limit she was treated almost the same as a Jinchūriki. She was emotionally starved and would serve any one who showed a hint of kindness that's why she served Orochimaru so loyally in cannon. Sense Kabuto/Harry is near her age her loyalty, devotion, admiration and attraction grew into love.**

** Gaia is the female version of Gaara, they went through the same things such as shitty dad, absent siblings, whole village hating or fearing her and her uncle trying to kill her. So I used that concept in the after fight as well. When Naruto defeated Gaara, Gaara broke down because his beliefs were shattered while Naruto may not have known it, but he did manipulated Gaara. With Gaara's beliefs broken Naruto told him that it was his beliefs that helped him defeat Gaara, and with Gaara broken he was willing to do anything to exist so Gaara listened to Naruto, and then Gaara switched his beliefs to match Naruto's almost instantly. Kabuto/Harry did the same thing to Gaia, when Kabuto/Harry defeated Gaia she was broken and needed help. Kabuto/Harry offered it along with friendship and protection, and with her being feared and hated that high amount of positive emotion eclipsed her navigate and was what won her heart. I'm pretty sure if Gaara was a girl and Naruto defeated her she would have been infatuated with him.**

**Karin and Tayuya I'm still working on that. And I'm most likely going to bring: Anko, Guren, Gaia, Karin and Tayuya into the Harry Potter world with Harry/Kabuto when he leaves or is taken.**


	7. Chuunin Exams Part 3

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Kabuto's thoughts_'

'"speech in memory" '

My team and I raced through the Forest of Death. As we jumped through the trees I heard screams of some genin but I ignored them and continued on. We continued to jump for a few hours. I turned to face my "teammates" and told them to split up then well meet at the tower, and sped off again.

**Horse → Ram "Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)"** I whispered. As a hexagonal mirror formed in front of me, a clone of me stepped out of it.

I instructed my clone to head out and eliminate the stronger unimportant genin, and leave the weaker genin for the Rookie's so they could pass. My clone nodded and speed off, I quickly picked up Team 7's energy signatures and headed towards it.

When I arrived at Team 7's location I watched as Naruto go to the bathroom, only to get his ass kicked by a Rain Shinobi. The Rain shinoni incompletely henged to look like Naruto and failed to convince Sasuke who he was. Then Sasuke attacked him only for the Rain shinobi's henge fail, the Rain shinobi fled and Naruto came back. Only to be blasted away by a wind jutsu.

I watched as the disguised Orochimaru reveal himself to Sasuke and Sakura. Orochimaru aimed Jonin level killing intent to Sasuke and Sakura making both of them freeze up. Orochimaru lazily pulled out two Kunai, and casually tossed them. Sasuke used pain to gain lucidity and he quickly grabbed Sakura and then jumped off into the forest.

Orochimaru and Sasuke bartered for a while, till Orochimaru swallowed the scroll. _'No matter how many times I see that it still creeps me out a bit._' I thought with a shiver.

When Sasuke stared to give up Naruto came out of nowhere, cooked up on the Kyuubi's chakra. Orochimaru looked bored, so he summoned a large snake and ordered it to attack Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto still using the Kyuubi's power had the strength to hold it back, and started to attack Orochimaru. Orochimaru caught Naruto and applied the **Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal ) **over Naruto's **Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) **cutting Naruto off from the Kyuubi's chakra.

The fight was relatively one sided with Sasuke barely keeping up with Orochimaru. Sasuke was able to trap one of Orochimaru's clones in ninja wire, and finished him off with a fire jutsu. There was a few minutes of silence then Orochimaru came out of the trees and bit Sasuke in the neck applying the **Orochimaru no Juinjutsu(Orochimaru's Cursed Seal Technique) **of heaven.

Sasuke blacked out because of the pain and Sakura drag him and an unconscious Naruto to a clearing, and then stared to patch them up. I got extremely bored and created another clone to prevent any genin other than the Sound genin to attack Sasuke then went to sleep.

-Few hours later-

I woke up to Team 7 and Team 10 fighting the sound nin, and to say the fight was pitiful would be an understatement. The fight was awfully slow and so many sappy moments. It was so painful to watch, so I left.

As I traveled through the forest I heard a loud roar near me. I went to investigate it what I saw was an interesting, a giant bear attacking Karin the girl that sat next to me in the first test. _'hmm so should I save her or should I let her die, from what I remember in the first part of the test she completed her written test almost as fast as I did so that might suggest higher than normal intelligence. She also has Red hair and high Chakra reserves is it possible she's part of the Uzumaki clan, if that's the case then I really shouldn't let her die.'_ I sighed. With that last thought I stepped into action.

I appeared behind the bear and used my Chakra scalpel sever its spine from its brain, killing it quickly, I jumped off of the bears corpse, I looked to Karin to see her sitting up and putting her glasses on. I walked over to her to help her up, and she blushed.

"Are you alright I" I asked her warmly.

"Y-yes" she stuttered while fidgeting with her glasses.

"Why are you out here alone?" I asked Karin.

"My team left me here" She informed me. Then she fidgeted around like she wanted to say something else. "I also need you to do something for me." Karin asked.

"Okay what do you need form me?" I questioned. She handed me a sealing scroll, and I sent her a questioning look.

"I need you to get this information to Orochimaru-Sama for me" she told me,_' hmm so she's a spy for Orochimaru.'_

"How would I get this to a S-Ranked traitor of the Leaf." I asked her pretending to be confused.

"Because a few years ago Orochimaru-Sama took me to Otogakure, when I was there some of the shinobi talked about you and said you were Orochimarus second in command. Also I saw you a there few times working with your apprentice in the medical labs were I was being tested." Karin explained.

I sighed. "Fine, alright" I agreed as I pocketed the scroll. I looked around the forest and then back to her.

"Do you need help finding your teammates?" I asked Karin.

"Yes please, I'm not much of a fighter I work better as a medic." She stated, as we started tree hopping to the tower. '_Hmm…so she's a medic?_' I snuck a glance at her and I didn't notice any medical tools.

"How would you judge your current medical abilities?" I asked her, as I ducked under a low branch.

"Not that good per say. But by having people bite into my skin they can suck out my chakra and heal themselves." She informed me. I took another quick glance at her and noticed several bite marks on her arms and neck. '_Are the bite marks permanent?' _I questioned myself. '_Maybe I could help her a bit.'_

"Hmm, if we are ever in the same base for a while, I'll help train to you expand your medical attributes. While your ability is impressive I can't help but think that it's too dangerous for you, if you were to use your Healing bites more than once it could exhaust you to the point it might kill you." I thought out loud and Karin listens intently. "And when you're up to speed on more medical techniques I'll have to start teaching you to fight as well." I continued to think out loud. I glanced at her, only to see Karin beaming happily. After a few minutes of traveling I felt two chakra signatures, I glanced towards Karin to see her looking in the direction where the two chakra signatures originated from. '_Is she a sensor?'_

"Karin, do you happen to be a sensor as well?" I asked her kindly. She nodded shyly. '_You just keep fascinating me more and more'_. "Who do you sense?" I questioned her. She sighed in annoyance.

"My team" she answered in contempt.

"You don't like your team?" I inquired.

"No, there arrogant, annoying, assholes, a bunch of bitchy little girls, and they make fun of my hair." Karin explained while running a hand threw her hair.

"I don't know about them but I think your hair makes you look exotic" I complimented earning a blush from the aspiring Med-nin.

We started walking towards her teammates; I stopped earning a stare from Karin. I reached into my Ninja tool bag and pulled out a seal tag, and then I handed it to her. She looked at it and looked back at me questioningly.

"If your team abandoned you before there most likely going to do it again" I told her. "This seal is a combination of Alerting seals and a revers summoning seal. If you're in trouble channel your chakra into it, and I'll summon you to my location." I informed her. She nodded her face in amazement. I gave her one last smile and waved before launching myself into the forest.

-2 hours later-

I continued to jump till I felt two very familiar Chakra signatures. I headed to their location to investigate. When I arrived I stumbled onto a scene that was refreshing, the chakra signatures were Anko and Orochimaru fighting. '_Most likely to convince the Hokage that Anko is still hates Orochimaru.' _

There fighting style was interesting but like with Sasuke, Anko barely kept up with Orochimaru. I saw them preform many snake based Ninjutsu and summoning calibration Jutsus. I wrote most of them down to try and recreate, and maybe improve them later. The way Anko fought was alluring to say the least she was precise in her attacks, never wasted a move and was ruthless exactly how a real Shinobi fights.

I noticed Anko quickly becoming exhausted. Then she grabbed her Curses Seal in pain and I sighed. '_While Anko survived the processes in getting the Curses Seal applied, the Curses Seals in general at that time were but prototypes and that means still had bugs in it. So while Anko has the Curses Seal she can't active it, any attempt to activate it results in pain. I'm still working on a way to fix that problem maybe I can recruit Karin's help. _'I continued in thought .

Anko blacked out from intense pain and Orochimaru had to quickly flee before any Leaf shinobi came. '_But knowing Anko she'll be up in about an hour'_ I thought to myself. **Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram** "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **I said as a giant poof of smoke eclipsed me.

The smoke cleared to reveal a giant Black snake with a green tint to its scales, and had Blood red silted eyes. _'For some reason I always summon Black and Green colored snakes and they are always female_.' I felt the snake wrap here body around me.

§mmm…Hello my masssster. Isss there sssomething you need? § The giant Snake hissed.

I rubbed her nose. §Hello Nagini. I need you to watch over Anko over there until she wakes up. § _'When I first performed the summoning jutsu, Nagini was who I first summoned though she was a lot smaller_.' §and the next time I summon you it will be in a big battle with lots of blood. § '_she's also very bloodthirsty'_. She nodded happily and un-coiled herself from me, and then slithered towards Anko's unconscious. Nagini then coiled around Anko's body protectively. With one last nod I speed off.

-A few minutes later-

'_What was that'_ I focused my sensing ability towards the dark presences and I felt it originate form Team 7's location. '_Hmm…so that's what the Heaven Cursed Seal feels like, if I were anyone else I would be terrified by it._'

I focused on the dark presence location and headed in that direction. After a few minutes the presence dissipated but I had the general idea on where it was located and speed off towards it.

- a few hours later-

I walked over to the river where I felt Naruto's immense chakra stand out like a beacon. I noticed Naruto and Sakura about to Open there scroll and if they did that then Sasuke would be disqualified. Right before Naruto opened the scroll my hand stopped him, and I land right next to him in an awesome pose.

"You shouldn't do that...did you forget the rules?" I said as I glared at them from the corner of my eye. '_Honestly is he being stupid on purpose?'_

"An Enemy?!" I heard Sasuke yelled. After I explained that Naruto was going to open the scroll, Sasuke understood. "Geez...what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto said nothing while Sakura apologized.

"That was close, those that ignore the Rules, are put in a condition that forces retirement. In a previous Exam within the scroll there was a set up hypnotism type jutsu. Those that saw it would be knocked out here until the end of The Exam." I informed them.

"By the way, you're Kabuto right? What are you doing all alone out here?" Sasuke asked me suspiciously.

"It's not like I'm after your scroll" I told him.

"If you were, you could have just taken it from Naruto just then." Sasuke stated.

"So you're also after the Heaven scroll?" Sasuke asked

"No …I already have both." I informed him.

I held up a Heaven and earth scroll that I got from my Crystal clone that guarded Team 7 when they were incapacitated. "Something's happened and I'm on my way to the tower to meet up with my teammates."

I turned and started walking away. "Well I'm off."

"Wait!" I heard Sasuke yell behind me "Fight me." Sasuke Demanded.

"Fight…?" I turned my head a little. I heard Sasuke's teammates argue with him. Turning to face them I saw Sasuke glaring at me. "You're serious…sorry we don't have any time left" I stated, Team 7 argued once more. _'This is really getting annoying, especially with that Rain-nin spying on us.'_

"We don't have a choice. I said it before; this is only way for us to survive in this forest." Sasuke declared to his team. '_My, what a passionate speech to bad it's all bullshit though' _I thought.

"You're lying. You aren't as cold-hearted as you say. If this test had really turned you into that, than why would you even ask to challenge me? Instead of doing that, you could have just attacked me and tried to take the scrolls. That's a ninja." I said as I pushed up my glasses causing a reflection glare to form. "So... I'll tell you the path you should take." I spoke.

"But I'll tell you as we move. The smoke from your fire, the smell of fish can be sensed from far away. Wild beasts and enemies could be on the way" I informed them as I glanced at the hidden Rain shinobi. After I noticed the Rain shinobi gone I shot into the trees with Team 7 following me.

**Kabuto's/Harry's Harem: Anko, Guren, Gaia, Karin.**

** Possible additions. - Fem-Naruto and Fem-Orochimaru. **

** I could probably weave it into the story, like Kabuto/Harry attempted to Clone Naruto, to syphon the Yang portion of the Kyuubi form Minato's body and during the cloning process the X and y chromosomes where reversed so instead of a Male Naruto Clone forming a Female Naruto is formed instead. **

** The same concept could possibly be used for after Orochimaru's death, sense Kabuto/Harry hasn't learned the Impure World Resurrection yet he tries to Clone Orochimaru only instead of a young Male Orochimaru it is a young female Orochimaru.**

**But those are just ideas I'm not really sure yet. But that would be interesting. I sort of removed Tayuya from the list because I have no idea how to add her sorry.**


	8. Chuunin Exams Part 4

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Kabuto's/Harry's thoughts_'

'"_speech in memory"_ '

I lead Team 7 through the trees. I zoned out until I heard Sasuke start asking me stupid questions.

"Are there really enemies left?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, no doubt about it." I answered truthfully; Sasuke seemed genuinely surprised by that. "Just think about it. Do you know the smartest fighting tactic in a large area like this jungle?" I questioned. I got no answer_. 'Geez do I have to spell it out for them.' _

"The goal to this test is the tower right? So when there is only 1 day left. The easiest place to get the scroll is…Near the tower." I finished. '_If they don't get it after my explanation then there a lost cause'_

"OH! I see an Ambush" Sakura yelled. '_Finally, but did you have to shriek it' _"so basically we, GO after a team that has assembled both the Heaven and Earth scrolls and is heading for the Tower!" Sakura finished while yelling again. '_I wouldn't be surprised if half the forest heard that.'_

"You're one third correct." I told them, I noticed there questioning stares. "I mean that you guys aren't the only ones thinking that. There should be others in your situation already waiting as the tower with traps set." I told them. Then Naruto stared yelling so I ignored him.

"Kabuto-san what's the remaining one-third?" Sakura asked

"People I call "Collectors" that appear in this time in the test. Even though the tower is right in front of their eyes, the difficulty of the Forest of Death increases. That special situation gives birth to them, basically those who collect extra scrolls in case they run into a strong enemy and need a gift to ensure their escape. Or those that try to receive a favor and information by delivering an extra scroll to a team from their own village. "I explained. "You should realize without me telling, these ones are strong and confident in their abilities, the worst possible enemies." I finished.

"I see, I finally understand why you appeared in front of us." Sasuke said smugly. I looked at him. "You're scared too" Sasuke declared with a smirk. '_hmph, Not in your life'_

"Exactly" I said with a forced smile.

-Few minutes later-

I noticed the tower in the distance. "Now we can finally see the tower. We must be careful from here on out." I suggested to Team 7.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO!" Naruto screamed, but everyone's danger sense went off. Naruto quickly threw a Kunai to his left, effectively hitting and killing a giant centipede. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto-kun, I'd like to avoid unnecessary actions and noises from here on. Moving through the forest like an elephant, will only tip off out enemies and they do not have a fun welcome party planned for us. From this point on, let's move as slowly and safely as time allows." I told them and they agreed.

-Few hours-

'_We have been walking in a genjutsu for a while now and Team 7 has yet to realize it. Man these kids are idiots.' _Were my thoughts as we continued to trek through the forest.

"How long have we been walking? We aren't getting closer to the Tower at all." Sakura asked.

"It seems right in front of us. This is weird." Naruto said.

"Seems like we've already arrived at our welcoming party, See look right there." I commented. As I pointed towards a tree were the Centipede was killed. Team 7 started to freak out.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"Looks like it, we have totally fallen into a trap. Seems like they took advantage of our worries and made us walk around in circles." I informed them.

"They are watching us" Sasuke said.

"They probably plan to tire us out and use that opportunity to get us." I theorized.

"Then it's going as they planned" Sasuke stated.

"So they should be ready to attack" I stated as well, and Sasuke agreed. Then hundreds of illusionary clones melded from the shadows. "A lot of them, and are these clones?" I asked to keep up my façade.

I watched as Naruto slam into one of the clones. Only for it to regenerate itself, that surprised Team 7 but me not so much. Sasuke activated his two tomed Sharingan and helped Naruto fight the clones. I watched as Sasuke freeze in pain '_most likely because of the cursed seal' _as a Rain-nin threw a kunai him, so I had to tackle him down to prevent him from getting killed.

I picked up the kunai knife and inspected it, _'there's no doubt about it it's real, it isn't an illusion. So the rain-nin are hiding in there illusion and blending there attacks together ingenious. ' _

"Give us your scroll" the rain nin demanded. Team 7 started arguing on whether the clones were illusions or real.

"They are illusions" Sasuke said with his sharigan active. "This is enemy genjutsu."

"But, Kabuto-sans injury is real" Sakura stated, '_oh now you care about my injury, you were inspecting Sasuke minutes ago, but not my injures you bitch_.' I ranted in my mind.

"No…Sasuke-kun is correct. The enemy is most likely hiding somewhere and matching their attacks with the movements of the fake shinobis. So that it will seem like the illusions are attacking." I informed team 7, Then Naruto started yelling again declaring he was going to kick their asses.

"But this confuses us to where the kunais are coming from and prevents us from accurately locating the enemy. Which was exactly what they planned to do, their type prefer these kinds of attacks and are weak at taijutsu and close range fighting. The real enemy won't reveal themselves until we can no longer move. All we can do is dodge their attacks at least for now." I told them. Then they jumped into action.

"There's no end to this!" Sakura yelled.

"Then I'll do this" I watched as Naruto form a cross hand sign.

"Stop Naruto-kun! Don't waste your chakra! Attacking them is pointless" I yelled to Naruto, only for him to ignore me.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)"** Naruto yelled ** as a **few hundred clones of himself appeared, then he started to tear abart the Rain's illusionary clones but eventually Naruto lost.

The Rain shinobi came out of the forest and started to taunt us, or in the real case Naruto's henged clones to look like us.

"Naruto you've used to much chakra, I'll take over from here." Sasuke said. Only to be ignored, when Naruto rushed at the Rain shinobi head butted them in the gut. '_Man that was weird.'_

"I'm damn sick of letting you always stealing the juicy parts." Naruto declared. _'I'm I the only one who could hear the innuendo.'_ But what I noticed was that Naruto was still standing and I was slightly impressed. _'even with the Kyuubi's chakra cut off he can still stand. Wow what chakra stamina. A major technique combining many Shadow clones and transforming into 3 people all that and he still can move, and this is the 5th day. It this kid masters his chakra use he'll become a monster. Maybe Hmm" _I zoned out in thought.

I watched as the Rain shinobi form illusionary clones again. Sasuke and Naruto argued again. Then Naruto charged head on again and tried to dispel the clones.

"Naruto-kun Stop" I yelled to him. Sakura yelled to Sasuke to stop using his sharingan which distracted Naruto, I had to tackle him out the way from the Rain shinobi's attack and got hurt again. _'God damn it I do not get paid enough for this.' _I internally ranted.

As I was getting up the Rain shinobi came out from under ground and hit me knocking my glasses of in the processes. '_No I'm officially pissed'_ I glared hatefully at the Rain shinobi releasing a high amount of Killing intent freezing everyone. With the Rain shinobi frozen Naruto used the distraction to attack them.

"Phew…Thanks Naruto-kun you saved me." I forced out. '_Watch your backs Rain Shinobi, because when I find you you'll wish you never existed' _I internally threatened for nearly breaking the glasses my mother gave to me. I forced myself to calm down.

I looked to see Sasuke's curse mark spreading across his shoulder, faking ignorance I asked "What is that thing? An injury? It's a horrible Mark." I questioned Sasuke.

"It's nothing" Sasuke forced out while gripping his shoulder. I looked too Naruto to see him cheering to Sakura that he found the scroll.

-About A half an hour later-

When Team 7 and myself arrived at the tower I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned to the sound only for it to be my team.

"Oh. You guys…" I said dismissively.

"You're Late Kabuto" Misumi chided.

"We ran into some trouble sorry" I replied casually.

"But! But! Thanks to you we got the scrolls!" Naruto yelled.

"No, it was all because of you guys, you were great at the end Naruto-kun" I said while turning around, blocking Team 7's view of me as I pulled out a Vile of crimson liquid form my Ninja pouch and inspected it for a split second . '_Yes Naruto you were great at the end. You may have limitless potential but no drive to achieve it, while I on the other hand won't pass up on such an opportunity_.' I thought as a dark smirk formed onto my face, and I sealed Naruto's blood into my left wrist.

I turned back to Team 7 and saw them staring in my team's direction before I joined back. "We are going to go through this door. Good luck to both of us!" I announced to them.

As I walked through the door I heard Orochimaru ask me. "How was the Harvest?"

"Yes, it was above expectations, I've written down all of his data from the second test. You want this right." I said as I held up Sasuke's Ninja info card that I updated throughout the exams while I was tailing him.

"So how was it?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Hehe, so you're that interested, Orochimaru-Sama. " I stated as I handed Orochimaru the card.

"I want to know your opinion, as our spy." Orochimaru asked me. '_Hmph, you don't want my opinion.'_

_ "_That's unnecessary, since everything will be decided by you." I told Orochimaru.

"Heh, I like that intelligence of yours, good work" was the last thing Orochimaru said before he disappeared in a body flicker. I walked out of the area and looked for Anko, Gaia or Karin to talk to.

-Few hours later-

I looked around the area and found the genin that passed. Which consisted of Team 7, Team 10, Team Guy and Team 8 from the hidden leaf, the genin from the sound, and the Sand siblings. I noticed that Karin wasn't here that must mean her team was disqualified. '_Well_ _that sucks.' _

"Hokage-Sama will now explain the Third test, listen carefully" I heard Anko's voice from her microphone. "Now Hokage-sama please." Anko told the Hokage.

"For the coming third test…But before I explain that, there is something I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for the Exam." The Hokage said seriously. "To promote friendship among the countries".."To raise the level of Shinobi" I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning, This Exam is a Replacement for war among the allied countries." I listened as the Hokage explained the true reason even if I already knew it. I heard some of the genin complain in the background.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, this stage is where these countries chose for battle. That is the origins of the chuunin selection Exam." The Hokage finished. I heard Naruto yell about what that had to do with anything and the Hokage answered.

"It is a fact that this Exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chuunin. But on the other hand, this Exam has another side. Where Each Country's shinobis risks their own life to protect their land's prestige, watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals. From many countries that make up the clients of the shinobi and the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles." The Hokage explained. "If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients and conversely, is seen as weak, they will lose clients." The Hokage finished. '_How the hell did he say all of that in one breath?'_

I watched as The Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth and take a breath. "And this will signal to potential enemy countries that "Our Village has this much power." So it will send a political message to the outsiders." The Hokage said.

"Yeah but why! Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?! I heard Kiba yell.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village, the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi, and a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle. "The Hokage replied. '_How long is this going to take?' _

"This exam is a place to see each county's strength, and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the chuunin exam for this dream that is meaningful." The Hokage continued. _'Honestly I starting to get a little pissed at how long this speech is.' _

"But then why, do you say stuff about it being for "friendship"? Tenten asked.

"I said it in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishin balance. Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing," '_OH COME ON!' "_This is not just a test. This is a life-risking battle, with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line" The Hokage finished. '_Oh thank god it's over'_

"I don't care what it is, Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails" Gaia demanded.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test." The Hokage said '_No, please no he talks so fucking slowl_y' I internally begged.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. From here on as the referee, will you please allow me?" A sickly looking jonin asked.

"By all means" the Hokage said.

"Before the third test there's something I'd like to do. It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event." The jonin stated. This got many protests and questions.

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, we have a bit too many people remaining. According to the Chuunin Exam rules we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As the Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test. So the fights could take too long, we are limited in time, So anyway those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now, Since we will be starting the Preliminary immediately." The jonin instructed. '_Finally I don't want to hear anymore speeches god damn.'_

"umm..I going to quit" I announced as I raised my hand.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from the Leaf right?" the jonin questioned I nodded in response. "You may leave now. Does anyone else want to retire? I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgment." the sickly jonin explained.

I noticed Gaia glancing at me and I shot her a reassuring smile. "Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting? Why" Naruto yelled out a question.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But my body is all beat up. Actually I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the sound nins before the first test." I told Naruto. As I turned and walked away.'

'_Naruto…Sasuke… I would have like to play with you a little longer but any more and the old blood will start boiling' _I thought as I pushed up my glasses causing a glare. _'I am a spy after all; I can't reveal my true face here._' I glanced at the Orochimaru disguised as a sound Jonin. '_Perfect, if you will be watching them my job of gathering information is done._

"Don't take selfish actions. Have you forgotten Orochimau-sama's orders?" Misumi demanded in a whisper.

"I'll let you guys handle it, especially you Yoroi-san with your ability there should be no problems" I told him with a condescending smirk. "I know you are frustrated that I have surpassed you, this is your chance to show your true strength." I finished and turned to continue walking. '_I'll save the fun for some other time Sasuke and you to Naruto.' _Were my thoughts as I left the area.

-few minutes later-

When my Found my way out of the tower. I checked my surroundings, and when I noticed no one following me I created a crystal clone. I order it to watch the area and when Sasuke leaves tail him and then to dispel.

I went through the Boar hand sign "**Jinton: Hirenkyaku(Swift Release: Flying Screen Step)"** And flashed out of the forest. '_The difference between Shadowless flight and Flying Screen Step is the combat effectiveness; 'Flying Screen Step' enhances my speed to the point it were people can only see a flash but in its place enhance my strength and awareness is lowered drastically, While 'Shadowless flight' enhances both my awareness and my strength by dividing my max speed but that makes me far more combat effective.' _

I quickly phased into existence outside of the Forest. I turned towards the village's location and flashed towards it. I appeared on top of a building and sensed around for any followers just in case. Sensing none I jumped to the ground and deactivated my Flying Screen Step.

I walked casually towards the Hokage tower, with all my wounds healed I didn't stand out. With the Hokage and most of the jonin at the Chuunin exams I can move freely and sabotage the ANBU headquarters. '_with most of the ANBU out watching either the borders or the Hokage I can sabotage there headquarters and steal there unprotected jutsu, maybe I can steal and replace the Scroll Of Sealing as well_' I schemed.

With those ideas I headed tow_ards the ANBU Headquarters only to sense 12 signatures inside the building. 'Hmm there should be at least maybe 15 to 20 ANBU guarding this place_.' With that thought I Went through the boar hand sign and "**Jinton: Mueishō(Swift Release: Shadowless Flight)"** I whispered as I faded from the area.

I appeared inside a room of the building that housed several ANBU Operatives before they knew I was even there I was gone. _'I was moving impossible fast for them to even sense my presence, and the only anyone could see me would be for them to have a fully matured sharingan, and there are only three people who have or can achieve it.'_ I quickly Appeared and disappeared around the Building, Placing the enhanced Explosive seals in the areas that would be most effective like Support Beams, Weapons cache, Living areas, structural weak spots, and under there basement. With everything set I quickly left the ANBU headquarters.

Appearing on top of the building across from the ANBU Headquarters I took one last glance at it before I sped off towards the Hokage tower.

-Few minutes later-

I stepped through the entrance of the Hokage tower and sensed a few Chuunin level nin around the area. '_I can't kill yet, because if anyone is noticed missing they might tighten the security of the Village._' I passed a few Chuunin they didn't gave me a second glance. '_There probably assuming I'm on their side, their probably thinking an enemy would never just walk in the front door so naïve_,'

Passing a few more Chuunin I quickened my pace toward the Hokage's office. I noticed that there were no guards around the door. I bit my thumb and went through the Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram hand signs and put my hand on the floor. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)"** I whispered as I summoned several small Black and green tinted snakes.

§Go under the door, Ssscope out the area and make ssssure there are no trapsss § I hissed out an order. The snakes nodded and slithered under the door.

After about a few minutes of waiting the snakes came back. §The room was empty, though there were sssome ssecurity and alerting ssssealss but we took care of them§ the largest of the small snakes informed me. I nodded and thanked them for their help before I dismissed them.

I started to lock pick the door, when I picked the lock I slowly opened the door and entered the Hokage's Office. I checked the hallway one more time before closing the door.

While looking around the office I quickly checked through the desk. I found papers, seals, hidden compartments for Kunai and a porn book. I sighed at not finding a lead in the desk. I hurried my way towards the Bookshelves to my left, when I pulled on a book the Bookshelves moved revealing a secret room full of several scrolls. But in the center of the room was the scroll of Sealing.

_'From what Orochimaru told me is that the Scroll of sealing can only be opened by the Hokage or a relative of the Hokage, he was lucky that he was able to copy the Edo Tensei(Impure World Reincarnation) before the new system was installed._' I looked toward my left wrist seal containing Naruto's blood. _'I could use the blood to open it, but I have a very big plan for this. Hmm but when it's done I'm sure 'it' could open it._' I Thought.

Horse → Ram "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)"** I whispered as two Clones formed form a Crystal mirror.

"Look through all the scrolls, if there is anything interesting copy it then put it back as if we were never here." I ordered the two clones; they nodded and went to work. While I sealed the Scroll of sealing in my right wrist seal, I Opened an empty scroll and wrote a several seals inside of it A Chakra storage seal to seal some of my chakra, a holographic Genjutsu to project the image of the real Scroll of Sealing, and a Senjutsu collecting seal. '_Using my chakra sealed into the scroll to activate the Genjustu seal, the Senjutsu collecting seal collects the residual Nature Chakra to enhance the Genjutsu. So simple yet so complex, I'm such a genius._' The whole process of creating the seals took about half an hour.

I checked on my Clones only to see that they haven't written down any jutsus.

"How come there aren't any Jutsu's written copied" I asked my clone

"There all Fire based Jutsu's and that is our worst element" My clone answered.

'_Hmm, it is called fire country for a reason most Shinoni born within Fire country usually have a Fire affinity_.' I thought to myself.

"Fine then, were leaving dispel." I ordered. '_I already have what I need_.'

I did a quick Tiger hand sign "**Meisaigakure no Jutsu(Hiding with Camouflage Technique)**" I whispered as I became transparent, when I was fully invisible I Jumped out of the Hokage's window. I landed on a nearby Building causing a small crater to form under my feet. I jumped into a nearby ally and dropped the camouflage.

-An hour later-

I felt the clone that was supposed to tail Sasuke dispel. I felt the influx of memories rush my mind, '_Hmm so Kakashi used the Fūja Hōin(Evil Sealing Method) on Sasuke rendering him unconscious and sent him to the hospital._' I thought as I sorted through the memories. _'and he is being guarded by a few ANBU no problem.'_ I thought as I headed towards the hospital.

-A half an hour later-

I walked towards Sasuke's comatose body with Several ANBU dead around me. _'It was surprisingly easy to kill them_.' Were my thoughts as I approached an unconscious Sasuke.

I looked at Sasuke and I sighed. "There's such a thing as being to out-standing. We stood out too much. We were both unfortunate to catch the eye of Otochimaru-sama." I said as I thought back to when he found me.

'_To think that even at this young age, he has a demon living in his heart and for it to be used against him. Eventually with that Juinjutsu this child will also...Will kill you sasuke, maybe you really'_ my thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi arrival, who I quickly threw a scalpel at.

"You, You're no Ordinary genin are you?" Kakashi demanded. "Noticing my presence and immediately attacking with your weapon, you're quite the guy."

"No, not really" was my reply.

"What did you want with Sasuke? Depending on what you intend. I'll have to capture you and have you interrogated" Kakashi threatened.

"Can that be done? By the likes of you?" I taunted.

"You want to try me?" Kakashi challenged dangerously. I didn't reply.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi demanded. "You weren't the son of a Leaf ninja doctor. Wasn't your name Kabuto a bottom-feeding no-good ninja?" I ignored his attempt at questioning me.

"Next time, you better prepare at least ten." I said sadistically. Referring to the now dead, ANBU that were supposed to guard Sasuke.

"Just shut up and answer the questions" Kakashi demanded again. '_How in the hell am I supposed to answer questions if you told me to shut up idiot.'_

"What if I say "No"?" was my reply.

"I'm the one doing the questioning so just answer the question." Kakashi chided. "Are you connected to Orochimaru" Kakashi asked '_is he stupid?_'

I smirked. "If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connections with Orochimaru. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture or illusions you try on me, and I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away, it's something you'll eventually find out. So won't you let me go this time?" I asked still smirking.

"You're a very spoiled brat aren't you?" Kakashi asked me in a disappointed voice. He quickly pulled out a kunai knife at the same time as me. "Hey don't mess with an adult."

"I guess you're not going to just let me go then." I said as I adjusted my kunai, bringing it near Sasuke's neck.

"You know the Laws of the Village, don't you? What happens to spies?" Kakashi taunted.

"Please stop acting so superior, I'm at the advantage right now" I said as I held the Kunai closer to Sasuke's throat. But before I could reach Sasuke, Kakashi Tackled me down and stabbed me. Disconnecting the **Shikon no Jutsu(Dead Soul Technique) **I had with one of the Dead ANBU. I quit playing dead as one of the ANBU, I noticed two Kakashis. "Kage Bunshin" I whispered. Before i jumped out the window, I took off the ANBU mask revealing my face to Kakashi before I disappeared into the trees bellow. As soon as I touched the ground I did a Boar handsign "**Jinton:** **Hirenkyaku(Swift Release:** **Flying Screen Step)" **I muttered and I phased out of existence .

-A few hours later-

After hours of evasion, I felt Gaia's chakra signature alone so I went to see her. When I found her she was sitting in the middle of a park by herself. Sensing no other chakra signatures I strolled towards Gaia and sat next to her.

"So did you pass?" I asked her. She glared at me slightly at the audacity of my suggesting that she might have lost, I held up my hands in surrender.

"Now that you passed the second test, I'll help you train." I told Gaia. She nodded slowly.

"In a few days after you get your strength back I start you're training Okay?" I asked her. She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder, I gave her a pill and she took it without hesitance. After she swallowed the pull she rested her head on my shoulder again and fell asleep. _'While Gaia can't sleep in fear of Shukaku devouring her soul while she's dreaming, I created a drug that gives her a Dreamless sleep, but allows her to get her full a R.E.M cycle sleep, improving her health in several places._'While she was asleep I went over a few of my notes and ideas to pass the time. After two hours in her R.E.M sleep she woke up. _'While I created the drug it still only last a few hours, I still have to fix that.' _I thought as I put my notes away.

"How was your rest?" I asked her.

"It was good." she answered smiling slightly. "Thanks for making it so I could sleep." She said with genuine happiness.

"No problem, I will always help my friends" I answered truthfully _'Though my only true friends are Gaia, Guren and Anko. My friendship and trust is still taken very highly. probably as high as my respect for Orochimaru.' _

"How were the preliminaries, where they to your tastes?" I asked Gaia.

"No, they were unbelievably slow and I didn't get enough blood to satisfy Mother." Gaia said though she sounded a bit miffed about that.

"Did you fight anyone worthwhile?" I questioned.

I watched as she looked down slightly '_hmm maybe she's embarrassed; guess I'll drop it for now. _'I felt several Leaf shinobi approaching the area. '_They are either searching for me or checking on Gaia to make sure she isn't killing anybody.' _I quickly informed Gaia about the problem, she gave me a quick hug before I disappeared into the tree lines.

-Later That night-

I went to meet up with the Sand-Jonin to inform him of my status and to update him on our plans. '_This should be fun'_ When I met up with him I noticed him stare off into the distance. _'What is he looking at?' _I questioned myself; I looked to where he was staring at. It was Gaia staring at the full moon, _'I remember Gaia saying that the Shukaku gets far more bloodthirsty during the full moon so it's hard for her to control herself._' I then noticed the Sound genin that attacked me in during the first test walking up to her, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it apparently pissed Gaia off.

She went into her partially transformed Shukaku state, and decimated the Sound genin. _'Serves the asshole right' _

I watched as Gaia turn back into her normal self, I turned to Baki. "Wow, so that's her true Identity" I said as I hid the fact that I knew of her Jinchūriki status.

"But is that alright, he was a sound nin?" Baki questioned concerning the now dead Sound genin. '_I honestly don't care if he was sound, and besides it made Gaia happy.' _I thought.

"Its fine, he was no longer useful." I told him.

"I thought he was supposed to measure the strength of that Sasuke kid." Baki replied.

"No, there's no need for that anymore, actually I was already given the orders to abduct Sasuke, but I failed haha…" I forced a smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Baki Asked surprised.

"Yeah they discovered I'm a spy for the sound too." I continued happily.

"Then, if they find out that you're meeting with me here, our plans to crush the Leaf, everything will be ruined." Baki said all most hysterically. '_Ha the only way for someone to follow me with my speed would be if I let them, just like the jonin that is spying on us now_.'

"I had heard you were Orochimaru's Right-hand man, you're uncovered by the Leaf and then show up to meet me like this, and this isn't what I was expecting." Baki stated in disbelief.

I gave him a dangerous smirk and glared at him from the corner of my eyes. "Well to be accurate, they didn't uncover my identity. I uncovered it myself." I corrected. "I wanted to see how the Leaf would react with that information, taking Sasuke after that won't be a problem." I continued confidently.

"If it appears you are failing then we will withdraw, you came to us with this plan in the first place." Baki set down his ultimatum. "The Sand will stay in the back-ground until the very end, this is Kazekage-Sama's will." Baki finished.

I pulled unsealed a scroll and handed it to Baki. "Here are our plans, Also It's about time they know about this plan, so please inform them." I told Baki, referring to the Sand siblings. '_Even though I informed Gaia already we still want to keep the illusion that we barely know each other for now.'_

"Yeah" was Baki's reply.

"I'll excuse myself then." I stated. "Oh one more thing, I'll clean up here. I'll test what kind of guys they have moving around." I said referring to the eavesdropper.

"No I'll do it. As a partner, of the Sand should do something too plus it's only one rat no problem." Baki declared before disappearing in a Body flicker. When he was gone I headed towards Gaia's location to help her deal with Shukaku.

-Few weeks later-

'_During the few weeks building up to the invasion I did several things. One thing I did was find Karin; when I discovered that she was still inside the Village walls i looked for her. When I found her she was still in her Kusa-nin Disguise and that her assignment to spy on the Grass Village was almost over. But with her team failing the Chuunin Exams second test she had to follow her team back to The Village Hidden in the Grass. So Before Karin left I gave her a Few training Scrolls I wrote myself, they included Some Chakra Control Exercises, Low level medical techniques, and a mapping of the human anatomy. After I gave them to Karin she hugged me and thanked my profusely before she left._ '

'_Then I went to start training Gaia. I had a hard time deciding on what to train her in first. But I started by Giving her some Chakra Paper to discover her Nature Affinity, It turned out she has a Wind affinity a very common element in Wind country. I didn't have months to help her master her affinity but I did get her started on the Leaf cutting excises. Gaia was able to cut the leaf in half after a week, completely blowing my month and a half record out of water and she was able to repeat that action several times. After Gaia got a solid grip on her wind element I applied the **Gogyō Fūin(Five Elements Seal) **On her. _

_ With her Chakra disrupted I had her retrain herself in Chakra control and had her try to control her sand. It was amusing to see her try and run up the tree only to fall, and then glare at the tree in bloody murder. I quickly healed her bruises and cuts which she was thankful for. Gaia's training with her sand was another matter entirely; she was only able to move about a handful of sand before she lost focus. I was trying to improve her sand control by transitioning her control of the sand from a subconscious level to instinctual level. That's what we did every morning. _

_ While during the afternoon I taught her, myself made Taijutsu style though I was adamant on teaching her my specific style sense it revolved around my usage of my **Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Scalpel ) **and my knowledge of the human anatomy. Gaia stated that she didn't need to master the style she just need it as a fall back plan in case someone could get passed her sand. After some more good points and an adorable pout I relented and taught her some of my Taijutsu Katas. _

_ After I unsealed the Five elements seal I'd say Gaia's Chakra control improved tremendously. She was able to suppress about half of her chakra, and recall her sand far faster than before. Though she wasn't on the level of instinctively controlling her sand, her control improved immensely. _

_ Even though Gaia was on a higher level than the other genin in the Exam she knew that she was supposed to get injured by Sasuke for the Invasion to start. So for the last week of training I tried to improve her pain tolerance, knowing that Gaia's sand protected her most of her life she has rarely experienced pain. So we sparred, I landed heave hits on her though not hard enough to leave her permanently injured, but it still hurt me when I hurt Gaia._

_ After three weeks' worth of training, I allowed Gaia to have a week free to rest before the Exam started. _

_ During Gaia's break, I met up with Anko she did her usual routine of flirting and innuendos. Though she did inform me that Kakashi informed the Hokage of my spy status. Luckily I kept the ANBU uniform I stole off of the dead ANBU, so I will be able to activate the **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu(Temple of Nirvana Technique**)_ _genjutsu inside the Chuunin Exam Stadium for the Invasion_.

-Day before Final test-

I'm currently preparing the Genjutsu inside the Stadium the day before the Final test._ 'So all I have to do is wait for Orochimaru to give me the signal to start the invasion. I'll activate the genjustu, trigger the bombs and monitor Gaia because if I'm right Orochimaru will most likely lose against the Hokage sense Kimimaro is out of commission and will probably abandon the Sand Village leaving them to the Leafs mercy. I already have a plan just in case that happens.' _

_ 'Sense Sasuke will be the one fighting Gaia he will be the one to injure her, thus starting the invasion. When Gaia retreats do to her injuries Sasuke's pride won't allow him to leave the fight unfinished and will probably follow her. Seeing Sasuke leave Kakashi will most likely send some genin to follow Sasuke. When they get far enough from the Village I'll knock out the genin and implant false memories of them defeating Gaia in her Shukaku state. Then give the impression that Gaia has turned a new leaf thus allowing her and her siblings to leave. Ingenious really using there nativity against them. 'I_ schemed with a dark smirk. _'I'll have Gaia position herself as the new Kazekage, with Gaia's status as the Kazekage's daughter and being the strongest of her siblings, and with her having her "life changing" experience she'll get the position for sure. With Gaia as the Kazekage she'll request a treaty with the Leaf. Then the Leaf will protect the Sand.' _I finished that thought as I completed planting the Genjustu seals.

**Kabuto's/Harry's Harem: Gaia, Guren, Anko, (strong non-fangirl)Kairn, Fem-Yami-Naruto-clone. **

**Probably:Fem-Orohimaru-clone **

** Kabuto's personality is hard to replicate because it changes randomly in cannon. So watching a episode of House gave my the idea to work with. The Episode was Mirror Mirror it was an interesting episode, but the patient has amnesia and can't remember so to cope he copies the dominant personalities he's surrounded by so I'm giving Kabuto/Harry a weaker version of Goivannini Mirror syndrome. **

** When Kabuto/Harry were found by Nono he had no idea who he was so tried to copy Nono.**

** When Kabut/Harry accedently killed Nono, he lost who he was again but was found by Orochimaru and started to copy him. But the longer and further time Kabuto/Harry are away form Orochimaru a real personality starts to form. **

** Also the longer Kabuto/Harry are with Gaia, Guren, Anko, or Karin he starts to forming his own personality. **

** But when Orochimaru dies and Kabuto/Harry get there memory back there personalities will Solidify **

**Personalities that will mix in the end **

**Nono- Will to help others.**

**Orochimaru- Dark Desire for your self.**

**Harry- Apitheic, Analytical, Logic, The need for power, Revenge against my family , Love, The idenity of who i am and what i want.**

**Kabuto -Power, The need to Know who i am.**

** They will combine when Kabuto/Harry Remembers who he is.**


	9. Invasion and We need a Medic

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

-Invasion Day-

The sun shone down on the Chuunin Exam stadium. The area was filled to the brim with Civilians, Feudal Lords, and Rich Land owners all wanting to watch a bunch of kids kill each other.

I waited and watched as for the Exams to start in the shadows. I was disguised as an ANBU waiting for Sasuke to arrive and for him to fight Gaia. I noticed all of the Leaf genin that failed the in the Preliminaries all sitting near there sensei's ready to cheer on their fellow peers. I noticed that everyone except Sasuke, Naruto and Dosu arrived. '_Though I already knew why Dosu was missing, he was viciously killed by Gaia. Sasuke is probably trying to have a cool entrance, and Naruto probably did something incredibly stupid to cause him to be late.'_

I watched as Naruto came running in like he was being chased. Which wasn't far from the truth I heard a lot of bulls through the stadium wall.

The first fight was between Naruto and Neji started. Naruto attacked Neji by spamming him with a bunch of Shadow clones. Sense the Shadow clones dispel after one hit, Neji was able to quickly destroy them. But as fast as Neji destroyed them Naruto created more. But Neji eventually found Naruto in his mess of clones and disabled his tenketsu points, and then Neji said something about fate. When Neji turned around assuming Naruto was unconscious, Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's Chakra and started attacking Neji. Then Neji activated his **Hakkeshō Kaiten(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)** to block Naruto's Kyuubi chakra enhanced punch causing a small shock wave and a brief flash. The dust cleared to see Neji standing over an unconscious Naruto; Neji started talking down to Naruto only to get punched from the real Naruto that was underground showing the unconscious Naruto to be a clone. After some sappy moments the match was declared in Naruto's favor.

When it was Sasuke's and Gaia's turn to fight, Sasuke still didn't show up. Most of the people that wished to see their fight were pissed. But an announcement From the Hokage stating that there match would be moved up to the last match quieted most of them, Though Gaia was pissed that Sasuke didn't show up.

The next match up was Shino and Kankuro, with Kankuro forfeiting the match._ 'which is understandable, he's conserving energy for the Invasion._'

The next match was between Temari and Shikimaru. Temari used her fan to glide down to the arena, and Shikimaru ungracefully fell into the arena. The fight was so boring I sort of fell asleep half way through it but I woke up at the end. At the end of the match, Temari won when Shikimaru surrendered the match.

Now it was the last match, Gaia arrived in the arena again waiting for Sasuke to show up. After almost five minutes of waiting the Procter was going to call the match Only for Sasuke and Kakashi to appear in a body flicker.

"Sorry were late" I heard Kakashi say.

"Your name?" the Procter say.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said arrogantly. Sasuke and Gaia entered a glaring contest. I heard the audience cheering for Sasuke. I looked to the "Kazekage" to see him staring intently at Sasuke. I glanced at the Sand siblings to see them eyeing there sister in worry.

While in there glaring match, Gaia started to slightly laugh insane, this action caused several people to freak out.

"Begin!" the Procter yelled before clearing the area.

Gaia pulled the cork out of her gourd allowing sand to flow freely and shot her sand towards Sasuke. But Gaia grabbed her head in pain.

"Don't, get so angry" I heard Gaia mutter to Shukaku. '_I guess_ _Most of the bijū resent the Uchiha and Senju clans because they were captured by them and traded off to the other villages like weapons. I can understand why Shukaku is upset.' _

"Hah…Hah…Ha Mother I Fed you some nasty blood earlier but this time…IT will be DEFICIOUS" Gaia said taking the role of her less than sane act seriously.

"HAHA…Come" Gaia ordered.

"Here I come" I Heard Sasuke say, as he grabbed a couple of shiriken and threw them at Gaia. Gaia's sand came up to protect her, Forming into a clone of Gaia.

Sasuke ran at Gaia and jumped into the air to throw more shiriken, but when he threw them, the clone of Gaia used the Shiriken that it caught to intercept the incoming projectiles. Sasuke then used taijutsu against the clone but the clone caught all of his hits.

Sasuke was able to break through the clone only to be intercepted by a wall of sand. Sasuke changed his fighting style and surprised Gaia enough to hit her.

"So that's the armor of sand eh?" Sasuke questioned arrogantly. Before appearing behind Gaia, she launched sand at him only for him to escape that process repeated over and over again. Before Sasuke delivered a kick to Gaia's chin launching her into the air, Sasuke then grab her by her chest armor then threw her into the ground. Cracking her sand armor in several places.

Gaia surrounded herself in a dome of sand. Sasuke tried to punch the dome only for spikes to jut out barley missing his eye. Sasuke readied himself for something as an eye formed itself out of the sand. Sasuke attacked random areas of the sand dome only for spikes to come out every time.

I watched as Sasuke climb up the side of the stadium Wall and go through an assortment of Handsigns which I couldn't see from my distance. I saw blue lightning encase his entire fist and sound of a thousand birds chirping echoed. '_Hmm so Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori, I hope Gaia can survive this.' _Sasuke dragged his lightning encased fist down at his waist as he charged towards Gaia.

I chose to activate the bombs in the watch towers, though that didn't stop Sasuke from still stabbing Gaia. _'you're lucky Sasuke if you weren't chosen by Orochimaru-sama I would have hunted you down and killed you for that'_ I thought darkly.

"WHAAT…BLOOD MY BLOOD" Gaia screamed and I cringed. _'I didn't really have the heart to make Gaia bleed when I trained her.' _ I watched as Sasuke tried to pull his arm out of the dome only for it to get stuck. He tried to pull it again out only for a Sand claw to push him out.

The sand dome collapsed only to show Gaia holding her wounded shoulder. With her visible I quickly activated **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu(Temple of Nirvana Technique )** knocking out all the civilians. At that time Several Giant snakes were summoned, and my bombs in the across the village went off signaling the start of the invasion.

I watched half-heartedly as Orochimaru still disguised as the Kazekage take the Hokage hostage and take him to the highest point in the Chuunin Exam's stadium. Then the Sound Four activated there **Shishienjin(Four Violet Flames Formation) **to prevent any reinforcements from helping the Hokage.

I watched as Gaia held her head in pain while trying to contain the Shukaku. I also watched as Temari and Kankuro grab Gaia and head off with her. I heard the Procter order Sasuke to stop the Sand Siblings and he followed after them, then I gazed at Kakashi as summoned a tracking nin dog to lead Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru to help Sasuke. '_They are so predictable.'_ I thought. '_And my plan comes together.'_

I went through a Boar hand-sign "**Jinton:** **Hirenkyaku(Swift Release: Flying Screen Step)" **I whispered before I faded out of existence.

I followed the Genin's tracks and quickly passed them before they could even comprehend I was there. A few hundred feet in front of them I appeared. I faced Gaia's direction and disappeared just as quickly. I came across a trapped Temari and sighed. I phased into existence next to her and she saw my, and fear entered her eye's. _'Oh I'm still wearing the ANBU armor.'_ I took off my mask showing Temari my face and she blushed in embarrassment or at least I hope it was. I used a kunai to cut the Ninja wire holding her.

"What location did Kankuro and Gaia head off in?" I asked Temari. She looked hesitant to answer. "I only want to help Gaia." I reassured Temari. She nodded and pointed in a direction. I sensed the Leaf Genin heading our way, I quickly grabbed Temari and we phased out of existence.

Temari and I almost passed Kankuro who was fighting Shino. I glanced at Temari, "Do you want to help him?" I asked her.

She shook her head in a negative. "No this is his fight." Temari replied.

I nodded and we phased out of existence again. We appeared in a distant tree line near Gaia were we watched her fight with Sasuke. Gaia's sand was slowly consuming one side of her body. I noticed Sakura and the nin dog appeared and started talking to each other. Then Sakura ran at Gaia only to be captured in a claw of sand with little to no effort on Gaia's part _'I have to admit but that was pretty funny.'_

"We have to get out of here." Temari urged me.

"It's alright, trust me Gaia is in still there, besides the whole party hasn't arrived yet." I reassured with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Temari demanded and I sighed. '_I guess I'll have to take a chance or else this plan might fall apart.'_

"Okay listen have you noticed anything strange about the Kazekage earlier?" I asked Temari, she thought for a second before nodding.

"That's because he wasn't the Kazakage." I informed her. "Orochimaru-sama assassinated him and took his place, leading the sand to attack the Hidden Leaf." I told her. I saw a shocked look form onto her face but quickly changed into a look of suspicion.

"If you work for him, then why help me or any of us for that matter?" Temari questioned

"Well because Gaia is one of my only friends and since you are her sister I decided to save you. Why Do you have a problem with that?" I asked her seriously. She shook her head negatively. '_I'll only go against Orochimaru's orders if it involves Guren, Gaia or Anko anyone else is fair game.'_

"Though you really should try and talk to Gaia, she isn't that bad if you get past the psychopathic murdering quality she has. I have even devised a way for her to get sleep without the Shukaku getting out, improving her personality immensely. Even without it you are her older sister you should always be there for her no matter what she is or how she acts." I told Temari and she looked guilty.

"D-do you think Gaia will ever forgive me for the way I treated her?" Temari asked visibly upset and I sighed; I nodded toward Temari and gave her a kind smile.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her later, I'm sure she'll forgive you I promise." I told Temari trying to sound as sincere as I could. She nodded and smiled.

I turned back to Gaia's fight where Naruto and Sasuke were getting their ass kicked by a partially transformed Gaia. I quickly threw three senbon needles into Sakrua's exposed neck knocking her out in the process and then appeared in between Sasuke and Naruto then quickly knocked them out with I hit to the back of their necks. I turned to Gaia whose transformation started to fall apart.

I walked over to Gaia, who was sitting now on a branch clutching her wounded shoulder. I quickly check on her wound and a activated my **Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique). **With my hand glowing a soft green, I touched her wounded shoulder as soon as I did that her wound started to heal.

"I'm sorry, you had to go through that Gaia" I told her softly _'I really do care for them even if I barely care about anyone else.'_ Temari landed next to me, and started to check on her sister. Then Temari hugged Gaia, Gaia had the look of pure shock on her face.

"I've been so stupid Gaia, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you could you find it to forgive me?" Temari begged Gaia. Gaia looked to me for assurance; I gave her a small smile and a head nod.

"I…forgive you Temari…and I'm sorry for the way I acted as well." Gaia replied.

"Good now that the family problem is fixed we really need to work fast." I said quickly. "I have come up with a plan so you guys can escape this relatively unharmed. Gaia you and Temari have to destroy this forest area, create as much sand as you can, Temari I need you to destroy the trees. We have to make it look like Shukaku actually fought in this area." I glanced at the unconscious Genin. "I'm going to implant a memory into the genin showing them fighting Gaia, and Shukaku. The memory is going to depict them defeating you and you guys turning over a new leaf so to speak and they allowed you to escape." I turned to Gaia." Now the difficult part, Gaia I need you to do is go back to Sunagakure and try to take over your father's position as Kazekage, with you as the Kazekage you can use the excuse that Orochimaru-sama disguised himself as the Kazekage and forced your Village into helping him or something relatively close to it. The Leaf being as naïve as they are will most likely accept it without much thought. Your Village will be far better off with the Leaf as your allies then your enemies." I explained my plan.

Both Gaia and Temari looked at me wide eyed and open mouthed at my plan. It was a funny sight actually. I bet to anyone else heard the plan they would think it sounded ridiculous.

"You want me to be the Kazekage?" Gaia asked me still in obvious shock. I nodded with a smirk on my face while pushing up my glasses.

"Of course, they would have to most likely pick you. With you being the strongest of your siblings no offence Temari, if not the strongest shinobi in your entire village. You're also the related to a Kage from said village. You also "Changed your ways" form a "psychotic killer" to "A Protector of the Village", if they don't pick you then there probably complete idiots." I told her charismatically, and Gaia slowly nodded to my reasons.

"Now hurry up and destroy the area" I ordered quickly. They both nodded. Temari summoned a one-eyed weasel riding a scythe and sent him cutting through the forest, while Gaia used her sand to grind the minerals in the ground to create more sand. I went to the genin's unconscious bodies and forced a genjutsu to play in their minds over writing the original fight memory. After I over wrote there memories I quickly joined with Temari and Gaia.

I went through the hand-signs Horse → Ram "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)"** I whispered as a clone of myself formed from a crystal mirror.

"You guys find your brother; this clone will last long enough for you to make it to Wind country. Oh and before you go here have this" I handed Gaia and Temari two seal tags that I took from my Ninja pouch. "If you're in any trouble send your chakra into this Seal tag, it will alert me and I'll be there in a flash" I told them seriously. They nodded and left with my clones following them. '_If I went full speed in my Flying Screen Step technique I could get to their location in a matter of minutes no matter how far they are. The only reason I went slowly while looking for Gaia is because I didn't want to over shoot her location.' _

"Mm…ah" I heard the genin moan in pain, I looked to see the genin waking up. I quickly phased out of existence and headed towards the purple wall that contained Orochimaru. Still disguised as an ANBU I applied my mask before joining the Group of ANBU that was watching the wall.

I noticed Orochimaru losing. I quickly went to the other side of the wall and disposed of my disguise as soon as I did that the wall collapsed showing the Sound Four caring a wounded Orochimaru I motioned them to follow me and they did. ANBU tried to follow us only to get caught in Kidōmaru's **Kumo Nento(Spider Sticking Spit)**. I lead the Sound Four towards Otogakure without injury, well except for Orochimaru.

When we arrived at one of Orochimaru's bases, I ordered the Sound Four to release Orochimaru and leave. With the Sound four gone I walked a drowsy and moaning Orochimaru towards his room. I looked at his arms and grimaced, they were almost an unhealthy shade of black compared to his almost equally unhealthy pale skin.

We arrived at his room where I laid him down in his bed, and tried to use my **In'yu Shōmetsu(Yin Healing Wound Destruction) **on his arms to try and save his life.

-Few weeks later-

I walked towards Orochimaru's room, where I heard Orochimaru's Yells In agony.

"AR…MY…ARMS!" I head Orochimaru yell.

"Orochimaru-sama, the medicine quickly" I heard a medic-nin say before I heard a slicing sound and then I sighed as I walked into the room.

"Please take the medicine immediately." I said. _'It's like talking to a child sometimes' _"ah, I have to clean the room the moment I get back?" I asked as I noticed the poor medic-nin's blood all around the room.

"That kind on crappy medicine, I don't need it." Orochimaru said defiantly_. 'Just like a child_.'

"I mixed the medicine myself. It should make you feel at least a little better." I stated while adjusting my glasses.

"The burning pain in the arm, never expected it to be this much." Orochimaru complained.

"Sarutobi…The 3rd Hokage-sama…the wound comes from his final curse no wonder it's painful." I stated.

"No need for further explanations. By the way the woman…Did you find her?" Orochimaru asked. _'Tsunade-sama wasn't that difficult to find._'

"Yes..It seems she's at a place called Tanzaku-Gai." I answered Orochimaru

"Tanzaku-Gai" Orochimaru muttered "Is that so."

"However, it won't be easy to capture her." I informed him.

"Huh…The best cure is always the hardest one to find…Right?" Orochimaru asked. '_I sure hope not'_

"Usually the best cure is always the most bitter." I said to myself somberly.

-Few days later-

"This time my arms, will be healed" Orochimaru said out loud as we entered Tanzaku-Gai.

"Even though it's a good cure, that person will not let you have it easily you know." I stated to Orochimaru, Which he ignored and I signed.

-few minutes later-

"I know a bit about Tsunade-Sama too. You see I was in the Medics before…" I trailed off.

"It's now become standard procedure, to include a medical specialist in a group of 4 ninjas prior to this. It was difficult, for a group of shinobi to battle without any medical attention. You can't know what might happen on the battlefield, which is blindingly obvious." I ranted on.

"Hmm…That might be a good system even for veteran fighters. But such a system would only increase the casual ties of war. It's human nature that people won't realize the true value of something unless they lose it. And whoever told the story of the medical specialist, who's from the group of 3 legendary ninjas." Orochimaru said.

As I walked with Orochimaru we noticed Tsunade and her apprentice not too far. Then Orochimaru got the brilliant idea to blow something up to get there attention. So I helped him summon a giant snake to destroy the building that Tsunade was near. I sighed '_Orochimaru and his theatrics'_ we stood on top of a giant snake towering over Tsunade and her apprentice.

When the Snake de-summoned itself Orochimaru and Tsunade started to convers.

"It's been quite a while Orochimaru" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"I've looked for you all over" Orochimaru said. '_Um excuse me, I think that was me._'

"What do you want with me now? Better not my trying to waste my time talking about the old days" Tsunade asked.

"I have a little favor to ask from you." Orochimaru stated. I noticed Tsunade's annoyed face shift into an analytical one, and started to study Orochimaru's wounded hands.

"Tsunade-Sama, I assume you've already figured out." I pointed out to Tsunade.

"Hey, you can go find someone else. I already quit being a doctor" Tsunade said dismissively.

"We can't do that you see this wound, no one else can cure it. But you, Tsunade-sama one of the Legendary three shinobi and a medical specialist, you alone can cure it." I stated trying to appeal to her ego.

"That wound on your arm is not an ordinary wound. What have you done to it?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"Heh…it's just a little memento from when I killed the third Hokage." Orochimaru stated shocking both Tsunade and her apprentice. '_Why did you have to say that?_'

"You really are…"Tsunade trailed off making a face.

"Heh…Don't make a scary face like that." Orochimaru taunted. "Something with form is destined to crumble same goes for people you too know of this since you've lost two of your most beloved."

I glanced at Orochimaru '_She lost the two people she loved the most? Ah Orochimaru-sama you are cruel.'_

"Ahh…those were certainly horrible ways to die…" Orochimaru finished taunting. I noticed Tsunade's apprentice attack. Launching several senbon towards Orochimaru I caught the middle one and defected the rest and I noticed a liquid dripping off of the needle. '_Hmm so these are poisoned.'_

"Calm down Shizune" Tsunade said to her apprentice. "Orochimaru, you haven't changed one bit. You know how I am doing don't you? Don't kid around with me." Tsunade said sweetly with a fake smile. "I'll kill you" to prove her point she smashed a nearby wall.

_'Destructive! And fear-some. She's single definitely single.' _I thought. '_I being the peacekeeper that I am should at least try to ease the tension before Orochimaru-sama says something else to set them off.' _"We're not here to fight…we came to negotiate." I stated.

"I said it once…Get out of my sight." Tsunade demanded.

"You're the only one who can cure his arms. We're not saying it'll be a one way bargain. Let's make a deal." I tried to negotiate. '_This is why I like to talk to Guren or Gaia they don't try and kill you when you ask them for a favor'_

"I'll count to 5 get out then…Or else!" Tsunade threatened.

"Please calm down; it won't be a bad barga…" I was interrupted by her counting and I sighed.

"I can revive your brother and the man you loved. With the forbidden seal I have developed." Orochimaru stated. '_Ha you developed… the bullshit hear.' _"You haven't killed us yet…does this mean we have a deal?" Orochimaru asked. "Don't you want to meet them again? Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked.

"If I cure your arms…what are you planning on doing?" Tsunade asked.

"I hate to lie to you. So, I guess I'll let you in on the truth. I'm getting what I want." Orochimaru stated. "I'm going to obliterate the Leaf for one last time." Orochimaru finished darkly. '_Why do you keep trying to ruin the deal Orochimaru?!'_

"What destroy the Hidden leaf village?!" Shizune asked surprised.

"And your answer is?" I asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't. Don't listen to the offers of these liars. Your brother and uncle wouldn't want you to do this either! Are the wishes of two people more…Tsunade!You dreams. Your wishes have you forgotten them? Yet I understand. Reality is thus even if it's like this" Shizune begged to Tsunade.

"SHUT UP Shizune!" Tsunade yelled to Shizune. Orochimaru and I glanced at each other then back to Tsunade and Shizune. '_Well this is awkward.' _

"You don't have to answer now however, we hope to come to a peaceful resolution. " I gave them our ultimatum. "Also, this forbidden jutsu needs a supply of life to bring back the dead; you have to prepare two good bodies for the Jutsu to work." I informed them.

"Tsunade-sama! Kill these bastards! Orochimaru is weak right now! This is a good opportunity if Tsunade-sama and I fight together, we can definitely beat these guys!" Shizune declared. Which Tsunade looked like she started to think about, only for Orochimaru to bite his finger causing some blood to flow freely sending her into a panic attack. '_Why is she panicking?'_

"I'm pretty weak now but I still know Tsunade's weakness. You still haven't cured it completely yet, Kong Shrei Zheng means…Terrifying Blood disease" Orochimaru pointed out.

_ 'Terrifying blood disease? She's hemophobic, but she's a medic how the hell does that happen?'_

"We should get going Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "Tsunade, I anxiously await for your consent." And with those words we left the area.

-Four Days later-

"I wonder which…If you say yes to our deal, then Orochimaru-sama's arms will be healed, you can start right away with the destruction of the Konoha…and Tsunade-sama will be able to reunite with her 2 loved ones. However if you say no…" I thought out loud.

"Looks like, I have to force her to heal my arm." Orochimaru schemed.

"Will it be that easy?" I asked him.

"I have you" Orochimaru stated.

"heh. You don't need to worry" I said as I gave a dark smirk.

"I know the most, when it comes to her, even her weakness. She will agree with the deal for sure." Orochimaru said confidently. _'I hope you're right I really don't want to fight one of the legendary Sannin_.'

-Day of the deal.-

I waited on the roof near the ally, while Orochimaru waited for Tsunade to show up. I watched for anything suspicious, but I noticed Tsunade approaching from the distance.

"The answer is?" Orochimaru asked when Tsunade was close.

"I will heal your arms in exchange you leave your hands off the Village." Tsunade stated.

"heh. Alright" Orochimaru agreed quickly. '_Is she stupid? Obviously he'd say anything if it'd give his arms back.' _I thought when I heard the demand.

"Now" Orochimaru demanded. As he held up his hands, Tsunade's hands started to glow a different shade than it was supposed to, until I a noticed the intent of her chakra. 'Wait it's meant to kill.' I quickly threw a kunai in-between them, splitting them apart.

"What is this…to come this far and to betray me. Tsunade!" Orochimaru sounded pissed. '_Hell I would be to.'_

"How could you come to an answer like this…Tsunade-hime?" Orochimaru asked "To try to kill me. But I trust you, Kabuto form the bottom of my heart your loyalty and ability to see Tsunade's attack."

"Yes we both were from the medical field so I could tell her chakra was full of the intent to kill." I reveled.

"Tsunade I really intended to revive those two" Orochimaru said genuinely. "And I even promised not to destroy the leaf." I heard the lie in that one.

"Orochimaru, I know that you not touching the Leaf was a lie. I knew that but. I wanted to be with those two people even for just one more time. Even for just one more time I wanted to see them. But the moment I felt that I would achieve that I'll really be able to see Nawaki and Dan again… I realized to myself. That I'm a total fool." Tsunade spoke. '_After that I sort of blanked out, it was way too sappy to try and remember.'_

"So the deal is off. Then I have No choice, we'll have to force you to do it." Orochimaru threatened.

"Let's do it, Kabuto" Orochimaru said.

"I told you…This medicine is going to be beyond bitter." I told him referring to an earlier conversation about Tsunade.

"fufu..Now that I think about it, I realize I never fought against you before." Orochimaru commented.

"That's true" Tsunade agreed.

"I wonder how you could say that…It's me who is fighting her now." I told Orochimaru incredulously.

"You bastards, I'll kill all of you here Now!" Tsunade declared, before she smashed a building with one hit.

"Even one hit can end your life." Orochimaru commented.

"….yes I can tell" I replied dryly.

"…this place is a bit too crowded for this kind of fight." I stated.

"Are you planning on moving this fight elsewhere?" Orochimaru asked me.

"I think that would be wise. There was also someone with Tsunade's servant who worries me… We don't know when he might come and help her out…" I thought out loud.

"Who is it?" Orochimaru questioned.

"He's one of you and Tsunade's kind of legendary 3 ninja" I hinted,

"Jiraiya!" he yelled angrily and I nodded. And I lead Tsunade on a wild chase until we ended in a clearing.

I quickly activated my **Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Scalpel) **while I sent a clone underground and used a **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu(Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique). **It quickly tried to grab her legs only for her to dodge and punch the ground, causing most of the rocks to crumble and the ground to form a crater. When she was midair I appeared in front of her and sent my Charka scalpel towards her abdomen. Where I severed several of her muscles but she still pushed me still with her remaining strength knocking me a good distance away.

She had trouble moving herself but she was able to stand.

"Muscles." Tsunade said to herself.

"Yes I've cut your biceps and abdomen muscles; you won't be able to use your powerful strength." I informed her.

"Chakra scalpel, why aren't you aiming at my arteries?" Tsunade questioned.

"Certainly with 'this' Chakra scalpel, I could have severed all your muscles and blood vessels. However during a fight, I can't maintain one long and precise enough to penetrate all the way to your arteries and hear muscles." I lied_ 'I could infuse my chakra scalpel with a wind or lightning element, but I'm still not ready to reveal true powers yet especially when there not mastered._' "Well, either way, as long as I aim for your neck there shouldn't be a problem" I said while charging at her with high speeds. I was able to hit her in the chest. She grabbed her chest and started to cough hard.

"It would be troublesome if you were to die now…so I won't aim for your neck. But you won't be able to move around." I taunted as I pushed up my glasses. I was hit in the back of the neck and knocked to the ground.

I glanced up to her, '_I see she isn't ordinary, an average person would not be able to move at all…did it not penetrate enough because of her fat breasts? It seems that I need to be a little more serious' _I thought while I reached for some kunai only to notice something very wrong. _'What, I'm trying to move my hand…but my leg is moving instead. Is…this'_ I couldn't move to avoid Tsunade's fist sending my rolling. "This isn't caused by my muscles it's caused by the nervous system." I said in surprise.

"You seem to have realized yes, it is a result of your nerves I changed my chakra into electricity, and sent the electric waves into waves into your nervous system." Tsunade explained.

'_So Tsunade disrupted the flow of electricity in the nervous system that flows at 360 km/hour. I need to figure out how to control my body long enough for my healing factor to fix this. Hmm If I try to move my hand my legs move. If I try to move my left foot my right shoulder moves'_ I quickly moved most of body to try and figure out what controls what. '_It's tiresome but, now I've figured out how to use 80% of my body. Now I'm a little pissed._'

"Don't think with that level of technique will you be able to, defeat me!" I told her defiantly. I pulled out one of my Kunai. "You're afraid of blood right? I'll show you some now! I'll scatter just enough blood until you are at the brink of death!" I declared while I ran at her, only for Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto to appear in front of me.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said.

"You haven't changed at all." Jiraiya stated.

"Move!" Tsunade yelled while shoving Jiraiya out of the way to charge at me. But I quickly cut my wrist and I nonchalantly threw my blood on her, making her freeze up.

"My body has finally started to move." '_It is bad even for me to go against two of the three great ninjas.'_ I punched Tsunade in the face hopefully putting her out of the fight.

"Hey! What the keck is going on! Why is Kabuto fighting Tsunade?!" Naruto yelled.

"You are so thick Naruto-kun, that's why you can't compare to Sasuke-kun" I taunted. '_Oh psychological warfare one of my favorite was to fight._' I thought whimsically.

"Look at his headband carefully! He is Orochimaru's subordinate." Jiraiya pointed out.

"That's right I'm a sound village spy" I taunted _'just a little more.'_

"What are you saying? You're lying right Kabuto-san" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, I concluded something from your data, unlike Sasuke-kun you have no talent in becoming a shinobi." I instigated, causing Naruto to glare at me.

"Even if you make such a scary face, you are nothing more than an out of place genin. You were relying on that monster inside of you but with the three legendary ninjas in front of my eyes you are worthless. You are like a small bug right now; if you try something I'll kill you." I told Naruto seriously while adding my own glare.

Naruto ran at me and preformed his shadow clone technique creating four clones. I effectively dodged all of Naruto's hits and countered them accordingly before Shizune pulled Naruto out and spit several senbon in my direction. I couldn't dodge so I used my head band to protect myself from them. Before I quickly joined up with Orochimaru and ate a **Zōketsugan(Blood Increasing Pill ). **

"You're bleeding quite a lot." Orochimaru commented. "Please take off the left bandage." Orochimaru ordered. I nodded and undid his bandages.

I used my blood as a sacrifice and swiped it on Orochimaru's snake summoning Tattoo. Then I quickly slammed my hands onto the ground and yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **at the same time as Jiraiya.

I summoned a giant two headed snake. '_With using Orochimaru's summoning Tattoo I summoned Orochimaru's type of summons instead of my own unique ones.' _I idly thought

I look towards the Toad Sannin only to see he summoned a half a foot tall toad and I had to suppress the sweat-drop that was forming on the back of my hand.

"Your stupidity still hasn't been cured Jiraiya, Then I will attack first!" Orochimaru yelled. "I don't think there is anyone less that talented than you, oh It looks like Tsunade's been hurt by something hehe." Orochimaru taunted.

"A sacrifice was required for the technique. Perhaps Tsunade was thinking ahead. She probably gave him a drug to limit his power. To prepare him as a sacrifice" I theorized.

"As usual that guy's shamefully indecent" Orochimaru stated. I watched as Naruto go through the summoning handsigns.

"The Kyuubi boy from the Chuunin Exam, Maybe it would have been better had I killed him back then. For the time being I'll overlook his attitude." Orochimaru said clearly annoyed. "But if that "Five element Seal" has loosened, it would be difficult for a member of the legendary Three."

"It's been said that Naruto is Jiraiya's student maybe he removed the seal." I told Orochimaru.

"I've never dealt with a power like the Kyuubi." Orochimaru stated. But to smoke cleared showing another small toad.

"Looks like I won't have to..." Orochimaru said in a deadpanned voice

"Heh…" was all I said. '_Oh god it's embarrassing to fight someone like this.'_

"I'll take Jiraiya, the rest are yours" Orochimaru told the summoned snake, and the Snake stated there assault.

I quickly attacked Shizune. She dodged and used her Senbon launcher to launched poison covered needles at me. I dodged them and activated my Chakra scalpel and aimed a hit at her stomach, only for her to pull back and spit a poison gas cloud at me. I used the Hiding Like A Mole technique, and grabbed her ankles, and then severed her tendons and muscles. Shizune collapsed but tried to get up only form me to punch her knocking her out.

I noticed Tsunade still lucid I went to knock her out only for Naruto to get in the way. Naruto started to form a sphere of swirling Chakra in his hands and he dived at my in sloppy fashion. I easily dodged him '_heh what's this, a new technique…he can't hit me with that kind of sweeping motion' _When he went passed me I put my chakra scalpel on his leg, and then he collapsed.

"I managed to put a crack in your right femur bone, with my sneak attack. Even after that you're still moving, but you can't win since you can't stand." I informed Naruto. "Are you afraid of me? Do you feel like running away?" I taunted Naruto.

I pulled out a Ninja card. "Naruto…isn't this picture of you from the time around the test? You're nothing special Naruto. You should run, if you can still move. It was luck that you became a genin, but with your exceptional spirit it would be fitting for you to become Hokage. But for that you cannot be so cowardly." I continued to use psychological warfare against Naruto. "Now, do you think you could possibly become something like that?"

"If you want to grow up to become a true champion I'd be best if you ran. Under these circumstances you should just quit. A person should run away when they feel like it." I said, causing Naruto to glare at me again, "No no no what's with those eyes? That'll get you killed! If you die here, you'll never attain your dreams or anything else."

"For a kid like you I think the decision is completely simple. So if you can speak so calmly about a dream like that…then you cannot run away." I stated. I walked up to him and kicked him.

"I'm not dead yet" Naruto said defiantly. "That is my way of the ninja." Only for me to backhanded him with my Chakra scalpel. But he still stood back up and formed a single shadow clone.

'He's still standing' "For that insolence I'll give you death!" I yelled as I charge at him with a Kunai. Naruto caught the Kunai through his hand.

"Until I become Hokage, I refuse to die!" Naruto declared as his clone started to form a condensed form of spiraling chakra. '_This chakra is moving just like before. Shit this is gonging hurt I have to.'_ I thought as Naruto slammed the attack into my stomach, launching me into a rock, creating a crater in it.

'_Good thing I started to applied my __**In'yu Shōmetsu(Yin Healing Wound Destruction) **__to reduce the damage that attack could have achieved._' I thought as I stood up. Tsunade looked surprised that I survived that attack.

"I collected charka in my abdomen before I took that attack and began recovering immediately." I explained with a half-truth. "I'm the one who saved Orochimaru's life. It's less to try and kill me with that technique. My resilience is over whelming. With an ability that allows me to activate all of my cells, thus creating new cells with which to replace my damaged ones." I partially explained what my technique does.

"That technique, it looked like it was Naruto-kun's last gamble" I stated. 'I_f I had been another person that would have killed me, you seem to get far more interesting Naruto.' _I felt my chakra reserve almost cut in half because of my regeneration technique. '_Hmm it's a good thing I trained my body to pass its limitations, or else I might have collapsed in fatigue. ' _

I watched apathetically as Tsunade tried to revive Naruto. "It's too late for you Naruto…The chakra in your heart muscles…has been stopped, the blood flow to your heart…has been cut off…At your utmost power. I've cut off any potential for you to recover on your own." I said to myself out loud.

"Shut UP!" Tsunade yelled. I watched as Naruto reach up and grab her necklace. '_No that's impossible, unless…the Kyuubi.'_ I watched as Orochimaru go into kill Naruto only for Tsunade to intercept the attack. _'What '_

"I wasn't trying to kill you…Tsunade, if that brat survives, he'll cause a great deal of trouble for me later on. Don't get in my way." Orochimaru demanded.

"No I'm going to protect him no matter what" Tsunade resolved. '_My god more of this sappy speech crap'_

"Why of all the shinobi Tsunade…One of the legendary three from Konoha. Why are you risking your life to protect a worthless genin brat?" Orochimaru demanded '_God if there is an annoying sappy ass speech I'm going to be pissed. _'

"To protect the Hidden Leaf" Tsunade said. '_Woo I thought there was going to be a speech.'_

"To protect The Hidden Leaf" Orochimaru echoed as though it didn't make any sense.

"You want to know why?" Tsunade asked. '_No, no I don't.' _"This is the future Hokage of Konoha." She finished pointing to Naruto.

Orochimaru laughed. "What are you babbling about? Hokage is worthless only fools would want it." Orochimaru taunted. '_Umm didn't you want that position?_' Tsunade replied to Orochimaru but I ignored it. Orochimaru apparently didn't like what she said because slashed at her with his Kusanagi.

"Now as for you Naruto-kun." He turned towards Naruto and swung his Kusangi to kill Naruto only for Tsunade to intercept it.

"Didn't I tell you? I'd bet my life on him." Tsunade said

That apparently pissed Orochimaru off. "You worthless trash." But Tsunade delivered a devastating punch at Orochimaru.

"Why am I doing this? Because now I am the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf!" Tsunade declared I noticed the rhombus on her forehead spread out creating a new symbol. "Seal release!" Tsunade yelled as her wounds stated to heal. **'**_Hmm her healing is similar to my own_.'

"Seems like I'm not the only one developing a new jutsu, care to tell me what it is" Orochimaru asked amused.

"I've been gathering my chakra to the seal on my forehead for quite some time. I used that chakra to stimulate production of various Enzymes that accelerated my cell duplication rate for rapid reformation; I can reconstruct any damaged parts and organs of my body. In other words I'll never die in battle ever!" Tsunade bragged and explained.

'_That is incredible dangerous, Rapid cell regeneration will shorten her lifespan; there are only so many cells your body can regenerate before it reaches its limit. My regeneration uses my Yin chakra to "create" new cells out of my chakra and replace them for my damaged cells. But her idea for a seal that absorbs small amounts of Chakra over a period of time, I could use that for my Yin chakra it could prevent exhaustion in battle._' I thought. I noticed Tsunade going through summoning hand seals.

"Orochimaru-sama, we need to summon Manda!" I yelled to Orochimaru

"Here Hurry!" Orochimaru Said as he showed me his Summoning tattoo. I quickly put my blood on it and Slammed my Hand on the ground when Jiraiya, Tsunade and myself yelled. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **A giant cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared to show showing a Tsunade on a Giant Slug, Jiraiya was on a Giant Toad wearing cloths and, Orochimaru and myself were on a Giant Snake.

Manda glanced up at Orochimaru and then his eyes shifted to me, his stare was more intensely focused on me not that anyone noticed. But I did give him a nod, his eyes then shifted towards the other summons.

"**Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade, long time no see. What planning some special Reunion eh? Jiraiya?" **The Giant toad Boomed.

"Fool, don't crack stupid jokes when I call you for a tough job. It's about time to settle with an old enemy. "Jiraiya yelled. "We're going to defeat Orochimaru …NOW!"

"**Hey Orochimaru what are you smoking, summoning me here in this lame excuse for land. You want me to eat your sorry ass?"** Manda threatened.

"Pleasse Manda-sssama, we'll thank you generousssly later on." I asked Manda accidently letting my Snake speaking ability slip through. Manda glanced up at me and I stared back. We stared down for a few moments and he nodded. I glanced at Orochimaru to only see his surprised face. '_With my ability to speak to snakes, I was able to gain respect of most of my Snake summons. The word must have spread to Manda, if I didn't have this ability he probably would have insulted me for talking to him.'_ I looked back towards Orochimaru '_Although Orochimaru-sama is the master of snakes. I'm sure Manda would have betrayed him a soon as he realized Orochimaru-sama couldn't use his Jutsu, though with my presence should take care of that, hopefully.'_

"**You want me to turn you into toad jerky, Huh?" **Manda threatened the giant toad.

** "Just when I wanted a snake-skin wallet"** the toad threatened back. '_Hmm must be some history here._'

"Orochimaru you adopted an evil way, we're no longer comrades." Jiraiya yelled.

"Comrades? Haha…don't make me laugh." Orochimaru said amused.

The fight between the boss summons was destructive to say the least. I could barely follow. The battle ended when Tsunade stabbed Manda in the snout with the Giant toad's sword. Orochimaru used his tongue to restrain Tsunade, but Tsunade used that against him and pulled him towards her, and then delivered a punch through his jaw.

With Manda wounded he de-summoned himself, which blew everyone away.

"Tsunade, even if you don't cooperate with me, there is still one option left. One more way to revive my arms and when I do, I will surely destroy the Leaf. Till we meet again my friends…hehe Tsunade and Jiraiya." Orochimaru said as he mended with into the ground and I Flying Screen Stepped away.

-Few hours later at the Eastern Hideout-

"Orochimaru-sama you're going to be in intense pain if you prolong your stay in this vessel. You'll need a new vessel, should I give the order to the Sound Four to try and tempt Sasuke-kun to join our village?" I asked Orochimaru. He nodded.

When I left his room I heard him start to moan in pain.


	10. Sasuke's Retrival

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

-Month later-

_ 'Orochimaru's condition has got steadily worse and i had to increase the dosage of his pain-killers. He has been adamant on prolonging his pain to use his __**Fushi Tensei(Living Corpse Reincarnation)**__ on Sasuke. But the Sound Four have yet to arrive with Sasuke's body, it needs to get here quick Orochimaru is almost at his limit.'_

_ 'In other news Tsunade was made the 5__th__ Hokage. She has also agreed to an Alliance with Suna on the word of Naruto. Gaia wasn't made the Kazekage yet, but from what my information suggested the Suna council is close to on nominating her for the position. '_

_ 'Guren was given an assignment to watch over a small Oto prison near the Hidden Mist village. Though I did give her communication seal so we could talk, she still hates her new assignment. She does sometimes keep herself occupied by killing or experimenting on some of the more annoying prisoners. But that's pretty much all she can do at the moment other that train.'_

_ 'Karin's assignment to collect information the Hidden Grass Village ended. She came to this hideout but I told her to avoid Orochimaru, he might have killed her in his rage. I asked her how her how far she went into her training, what she said surprised me she said she was able to completed it. It seems I found another prodigy in the making; I gave her one of my new communication seals and more advance scrolls for her to train with so she doesn't die from boredom. A few days later she was sent on her new assignment watching over the Southern Hideout off of the coast of the Land of waves. _

_ 'It's seems Kimimaro's Condition has gotten worse he'll probably die in the next few weeks. Then I'll finally get to study his body so I can learn to recreate __**Shikotsumyaku**_ (**_Dead Bone Pulse)._**_'_

I walked towards Orochimaru's room, only to hear him yell in hi shower. '_He's probably trying to ease the burning sensation in his arms_.'

"AARRRRGH…UGH" was what I heard when I entered the bathroom.

"GAAAAH!" Orochimaru yelled. "Sasuke…Where is Sasuke" Orochimaru yelled a question.

'_We're running out of time. He is almost to his limit.' "_Orochimaru-sama we've got plenty of bodies ready, besides…you can use me." I offered knowing he wouldn't take the offer he was predictable that way.

"It's got to be Sasuke-kun. Do you know how long I've waited!?" Orochimaru yelled.

"This is an Emergency! The third's curse was stronger than expected. If you don't transfer now, you might lose everything!" I snapped out to him.

_ "_I'll ready the best of the best. Leave everything to me" I declared before leaving. "I'll also deal with the salvage of Sasuke-kun." With those words I was out the door._ 'Should I use Kimimaro?'_

I walked towards the dungeon cell balcony, and released all of the prisoners to the center. "Everyone listen closely...I want you all to kill each other until there's only one left standing. I'll release the last one from this prison." I stated with a smile before heading to one of the medical labs. To see a young male hooked up to various machines.

"I was not called, again Kabuto-sensei I am…" Kimimaro said only for me to interrupt him.

"Your job is to take care of your body; your duties are already over Kimimaro you are no longer one of the "Sound's Five"." I told him.

"I Still…" Kimimaro started only for me to interrupt him again.

"We have already found your successor, also he possesses a seal with equal power you your "Earth" seal. That is the "Heaven" seal. Not only that, he's got a bloodline limit." I informed him.

"HeHe…I wonder who is stronger you or him." I wondered out loud. I noticed Kimimaro twitch and started to get out of his bed and try and remove the medical equipment.

"What's wrong!? Don't excite yourself too much." I warned him.

"How long do I have?" Kimimaro asked.

"You shouldn't talk anymore." I suggested.

"I've realized recently that everyone is given life for a reason. Everyone has something important to accomplish. The quest to discover what that is…is the only freedom God has given to us humans" Kimimaro philosophized.

"I understand what you want to say, Orochimaru-sama is certainly in great pain, and it is critical situation like never before. However, I must say this firmly. What can you do as of now? You've lost your purpose as a container. Right now, we have a new container on his way to the Village. Well, that in itself is late as well" I said, as I started to manipulate Kimimaro.

I watched as the last prisoner survive the free for all. Then demanded to be set free, which I did but in more of a metaphysical sense. I watched as Orochimaru approach the new "Vessel" I saw Orochimaru take over the prisoner's soul and body .

'_Now, he will have to stay in a body that won't permit transfer for another few years but we have next time.'_

"I must agree, I no longer have the capacity for the Metempsychosis. In fact, it's quite difficult to discover my purpose now that I've lost everything. However I finally understand. Although he may not be me, I will bring the new "Container' here even if it costs my very life. This is how I show my thanks to Orochimaru-sama and my way of repaying my uselessness." When he declared that I smirked. _'Seems like I'm getting study his body far earlier than I expected_.' I watched as he left. I went through a Horse and Ram hand-sign "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)" **I said.

I had the Clone take my place and I went to tail Kimimaro. So I could seal his Dead body when he succumbed to his illness.

-Kabuto's Clone POV -

"I'm quite surprised he was able to move with his body Kabuto, I don't know what you told him, but that was a little…Cruel" Orochimaru said.

"Oh, no no. There wasn't any "Order" I prefer not to force things upon others. He moved on his own, for you, whom he worships. "I said giving a dark smirk.

"Kabuto, you certainly have a twisted personality." Orochimaru stated.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaro was a perfect existence for you. His ideals were soaked in darkness like yours, and he looked on you as a deity, and pursued you like a zealot. "I said incredulously. "In addition to that he was an heir to a ninja clan that possessed the most perfect and most powerful bodies of all, and inherited all their abilities. Well at least he was." I finished.

"Yes. It still makes the hair on my back stand up thinking how we lost him. I still believe that he was the body I desired for the most." Orochimaru said.

"Also. If he wasn't tainted by illness, then the assassination of the Hokage would have gone smoothly and we didn't have to go through all of this suffering." I stated.

"Things don't always go according to plan." Orochimaru said.

-Kabuto's POV-

I followed Kimimaro while I was in my **Meisaigakure no Jutsu(Hiding with Camouflage Technique). **

Kimimaro entered the forest on the other side of the Valley of the End and I quickly followed. I watched as he berated Tayuya and took the canister that Contained Sasuke.

He raced towards Otogakure with Sasuke on his back. Only to be interrupted by Naruto who was chasing after him. I watched as Naruto landed near Kimimaro. Naruto eyes were blood red and slitted, and his whisker marks were more pronounced.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto with an apathetic gaze. "Now, how should I cook this one?" I heard him ask himself. Naruto just stared at Kimimaro intently why I don't know, but it sure was to creep even me out. Then Naruto stared to growl.

"What does Orochimaru want?! Why is he after Sasuke!?" Naruto demanded, and Kimimaro looked like he was contemplating on answering the question.

"Orochimaru-sama has already completed the jutsu of immortality, In order to acquire all jutsu and the entire world he needs time." Kimimaro explained.

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" Naruto yelled again.

"Immortality doesn't necessarily indicate the immortality of his body; He must replace his body with a newer stronger one before his current one succumbs." Kimimaro continued.

"That, That's what Sasuke's for?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes…Exactly" Kimimaro said while forming a thin bone sword from his palm.

"I won't let you do such a thing!" Naruto declared while forming a cross finger handsign, and started to make shadow clones.

-Kabuto Clone POV-

"This is quite unexpected for the "Four" to take this long. Did the Leaf send strong ones capable of stopping them, or are they spending too much time playing around?" I asked out loud.

"Haha…I'd assume the first one to hamper the team's progress is Jiroubou who always gets hungry, Or Kidoumaru who tends to play around way too much." Orochimaru threw out his ideas.

"But the most troublesome one is Sakon, who has the worst temper He won't stop until he kills the enemy, even if he should hurry on. He tends to be very proud of himself just because he's the strongest of the Four." I continued.

"Who knows Tayuya has a personality just as bad." Orochimaru said "Well there is no "if" once Kimimaro is there he will clean up anything that is no use to me." Orochimaru finished.

-Kabuto's POV-

"Ah" I heard Kimimaro say, while he looked around.

"I won't let you take Sasuke" Naruto declared.

"Interesting" I heard Kimimaro say while he inspected the hundreds of clones surrounding him.

"Come" Kimimaro ordered while forming two bone swords from his palms, Naruto charged and the carnage began. All the Kybuuified Naruto clones charged in sync with there creator.

Over and over the clones charged only to get decapitate, stabbed, or slashed at quickly ending their short existence. I watched as Kimimaro removed the top of his shirt to only to pull a Bone larger Sword from his Shoulder.

Naruto quickly threw several of his shuriken only for Kimimaro to defect them with his bone sword.

"These are no ordinary bones, these bones are compressed to maximum density meaning they are as solid as steel. " Kimimaro informed with little to no emotion.

"So what, I'll break those bones to pieces" Naruto yelled.

"I've mastered the "Five" dances; don't assume that you know all of my powers from just looking at them." Kimimaro commented though I could pick out the annoyance in his voice. "Behold the Dance o the Camellia" Kimimaro declared and with that Kimimaro charged, there where hundreds of pops signaling that the clones where killed. But Naruto kept on creating more clones it got kind of tedious to watch until Kimimaro destroyed the last of the clones.

"And then there was one." Kimimaro said as he faced the remaining Naruto. "It's almost time the first step of Orochimaru-sama's ambition." Kimimaro stated as the canister containing Sasuke smoked, and the seals holding the lid shut broke. Sasuke left the container, his face covered in black flame tattoo marks.

"SASUKE! What the hell are you doing with these guys!?" I heard Naruto yell to Sasuke. Only for Sasuke to insanely laugh, then took off. Kimimaro went for a sneak attack with Naruto distracted, only for a green blur to intercept it and kicked Kimimaro.

"And you are" Kimimaro asked the perpetrator while standing up.

"The Leaf's proud azure beast has reincarnated I AM ROCK LEE!" Rock Lee yelled. I heard Naruto warned Rock Lee about Kimimaro's bone ability and left after Sasuke. I created another crystal clone to tail Naruto, if Naruto is incapacitated or killed it could get some samples from his body for my project.

I watched as Rock lee use his mastery of Taijutsu to match up against Kimimaro's mastery of the Kaguya Dances. There fight was very interesting to watch; well compared to Naruto fighting any fight is better in comparison. I saw Rock lee become exhausted.

"Please Wait!" Rock Lee announced. '_Umm can you ask your enemy to stop fighting in the middle of a fight?' _

"…What is it?" Kimimaro asked annoyed.

"Excuse me…but it's time for my Medicine! Sorry, but I must drink it!" Rock Lee insisted. "I've always been bad with medicine." Lee said as he chugged the medicine. "Medicine always has a bad taste" Lee complained. Then his poster changed completely to that of a drunken person's.

The fight continued though it was one of the weirdest fights I ever witnessed and it was slightly comedic at times. But Lee in this state is far stronger than his original _'I wonder what he must have taken to enter this state. In this style he is far too unpredictable for Kimimaro to hit.' _Lee was strong enough to force Kimimaro to use his partial first stage "Earth" curse seal. The fight got more gruesome as Kimimaro used his Ribs, Arms and Finger bones to attack Lee.

I noticed that Lee got several cuts on his cheeks, when that happened his style changed back to its original state. Kimimaro Forced bones to grow out of almost every point in his body, '_Whoa, I'm likening this Bloodline more and more._' Kimimaro was about to Kill Lee, only for Sand to pull him away. '_Hmm now this is interesting.' _This fight now had my full attention. If Gaia was going to fight Kimimaro I want to see how it goes.

I looked at Gaia, Thanks to my "Dreamless Drug" she looked a lot healthier, and grew a few more inches from the last time I saw her. Her hair was longer, and wore a longer set of her original clothing.

"Gaia of the Sand" Rock Lee stuttered out.

"Hmm Gaia, so it was you." Kimimaro said in a monotone voice.

Kimimaro launched his **Teshi Sendan(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets) **at Gaia only for sand to intercept the bone projectiles several inches from her face, and Gaia didn't react at all like a badass.

"You're too hasty" Gaia commented to Lee, "When you fought me before you had more speed and edge to your moves" Gaia finished angrily. '_WAIT WHAT. Gaia fought lee, oh now I understand why she was embarrassed. Heh must have been a fun fight._'

"I'm not holding any grudges but, I've gone through quite a bit of hassle because of you." Lee said.

"I see" was Gaia's only reply. 'GO Gaia! Kick his ass.' "I'll handle this" Gaia declared.

"NO! You can be the backup." Rock lee stated as he started to run at Kimimaro only for Gaia's sand to grab his leg tripping him it was actually kind of funny.

"Please let go!" Rock lee yelled only to flinch in pain do to his injuries.

"You can't do anything right now." Gaia stated. "I'll handle this."

Kimimaro quickly launched ten of his fingers toward Gaia only for her sand to protect her. Gaia channeled her wind chakra into her sand making them far more aerodynamic and sharper than before, and then launched her sand bullets at high velocity towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro dodged most of the sand projectiles but some managed to hit him tearing through his skin exposing some of his bones and muscles. His skin healed over his bones but not his muscles, When Kimimaro was distracted with the pain, Gaia used the sand that she tunneled underground to grabbed his legs. The Sand climbed up consuming Kimimaro's form.

"**Sabaku Kyū(Sand Binding Coffin)** " Gaia said as she made an open fist. "**Sabaku Sōsō(Sand Waterfall Funeral)" **Gaia said as she closed her fist. The sand surrounding Kimimaro imploded. After a few seconds a blood covered Kimimaro pulled himself out of the sand coffin with his first stage Curse Seal Active. '_Hmm so Kimimaro used his bones to cover his body before he was crushed.' _

Gaia put her hand together "**Ryūsa Bakuryū(Quicksand Waterfall Flow)" **she said as a giant wave of sand erupted from the ground '_hmm so Gaia used her sand to grind up the minerals into more sand.'_ Gaia used the high amount of sand to slam into Kimimaro and burying him. Gaia slammed her hands into the sand and yelled "**Sabaku Taisō(Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral**)" as the sea of sand compressed creating a shock wave. '_Whoa now that was badass.'_

Kimimaro emerge from the sand in his Second transformation, Gaia used several Sand waterfall funerals on Kimimaro's exposed body but he took the damage and headed towards Gaia. A sand wall came up and to block Kimimaro, only for him to bust through it. Colliding with Gaia and Lee, Gaia's sand armor started to crack and Lee kicked Kimimaro in the side of the head. Gaia was able to repair her armor with the distraction Lee provided.

I watched in morbid fascination as Kimimaro pulled out his own spine and use it was a whip/sword. But Gaia was able to block most of his attacks with her sand. Kimimaro formed a giant Bone drill from his arm. I was prepared to intervene just in case something happened to Gaia. But Gaia formed a Shield of sand that looked like the Shukaku.

-Kabuto Clone with Orochimaru POV-

"Kabuto…Kimimaro has secured the situation be now has he not?" Orochimaru asked.

"Presently it would seem so." I answered '_though I'm sure with our track record something has bound to have happened, what is taking the Boss so long'_

"Also, his medical treatment has been taken care of, but I couldn't find much information regarding his body" I stated regarding his illness. "If we had his Family's medical history, medical treatment or other data, I think our situation would be considerably different." I finished.

-Kabuto's POV-

I watched as Kimimaro slammed his Bone drill into Gaia's Shukaku shield, only for Kimimaro's drill to completely shatter upon contact.

"Inheritable indeed" Kimimaro stated looking at where his hand where the bone drill use to be.

"From underground I collected the strongest of minerals, with my chakra I pressurized them into dense sand around me" Gaia explained in her usual monotone voice. Gaia pulled Kimimaro down in what looked like quick sand effectively burying Kimimaro underground.

"You'll sink to a depth of 200 meters underground and be held there with the pressure of the sand clinging to your body, you'll immediately be unable to move even a finger." I heard Gaia say.

I few seconds later I saw a countless amounts of bone structure rise up from the ground, until it formed a forest of bones. Gaia used her sand to save herself and Lee before getting skewered. When out of nowhere Kimimaro appeared out of one of the bone columns, and tried to stab Gaia only to die of his illness.

Gaia set Lee and herself out of the Forest of bone, and I meet up with them. I quickly pinched a nerve in Lee's shoulder knocking him out, and then I deactivate my camouflage jutsu revealing myself to Gaia.

"Hey Gaia long time no see." I said to her. "I almost didn't recognize you." I walked to her and sat down next to her.

"I saw your fight with Kimimaro; I have to say you were really something out there. You kept your cool and the thing you did with the Water fall of sand was pretty awesome." I Complemented and she smiled slightly but then she frowned. "Is something bothering you?" I asked her.

"When I fought Kimimaro, the way he was devoted to Orochimaru hit me. Orochimaru is an evil person and you know it yourself. Yet Kimimaro was so devoted to Orochimaru. Because Orochimaru gave him a reason to exist, Kimimaro did whatever Orochimaru had asked even destroy himself in the process." Gaia said. Then she glanced at me. "When you helped give me a purpose, I admired you greatly and I will continue admire you no matter how good or how evil you may become. But I don't want to end up like Kimimaro foolishly destroying myself in the process; I want to be by your side to help you accomplish your dreams." Gaia said passionately.

I smiled to Gaia, and then I put an around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug. "Thank you Gaia. You have no idea how much that means to me." I told her truthfully. "But I will never use you like Orochimaru used Kimimaro. You're important to me so rest assured that I'll never sacrifice you to achieve my goals." I told her while I stood up. I gave her a hand to help her up as well.

I glanced at Kimimaro's now dead body. "I need a little help getting Kimimaro's body down" I said glancing at Gaia, "Think you can help." I asked challengingly and she glared lightly at me.

"Are you insinuating that I can't move a signal dead body?" Gaia said dangerously.

"No, I'd never do that." I said innocently. "Come on." I finished as a jumped into the Forest of bones with Gaia levitating herself on a cloud of sand. It only took a couple of minutes to arrive as Kimimaro's body and I whistled.

"Damn, Gaia you sure don't do things half assed do you?" I asked out loud while inspecting the top half of his body. '_All I really need is his brain, some Bone samples; blood Samples and some Chakra Samples but I'll use all that I can get.'_ With that thought I Activated my Chakra Scalpel and infused it with my Wind Chakra allowing it to become incredibly Sharp and precise.

I quickly bisected Kimimaro's body from the bone column, allowing it to fall only for Gaia to catch the upper part of his body with her sand. Gaia carried me and Kimimaro out of the forest, and then when we landed on the ground I took out a Sealing scroll and Sealed Kimimaro's body.

"Well, that was a thing." I commented trying lighten the mood.

"Oh before I forget" I said as I dug into my Ninja Pouch pulling out a bottle of pills. "My newly produced Dreamless Drugs. They should last longer than my earlier creations." I finished as I handed her the bottle which she happily took.

"Oh yes I also designed a new seal, It's for communication. See all you have to do is put the seal on a blank piece of paper write your message and the words are sealed inside the seal, and then the words are sent to me. My seal will blink and I apply it onto a blank piece of paper and the words form on to it and vice versa. So while I might not see you as often as I'd like, but we can still communicate effectively. "I told her. When I handed her one of my communication seals, I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. With one final Wave I flickered out of sight.

-Kabuto's Clone watching Naruto vs Sasuke-

'_Hmm this is getting destructive'_ I watched as a one-tiled Naruto clash against a Second stage Cursed Seal Sasuke. I saw them Charge up there strongest attack the, Sasuke's Chidori took the form of black and white lightning and Naruto's Rasengan took the form of a swirling purple chakra.

When there attacks collided a black sphere of chakra was formed surrounding them. Then there was a flash and the area cleared showing Sasuke standing over an unconscious Naruto. Sasuke left Naruto near the river, leaving Naruto all alone now was my chance.

I appeared next to Naruto and I grabbed his body and body flickered into the cave behind the Valley of the end's waterfall. I cleared an area for Naruto's unconscious body. I unsealed a large Jar filled half way to the top with purified Luke warm water, a modded Drip irrigation tubing and needle.

I connected the needle to the modded Drip irrigation tube. I pushed the needle into Naruto's artery and siphoned his blood into the Jar. With Naruto's blood filling the Jar's other half I stopped the siphon. I put my hand over Naruto's head and the other hand into the water and blood filled Jar.

Using my chakra I molded the energy around his head. With the chakra surrounding Naruto's head it started to sink into his skull and entered his brain, then I started map out his brain. '_The process of brain cloning is tedious but affective, while I'm map out Naruto's Brain I'm using my Yin Chakra to control and convert Naruto's Blood that's in the jar. The blood has enough of Naruto's DNA for me to convert its properties into another form based on his DNA like an organ IE the Brain; I have to map the brain perfectly.' _The blood in the jar started to form together. '_I want most of the memories intact for the Clone but not the personality, with my __**Kurōn Hebi(Clone snakes) **__ they can take the form of whatever DNA they assimilate but they also get the genetic memory and personality of their DNA donor . That's why I want a cloned brain of Naruto's so I could seal most of his annoying parts of his personality. But I'll allow the memories to remain so he can keep his techniques he's learned like the __**Rasengan**__.'_ I glanced at the Jar only to see the Brain half way completed.

-Kabuto's POV-

With Kimimaro's body sealed I was about to head off to Otogakure until i felt a faint chakra signature in the forest. I headed toward the signature, after a few seconds of tree hopping a came to an area that was completely decimated. The forest was shredded from what looked like was a massive wind jutsu. I went toward the chakra signature and when i got there i sighed.

The signature belonged to the light redheaded girl Tayuya. '_hmm what to do? I can save her but she failed to retrieve Sasuke for Orochimaru. But in doing so aloud me to send Kimimaro to aid you speeding up his illness. Plus your personality is hilarious. hmm what to do, what to do?' _I gazed around to no place particular. '_eh...Fuck it.' _I got down next to her and lifted the tree off of her. '_huh? The fuck, why the hell was the tree so light?' _I thought as i moved the tree over. I looked at Tayuya's crushed legs and grimaced. 'T_his is going to be a lot harder than i originally thought and sense she failed her task Orochimaru will most likely kill her, so I'll have to take her to a different hide out.'_

I created a crystal clone and forced 3/4 of my chakra into my clone. "Take Tayuya to the Island Hideout." I ordered to the clone. '_Orochimaru hasn't used that hideout in years so he either forgot about it or abandoned it either way is good.' _When the clone phased out of assistance with Tayuya, turned and faced North and speed off.

I quickly headed towards Otogakure until I felt a very familiar Chakra signature near me. '_Hmm so Kakashi's here, I have to distract him so I get what I need._' A few seconds later Kakashi appeared with a tracking nin dog.

"Hello Kakashi, long time no see...What's with that face, oh excuse me I mean eye?" I asked Kakashi ignoring his one eyed glare. "Now Kakashi you shouldn't aim that angry eye at me you might lose it." I added with my own fierce glare.

"Where's Sasuke?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh and what about Naruto-kun? Oh Kakashi such favoritism doesn't suit you." I told Kakashi with a smirk.

"Enough games Kabuto tell me where Sasuke is now?!" Kakashi yelled out.

"Hmm I don't know can you be a little more specific there are lot of Sasukes out there, can you be a little more specific maybe I could help" I offered sarcastically.

"Fine I'll beat the information out of you" Kakashi threatened while lifting up his head band revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Oh I'm shaking in my sandals" I said while discreetly activating my **Jinton: Mueishō(Swift Release: Shadowless Flight) **and activated my **Chakura no Mesu(Chakra Scalpel).**

I phased right next to him and slashed at his left shoulder, only for him to turn around and intercept my scalpel with a chakra infused Kunai. I appeared behind his back and stabbed at his unprotected back only to for Kakashi barely managed escape. I phased above Kakashi slashed at his right shoulder he wasn't able to react fast enough before I severed several of his shoulder tendons and muscles. With him distracted pain I was able to phase to his left and disable left shoulder. '_The only reason I was able to hurt Kakashi this easily was because he never knew how fast I really was and still doesn't. His Sharingan eye can only predict what it sees with me constantly going into his blind spots his sharingan i couldn't see me coming.'_

Kakashi panted. "You…you were never this fast." Kakashi stated and I shook my head in a negative.

"Oh you have it all wrong Kakashi, I've always been this fast you have just gotten slower" I taunted. I glanced at the Valley of The end when I felt the increase of memories from my crystal clone."Oh by the way if you want to look for your near dead student you should check The Valley of the End. Ta-ta" I said before phasing out of existence. '_I have to let Kakashi live so he can save Naruto. If the Kyuubi jinchūriki were to die Sasuke would be to blame and with him now a Sound nin the Akatsuki might focus themselves onto us.' _

I appeared near the entrance of the waterfall when I walked in I noticed a medium sized Scroll with a kanji for "Brain" marked on it. I picked it up and strapped it to my back then I sped off towards Otogakure.

I arrived at the Hideout before Sasuke and quickly placed my Scroll in the med lab. When my Clone left Orochimaru's presence, it dispelled. With the clone gone I started my work. When the alarm seals picked up Sasuke I went to show him to Orochimaru. I walked him through the prison cells and guided him until we met up with Orochimaru.

"kukuku…Sasuke-kun you are the chosen human." Orochimaru said.

"It doesn't matter how…GIVE ME POWER!" Sasuke demanded hysterically.

"Even though his form is different, that is Orochimaru in front of you. If you don't want to die, you should watch your mouth." I threatened. Only for him to glare at me and flared his Charka. '_What power? But mine is far superior. Hmm this is going to be a long three years.' _I thought glumly.


	11. Creation

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

-Third Person-

"Good job Sasuke-kun, your training is nearly complete and you'll finally have your power to kill Itachi" Orochimaru complimented.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru with his three tomed Sharingan "Don't you dare say his name in my presence" Sasuke threatened Orochimaru. Orochimaru just smiled predatorily and Kabuto signed. _'I'm starting to lose my respect for Orochimaru_, _while Sasuke's Sharingan is important to Orochimaru's dream he doesn't have to demean himself to appease Sasuke_.' Kabuto thought.

The pass two and a half years have been getting far more unbearable with Sasuke around and with Orochimaru's praises, Sasuke's ego has skyrocketed. Kabuto signed as he left the training area with a light sound of clacking metal following behind him.

Kabuto walked through the hallway of their newest hideout, with Orochimaru paranoid they have been switching Bases every few months. Kabuto just hope that Orochimaru would take over Sasuke's body soon. While these years have been productive for Kabuto, that's just because he's been in his lab avoiding Sasuke. Walking through the hallway Kabuto stated to reminisce on one of his most difficult projects cloning Naruto.

'_While creating the Clone was easy, preparing the Brain and DNA for the clone where a different matter entirely. When I studied Naruto's DNA, some things I discovered about his DNA were troubling his blood only contained 43% of the Uzumaki Bloodline. Meaning that if I created the clone He wouldn't have been able to access most if not all of the Uzumaki abilities such as advance understanding in __**Fuinjustu(Sealing arts),**__ Chakra chains, and possibly the Healing bite just like the original Naruto. _

_So I had to find some more purified Uzumaki DNA to splice with Naruto's, and I knew just the person. I sent a messenger bird to the Hideout near the Land of Waves where Karin was assigned. I asked her for some samples of her blood for the project I was working on and she agreed to it. It took several days for the blood to get to my location so in that time I studied Naruto's blood further and crossed referenced them with Konoha's Hospital records. What I found virtually shocked me Naruto was the child of the Fourth Hokage. Which did make sense most Jinchūriki are related to the Kage of the Village for the Jinchūriki to remain loyal. Naruto's mother was beautiful Jonin level ninja named Kushina Uzumaki she was mostly known for her use of the Uzumaki clans Chakra chains which was good. With Naruto's mother having the Uzumaki bloodline abilities I thought maybe I could awaken the bloodline within the Naruto clone far easier if his mother was able to achieve it._

_ When Karin's blood got to me I studied its contents, Karin's DNA contained 71% Uzumaki Bloodline. I spliced the Genotype's between Naruto's DNA and Karin's with that done Naruto's Uzumaki Bloodline increased from 43% to 57%. Though not a tremendous leap it was sustainable for the Bloodline limit. Now I had a viable DNA sample of Naruto._

_ The next thing I had to do was inspect the flash cloned Brain of Naruto. The first thing I did was Hook up the brain to an artificial body to stimulate to the brain that it was active. While it was active I was able to caste a genjutsu on the brain. To use a Genjustu someone uses there chakra to invade another person's Chakra coils, and then use the Chakra coils to enter the mind i.e. the Brain I just took out the middle man. _

_ When I projected his mindscape into my mind I was not surprised at what I saw, it was a sewer. _

_-Flash back- _

_Kabuto was walking for what seemed like hours in the sewer until he came across a giant opened gate which he assumed was a representation for the Kyuubi's seal._

_ He kept walking until Kabuto, came across an interesting sight it was Naruto fighting Naruto. So either Naruto's mind gets its kicks by kicking its own ass or there's something else going on here. Kabuto trekked forward when he noticed the two Naruto's stopped fighting and focused onto him. That's when Kabuto noticed something strange One Naruto looked like he normally did, but the other one is what stood out instead of the bright orange jumpsuit, The other Naruto wore a Black and orange jacket and black pants, and instead of Bright blue eyes this Naruto had Pure blood red eyes with no corneas or pupils and black sclera, he also had a slight evil smirk._

_ Kabuto signed as he pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay. I'll bite what's this." Kabuto asked the duplicates._

_ "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE" The normal Naruto yelled, while Kabuto and the darker themed Naruto scowled._

_ "Shut up!" the darker themed Naruto shouted, and then he glanced at Kabuto._

_ "I'm the Real Naruto; you know I remember what you said to the fake me it actually made me smile a bit" The darker Naruto commented. _

_ "HEY NO YOUR NOT I'LL BECOME HOKAGE AND YOU WON'T" the annoying one yelled. Kabuto glanced at the Darker Naruto_

_ "Can I kill him?" Kabuto asked the Darker Naruto and he sighed._

_ "Believe me I've tried but he keeps coming back." The Darker Naruto said sadly. 'I like this Naruto already.' Kabuto thought._

_ "So who are you really?" Kabuto asked the darker themed Naruto._

_ "I'm Naruto in sense, I'm a manifestation of all his Dark thoughts, Memories, his Hatred all of it, I was everything he wished he could have been until his mask consumed him. Now" The dark Naruto said as he glanced at the annoying Naruto. "That's all that's left of him; he became what he pretended to be, sad really but that's how it is. But I guess you can call me Yami-Naruto" Yami Naruto explained._

_ "Do you know what I'm doing?" Kabuto asked the darker manifestation of Naruto._

_ "No not entirely, I just felt more space in my Mindscape and went to investigate imagine my surprise when find a nearly identical Mindscape to my own." Yami-Naruto informed me. 'So the Flash cloned brain is connected to Naruto's real brain.' _Kabuto noted.

_ "I'm creating a clone of Naruto I realized he has potential but has no motivation to actually do something with the power he could achieve. I flash cloned Naruto's Brain; I'm currently in the process to trying suppressing Naruto's annoying personality." Kabuto said while glancing at the annoying Naruto._

_ "Yeah Naruto does have potential. But is stupidity wasting it on trying to get acknowledged by people who hate him." Yami-Naruto agreed. 'Man I really like this Naruto. Oh I have an Idea.' Kabuto thought._

_ "How would you like to be the personality that stays? You can be the personality that runs the clone and I would teach you to actually tap into your potential." Kabuto offered._

_ "What's the catch? What do you get out of this?" Yami-Naruto asked._

_ "We'll all you have to do is obey me, I won't control you. You'll have your free will but if I tell you to do something, kill someone, destroy something, you'll have to listen that's all. And what I get out of this is a powerful ally." Kabuto said using as much charisma as I could muster. Yami-Naruto mulled over for a bit. _

_ "Fine deal" Yami-Naruto said while holding out his hand. "Oh and one more thing I want to fight Naruto, to show him how strong he could have been." Yami finished, and we shook hands signifying the deal._

_ -End flashback-_

_ After I made the deal with Yami I started on creating a new batch of __**Kurōn Hebi(Clone Snakes) **__their genetically engineered tiny Snakes that multiply at a rapid rate. With the Snakes I can recreate and multiply another beings cells creating a living clone of the DNA donor. I contemplated on using the spring water from __**The Hole**__ to accelerate the cloning process but further testing on test clones showed that the clone would die after 48 hours._

_ So I had to use the back method to accelerate the Clone in process. When I put Naruto's modified DNA into the Snakes, I left several seals containing several months' worth of my Yin Chakra to speed up the Cloning process. _

_ I allowed the Clone to form and grow over a few weeks while I prepared the Brain containing Yami's personality and memories. In my free time several more ideas formed in my mind but I waited for my Clone project to be finished before I started on anything else. _

_ After about a month I was able to deduce that the clone body should be done growing and I checked on it. When I walked in the Cloning chamber I saw the clone and I sighed, and at that point I realized the stupidity me splicing Naruto's DNA with someone else especially someone of a different gender. I looked at the clone and I could say that the Clone could pass as Naruto's twin…sister. She had the same shade of Blonde hair and whisker marks he had. And I wasted the entire sample DNA for the Original Clone so I'm going to have to use this, I sighed again Yami's didn't like that at all._

_-Flash back-_

_ "WHAT THE FUCK IT THIS?!" a feminine voice screamed. _

_ "Please calm down Yami, this wasn't part of the plan." Kabuto tried to tranquil Yami._

_ "BUT THAT STILL DOSEN"T EXPLAIN WHY I'M A GIRL!" Yami yelled._

_ Kabuto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe…Well you see, I tried to augment Naruto's DNA by splicing his DNA with another Uzumaki's DNA to try and increase the chances of the clone getting the Uzumaki Bloodlines but the only other Uzumaki that I knew was a girl…so yeah." Kabuto explained and all he got was an eye twitch from Yami. _

_ "Calm down. Though I have to admit this form is more aesthetically pleasing than what I was expecting." Kabuto commented trying to lighten the mood. _

_ "CALM DOWN! When YOU change into a girl I'll consider CALMING DOWN!" Yami yelled hysterically, while her eyes started to change from bright blue to Blood red and black sclera. 'So Yami still has those badass eyes, awesome.' Kabuto thought._

_ 'Hmm from what I gathered, Naruto and Yami are two sides of the same coin while they have different attitudes they both want to be accepted. So I guess I'll accept Yami and maybe she will calm down a bit, at least I hope so.' Kabuto contemplated._

_ "It's alright Yami even in this form your still you and I'll accept you as you are." 'I'm taking a big risk for this but if it will help I guess I'll have to,' "I realize this is my mistake and if you choose to take it out on me then I understand" Kabuto said as he handed Yami a kunai. She stared at the knife for a minute then to Kabuto. Kabuto noticed her staring at the ground with her hair shadowing her eyes. She dropped the Kunai and sighed._

_ "No Kabuto it wasn't your fault, you were just trying to make this body stronger no one could have known this would have happened." Yami said as she started to calm down._

_ "If it's any consolation I never meant for this to happen, but I'll still train you for your fight with Naruto." Kabuto stated and she nodded slightly._

_ "And I think we should really get you some clothes." Kabuto said jokingly. Yami looked down and noticed that she was naked, and then blushed in embarrassment._

_ "GET OUR YOU PERVERT!" Yami screamed and Kabuto quickly did so._

_ While outside of the room he thought. 'Hmm it seems that Yami's mind is adjusting to estrogen, this will be a difficult few months.' Kabuto thought depressingly._

_-End flashback-_

_ During the month of Yami's assimilation into the female clone were strange. At some times Yami would get pissed at the most random things like me taking too long in shower. Then she was all sweet and flirty with me though I did try to ignore most of it, I knew that Yami's personality changes were related to her mind trying to adjust to her bodies female hormones, After a few months changed Yami's name to something more appropriate and we decided on Yang._

_ With Orochimaru distracted with Training Sasuke I started train Yang. While Yang was more mature and quieter than Naruto, she only knew what Naruto knew and what Naruto knew wasn't very much. So I had Yang create about ten clones and had them study subjects that the original Naruto would have ignored such as Math, Science, History, etc._

_ With Yang and her clones studying I went to the Fire Country Monk Temple. I heard several rumors that there was a Pseudo- Jinchūriki living there. I planned of syphoning the Chakra from the Pseudo- Jinchūriki into Yang increasing her over all power._

_ When I arrived at the temple I sensed hundreds of chakra signals ranging from genin to chuunin. There was only one Jonin level monk from what I sensed. I used my Hiding in Camouflage and searched for the Pseudo-Jinchūriki, I found him in a cave practicing a Wind release jutsu. I quickly knocked him out and kidnapped him._

_ I was able to successfully kidnap the Pseudo-Jinchūriki and take him to the Hideout with Orochimaru none the wiser. I created a safe room surrounded by Chakra barriers so when I syphoned the Pseudo- Jinchūriki's Chakra no one would be able to sense it. When I informed Yang to what I was doing, she quickly agreed to become a Pseudo- Jinchūriki. She already had One-tail of the Kyuubi's chakra, from when I took more blood from Naruto after his fight with Sasuke when he used the one tail cloak. _

_ After I syphoned the Kyuubi's Chakra into Yang we tested how much of the Kyuubi's chakra she had. The result were astonishing She had five tails worth of the Kyuubi's Chakra, and was able to access four tails worth of it before she lost control of herself. After she showed me her four tailed state I was impressed she looked badass in her four tailed state._

_ With Yang being a Pseudo-Jinchūriki she had access to more chakra which was good and bad. Bad because her Chakra control was shot to hell, and I had to have her relearn it. I also had her relearn the __**Rasengan**__ and improve her control over it, from what I noticed Naruto had to use shadow clones to create one that isn't practical enough so I had Yang constantly try and create a Rasengan over and over again until she could create one instantaneously. Then I had Yang create larger far more destructive Rasengans, she was able to create a Rasengan that were three times the normal size and the results of it were impressive. _

_ I re worked Yang's non-existent taijutsu style into a far better more refined one, though she still liked to brawl up close. I also used Chakra Paper to learn her chakra affinity, it turns out her affinity was Wind. So I helped her try and master her affinity with her use of the shadow clones she was able to master her wind affinity in a week which was impressive. While I didn't know any wind jutsu's personally Orochimaru had some in his Library so I stole some and gave them to Yang._

_ Sense Yang has High amounts of Chakra she isn't able to perform Genjutsu so I taught her how to escape them instead. By stopping the flow of her chakra and starting it again. _

_ After three months of constant training I could safely say that she could fight Sasuke on even ground. I had her fight prisoners and several of my crystal clones and she was able to destroy all of them efficiently. So with Yang's strength improved I went to introduce her to Orochimaru, and boy what a meeting that was._

_-Flashback-_

_ Kabuto walked towards Orochimaru's training room with Yang walking at his side. Yang wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow Low-cut crop, with a black swirl over her heart. Her vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wore a brown belt with a buckle and a pouch. She wore a pair of black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over her short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Yang also wore a orange scarf around her neck, and has brown knee-high platform boots that looked like they were made of leather, with orange socks of differenr lengths. She also wears fingerless black gloves._

_ As Yang and Kabuto walked into the training room almost all sounds of training stopped, Kabuto glanced around to see Sasuke looking at Yang confused and Orochimaru glaring in Yang's direction._

_ "Naruto…What are you doing here and why are you hedged as a girl?" Sasuke said his voice sounding as confused as he looked._

_ "I'm not Naruto you asshole." Yang stated annoyed and Kabuto nodded in agreement._

_ "She's right, Yang-chan isn't Naruto-kun they are both separate people, separate minds and separate attitudes. But Yang-chan does have the potential that Naruto-kun has and the drive to use it." Kabuto stated to Orochimaru and Sasuke while pushing up his glasses. _

_ Orochimaru gazed intently at Yang like he was trying to solve a puzzle until his gaze shifted to Kabuto and looked impressed._

_ "Kabuto you really have passed my expectations to be able to clone a human being, is no small feat." Orochimaru complimented._

_ "But why would you Clone the dobe, why not me?" Sasuke asked while Yang glared at him. 'oh god I can barely stand one of you.' Kabuto thought._

_ "Well I would have to take blood samples, bone marrow samples, Spinal fluid samples, tissue samples, and Flash Clone your brain. Are you telling me you want me to do all that to you?" Kabuto asked him with a dark smile, and Yang smiled sinisterly at the thought. _

_ "N-no. That won't be necessary" Sasuke said pale faced, 'Ha what a pussy.' _Were both Kabuto's and Yang's thoughts.

_ "Is the clone loyal to you Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked._

_ "I'd trust her with my life." Kabuto stated, and Yang smiled at his comment._

_"Well how strong can she be if she's a clone of the dobe." Sasuke commented, faster than Sasuke could react he was being held by his throat and glared at by pure red and black sclera eyes, with her hair taking on a flame like appearance. _

_"Naruto might be fine with you shoving a lightning encased fist through his chest, but I'm not if you threaten me or even glare into my direction I'll claw your eyes out and tear your spine out of your ass __**GOT IT"**__ Yang Threatened. 'Oh the look on your face Sasuke is priceless.' Kabuto thought. _

_ "Yang-chan." Kabuto said. Her demeanor changed instantly and smiled sweetly in his direction._

_ "Yes Kabuto-sama?" She asked innocently. _

_ "We wouldn't want to harm Sasuke-kun now would we? Because I would be the one who has to fix him remember." Kabuto said to Yang and she nodded happily then returned to my side though her eyes remain the same red and black color. _

_ Kabuto turned to Orochimaru to see him staring at Yang, only to turn his attention back to Sasuke. 'Hmm I guess he doesn't really care if I allow Yang to be here, good.' Kabuto thought as he turned around and left the training room with Yang following him. _

_ -End flashback-_

_ After Yang met with Orochimaru, I had her open the Scroll of Sealing. Inside the Scroll were the instructions on how to perform the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow clone technique), Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style), Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal), **__and the __**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) **__all of them were insanely powerful but I had no use for the Dead Demon consuming Seal, Shadow clone technique or the Eight trigrams sealing style unless I wanted to unseal the Kyuubi from Naruto. But I did save the Edo tensei for later study._

_ When I got what I needed from the Scroll of sealing, I continued Yang's training. Yang had several Ideas for jutsus for her to create. One jutsu she created was a wind infused Rasengan which was to unstable to use up close so she used Kyuubi's chakra to make the Wind infused Rasengan throw able Yang named the technique __**Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken).**__ The Jutsu was able to create thousands upon thousands of microscopic wind blades destroying things on a molecular scale. Yang's next destructive technique could rival her Rasenshuriken in destructive capabilities, she didn't explain to me her process in this technique but I certainly can say it was destructive It looked like a dark purple orb surrounded by a spiraling rings, Yang called her attack __**Rasenringu(Spiralling Fear Wheel)**__.Yang's final technique she created was far simpler than her two previous techniques she compressed her Chakra into the palm of her hand then expels it all at once pushing everything in her direction away. _

_ After a few months of training Yang could take several jonin level nins and leave uninjured. I spared with her continuously and didn't hold back, Yang wanted to be powerful and I gave her the power she wanted._

Kabuto continued to walk through the Hallways with the sound of soft metal clanking following him. '_After two years of my training Yang could probably take Kakashi and win.'_ Kabuto thought as he walked in the medical lab to see Yang lounging on one of the medical beds and he sighed.

Kabuto walked up to her leg and kicked it, she sprung up and too a defensive stance. She looked around until she saw Kabuto; she blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Kabuto-kun why did you wake me I was having the most wonderful dream, you were in it and I of course was in it…and us…we…" Yang trailed off with a blush. '_While Yang has fully integrated into her body she still has the darker personality of Naruto so she has all his lust. It creeped my out at first until I thought of the Yang personality as just a "personality" and not a person, originally Yang took the form of Naruto's darker personality. Now she's Yang my student and Naruto's rival, all she has from Naruto is his memories.' _Kabuto mussed.

"You know the rules of lounging on the medical beds Yang-chan. "Kabuto reprimanded her as the sound of clanking metal echoed itself and Kabuto signed.

"You can come on out Kumo. You suck at following me silently. "Kabuto said out loud, a few second later they heard the sound of metal clanking Kabuto looked to his left to see four legged metal spider with two small long wings at its side. The spider looked like it was made of hundreds of metal blocks combined together.

'_Kumo was one of my __**Jiko robotto no fukusei (Self-replicating Robots) **__or Replicators for short. It was my second favorite project next to creating Yang. The Replicators were small robots that ate other metals or other minerals to create more of themselves. I created the Replicators to help clear and create the hideouts for Orochimaru; they were also part of the security system within the tunnels to kill unsuspecting nin. But I originally created them to serve me first and form most. The original Replicators are composed of individual building blocks that I created from my Yin Release; with Yang's help_ _I was able to apply a concoction of seals onto the blocks. Each block was capable of exerting a reactive and modulating energy onto the other blocks allowing the blocks to form the Replicating Spiders or other forms if need be._

_ The Replicator's defenses were located under and in front of it. I placed several seals that allowed the Replicators to release a combination of Water and Fire Chakra perfectly re-creating the Acidic Boil release. The replicators used the boil release to melt or weaken minerals before the devour them and use the minerals to create more blocks thus creating more Replicators. Another defense they have, are they can absorb pure energy so any Lightning, Fire, Wind or pure chakra attacks are absorbed into the Replicators.'_

Kabuto held out his arm, after a few seconds Kumo launched itself onto Kabuto's arm.

"Why do you keep that stupid thing around?" Yang asked. Kabuto saw Kumo turn to face her and it made a threating pose at her a flared its metal wings at her.

"Calm down Kumo I'm sure Yang-chan didn't mean it. Call it sentimentality; Kumo was one of my first creations next to you of course. While Kumo can be a bit difficult sometimes he's a good companion to have." Kabuto said to Yang.

"What about the snakes?" Yang questioned.

"Snakes are good to, but I can't call them for every little problem I have, Kumo and the rest of the Replicators are for that." Kabuto explained and she nodded.

"Also sense you don't have a summoning contract I have a found a way around that." Kabuto told Yang and her face lit up while he, Orochimaru and Sasuke could summon snakes and Naruto could summon toads Yang wanted an edge in battle herself so Kabuto created an artificial contract with the Replicators.

"I know that you don't favor the Replicators that much because they don't listen to you, but I've had the Replicators out collecting the strongest of materials to create several giant Replicator Spiders for you to be able to summon into battle." Kabuto informed to Yang. '_If she doesn't accept then I'll accept that contract being able to summon a giant robotic spider is badass as hell.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Alright I'll accept the Replicators as a contract, plus being able to summon a giant spider robot would be so awesome." Yang said enthusiastically, _'damn right they are.'_ Kabuto thought as he looked around his desk for the summoning seal matrix. Kabuto opened the drawer under his desk and found what he was looking for. Kabuto handed the seal to her. The Seal looked like a block spider with several symbols surrounding it.

"Good, here's the summoning seal matrix all you have to do is apply that to your arm and the seal will sink into your skin. then all you have to do is put your blood on the seal and Wa-La you summoned a Replicator. Use a little chakra for you to summon Spider Replicators, a low amount of Chakra for you to summon Beetle type Replicators, a medium amount of chakra to summon giant Beetle Replicators, and a high amount of chakra you summon a Giant Spider Replicator." Kabuto explained to her.

"Wait! There is more than one type of Replicator?" Yang asked confused while she applied the sealing matrix. She's only seen on type of Replicator.

"Yeah there are there six different types of them, but one isn't combat oriented." Kabuto stated while pushing up his glasses. "Anyway I came here to get a change of scenery, watching Sasuke get is ass kissed by Orochimaru gets boring real quick." Kabuto stated while sitting down at his desk and started to examine the Replicator blueprints. '_While the Replicators are a finished project I can always upgrade them.' _Kabuto thought.

-Few Days later-

"*Pant**Pant*" Kabuto watched impassively as Yang panted heavily.

"Huh? So your limit is three **Rasenshuriken **before you become exhausted interesting. "Kabuto said to himself. '_Originally Yang had to use Kyuubi's chakra to perform a single __**Rasenshuriken, **__now she can use it three without the power boost quite the improvement.' Kabuto mussed._

"You've improved tremendously, and from what you discovered through your link Naruto has yet to even discover his elemental affinity. Your leaps and bounds ahead of him." Kabuto praised.

"*Pant* Thanks *Pant* Kabuto-kun *Pant* I'm going to take a breather *Pant*" Yang breathed out, Kabuto reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a small container, and then he walked towards Yang.

"Here take a **Hyōrōgan(Military Rations Pill) **to replenish yourself." Kabuto told Yang as he gave her a pill which she greedily took.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Yang yelled as she held Kabuto's face and gave him full on kiss. When she released Kabuto she stated asking him questions all hyped up on the Solder Pill. "Kabuto-kun when are you going to teach me the Chakra Scalpel technique? When are you going to teach me more Wind jutsu?" Then she gasped dramatically "Kabuto-kun when are you going to teach me the Chidori? Please…Please." Yang begged. '_Note to self never give Yang a Solder Pill.' _

"First Yang your chakra control may be good but it isn't good enough to create a stable Chakra Scalpel. I only taught you all the Wind jutsu that I stole from Orochimaru so you know as many Wind jutsus as I do. And as for the Chidori, you already have the Rasengan and your body wouldn't be able to handle the tunnel vision that the Chidori creates." Kabuto stated to Yang while pushing up his glasses.

"Now come on, we must get going." Kabuto added as he glanced around the destroyed area. "We wouldn't want to run into any locals_"_ Kabuto added and Yang nodded in agreement.

While they were walking towards the Hideout, Kabuto noticed a messenger hawk with the Suna symbol displayed on its back. '_There are only a few reasons why Suna would try and contact. They either want an alliance with Otogakure or someone there is trying to contact me,'_ Kabuto mussed as followed the messenger hawk until it landed near the entrance of the Kusagakure Hideout.

The Hawk landed on Kabuto's shoulder. He opened the container on the Hawk's back and read the message that came with it and his frown turned into a dark scowl as he continued to read the message. '_So the Akatsuki have started there move, and they kidnaped Gaia…Bad move Akatsuki I'm coming for you.' _Kabuto thought dangerously as his eyes glowed a luminescent green as he entered the hideout with Yang following him.

** The Replicators are from Stargate. I've looked quite a bit and never found a Naruto crossover with them In it so I did. Also i always thought the Replicators were awesome. **

** Also i Changed Yami's original name to Yang. I also changed Yami's original attire to Yang's attire from RWBY, I originally used the name Yami as a place holder till i could come up with a better name for Yami. But i realized a few chapters a head that Yami's personality is incredibly close to Yang's. Yang being Straight forward, confident, energetic, smart, and flirty all that good stuff. **

** So i changed Yami a bit, nothing extreme just her name, outfit and hair style. her personality is the same, her feelings are the same, her temper is still short and her loyalty Kabuto hasn't changed. Hell i might give Yami Yang's shotgun gauntlets.  
**


	12. RescuingThe Kazekage Part 1

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto walked through the hallway of the Kusagakure Hideout at a furious scowl etched onto his face. Kabuto arrived at one of his personal armories. Kabuto changed out of his purple medic clothing and put something far more combat oriented on.

Kabuto put on black pants that had interlaced stitching making them far more durable, replacing his usual purple pants. Kabuto had mesh shirting under Black interlaced long sleeved shirt. Instead of the normal Shinobi sandals he wore grey steel toed boots. Replacing his usual purple arm bracers and fingerless gloves he also wore ANBU arm and leg guards. Kabuto loaded two ninja pouches one on each side of his thighs. Topping it all of he wore a long black cloak red lining on the inside. Kumo flared its wings at Kabuto and he nodded allowing Kumo to attach itself onto my Kabuto's back rearranging itself as a backpack. '_I need to be disguised; the odds of the Leaf aiding Suna in saving Gaia are high wouldn't want anyone recognizing me' _Kabuto Thought as he put on a menacing skull mask. The mask is white with two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask which was interrupted at the widened eye-holes and the jaw. Then Kabuto's eyes turned from dark green to sickly yellow and his sclera turned pitch black.

Kabuto left my armory and ran into Yang who was decked out in her battle gear. She wore what Kabuto wore except showed her famine figure and her mask; her mask had a skeletal appearance sporting a horn in the center of the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. Her eyes turned pure blood red and her sclera was black.

Kabuto created a Crystal clone while Yang created a Shadow clone to take their places. They left the hideout at dawn after a minute of walking Kabuto did the Boar handsign and activated his **Jinton: Hirenkyaku(Swift release: Flying Screen Step**) and held out his hand for Yang to grab. As soon as her hand touched Kabuto's hand they phased out of existence.

While using the Flying screen step Kabuto crossed Kusagakure in a few minutes opposing the few days it would have taken. Yang and Kabuto stopped at the border of the Village hidden in the Rain.

"**_That's a lot of water_**." Yang commented on the ocean surrounding the Village.

"**_Yang get on my back, I'm not sure I can Screen Step over water while holding you_**." Kabuto ordered to Yang. She nodded and climbed onto Kabuto's back and nuzzled her head into his neck. When she was secure Kabuto applied chakra to his feet and stood in the water. As soon as Kabuto was balanced on top of the water they phased out of existence again leaving shower of water trailing them.

Kabuto sensed a presence following him which should be impossible. Kabuto glanced to his back to see a man speeding towards him. He had orange spiky hair with a crossed out Ami forehead protector. He had six nose piercings, ear piercings and two lip piercings. But what stood out where the grayish-purple ringed eyes. That was until Kabuto noticed what the person was wearing a Black cloak with Red clouds. 'Shit the Akatsuki here. From what I learned about the Akatsuki they are all s-ranked nin. So that means I might not be able to out run him.'

Kabuto stopped and turned to face his follower. The shift in direction jostled Yang from her la-la land. She glanced around until she noticed their follower. Yang got off Kabuto's back and prepared for a fight.

"Why did you trespass in my protected Village?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

"**_We were just passing through nothing more nothing less."_** Kabuto stated with is voice warbled due to a seal on the mask.

"Then who are you?" the man questioned.

"**_If I wanted you to know who we were, why would I go through the trouble of wearing a mask?"_** Kabuto replied sardonically. The man didn't look pleased.

"For your insolence I'll show you the true meaning of Pain." the Man declared while flaring his power. '_Yeah I can make a badass proclamation and flare my power to cockbite.' _Kabuto thought.

"**_Well_** **_your words are those of a man who knows not true despair. If you know it not, then allow me to teach you. This is the face of true despair_**." Kabuto replied to the man's threat with his own while flaring my power. Kabuto's chakra shrouded him in a Black and Emerald aura illuminating Kabuto's mask and the Water under Kabuto crystallized into emerald crystals. Yang followed Kabuto's example and flared her Chakra, which shrouded her in a crimson and yellow fire like aura which illuminated her mask as well. '_Man we're so badass.' _Kabuto thought.

"You may be powerful opponents but your no match for a God." The self-proclaimed god said.

"**_Yang don't hold back, we can't afford to underestimate him."_** Kabuto told to Yang. As the Man held up his palms, Yang mirrored his movements. Both of them released there techniques Yang's technique protected them from the man's devastating attack.

Horse → Ox → Boar → Snake **Shōton: Suishō Tō(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade) **Kabuto created two crystal blades on his arms and engaged the man in taijutsu combat. While Kabuto distracted the "God", Yang appeared behind him with a charged Rasengan, she was about to connect with his back. But he sunk under water. Kabuto quickly put his hands on the water and focused his crystal chakra in it and started to convert the water to emerald crystal to trap the man under water.

After a few seconds the crystal structure and the surrounding water exploded. Yang and Kabuto were sent flying back but were able to regain their balance on the water. Horse → Ram "**Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu(Jade Crystal Clone Technique)" **Kabuto whispers as he created two Crystal clones while Yang prepared four shadow clones. Kabuto's clones and two of Yang's clones went to distract the self-proclaimed god, while Yang used her remaining clones to preform her Rasenshuriken technique.

Kabuto quickly went through the Horse → Monkey → Ram → Boar handsigns and slammed his hands on the surface of the water "**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu:(Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)" **Kabuto exclaimed as fast stream of sharp crystals raced towards the man, with him distracted by the clones the crystals were able to reach the man effectively binding him. With him bound Yang used Kabuto's back as a spring board and launched herself in the air and threw her **Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) **at the bound Akatsuki member.

Before the Resanshuriken was able to reach the bound man everything around him exploded around him.

"**_How is he able to do that?"_** Yang asked.

"**_I think he has a more refined version of your repulsion technique. But I think he as time limit for that ability, he could have used that ability on our clones or the crystal binding."_** Kabuto observed. "**_But we don't have time for this we have to save Gaia. Create several clones and have them distract this so called God. With him distracted I can Screen Step us out of here." _**Kabuto stated. She nodded and created ten clones, she had them attack the Akatsuki member, while Yang hopped onto Kabuto's back. Kabuto quickly phased out of existence. Good thing they left too because Kabuto felt five more signatures approaching their location.

After a few minutes of traveling Kabuto was met with the climate change from a raining weather to a large desert. Kabuto was racing across the desert with Yang on his back and he noticed a small structure out in the distance.

Kabuto was able to arrive at the Hidden sand village with no other interruptions. Yang and Kabuto arrived at the front gates of the Village and Yang got off of Kabuto's back. Kabuto was able to see some destruction throughout the village but wasn't able to pass the village gates. Several Suna Guards stopped him and Yang from entering. But Kabuto did recognized one of the guards.

She had medium length brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. She had a Sunagakure flak jacket and a black forehead protector around her neck. She wore black shorts with black gloves and stockings. Her name was Matsuri. Kabuto helped Gaia save Matsuri from the Four Celestial Symbols men when Gaia was teaching Matsuri to overcome her fear of weapons. After Kabuto helped save her she saw me as an older brother of sorts.

Kabuto motioned for her to come closer which she reluctantly did. Kabuto moved his mask to the left revealing half of his face, and her face lit up in happiness. She rushed up and hugged Kabuto much to the ire of Yang.

"Oniisan…I knew you would come and help Kazekage-Sama." Matsuri said in joy.

"Of course I would Matsuri-chan. Now what's the situation? The message wasn't clear." Kabuto asked Matsuri.

"Kankuro has been incapacitated by some unknown poison while trying to save the Kazekage and Temari's in Kohona supervising for the Chuunin Exams. So our strongest Jonin are unavailable to rescue the Kazekage." Matsuri explained.

Kabuto looked down. '_With Gaia kidnapped, Kankuro out of commission and Temari out of the village. The village's security is crippled, even if there are still jonin inside the Village; the Sand Siblings are a heavy hitting team that spooked off most of the would be invaders but with them missing the Village is open to attack. I'll have to revive Kankuro and possibly get a message to Temari...hmm this is troublesome.'_

Kabuto looked to Matsuri. "Take me to Kankuro I'll do my best to heal him." Kabuto declared. Masturi nodded and lead him into the Village. The guards tried to stop us only for Kabuto to give them the message he received form the sand, they inspected its authenticity and allowed Yang and Kabuto to pass through.

-Few minutes later-

Matsuri showed Kabuto to Kankuro's medical room, when Kabuto walked in he noticed that there were a few med-nin along with an old short woman. Kabuto pulled down his hood and removed his mask. Kabuto heard Kankuro struggle to move and breath. Kabuto walked up to Kankuro and put his hands on Kankuro's chest, and then sent Medical chakra into his chest and looked for were the poison was targeting.

Kabuto Bit back the grimace. '_The poison is laced with high amounts of metals and is destroying the cells in his heart and lungs while slowly making their way to his spine. I have to make and antidote but what to use? Hmm I need a plant with high acidity to dissolve the toxins that are creating the metals but not high enough to dissolve Kankuro's body. But also I need herbs with enzymes to jump start his body's cellular regeneration cycle to help him recover quickly.'_ With those thoughts Kabuto turned to Matsuri.

"Is there a greenhouse in the Village?" Kabuto asked her she nodded and asked a Med-nin to take him there.

-Hour Later-

After Kabuto gathered the necessary herbs form the Greenhouse he started to make an antidote to Sasori's poison. Kabuto crushed the herbs releasing their healing substances and mixed them together. The antidote took the form of yellowish-brown colored liquid. There was only enough of the Antidote for three separate vials. One to cure Kankuro, and the other two for Yang and himself in case there healing factors didn't work against the poison.

With the Antidote made Kabuto walked at a quick pace towards Kankuro's room. When he made it there Kabuto changed his Black fingerless gloves to his sterile purple medical gloves.

When Kabuto entered the Medical room, he walked towards Kankuro's unconscious body. Several Med-Nins moved out of his way. '_Hmm the antidote will counter the poison but the heavy metal build up might remain I'll need to get rid of them first before I administer the cure.' _Kabuto mused.

_ "_I need two bowls one filled with luke warm water and the other one empty, And I need some of you to hold Kankuro down what I'm about to do will hurt him but will filter out the built up metals that are clotting in his lungs and heart." Kabuto ordered.

Several of the Med-nin and guards held Kankuro down while a Med-nin came back with the bowls. Kabuto used his Chakra to hold the water in place around his left hand after that Kabuto placed his water encased hand onto Kankuro's chest. Using Kankuro's pores as an entry point Kabuto was able to use the water to filter out the foreign metals in Kankuro's lungs and heart. Kabuto placed his free hand on other side of Kankuro's chest and pulled the water out of Kankuro. The water had a black liquid in in its center. Kabuto repeated the process of purifying Kankuro's body until the water came out clean. When Kankuro's body was clear of the foreign metals, Kabuto injected Kankuro with the poison antidote.

Kankuro's face seemed to relax and Kabuto let the surrounding Med-nins do their job. Kabuto changed his Purple gloves back to his normal black ones. After a few minutes Kankuro woke up and looked around frantically.

"Calm down Kankuro. You're in the Suna's hospital," Kabuto stated to the distraught puppeteer.

"Kabuto? I have to go save Gaia." Kankuro exclaimed while trying to get up, only for Kabuto to put a hand on his chest pushed him back down.

"Don't move you're in no condition to track down Gaia. My partner and I will save her, just tell me anything that might help the search for her." Kabuto stated to Kankuro, which he grudgingly accepted.

"I got a piece of Sasori's cloak maybe that can help." Kankuro offered. '_I'm not much of a scent tracker and Kumo can't track scents. So I'll have to summon a snake for the job.' _Kabuto thought as he nodded.

"It would help indefinitely Kankuro." Kabuto agreed. Kankuro went through his clothing and pulled out a small piece of ripped black and red clothing.

"Thanks Kankuro, I'll save your sister I promise." Kabuto declared to Gaia's brother. He nodded thankfully. Kabuto pulled his hood up and placed the mask on covering his face before leaving for the Village gates. Before he could make it to the door a short old lady ran up to me and grabbed the sleeve of my cloak.

"Why are you trying to save Gaia?" She asked suspiciously.

"**_Gaia is a dear friend to me, that's why I'm going to save her." _**Kabuto said the old lady and she nodded slightly.

"Are you Kabuto, The one who changed Gaia?" The old lady questioned, Kabuto nodded. "Then let me come with you so I can help you save Gaia."

"Chiyo-baasama, I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight." Baki stated.

"Don't treat me like an old Lady!" Chyio yelled while trying to hit the jonin, Kabuto would have laughed if the atmosphere hadn't been tense. She then turned back to Kabuto.

"So are you going to let me help or not?" Chyio asked, before Kabuto could answer she answered for him. "Is what I would have asked, if I cared what your answer was." She stated before she started to climb on Kabuto's back using Kumo as makeshift ladder, and Kabuto sighed.

When Kabuto walked out into the hallway he noticed Yang lounging in one of the chairs with her mask still on. So Kabuto walked up and kicked her leg making her jump in surprise.

"**_Even if we aren't at the hideout you still shouldn't lounge."_** Kabuto stated to a now pouting Yang judging by her poster. "**_Come on we're leaving, we have a Kazekage to save." _**Kabuto ordered to Yang.

"**_Umm what's with the old bag of bones on your back?" _**Yang asked curiously only to be hit in the head by a sandal.

"I'm no old bag you bones you brat!" Chiyo yield into Kabuto's ear.

_"__**Brat am I, well you look like you could have been a in the first Shinobi war." **_Yang shot back.

"Oh you better take that back you no good brat!" Chiyo demanded. '_Oh gods please make it stop.' _Kabuto internally begged.

"**_I don't think I will"_** Yang said defiantly.

"Children these days have no respect for their elders." Kabuto heard Chiyo mumble.

'_Thank God.' _The three of them were able to make it out of the hospital without any interruptions. While they were headed towards the Village gate Kabuto noticed a group of people heading through it. The first person he noticed was an older Temari. She wore a Black battle kimono with Red wrappings around her midsection. She had her hair done in the usual four pony tails and had her Giant war fan on her back. '_Damn she's gotten hot.' _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto continued to check Temari out until he noticed the group following her and he had to hold back a sign. They were Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. But When Chiyo saw Kakashi she jump off me and tried to attack him.

"This is for my son…White Fang!" Chyio yelled while trying to attack him, only for Kabuto to grab her.

**_"That's not the "White Fang" Chyio-baasama."_** Kabuto stated tiredly. '_Honestly I'm sure I could save Gaia without all this trouble.'_

"I know I'm just pretending haha" Chiyo lied unconvincingly.

"**_Come on Chyio-baasama were on kind of a tight schedule here." _**Kabuto stated urgently.

"Of course silly me." She stated sheepishly while climbing up my back again. Kabuto noticed Temari stare at him in suspicion until a look of realization appeared on her face.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"To save the Kazekage you Leaf idiots." Chiyo insulted. "Now let's go!" Chiyo yelled while kicking Kabuto's sides like a horse, this time he did sigh and continued to the Gate. Kabuto glanced at Yang only to see her staring at Naruto intently with her pure red eyes narrowed through her mask, which all of team 7 noticed.

"**_Yang…Save play time for later." _**Kabuto said seriously. That seemed to shake her out of her trance and looked at Kabuto. Kabuto motioned to the Gate with his head and she nodded slowly while taking one last glance at Naruto.

"**_I'm alright." _**Yang stated when she caught up to Kabuto.

"Who are you and why are you trying to save the Kazekage?" Kakashi demanded.

"**_I'm afraid I don't have to answer your question." _**Kabuto stated unapologetically.

"I'm the highest ranking Nin here if you don't answer I'll have you detained." Kakashi threatened.

"**_Hmm I would have taken that threat seriously…if we had been in Fire Country. Your rank is worth next to nothing here, currently the highest ranking member here is Temari-sama."_** Kabuto stated apathetically. **_"So Temari-sama can I save the Kazekage?"_** Kabuto asked her and She nodded.

Kabuto did a Boar handsign activating his** Jinton: Hirenkyaku(Swift release: Flying Screen Step). **He held out an arm for Yang to grab, and the three of them phased out of existence.

Kabuto phased into existence at the area were Sasori and Kankuro fought. Doing a quick Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram handsign Kabuto slammed his hands onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **Kabuto exclaimed as he summoned a black and green tinted desert cobra.

The snake glanced around until her eyes landed on Kabuto_, 'even with my disguise on she could tell who summoned her interesting_.'

§You sssummoned my masster? § The snaked asked. Kabuto glanced at Yang to see the confusion in her eyes.

**§****_Yess I need you to track the ssscent of thiss piece of clothing, take usss to where it came from. _****§ **Kabuto hissed out the order to the snake as he took the piece of Sasori's cloak and held it near her face. The snake flicked her tongue over the clothing a few times, then she flicked her tongue over the sand then she face a direction. Kabuto glanced to Yang to see winded eyes beneath her mask and Chiyo's mouth agape. Looking down Kabuto saw the cobra face a direction.

** §**They went in that direction. **§ **The cobra hissed. Kabuto held out his right hand and allowed the cobra to coil herself around it.

Kabuto stood up and held out his left hand for Yang to grab onto, which she did. The three phased out of existence again, after a couple of stops to allow the snake to confirm that they were going on the right track. They arrived at a boulder that had a seal in the center of it and the cobra de-summoned herself.

"It's no use, that's the **Gofū Kekkai(Five-Seal barrier) **it's protecting the entrance well need to deactivate all five seals at once." Chiyo informed us, and Kabuto sighed. '_Nothing can ever be easy.' _

Kabuto rolled up his sleeve and his arm bracer revealing a spider like tattoo. He bit his thump and smeared the blood on the sealing tattoo and slammed his hand onto the ground. "K**uchiyose no Jutsu:** **Repurikēta( Summoning technique: Replicators)"** Kabuto exclaimed. The smoke cleared to reveal four Spider Replicators.

"**_Go out. Find the Four surrounding sealing tags, when you all find them wait for Kumo to get into position over the Fifth tag then destroy them simultaneously."_** Kabuto ordered to my Replicators.' _One of the Replicators strongest attributes is what there hive minded allowing them to adapt and have permanent awareness.'_ They flared there wings slightly and went to look for the Seals, after a few moments Kumo un-tangled itself from Kabuto's back causing Chiyo to jump from his back as well.

Kumo climbed up the Rock and positioned himself over the sealing barrier tag and released its acidic boil release onto the seal dissolving it and then started to devour the sealing material, then left the boulder. Kabuto grabbed onto Chiyo's shoulder pulling her back a bit. Then he looked at Yang.

"**_Yang-chan you think you can destroy that?"_** Kabuto challenged to her. Her unmasked eyes seemed to glare at Kabuto slightly.

"**_You bet your ass I can."_** Yang declared. She turned to face the boulder and held out her palm. As a dark purple orb formed in her hand and several white rings surrounded the dark orb on different axis until the white rings started to orbit the purple orb in the same orbit.

"**Rasenringu(Spiralling Fear Wheel)" **Yang exclaimed as the attack was launched towards the Akatsuki hideout entrance. After the blinding flash faded, there was a hole were the rock use to be.

Yang, Chiyo and Kabuto entered the cave like hideout. Kabuto noticed seven holographic figures staring at them; Kabuto glanced through the holograms and noticed the highest one had the same figure outline as the self-proclaimed god that attacked Yang and him in The Hidden Rain. Form his expression he was surprised to see us.

Kabuto looked lower to see a hunchbacked figure and an effeminate blonde male. What pissed Kabuto off the most was that the blonde male was sitting on Gaia's unconscious body. Kabuto's eyes narrowed dangerously at him and he seemed to notice because he started to chuckle.

"Oh my, what have I done to earn such a nasty glare?" the blonde man taunted. '_I'm going to kill you.'_

_ "__**Get…Off…Her…NOW!" **_Kabuto growled out. His mask changed from its watery voice changer to a duel layered voice, one layer sounding insane and the second sounding pissed.

"Oh and what are you going to do kill me, I'm an S-rank nin and my partner is right next to me?" He asked Kabuto condescendingly while slapping Gaia in the face. '_I'm going TO KILL HIM.' _

' **§****_if you want to kill him just say the words…Say the words that haunt your dreams…Say the words that end your nightmares…say the worlds that will protect your allies…Say the words that will slaughter enemies…NOW SAY THE WORDS._**** § '**A raspy voice hissed in Kabuto's mind and he reacted on instinct. Everyone watched curiously as Kabuto's poster frozen then relaxed as he raised his hand towards the annoying Akatuski member. Kabuto pointed his Index and middle finger towards the blonde man and drew a tilted **_S._**

'_§__**Now Say them…Say the words…You know them…Say them with me…§' **_Kabuto glared at the Blonde man with luminescent glowing green eyes as he said the words. "… **Avada.**_ "_Kabuto said in echoing whisper. "…**KEDAVRA!"**


	13. Rescuing The Kazekage Part 2

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto glared at the Blonde man with luminescent glowing green eyes as he said the words. **_"… Avada_**. "Kabuto said in echoing whisper. **_"…KEDAVRA_**!"

As soon as Kabuto yelled that those words a sickly green light shot from Kabuto's figures, the sound of rushing air filled his ears. The green light slammed into the feminine blonde sending him flying a few feet successfully knocking him of Gaia.

Sasori turned to his partner and inspected his body. "H-he's dead." Sasori said in obvious shock. While Kabuto started to have several flashbacks

-_Flash back-_

_ A pale boy stared out into the window watching the rainfall when he heard his door open. He turned to see a strict looking old women leading a man with a straggly beard and graying hair through the door._

_ "Tom…You have a visitor." The old women told the boy with a baited breath. _

_"How do you do Tom?" The Man asked. Tom didn't answer as he turned to face the window again. The lady left and the man went to look through Tom's closet. _

_ "Don't." Tom said to the Man. The man complied and sat down on Tom's bed. "You're the doctor aren't you?" Tom asked._

_ "No…I'm a Professor." The man corrected.  
"I don't believe you…She wants me looked at…They think I'm different." Tom Stated._

_ "Perhaps there right." The man said._

_ "They think I'm mad" Tom said._

_ "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic. You can do things Tom Things that children can't." The man inferred._

_ "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to" Tom said._

_ "I'm like you Tom, I'm different" The Man said._

_ "Prove it." Tom challenged, and Tom's closet spontaneously combusted._

_ "I think there's something in the wardrobe you need to get out Tom." The Man stated. When Tom went to the wardrobe he opened it to find a box. When Tom pulled it out the fire stopped. _

_ "Theory is not allowed at Hogwarts, Only magic at Hogwarts, we'll teach you how to use magic you understand me?" The Man asked and Tom didn't reply. When the man was out of the room Tom said loudly. _

_"...I can speak to snakes too. They find me, they whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?" Tom asked._

_-Flash back end-_

_-Flash back -_

_ Tom sat in the front of the class. Were he could learn everything he could about the Dark Arts, when the children were settled in a man with blue eyes and salt n pepper walked in to teach his class. As he walked the children went silent._

_ "Now today I have to inform you the Chamber of Secrets has been open. From the ministries orders I've been ordered to teach you a spell that will help you against any beast that the chamber could contained." The Dark arts professor said. _

_ "Now which one of you knows the darkest of the three unforgivable curses?" The professor asked, and Tom raised his hand. "Yes you Tom." _

_ "The killing Curse sir." Tom answered._

_ "Yes the killing curse and that is the spell I was authorized to teach you all to defend yourself with." The Professor said, and Tom hid his dark smile. _

_ "The killing Cruse is a spell that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three unforgivable curses. The incantation for the curse is __**Avada Kedavra**__ followed by a tilted __**S **__motion from your wand." The Professor instructed to the future Dark Lord._

_-Flash Back End-_

_-Flash back-_

_ A bald man with red eyes and no nose that wore black robes walked into a child's room. The abnormal man glanced at a three year old boy and a one your old boy. _

_ "So one of is the children are supposed to kill me….humph preposterous." The man boasted as he turned to the eldest boy and pointed his wand._

_ "Now…Harry Potter…Time to Die…__**AVADA KEDAVRA**__!" The man yelled as a sickly green light raced towards Harry. When the light hit him he absorbed the deadly light and after a few seconds a green light formed from Harry's chest and launched itself at the man disintegrating him. Harry's hair turned white-ish gray and small sliver of rebounded energy hit the youngest child in the forhead leaving a scar._

_ -End Flash back-_

_ 'What did all of that mean? I'll worry about that later.' _Kabuto asked himself internally. He glanced around the cave and noticed that some of the Akaksuki members stared at him in slight fear and one in happiness which was weird. '_Hn, I guess I can use their fear to my advantage.' _Kabuto thought as he turned and pointed his figures towards Sasori.

"**_And then there was one." _**Kabuto said in a whispery voice.

"H-how did you kill Deidara?" Sasori questioned.

"**_Hmm The Killing Curse is spell that causes instantaneous death anything it touches… It is known as one of the three "Unforgivable" curses were each curse is far worse than the last. This Curse cannot be blocked…or countered…once it touches you no matter where…you will die." _**Kabuto eerily said. Several of the Akatsuki members' eyes widen at that information while some narrowed their eyes, but the happy one seemed almost giddy, before there holograms disappeared.

"Hn. Interesting information I'll use it when I study your body and add it to my collection." Sasori declared.

"**_We'll see about that."_** Kabuto rebutted with now narrowed eyes and tensed his muscles. Yang created three Shadow Clones and Chiyo readied herself. One of Yang's clones used the substitution technique to replace itself with Gaia's unconscious body. With Yang's clone replaced with Gaia, the clone self-destructed sending Sasori back to a safe distance.

With Sasori distracted Kabuto went through the Boar → Snake → Ram → Horse hand-sign activating one of his newly created technique "**Jinton:** **Shadan(Swift Release:** **Blocked Off)"** Kabuto whispered.

Kabuto sped towards Sasori only for his metal tail to try and intercept Kabuto. When Sasori's tail was about to impale Kabuto, Kabuto caught the poison covered metal surprising every one accept Yang. _'The __**Blocked Off**__ technique works by changing the area where the Swift release chakra is applied. So Instead of the legs and nerves system to increase my speed, the Swift Release chakra is applied to the cells inside me body compacting all of them as close as possible to the point nothing can penetrate to increase my defense.'_ Kabuto mused.

With Kabuto holding the Metal tail in place Yang and her clones attacked Sasori from the sides. Sasori tried to launch poisoned senbon at Yang only for Kabuto to intercept them with his body. Yang's clones were attacking Sasori's sides with a **Rasengan, **Yang herself was dive bombing Sasori with a **Ōdama Rasengan(Big Ball Spiralling Sphere). **The Yangs' yelled there attacks as all three of them collided with Sasori.

The attacks combined caused a giant explosion and the dust to kick up. The dust cleared to reveal Kabuto and Yang standing side by side, in front of them were the remains of Sasori's hiruko puppet with Sasori standing a few feet away unharmed.

"hn… you were able to catch Hiruko's tail…stranger. You and your partner were able to destroy Hiruko puppet with little effort." Sasori stated while he revealed himself to be a fifteen year old boy with red hair.

"Let me show you what I've been saving for such a special occasion! It was a real pain, bringing this one into my collection…" Sasori stated as he unsealed a scroll. The poof of smoke cleared to reveal a life like puppet.

"That's…It can't possibly..!" Chiyo stuttered out.

"**_What's is it? What's wrong?" _**Yang asked Chiyo.

"T-that's the Third Kazekage," Chiyo managed to stutter out. "It was more than 20 years ago…the third Kazekage suddenly disappeared form the village without a trace. Sasori…It was YOU!" Chiyo yelled in outrage.

"Heh…A retired hag with practically a foot in the grave already…what do you think you ca accomplish now?" Sasori stated. While Chiyo and Sasori were talking Kabuto glanced at the entrance of the cave, he felt four chakra signatures approaching entrance. A couple seconds later Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and a tracking dog entered the cave. '_Hmm they must have tracked our scents_.' Kabuto mussed. With Sasori and Chiyo talking Kabuto motioned Yang to get closer to him.

When Yang was close enough "**_Quick while there distracted grab onto Gaia-chan, Body flicker out if here. When you escape I want you to take her to Suna as fast as you can._**" Kabuto whispered loud enough for Yang to her. She nodded and knelt down and grabbed Gaia's shoulder.

"**_Hai Kabuto-kun, be careful." _**Yang whispered. Before she and Gaia disappeared in a swirl of leaves. '_Heh…shouldn't I be the one to tell you that.' _Kabuto thought.

"I've got too much to do to die YET!" Chiyo yelled. "To think my grandson not only became a delinquent but all betrayed the village, and no less for three instances you assaulted or had a hand in assaulting the Kazakage!" Chiyo finished.

"Three instances?" Sakura asked.

"It was Orochimaru that killed Gaia's father the Fourth Kazekage…But he had a hand in it too…And now Gaia, and the Third!" Chiyo yelled.

"Hey, Hey! As far as the Fourth goes, don't look at me it was one of my men that was involved its true Akatsuki had ties to Orochimaru so some things did go on but…" Sasori tried to correct only for Saskura to interrupt him.

"You…You can tell me about Orochimaru?" Sakura asked while glaring at Sasori.

"Bah! Let's get this over with!" Sasori declared while launching his human puppet. Chiyo pulled Sakura out of the way with her chakra strings. But not fast enough, when the Third Kazekage puppet blades were about to hit Sakura. Kabuto intercepted them with his hands causing the blades to spark. Kabuto grabbed onto the bladed arm and tore it out of the puppets socket. Kabuto turned the bladed around arm rammed it Third Kazekage's chest only for a black sand to intercept it.

'_Hmm…metal sand, so the human puppets still keep their bloodline limit…interesting.' _Kabuto thought. Kabuto went through the Boar → Ram → Snake → Horse → Dragon handsigns "**Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)" **Kabuto yelled as he released a wave of Black lightning with green outline , towards the metallic sand. The abnormal lightning passed through the black sand disrupting there magnetic properties. Causing the sand to either shoot of in a random direction or fall lifelessly.

With the black sand useless, Kabuto sprinted towards Sasori's prized puppet. Kabuto wanted Sasori to feel despair to destroy everything Sasori might be proud of starting with his creations. Sasori had the human puppet launch an assortment of Kunai, Senbon and shiriken at Kabuto only for it to have no effect due to Kabuto's **Blocked Off** ability. Kabuto reached the human puppet and decked it across the face shattering the puppets head. Kabuto went to deliver another devastating hit, only for several compartments to open revealing several seals. Hundreds of hands unsealed themselves and attempted to push Kabuto away.

Kabuto went through the Boar → Snake → Ram → Horse hand-signs "**Jinton**:** Tōrinukeru (Swift release: Pass through)" **Kabuto said as he activated the **Blocked Offs **Opposite. As soon as Kabuto activated the jutsu the bladed puppet hands pass through Kabuto as though he were an illusion. '_Pass through acts similar yet opposite to the Blocked Off technique. Instead of the cells compacting, the cells are spaced out and vibrate at high speeds allowing objects to pass through. Though it doesn't apply to energy based attacks Fire, wind and lightning can still affect me in this state_.' Kabuto mused.

Kabuto ran forward when he found an opening, Kabuto deactivated the Pass Through ability and went through the Ox → Rabbit → Tiger → Horse → Rabbit → Rat → Dog hand-signs and activated his perfected "**Raiton: Chakura no Mesu(Lightning Release: Chakra Scalpel)" **Kabuto stabbed the Human puppet in the chest were the heart would be. The lightning Chakra fried the still preserved chakra circulatory system, preventing Sasori from controlling the puppet and the bloodline.

Sakura started to yell at Sasori for what reason Kabuto would never know. But thankfully Sasori launched several blades at her to shut her up. But only for two puppets to defender, from Kabuto's vantage point it looked like Chiyo summoned them.

"Oh so you brought 'them' along 'Mom and Dad'." Sasori said apathetically.

"Yes I did." Chiyo stated.

"hn, I'm the one who created them I know all there tricks, this will be boring,"Sasori informed in the same voice. Chiyo Launched the puppets to Sasori and Sasori controlled the debris from his destroyed puppets, Kabuto waited for an opening to attack. The fight with puppets got more intense when Team 7 joined the fray attacking Sasori while he was attacking Chiyo. But Sasori was able to break the puppets of his parents and attacked Chiyo directly. Some of the blades nicked her before she was able to dodge. Kabuto saw this and body flickered next to her.

Kabuto used Medical chakra to heal her wounds and handed her one of the Antidote vials. Sasori watched and seemed legitimately surprised about it.

"It's been so long since I had to do this." Sasori said as he took of his Akatsuki cloak. Revealing himself to be a Human puppet. Sasori held out his hands and pressurized water shot out at Team 7. Kabuto quickly slammed his hands on the ground and created a Crystal wall to protect himself and Chiyo who was recovering.

The water was cutting through the rock around them but was reflected be the emerald crystal. Sasori realized that the crystal wasn't affected by the water and changed tactics by launching a bladed rope from his abdomen, to try and destroy Kabuto from behind cover. Sasori Pulled himself towards Kabuto. Only for Kabuto to deliver a devastating hit to Sasori's face launching him back.

*Zzzt* Zzzt* *tot* *tot* *tot* *tot* Kabuto glanced at his left to see Kumo crawling towards him, Kumo's legs clanking against the rocks. Kabuto held his arm and Kumo jumped onto it. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* Kumo sounded while flaring its wings, Kumo climbed up Kabuto's arm till it reach Kabuto's shoulder.

"**_Hey there."_** Kabuto said. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* "**_Huh? Okay_**. **_Make yourself comfortable then."_** Kabuto commented. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* Kumo sounded while flaring its wings, while it rearranged its blocks onto Kabuto's arm forming an advance looking gauntlet.

'_That looks pretty badass.' _Kabuto thought while he inspected the gauntlet.

Kabuto looked back at the battle the see Sakura exhausted, Naruto spamming clones and **Rasengans**, and Kakashi was trying to use his Sharingan to do something Kabuto didn't know; that was until the air around Sasori started to distort. But Sasori quickly evaded.

Now Kakashi was on his knees exhausted. Chiyo unrolled a sealing scroll unsealing ten puppets.

"Impressive Grandma, they say that the strength of a puppeteer is measured by the amount of puppets they use. Chiyo's great technique "Finger by Finger"…I've heard the rumors, it's said to have taken down an entire castle." Sasori said surprised. "The very first Kugustu no Jutsu, Enzaemon's Ten Masterpieces, that is a considerable amount of puppets but …" Sasori trailed off while opening a hatch in his chest releasing a hundred puppets. "With this I took down an entire country." Sasori informed.** "Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen(Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)"** with that Chiyo and Sasori clashed with their puppets.

The battle was one sided with Sasori kicking Chiyo's ass, and eventually Sasori won. With Team 7 out of commission and Chiyo's puppets destroyed, Kabuto went to engage Sasori again hopefully no one would interfere this time.

Kabuto walked past the downed Team 7 and his cloak billowed behind him. Kabuto created a single Crystal clone, and held out a single hand. Kabuto started to form a Rasengan which shocked Team 7, the clone started to channel **Swift Release** chakra into the Rasengan. The swirling Chakra inside the Rasengan was moving so fast the Rasengan looked like a pure glowing orb. Inside the center of the Rasengan formed a dark blue-ish purple chakra orb that seemed to absorb the swirling chakra. The black sand around Kabuto started to gravitate towards the Rasengan.

Kabuto glared at the army of Puppets with his unmasked yellow eyes, and threw the Rasengan towards the puppets with a cry of "**Jinton: Rasen Shinkū uzu(Swift Release: Spiraling Vacuum Vortex)"** The elemental infused Rasengan landed in the center of the puppet army. The Rasengan imploded and sucked all the puppets in a chaotic chakra shredder. '_The Vacuum Vortex is a revers Rasengan instead pushing everything out of the way, the Vacuum Vortex pulls everything in its vicinity and shreds it to oblivion.'_ Kabuto thought.

With the puppet army destroyed it was only Kabuto and Sasori. The two stared down apathetic brown eyes stared into intense yellow and black sclera eyes.

Quickly Kabuto went through a Boar handsign and activated his **Shadowless flight technique; **Kabuto launched himself at Sasori leaving an afterimage of himself.

Kabuto hit Sasori in the back, launching Sasori forward. Then Kabuto appeared in front Sasori and gave a dangerous upper cut to him launching Sasori in the air. Then Kabuto appeared above Sasori and heel kicked Sasori into the ground embedding Sasori in a crater. All of this happened in the span of a few seconds.

Sasori tried to pull himself out of the ground only to feel a hand on his head before he could react he was dragged through the ground and roughly slammed into the cave wall creating a another small crater.

Kabuto held Sasori in the crater and did a Ram sign with one hand and activated his **Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison) **Kabuto's emerald crystal encased Sasori's body but not his face.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. '_Oh God what is it know?'_ Kabuto asked himself internally.

"**_What!" _**Kabuto snapped out.

"We need him for questioning." Kakashi said while was standing up.

"**_My_****_ capture my prisoner, _****_My_****_ kill my bounty, _****_My_****_ Fight my rules. There is no _****_We_****_ in any of this._** "Kabuto replied.

"But we need him to know where Orochimaru is." Naruto explained to me. '_Oh god there still on that.'_ Kabuto thought.

Kabuto glanced at Naruto. '_Hmm if Sasori does know where Orochimaru is or have a spy in our ranks, the Leaf will no doubt send Naruto with whatever team they send. Yang-chan can have her fight a lot sooner if they get this information.' _Kabuto schemed.

Kabuto shrugged and step out of the way, but kept his palm on the emerald crystal. Team 7 walked up to Sasori and asked him where Orochimaru was, which he ignored. But it got boring for Sasori and Kabuto when they didn't change their tactics.

Kabuto held up his wrist near his face and whispered and order to Kumo. With the Replicator's hive mind the other Replicators heard Kabuto's order.

The hidden Replicators climbed up the cave walls without any of the occupants in the cave hearing which is weird considering the Replicators are noise as hell. They rearranged themselves on the far wall, but close enough for Sasori to see and formed a message. Sasori read the message, he understood what it meant.

"Fine for defeating me, I'll give you the information you wanted. Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Grass village. At noon ten days from now, I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates. I am supposed to meet with him there." Sasori read off of the replicators, before the crystal enclosed him.

"**_Good now you got what you came for now get out." _**Kabuto ordered.

"But we still have to save Gaia!" Naruto yelled.

"**_Umm…yeah, while Sasori and Chiyo-baasama where having there reunion I had Yang retrieve Gaia's unconscious body."_** Kabuto stated.

"Where are they now?" Naruto asked

"**_About half way to Suna by now…NOW GET OUT…or I'll do something to you that will pale in comparison to what I did to Sasori." _**Kabuto threatened, Team 7 got the hint and left with Chiyo.

With everyone gone Kabuto released the now dead Sasori from the crystal prison, and inspected the body. Kabuto pocketed the Akatsuki ring and removed Sasori's heart from his puppet. '_Hmm it still has his DNA, I could use this._' Kabuto thought as He sealed Sasori's heart with Sasori's body.

Kabuto glanced at his Replicators and de-summoned them. Kabuto walked over to Deidara's body and glared at it. Kabuto took out a medical needle and stabbed it into Deidara's neck roughly, and withdrew his blood then sealed his body. Kabuto stood up with a sigh then went through a Boar hand-sign and activated his Flying Screen step then Kabuto disappeared. Kabuto crossed across the lands and headed towards Suna, passing Team 7 in an instant. After a few seconds Kabuto caught up with Yang.

Yang jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Kabuto but calmed down.

"So did you get what you needed?"Yang asked with her voice changer modulator deactivated.

"Oh and what makes you think I needed something?" Kabuto questioned.

"Cause that's just how you are, you only fight when you get something out of it." Was Yang's smart-ass reply. "So what did you get?" Yang asked hyperactivity.

"It's a secret." was Kabuto's only reply, which Yang pouted to. Kabuto glanced forward towards The Sand Village and signed they were still only half way to the Village. _'I can probably only Screen step one more time before I'll need to rest._' Kabuto thought.

"Yang-chan…you look exhausted, I'll carry Gaia-chan. You get on my back and I'll Screen step us to Suna." Kabuto declared.

-Several minutes later-

Kabuto arrived at Suna carrying Gaia bridal style and with Yang riding piggy-back, Kabuto panted slightly. Kabuto glanced around to see none of the guards around.

"We're here Yang-chan you can let go now." Kabuto stated.

"Aww…I don't wana." Yang whined into Kabuto's neck.

"I'm serious." Kabuto sighed out, which Yang ignored. "Yang-chan I need you to body flicker us to the hospital." Kabuto ordered, as soon as the words left his lips they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kabuto appeared in front of the hospital with Gaia in his arms and walked through the entrance, and was greeted by several Med-Nins. They lead Kabuto and Yang towards an empty medical room to place Gaia.

When Gaia was placed in the medical bed, the Med-Nins started to run their medical diagnostics on Gaia and Kabuto removed his mask. '_Hmm…Gaia doesn't look hurt, maybe she's exhausted from what Matsuri informed me Gaia caught a giant bomb from destroying the village sacrificing herself in the process. Gaia has become protective of her Village. From what I heard from Gaia the village accepted her after she had her change of heart. Then when Gaia became the Kazekage she was loved by her people, they regretted how they were to her. I hadn't seen Gaia that happy since I gave her a purpose. I guess deep down like Naruto and Yang, Gaia just wanted acceptance by her village and I was happy for her.' _Kabuto thought as he sat near the comatose Kazekage. Yang waited outside the room, she didn't really like hospitals a trait she inherited from Naruto.

When the Med-nins left the room Kabuto was left alone with Gaia. Kabuto ate a solider pill to jump start his chakra reserves and walked towards Gaia's body. Kabuto placed a hand on Gaia's forehead and his hand started to glow a luminescent Black and green, the color of his chakra, then started to transfer his chakra into Gaia to help her wake up.

After a few minutes of Chakra transfer Kabuto sat back down and Gaia started to wake up. Gaia looked around frantically but realized she wasn't captured. Gaia glanced around until her eyes honed onto Kabuto's sitting form. Gaia tried to sit up only for Kabuto to push her back down.

"You're in no condition move now Gaia, just relax your safe now." Kabuto said.

"What happen to the Akatsuki?" Gaia asked quietly.

"I took care of them." Kabuto said darkly.

Gaia's face took on a melancholic look and she looked down.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked Gaia softly.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect myself and you had to come and save me." Gaia said sadly.

"Hey…I'll always come and protect you, even if you won against the Akatsuki, I would have come to make sure you were alright. Besides so what if you weren't strong enough to face the Akatsuki now, that just means that you have more room to increase your strength." Kabuto told Gaia, and she nodded.

"So lie down and rest you need to regain your strength." Kabuto suggested and she listened. '_Hmm…with the Akatsuki down two members, they will most likely try and recruit more people. The odds of the Akatsuki trying to recruit me and Yang are high as well; they know I killed Deidara and possibly Sasori. So they'll either want my strength for themselves or eliminate the threat all together. Then there's the possibility that The Akatsuki might send a larger force against Gaia if they know she's protected. I'm all for taking them on to protect Gaia, but I need to think logically about this.' _Kabuto thought.

'_The odds of Sasuke willingly allowing Orochimaru to taking over his body are slim; What Sasuke's personality suggests Sasuke will fight tooth and nail to keep his body. So a fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru is highly plausible, and with Orochimaru's body deteriorating he will be weakened. So there fight could go either way If Sasuke wins Orochimaru will die, If Orochimaru wins he will have Sasuke's body and won't need me anymore and might eliminate me. _

_ But if Orochimaru dies Oto will have no leader and the leadership will fall onto me, If that happens I'll move the strongest fighter's to Suna such as Guren, Karin, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Tayuya, and Anko. Guren and Karin will be the easiest to convince and move. But Suigetsu might be a bit harder to recruit with Orochimaru studying Suigetsu's bloodline. Jūgo might be difficult to convince do to his Bi-polar disorder and violent outburst. Then I'll have to fake Anko's death for the Leaf for her to join our group. I might use my cloning ability to clone Orochimaru but will have to change his mind set match mine._

_ And with the Leaf fighting against the Akatsuki, the Leaf might kill a few members making it easier for me in the long run. Maybe I could persuade some of the unfaithful Akatsuki members to join my side. But I feel something big is going to happen and we are going to be in the middle of it, so I'll need all the help we could get.' _Kabuto thought as he gazed at Gaia's sleeping form.

'_Hmm…If Oto does join Suna, I have to move all my materials and research here as well. I could probably improve Suna's defense as well. So much I can do, I should increase Guren's, Karin's, Yang's and Gaia's training. Then possibly get Suigetsu's and Jūgo's training started. There are so many possibilities it's boggling.'_ Kabuto realized as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_Then there were those memories that I had while fighting Deidara. What did they mean; maybe it's something to do with my past. It's possible that my memories were responding to my distress. That child in the last memory, the one when the child survived the Killing curse I think I was that child. Hmm…So when I'm distressed my past memories surface so it's possible to figure out who I am and where I came from. '_Kabuto reflected as he glanced at the clock. Realizing he zoned out for about an hour, Kabuto left Gaia to rest and placed his Mask back on to lower the chances of being recognized.

Kabuto walked out of the hospital room to see Yang sleeping in one of the chairs. Kabuto walked over to wake up. Kabuto softly shook Yang awake though she did mumble a few interesting words that got Kabuto to blush slightly at.

"Yang-chan, I'm going to rent a room in a motel. Let's go it wouldn't sit right with me if you had to sleep in a chair." Kabuto spoke softly to Yang.

Yang held out her arms. "Carry me." Yang demanded in a cute voice.

"Fine, whatever." Kabuto agreed with a sigh. '_Honestly it's no use arguing with her._' Kabuto internally complained.

Kabuto was going to give her a piggy-back ride only for her to make a disagreeing sound. "No…carry me…bridal style." Yang demanded and Kabuto sighed again. '_Is she jealous that I carried Gaia like that, I thought we were passed this? But I guess all the girls want to one up each other.' _Kabuto thought as he picked up Yang. '_I sometimes wonder why the agreed to share me if they just keep trying to keep me for themselves.'_

_ 'About a half a year after Yang was created I introduced Yang to the other girls and with Yang very open about her devotion towards me that sort of set the other girls off especially Gaia and Guren. After I explained who Yang was and were she came from the girls were slightly less aggravated with Yang. But Yang's presence sparked a fight with the other girls. The fight escalated to the girls confronted me wanting to know who I like more and would start a relationship with. That was a tough situation. _

_-Flash Back- _

_Kabuto was in one of his medical rooms, pretending to be a corpse hiding from his "Harem". They wanted him to choose who he loved more. Honestly he loved all of them in their own way. While Orochimaru gave him an Identity, the girls gave him a purpose and help discover who he could be._

_ "I think he's here." Kabuto heard Karin say as the girls entered the med room. _

_ "I can't see him anywhere." Kabuto heard Guren say._

_ "Nope he's here alright, I can sense him." Karin stated._

_ "All there is a bunch of corpses…and I doubt Kabuto-kun would hide in one of them." Gaia stated. _

_ "Who's the sensor…That's right I'm, none of you are so when I say I sense him in here that means he's in here." Karin bragged._

_ "You little…I can be a sensor too you bitch." Yang yelled._

_ "This coming from the knock off." Karin taunted._

_ "Knock off…KNOCK OFF! I far surpass the original." Yang replied. _

_ "Heh...And from what Kabuto-kun said that isn't hard to do." Karin fired back. Yang looked ready to explode. _

_ "Enough…We're supposed to be looking for Kabuto-kun not arguing with each other." Gaia intervened. _

_ Yang crossed her arms and pouted, and Karin looked triumphed. Then the girls stated to look around for Kabuto._

_ 'Imagine yourself as the corpse, be the corpse, become the corpse…God being a corpse is fucking boring.' Kabuto thought. _

_ "I think I found him." Karin announced. 'Oh crap…fuck…shit' Kabuto thought, only for the girls to check the table to his left. _

_ "It's just a corpse you idiot." Guren said to Karin. 'Oh god that was a close one.' Kabuto thought in relief. Until he felt someone poke his leg. _

_ "Um…I think I found him." Gaia announced. The girls tried to remove the white cover that was covering Kabuto. But it didn't budge. _

_ "Kabuto isn't here right now can you leave a message after the beep….BEEEP." Kabuto said._

_ "Kabuto-kun we know your there." Guren said._

_ "Nope that's not possible." Kabuto replied._

_ "But we can see you." Gaia stated._

_ "Nope I can't see you, so you can't see me." Kabuto stated._

_ "But that's because you're under a cover." Yang informed._

_ "Fine." Kabuto stated while he got up. He looked to see he was surrounded by Guren, Gaia, Karin, and Yang, Anko would have been here but she still had to gather information in the Leaf. _

_ Kabuto looked towards the door and had a surprised look. "Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto spoke out; the girls quickly looked at the door only to notice nothing there. They looked back to see Kabuto gone._

_ 'Oh god they actually fell for that. That was fucking hilarious.' Kabuto thought as he hid under his bed. 'They would never look here; the odds of that happening are low as hell.' Only for his door to open with Karin walking in._

_ 'How in the hell did she find me…Oh she's sensor…I call bullshit on that one.' Kabuto thought._

_ "We know you're here Kabuto-kun." Karin stated. 'Fine they got me.' Kabuto internally admitted._

_ "Fine…you got me." Kabuto admitted as he sat on his bed, And Guren, Gaia, Karin and Yang sat around him and looked at him expectantly._

_ "I'm not going to choose any of you." Kabuto stated and the girls looked shocked. "I can't, if I chose one of you I will only hurt the others and I couldn't stand that. I care about all of you equally; I don't favor any of you over the other so I can't choose one of you over the other. So I'd rather risk you hating me, than me hurting you." Kabuto finished. The girls looked down in thought then they looked at each other and nodded. _

_ "Can you give us time to think over this?" Guren asked Kabuto nodded and left his room, Kabuto would soon release the mistake of leaving four girls that loved him in his room…alone._

_ -Few Hours Later- _

_ Kabuto was eating in one of the Oto's cafeteria's by himself. Until Gaia, Yang, Karin and Guren sat down in front of him. _

_ "Alright we decided." Guren said._

_ "Since you can't choose one of us and you love all of us equally." Karin continued._

_ "Were going to start your own personal harem!" Yang declared excitedly while raising a fist into the air. Kabuto's mouth opened in shock he did not expect them to come to this conclusion and be so okay with it. 'What the fuck just happened?' Kabuto thought. _

_ "Um…I think we broke him." Karin stated. After a few seconds Kabuto regained his bearing's honestly were these girls trying to kill him. _

_ "So Kabuto-kun who do you think has the best breast?" Yang asked while squeezing he breast slightly. Karin, Gaia, and Guren glared at Yang, she knew that they weren't as well-endowed as she was in the breast department but they would never admit it to her. Then they turned Kabuto. _

_ "Yes Kabuto-kun who has the best breast?" the girls ask at once in a false sweetness. Kabuto just sighed and put his head down, because if he couldn't see them, then they couldn't see him he kept telling himself._

_-End Flash back-_

Kabuto walked across the village getting some weird looks from some of the villagers most likely due to his getup or because he was carrying Yang bridal style...probably both.

When Kabuto got to the nearest motel Kabuto put Yang down and removed his mask, and Yang followed suit. As they walked into the motel lobby they were greeted by the sight of an old lady.

"Aww isn't it cute that a couple like you can wear matching clothes." The old lady commented.

"I know. But Kabuto-kun was all adamant about it, thinking I would embarrass him." Yang lied while pouting, and the old lady nodded.

"Yep…young men these days, have no taste in romance. You'll make a decent husband out of him yet." The old lady said. '_Oh God please don't encourage her.' _ Kabuto thought.

"I know I will." Yang said while staring at Kabuto in the eyes. "Can we have a room?" Yang asked the old lady.

"Of course, the only room available is room 32 which has a Queen Bed." the old lady informed. '_Of course it does'_ Kabuto thought.

"We'll take it!" Yang all but yelled. Kabuto paid for the room and they left.

When Kabuto and Yang entered the room they looked at the Queen bed. Kabuto quickly removed his gear and laid on the bed. Kabuto turned to see Yang slowly undressing her armor. With her armor remove Kabuto could see her tight cloths clinging to her body.

Yang slowly took off her clothes. Revealing a Black and orange bra, and orange panties.

-**Lemon**-

Yang walked towards the bed at a leisurely pace to tease Kabuto, which it did. Then she reached the bed and crawled at a steady pace towards Kabuto with a predatory glint in her eye. When Kabuto and Yang faces were so close their lips barely touched.

Yang leaned forward her lips to Kabuto's and began to lay soft kiss on each other. Kabuto's hands started to roam Yang's body, one hand found its way towards Yang's soft mounds and the other towards Yang's firm butt. Yang's hands roamed over Kabuto's body.

Yang's tongue extended into Kabuto's mouth, and started to use her knee to rub Kabuto's crouch. Kabuto pushed his tongue against Yang's fighting for dominance with Kabuto eventually winning; Kabuto was able to send his tongue into Yang's mouth.

Kabuto moved his hand from Yang's breast and move it towards her back to undo her bra. Kabuto flipped there position so Yang was on the bottom. Kabuto slowly trailed kisses along Yang's jawline, and Kabuto made his way towards her breast.

Kabuto leaned back to get a good look at Yang's assets.

"Mm…Like what you see Kabuto-kun?" Yang asked seductively. Yang's breast were firm and perky, and were larger than average. And they were far more realistic than Tsunade's giant breast.

Instead of answering her question Kabuto grabbed Yang's breast and started to squeeze them softly electing a moan from Yang. Kabuto leaned in for another deep kiss. Yang used one of her free hands and started to message Kabuto's "Tool" through his boxers getting a moan from Kabuto.

Kabuto broke away from the kiss and trailed down to Yang's breast. Kabuto laid several kisses on Yang's breast getting some soft moans from Yang. Kabuto continued to trail kisses past Yang's smooth abdomen.

Kabuto reached Yang's damp orange panties and smelled the arousal rolling off of Yang's pussy. Kabuto pulled off Yang's panty and got a full look at Yang's wet slit. Kabuto gave a slow sensual lick tasting Yang causing her to moan.

"Mm…You taste good Yang-chan I can't get enough." Kabuto stated as he continued to lick Yang, lapping up her juices. Yang stated to moan louder. Yang grabbed the back of Kabuto's head and started to rub herself against Kabuto's face. Yang then used her free hand to play with one of her breast. Kabuto started to flick his tongue against Yang's clit increasing her pleasure, with Yang's increase in pleasure she started to close her legs forcing Kabuto's face deeper into Yang's pussy.

Kabuto started to thrust his tongue into Yang's hot pussy tasting every part of her. Kabuto felt Yang tighten around his tongue signaling the start of Yang's climax and when she climaxed Kabuto lapped up all of her warm nectar, Kabuto back away allowing Yang to calm down form her climax.

"That was Incredible…now it's my turn Kabuto-koi." Yang said seductively. As she kneeled down in front of Kabuto and removed his boxers releasing his member from its confines. Yang kissed the tip, giving Kabuto a spark of pleasure. Yang took the head of Kabuto's tool into her mouth and began to slowly suck and licking. After a few moments Yang stopped and released the member from her mouth and slowly licked the underside of Kabuto's shaft teasing him. Yang licked it from the bottom of the shaft to the tip; Yang engulfed the head again and started to take Kabuto's full length into her mouth. When Kabuto's tool touched the back of her throat, Yang started bobbing her head slowly while sucking and licking.

Kabuto instinctively put his hands on the back of Yang's head and started to try and increase her pace, Which Yang did. Yang put her hands on Kabuto's thighs and started to deep throat Kabuto's member, Yang started to hum increasing Kabuto's pleasure tenfold.

Kabuto felt his climax approaching. "Yang-chan…I'm about to…cum." Kabuto stuttered out, and Yang tried to increase her pace causing Kabuto to release in Yang's mouth. Yang released Kabuto's member with a pop and leisurely swallowed Kabuto's seed, arousing Kabuto more.

Yang laid back in the bed and gave Kabuto the most innocent look she could muster.

"Is Kabuto-Koi going to come to bed?" Yang asked in cute voice, while slowly moving her legs revealing her wet slit. Yang's innocent look, her cute voice and body position got Kabuto aroused again and climbed into bed with Yang.

Their lips met again and their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. In there make out session Kabuto positioned himself over Yang's entrance. Kabuto slowly pushed his member into Yang's wet slit, Yang moaned into Kabuto's mouth, but he continued until he was completely in. Yang began to grind her hips and Kabuto slid back and then slammed into her again. Kabuto continued to tongue wrestle with Yang, while he pulled back out and slammed back in until the hips met. Kabuto kept repeating the process at a steady rhythm slowly going faster and faster. Yang's moans continued to get louder and more erratic each second. Yang felt the most immense pleasure than she felt in a long time, she felt her orgasm approaching and was intent on climaxing with Kabuto.

Kabuto continued his rhythm with Yang and felt himself about to climax. He increased his pace and Yang wrapped her legs around Kabuto to try and pull him deeper and dug her nails into Kabuto's back.

"Yang-chan…I'm about to cum" Kabuto said in between groans.

"Don't…You dare pull out!" Yang growled out as her whisker marks darkened. Kabuto slid out and slammed back in one more time to feel Yang tighten around his member and he came inside of her. Kabuto and Yabg collapsed in the bed; Yang's breaths were labored and sweat glistened off her skin. When Yang caught her breath she curled up next to Kabuto and she fell asleep.

-**Lemon end**-

Kabuto glanced around the room to see Kumo staring in their direction, and made a clicking sound reminiscent to laughing. Kabuto gave Kumo the finger and fell asleep with Yang.

-Next day-

Kabuto and Yang walked towards the hospital. Yang had a mile wide smile and a glow around her but her mask and outfit hid it. When they entered the hospital they noticed several Med-Nins rushing around doing their jobs. They walked passed them and went to Gaia's room. When Yang and Kabuto were about to enter her room they were stopped by two Suna ANBU.

"It's alright they can come in." Kabuto heard Gaia announce from inside the room. The ANBU moved out of the way allowing Kabuto and Yang to enter. Kabuto saw Gaia sitting in her hospital in clean cloths. Gaia wore full length black tight fitting pants along with black boots. She had a long crimson coat that went all the way down to her knees. She had a grey vest with a single over her left shoulder that had straps on the back so she could attach her sand gourd, her hair was longer than before going past her shoulders, and covered the kanji of love on her forehead. The dark circles around her eyes looked more like mascara and brought out her beautiful sea green eyes. But even after Gaia's growth spurt she was still a foot shorter than Kabuto.

"It's glad to see that you're getting better Gaia-chan." Kabuto said to Gaia with a smile, since the room was only occupied by Gaia, Kabuto and Yang removed there masks. Kabuto walked over to Gaia and gave her a loving hug, which Gaia responded to happily. Gaia sent a smug look towards Yang, which got an adorable pout from Yang.

"Thanks for saving me Kabuto-kun." Gaia said.

"And what did I tell you, I would always protect you even if you don't need it." Kabuto softly said. Gaia sent another smug look toward Yang.

"What about me Kabuto-kun?" Yang asked using a cute voice.

"Of course I would protect you Yang-chan." Kabuto said in incredulously seemingly unaware of the girls glaring contest. But in reality Kabuto just expertly ignored it, it was so common Kabuto had to ignore it, or risk their glares being turned towards him.

While Yang and Gaia glared and Kabuto overlooking the whole interaction, several voices interrupted their activities. The voice's belonged to Team 7 and Kabuto sighed, Gaia rolled her eyes and Yang glared at the door with Yang's eyes changing from her cute and innocent blue eyes to her evil blood red and black sclera eyes.

Kabuto pulled up his hood and applied his mask, Yang followed suit but with more reluctance. Gaia stood up from the medical bed with Kabuto and Yang standing by her sides. Then the Leaf nin entered the room.

Naruto walked in with a giant grin on his face, Sakura walked in like she owned the place and Kakashi had his face buried in porn.

"HEY Gaia-chan!" Naruto yelled. '_Why are you always yelling?' _Kabuto thought as he sighed.

"Uzumaki-san." Gaia stoically replied.

"We came as soon as we heard you were kidnapped. But we were kinda late on saving you, the man next to you was the one that saved you." Naruto informed sheepishly.

"Yes about that." Kakashi said as he looked at Kabuto. "How were you able to create that move that you used Sasori…what was it, The Spiraling Vacuum Vortex. It looked awfully familiar to a one of my student's techniques, and how were you able to defeat two S-ranked nin by yourself?" Kakashi asked, and Yang pouted she helped fight Sasori too.

"**_Hmm…What can I say, I'm brilliant as well as skilled. It's a great burden but I try and continue on as best I can." _**Kabuto stated completely ignoring Kakashi's question.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Kabuto's answer and turned his gaze toward Gaia.

"Kazekage-sama, are you sure this man could be trusted. He could be working for the Akatsuki." Kakashi urged to Gaia. Only for Gaia to glare at him, and not the playful glare she gave to Yang no this was one of the glares she gave when she was about to kill someone. The glare seemed to make Kakashi back up a bit and pale.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Gaia asked stoically but a deaf man could hear the venom in her voice.

"No no Kazekage-sama, it's just we haven't seen them without their masks. It's possible they could be with the Akatsuki." Kakashi said trying to defend himself.

**_"Huh…I wonder why would a _****_Shinobi, _****_a person who is meant to work in the shadows and never be seen or heard from want to wear a mask…oh I gee such a tough question."_** Kabuto sarcastically chided out. "**_And on the topic of masks why don't you take yours off so we can make sure you are who you say you are." _**Kabuto continued.

"Fine I get your point, but how now you're not with the Akatsuki." Kakashi stated.

Gaia sort of solved the problem when she turned Kabuto around so that he was facing away from Team 7 and move his mask up slightly revealing Kabuto's mouth. In a spilt second Gaia claimed his mouth with hers. Gaia and Kabuto shared a passionate kiss in front of Team 7; Yang glared at the sight but didn't move she was content with the memories of last night.

Kabuto and Gaia parted, with Gaia panting slightly. Kabuto lowered his mask back on, and they turned to see a wide eyed Team 7.

"Is that enough evidence to convince you that he isn't part of the Akatsuki or should we get more intimate?" Gaia asked while glaring at them. Kakashi coughed to get himself situated.

"No no that's more than enough…hehe" Kakashi said nervously.

"Good, now is there anything else you need?" Gaia questioned.

"Not at all Gaia-chan we just wanted to make sure you were alright before we left!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaia nodded. Team 7 left though Naruto waved good-bye to them, with Yang glaring at him the entire time. Kabuto, Yang and Gaia were left alone that was until Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"Hey Imōto." Kankuro said to Gaia while hugging her. "I was so worried about you." He finished.

"Me too Gaia, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Temari apologized.

"It's alright…Temari you don't have to be sorry." Gaia expressed. "I was doing my job as the Kazekage and besides Kabuto-kun rescued me."

"Yeah! That's true you should have seen Kabuto-kun. When Deidara insulted you Gaia, Kabuto-kun got enraged more than I've ever seen from him. Then he said two words to Deidara and launched an attack I've never seen before, and it killed Deidara instantly…It was so AWESOME!" Yang gushed excitedly. That surprised Gaia; Kabuto was known to keep a cool head. Though the thought of Kabuto becoming enraged for her sake made her blush slightly.

While Yang was describing his fight with Deidara and the beginning of Sasori's fight animatedly, Kabuto watched their interaction with a smile thinking of the days to come.


	14. Meeting at the Tenchi Bridge

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto sighed as he waited for the Leaf Shinobi to show up. '_Honestly they bitch and moan for probably two years to get a lead on Sasuke and they get one, only to be late._' Kabuto thought as he glanced at his clothing and sighed again. Kabuto wore his usual purple clothing again. _'Don't get me wrong I like the color purple but I feel like I'm always wearing it. Maybe I should change later on, maybe something Black and Green themed.'_

The spy glanced in to the forest as he felt four signatures approaching. Two he recognized as Naruto and Sakura, the other two he had no clue. Kabuto glanced to the other side of the bridge as he felt Orochimaru's and Yang's chakra signatures.

'_Being able to convince Orochimaru that Sasori might show up, and we could possibly take him down was fairly easily. Hmm…Maybe Orochimaru had some kind of grudge against Sasori_.' Kabuto glanced at the black and silver bridge he was on. _'Originally the bridge was wooden but due to the high chance of Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra I destroyed it, and had the Replicators create a new stable bridge capable of absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra. I'll have the Replicator's absorbed then surrounding Kyuub's chakra and siphon it into Yang increasing her power.' _Kabuto internally mused.

Kabuto sensed the jonin level nin approaching from the left, but didn't react.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Sasori-sama." Kabuto stated. "It's been a few years."

"Were you followed?" 'Sasori' asked. '_You have no idea, Leaf nin_.'

"No it's safe." Kabuto lied.

_ "_How are you?" 'Sasori' asked. '_I've only known Sasori for a short time, but even I knew he wasn't caring.' _

"When your jutsu was lifted, and I remembered who I really was, I felt somewhat disoriented…I am still somewhat heavy headed." Kabuto stated.

"I have some questions for you." 'Sasori stated.

"I have little time, so please make it brief. It was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here." Kabuto said.

"Tell me about the location of your base and about Sasuke Uchiha." Sasori asked._ 'Sasuke this Sasuke that. I understand his value but there are more people in the Elemental Nations why doesn't anyone want to create a new bloodline or master all the elements I mean come on there's more shit to do than case after one person.' _Kabuto ranted to himself.

"We have many bases, to keep from being discovered, we change bases on a monthly basis. There are of course, bases in countries besides the sound. Orochimaru's spires enter those countries and guide us. But we have various movement methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome. Our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north. We will move from there in three days. "Kabuto explained. "Sasuke Uchiha is also there. "'_Dun Dun Dunnnn'_ Kabuto thought. Kabuto noticed a change in 'Sasori's 'intent and quickly threw a kuani knife in Orochiamru's direction to throw 'Sasori' off.

"What…just a wild rabbit." Kabuto stated the obvious.

"By the way about that one task you asked of me…Sasori-sama. Even after his transmigration Orochimaru cast a jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse in order to protect it. I was unable to perform any data analysis of that specimen." Kabuto talked out of his ass.

"On that note, please give me the item we talked about, I can't continue to stay here much longer. If it's found out that I'm meeting with you like this…I'll be killed." Kabuto thought. '_Though if Orochimaru ever tried to kill me he would have to fight; Yang, Gaia, Guren and Karin who I all personally trained and the whole Replicator horde and myself of course'_

"Very well, end of the line…It's either now or never!" Sasori announced.

Only for Orochimaru to body flicker behind Kabuto and used the Snake binding stare to add to the theatrics.

"Your conversation seems quite amusing you wouldn't mind if I joined in would you?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto Screen Stepped to Sasori's side to continue the façade.

"I almost wasn't able to step back in time, but thanks to you taking out your kunai, Sasori-sama, I was." Kabuto lied.

"That cloak of yours…It brings back memories Sasori." Orochimaru said. Kabuto quickly activated his Chakra scalpel and sliced the Hikuro puppet in half causing the Leaf Jonin to escape.

** "Sen'ei Tajashu(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"** Orochimaru yelled as he launched a dozen of snakes and the Leaf jonin. The snakes attacked the Jonin only for him to turn into a wood clone.

"This is a **Kawarimi(Substitution)** using **Mokuton(Wood Release)** Ninjutsu…you couldn't be." Orochimaru stated.

"Orochimaru-sama is that the real Sasori?" Kabuto asked faking ignorance.

"No...It's not. Kabuto are you telling me that you tricked Sasori into coming here and didn't even know his face?" Orochimaru asked.

** "**You know it really couldn't be helped, he always preferred to stay in that puppet of his." Kabuto commented.

"What are you talking about!? Kabuto you're supposed to be an Akatsuki spy. You should have been under the affects by Sasori's jutsu. "The jonin said.

"What can I say…I lied you know…the shinobi thing…what are you a fucking kindergartner." Kabuto insulted. "Besides I like working for Orochimaru-sama. I chose to do this myself. But who are you; we came here with the intention of killing Sasori, so this is quite a mishap." Kabuto lied.

"Kabuto… I'll tell you about this little boy here afterwards…Why don't you call out those three little mice hiding in the bush?" Orochimaru stated. The jonin signaled and three leaf shinobi came out of the bushes and landed on the metal bridge. Kabuto recognized Naruto and Sakura. But Kabuto didn't recognize the emo cross dresser.

Kabuto notice Naruto's features started to Kyuubify. '_Guess Yang's going to get more power.'_ Kabuto thought as the Replicator blocks in the bridge started to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra.

"You again." Kabuto stated.

"kuku…I've seen that face any number of times, Since the Kyuubi boy is here too. Let's play with them a little bit then." Orochimaru said. "I'll give you the pleasure of telling you which has gotten stronger you or Sasuke-kun."

"Give Sasuke Back" Naruto growled out.

"There is no giving back Naruto-kun here, Let me explain it to you slowly." Kabuto said. "Sasuke-kun came to us of his own free will it's about time you got over it, going on like that hardly behaving as a man." Kabuto said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FOUR EYES!" Sakura yelled. '_Now that was uncalled for I love my glasses besides Tayuya has far more colorful vocabulary.' "_YOU DON"T KNOW A DAMNED THING ABOUT NARUTO'S FEELINGS!" Sakura continued to yell. '_Um…actually I know more than even he knows.'_ Kabuto thought.

"I'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR "COOL" ATTITUDE!" Sakura screamed. '_I wasn't trying to be cool…but you perceived me as such…man I'm so badass and I did't even notice it._' Kabuto thought to himself.

"If you want to know about Sasuke-kun, why don't you try forcing it out of me? If you can that is." Orochimaru taunted, as soon as Orochimaru said those words Naruto sped towards Orochimaru in an instant. Naruto's hand was about to make contact with Orochimaru only to be intercepted by a yellow and orange blur, and was pushed back to Team 7. Naruto's one tailed cloak dissipated due to shock and the Replicators draining him.

Then blur revealed itself to be Yang in her sexy glory.

"Don't be so hasty… Otouto. " Yang said as she landed by Kabuto's side. Orochimaru looked intrigued, he wanted to see Naruto vs his stronger better Clone.

"L-l-little brother?" Naruto stuttered out shocked.

"In a sense…I'm stronger, smarter, fast and all around better than you…even if I'm only two years old." Yang explained while counting off her superiority to Naruto on her fingers.

"Did I get it right Kabuto-kun?" Yang asked Kabuto in a cute voice.

"Of course Yang-chan, you always get it right." Kabuto said seriously, though his face showed amusement. Orochimaru watched the interaction with a raised eyebrow, He of course knew of Kabuto's "Harem" he thought it was hilarious; and his girls seemed to make Kabuto more laid back than usual.

"W-why are you with Orochimaru?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I'm not with Orochimaru per say." Yang said while giving Orochimaru an apologetic look. "I'm loyal to Kabuto-kun because I love him." Yang said with a blush while grabbing onto Kabuto's left arm and pressed in in between her breast. Kabuto palmed his face and sighed.

"L-love how can you love monsters like him?!" Naruto yelled at Yang. Only for Yang to glare at Naruto with pure red and black sclera eyes making all Leaf Nin take an involuntary step back.

"Don't you ever call Kabuto-kun a monster like you know him…No one just chooses to become a monster one day...How do you think it happens to people…to normal people? They make difficult choices, for what they might think may be a very good reason. They make choice after choice and none of them involves slaughtering children or starting genocide. But the choices add up, and one day they look around and realize that they're so far over the line that they can't remember where it was, and I'll never leave Kabuto-kun for the difficult choices he made in his life." Yang said passionately, Kabuto's eyes were wide from her speech and Orochimaru looked surprised.

"Wow Yang-chan that was quite the speech." Kabuto stated, and Yang blushed. They were interrupted by Sakura gasping and pointed to Kabuto dramatically.

"Y-you c-cloned Naruto…and you brain washed the clone." Sakura accused to Kabuto, and Naruto started to get angry again.

"Don't you ever accuse Kabuto-kun of brain washing me you stupid bitch!" Yang yelled and Kabuto sighed _'honestly there is no reason to defend me from these people.' _Kabuto thought.

"Yang-chan, there's no reason to defend me against biased people." Kabuto told to Yang. Yang was about to reply only for Kabuto to be sent flying back into the surrounding forest, by an enraged two tailed Naruto.

"You…MONSTER!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned blood red. Yang's yellow like chakra and Kyuubi's red chakra combined together creating a shock wave of orange flame like chakra pushing Naruto back a few inches. Yang sprinted at Naruto and slammed her fist into his face, sending Naruto off of the bridge. Yang jumped of the bridge and used her chakra to explode behind her to speed up her decent, coincidentally breaking the sound barrier.

With Yang tripling her speed she was able to reach Naruto before he fell half way towards the river below. Yang grabbed onto Naruto and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist securing him in place. Then Yang landed several devastating hits on Naruto, with Yang's ability to condense her chakra into her hands and exploded them at the exact moment her fists made contact with Naruto increased the damage.

After Yang landed multiple hits on Naruto, she released him and landed an incredibly powerful double hay-maker to Naruto's head creating a small shock wave sending Naruto plummeting towards the river. Let it be known that once Yang is pissed she completely obliterates what caused it.

-With Kabuto

Kabuto walked out of the forest line with a slight burn mark on his cheek and focused his healing chakra into the burn. Kabuto glanced around to see and amused Orochimaru and a shocked Sakura and nameless jonin. The emo he really couldn't tell.

Kabuto glanced around the bridge to see some of the warped Replicator blocks and scorch marks leading off of the bridge. Kabuto also noticed the absence of Yang and Naruto, and then he sighed. '_Of course Yang would get pissed…Yang only gets pissed if you steal her Ramen, degrade her by comparing her to Naruto, messing with her hair, or messing with HER Kabuto…when did she get so possessive of me_?' Kabuto thought to himself.

"God that fucking hurt…I hope Yang kicks Naruto's ass that would make my day." Kabuto thought out loud. Kabuto got weird stares from Orochimaru and Sakura. '_Oh did I say that out loud.' _Kabuto asked himself.

"WHY DID YOU CLONE NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed a question. Kabuto sighed he already explained the reason to the Yami personality and Orochimaru he really didn't want to do it again.

"Oh you know this reason and that reason. To see if I could or I couldn't…for power or weakness…to achieve Fame or fade into obscurity…to create a partner or an enemy…or maybe I just did it for shits and giggles…Whatever your narrow mined brain can come up with is fine for me." Kabuto answered.

That answer got a glare from the pink haired howler.

"Orochimaru-sama, can I play with them for a bit?" Kabuto asked the snake sannin. "Besides I'm sure you'd rather watch the fight between the blondes. One trained by me and the other trained Jiraiya, this will be the perfect time for you to see if Naruto measures up to Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said. '_Because I sure would watch their fight, and i am with the clone I created before I came out of the forest._' Kabuto thought.

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly and jumped off the bridge to follow Yang. Leaving Kabuto with the pink haired medic, Nameless Jonin, and cross-dressing emo.

"Orochimaru is gone…I'm sure we can take Kabuto on." The jonin stated. '_Oh how naive that thinking is, it will get you killed one day_.'

"Hmm…you really shouldn't underestimate my, who knows almost all of your abilities and fighting styles, while you have yet grasped the limits of my own." Kabuto said while glaring slightly at the group.

Sakura put on dark gloves, the emo readied a scroll and the Jonin tensed. Sakura punch the bridge as hard as she could, only for a loud gonging sound to echo throughout the area.

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled as she cradled her wounded fist.

"Huh? From what I gathered Tsunade taught you the secret behind her strength, but you weren't able to penetrate the Replicator blocks…That wouldn't happen unless." Kabuto trailed off. Until a mile long smirk appeared on his face and a terrified look appeared on Sakura's face.

"Hmhmhm…HAHAHA…Oh this is rich. The secret is Chakra control, by gathering the chakra into the hands and releasing it at a pinpoint time ingenious really." Kabuto said. '_Yang already uses a less refined version of that.' _Kabuto mused.

"That would be dangerous for me to fight…but from what my information stated you just run in with no taijutsu style and smash anything in your way…That would be dangerous, if we were on any other bridge." Kabuto stated.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura demanded.

"You all really thought that killing two s-ranked missing nin wouldn't get around, I knew that Sasori was dead…I knew you all were coming…and I prepared for any and every possibility." Kabuto explained. "Take a look around…Look at the bridge doesn't it look abnormal to you or strange, don't you feel yourself getting weaker by the minute?" Kabuto asked.

The Leaf nin glanced around and noticed the strange design of the bridge, It looked like the bridge was composed of hundreds of small metal blocks. They also felt there chakra slowly decreasing. The emo nin took out his scroll and drew something into it, a few seconds later several lions of ink emerged from the scroll. As soon as the ink creatures made contact with the bridge they returned back to ink.

That surprised the emo. Kabuto watched the whole thing transpire with a bored gaze. The remaining Team 7 immediately jumped off of the bridge.

Team 7 glanced back at the bridge and watched as small bugs stared to form out of the bridge. They assumed they were little threat, Kabuto being there concern.

"Hmm…You guys really shouldn't underestimate my replicators like that, they have the habit of attacking when you least expect them to." Kabuto told the naive team. They ignored him as Kabuto walked backwards onto the opposite side of the bridge which confused the team.

Kabuto put his hand on one of the railings of the bridge "Destroy them, but keep them alive…we still need them." Kabuto whispered to the bridge as he walked off of it.

Team 7 watched in morbid fascination as half of the bridge dispersed and formed over the still structural form of the bridge. They watched as a swarm of bug like objects makes their way towards. The bugs made an assortment of threatening sounds and poses. Some of the smaller bugs climbed on themselves and formed far larger bugs, hundreds of the Replicators looked like Spiders while I few others looked like beetles.

Kabuto watched with interest as Team 7 prepared themselves for battle and the Replicators launched themselves at the team. The carnage began.

-With Yang

Naruto slammed into the water causing a large wave. Yang landed on top the water and used her chakra to stay up. Several Narutos sprang up from the water and they were in there two tail states, while Yang herself was in her initial state.

The Narutos waited so Yang started the assault. Yang did a front flip and heel kicked one of the clones dispelling it but her foot still slammed into the water creating a shock wave, pushing the clones away. Yang sped towards the closest clone and slammed her elbow into its face. Yang evaded a clone that was about to hit her in the back with a Rasengan only to grab the clone's wrist and shove the still active Rasengan into to clones face.

Yang jumped up to avoid a pair of hands that was about to drag her under water. Yang flipped midair and slammed her fist into the water creating another orange flame like explosion; the explosion's force passed through the water and dispelled the clone.

Yang did a handspring back-flip to avoid a dive-bombing Naruto with a Rasengan. Yang launched a condensed projectile version of her explosive chakra destroying the offending clone on contact. The water calmed down to an absence of a fight, Yang glanced around looking for Naruto or his clone. Naruto and several of his clones appeared out of the water and glared at Yang in there two tail states. Yang glared back with her blood red eyes in her initial state with an orange flame aura surrounding her.

Two of the clones started to form a larger that normal Rasengan, Yang mirroring their actions by creating Rasengan triple its normal size the Rasengan took a multiple of shades of colors the main ones being Yellow, Red, and Orange. The two Narutos charged at Yang with their less than impressive big ball Rasengan.

Yang charge too an with a cry of "**Ōdama Rasengan(Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)" **There attacks collided with Yang's attack being the victor. The explosions of chakra dispelled the remaining clones so all that was left was a two-tailed Naruto and Yang.

Yang watched as Naruto go down on all fours and started to sprout a third tail and his whisker marks and hair got more feral. Naruto charged far faster than he originally was, but Yang successfully evaded. Her training with Kabuto improved her reaction time in leaps and bounds mostly due to the fact that when they spared he used his Swift Release.

Naruto turned to face Yang and he growled, he raised his hands and slammed them onto the water creating a titanic wave towards Yang. Yang jump as high as she could, then launched several condensed chakra projectiles under her to use the recoil to achieve higher elevation.

Yang used chakra to attach herself to the rock wall; she glanced down to see a small figure of a three tailed Naruto glaring at her. Yang quickly ran up the side of the cliff, trying to prolong Naruto's tallied state that was hurting him far more than it was helping.

When Yang reached the top she looked to see Kabuto watching Team 7 getting there asses kick by his Replicators. Yang shuddered a little, when the Replicators attacked they don't hold back, and the longer you fight them the more they adapt. Yang saw Kabuto glance at her and she sent him a seductive wink to tease him.

Yang looked down to see if Naruto followed her, only for a Red-ish Chakra hand shoot up and grab a small part of the ground and pulled Naruto up. Naruto landed in front of Yang and glared with kyuubified eyes.

"Now little brother…you shouldn't glare at me, I'm all the family you have after all." Yang taunted.

Naruto charged and landed a strike on Yang only for her to block with her forearms, but the forced still pushed her back a great distance. Yang jumped and headed of in a random direction with Naruto following her. Yang ended in a small clearing with Naruto landing a few yards in front of her.

Naruto still crouching on all of fours started to cringe in pain when a fourth tail started to form. Yang changed her posture from her close combat stance to a long range stance, Yang knew that the four tails state and up were extremely dangerous. Naruto's skin started to burn off and his blood started to mix with the Kyuubi's chakra as dark orb surrounded Naruto hiding him from view. Yang started to prepare her _repulsion_ technique.

The dark orb containing Naruto exploded creating a shock wave that flattened the surrounding area; Yang protected herself by releasing her _repulsion _technique counteracting the kinetic forced of the shock wave. Yang looked to the now revealed four-tailed Naruto.

Naruto's bright white eyes glared at Yang, he raised his hand up and slammed the ground creating another shock wave. Yang wasn't prepared this time and she was sent flying back. Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and the ground started to crack and collapse on itself. Yang knew what that meant. Yang quickly jumped to the left, as soon as she did that two large Chakra arms emerged from the ground.

Yang glanced at the Chakra arms to see a smaller hand come out of it. She quickly evaded its strike but it kept charging. Yang used the recoil from her condensed chakra shots to continue evading. She looked at Naruto to see him open, but she knew with the chakra arm ability it was dangerous to get up close.

Yang shot her orange flame like chakra at Naruto hopping to either injure him or enrage him. Yang's attack made contact with Naruto and exploded disrupting his concentration over his chakra arms.

Naruto turned to glare at Yang again; Naruto started to expel red and white chakra spheres and surrounded himself with them. Yang narrowed her eyes at this action; she knew what came after this. Naruto's tails met at his mouth and the chakra spheres started to combine forming a larger dark purple sphere or as Yang knew a **Bijūdama(Tailed Beast Ball), **Yang started to go into her first tail state her body was surrounded by red-ish orange chakra shroud that took the shape of a fox and the shroud caused her hair to resemble fire.

When Naruto's Bijudama was formed Yang started to condense all of the Kyuubi's chakra into her fist. When Naruto was about to eat his Bijudama, Yang sped towards Naruto and slammed her Kyuubi's chakra enhanced fist into the Bijudama and exploded her chakra as soon as her fist made contact. That action caused Naruto's attack to go off in his face and obliterated the surrounding forest.

Yang watched with annoyance as Naruto started to recover. Naruto started to roar causing the ground to shake.

"So you like to eating chakra…" Yang said to herself, she never tried to eat her own Biludama it was a weird thing watching Naruto trying to do that. Naruto opened his mouth again to roar only for Yang to appear in front of him and launched a condensed kyuubi chakra projectile into his mouth launching him back. Yang launched several more of the kyuubi projectiles at Naruto sending him flying back but he kept getting back, which annoyed Yang immensely.

Yang held out her hand towards Naruto and a dark orb started to form along with several rings. The rings started to rotate on different axis only to join up on one axis orbiting the orbit. "**Rasenringu(Spiralling Fear Wheel )" **Yang yelled as she threw her devastating technique at Naruto.

-With Kabuto

Kabuto sighed as he watched the Leaf nin fight his Replicators, While fighting the nin is improving all of the Replicators do to their hive mind they gain the experience that these Replicators get but it's still boring to watch.

Kabuto felt the ground shook again, he glanced around '_this was about fourth time the ground shook what the hell is Yang doing?_' Kabuto thought to himself only to see a four tailed Naruto fly by him and land on the other side of the bridge, when Kabuto saw Naruto he recalled his replicators to form a bridge again. After a few seconds Yang landed next to Kabuto and had a triumph look on her face. Orochimaru landed near by us and walked over.

"My, my…Kabuto-kun when you said she had potential I didn't imagine this. You trained her expertly." Orochimaru complimented.

"Of course…She wanted power so I gave it to her…Now she can go against a rampaging jinjuriki and win." Kabuto bragged.

Orochimaru walked off when he felt a chakra signature watching him, so that left Kabuto and Yang watching the nameless jonin try and pacify the jinjuriki. Kabuto walked across the bridge with Yang by his side and had a few Replicators form and fallow him.

When the jonin tried to bind Naruto, Kabuto walked near Sakura.

"He's become even more like the Kyuubi than he was just a few minutes ago, I see you'd be better off calling him a monster than a ninja…kukuku." Kabuto said. "Take a look at that, willing to become that just to rescue Sasuke-kun. By now, even his own senses are leaving him what a sad boy." Kabuto goaded. Sakura ran at Naruto, distracting the jonin in the proscess. With the jonin distracted Kabuto had several of his Replicators go near Naruto and absorb the ambient Kyuubi chakra for Yang.

Sakura started to run to Naruto sprouting random things like rescuing Sasuke for him, which sounded weird to Kabuto. Though Yang knew what Sakura meant when she said that, but out of context with her saying that it's sort of a weird thing to say.

Naruto bitch slapped Sakura with his tail, Yang loved that she still remembered Sakura hitting Naruto and in turn her all the time.

"Ah man." Kabuto thought out loud as he walked towards Sakura. Only to be grabbed by wood.

"I won't let you touch her." The jonin threatened, he probably didn't notice Yang behind him with an orange flame like energy covering her fist.

"Hey now, we have no reason to fight you guys anymore." '_Yang has already fought Naruto.' "_On contrary, it's just the opposite." Kabuto stated.

"What do you mean?" the jonin asked.

"You and I have the same objective…the Akatsuki are in the way. If we let you guys live you might be able to take out another Akatsuki member." Kabuto said as he used his medical chakra to heal Sakura's wounds. Kabuto glanced at the trapped Naruto to see several red tinted Replicators leaving Naruto. When Naruto started to receive more of the Kyuubi's chakra he tried to break free.

"Although that is your companion…" Kabuto stated while looking at Naruto. "You'll need to rely on yourself to handle the rest." Kabuto finished, as he Screen Stepped out of the trap grabbed Yang and sped towards Orochimaru's location.

Kabuto and Yang appeared a distance away from Orochimaru to see the emo try and pull something out of his backpack. Kabuto let go of Yang and tackled the emo. Kabuto noticed a letter in spill out if his backpack.

"What is this?" Kabuto asked.

"Come on, calm down Kabuto. This kid will from today become our subordinate." Orochimaru said.

"…Can we trust him?" Kabuto asked.

"Please look inside this envelope, It's for you from Danzo-sama." The pale kid said. Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"This is…" Orochimaru said to himself.

"What in it?" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto, please release that kid he's coming with us." Orochimaru said and Kabuto got off of him.

"Sai was it, shall we go?" Orochimaru asked, and Sai answered with a smile. Kabuto did a come here motion with his hands and Yang body flickered next to him. Yang leaned near Kabuto's ear.

"The jonin from earlier is spying on us, should I take care of him?" Yang asked. Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru than to Yang and then shook his head in a negative. '_The odds of it being a clone are high, wouldn't want to tip the enemy off that we know his there. 'Kabuto_ thought.

A couple of minutes of tree hopping Orochimaru, Kabuto and Yang were keeping pace while Sai was falling behind a bit.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto warned.

"Yes indeed…it appears we're being followed." Orochimaru finished.

"But is he being followed or letting someone follow him…What do we do?" Kabuto asked.

"In either case, I'm afraid we end up with a corpse on our hands…right Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"hehe…of course Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered. Kabuto held his wrist with a Replicator gauntlet attached to it near his face and whispered an order to the Replicators at hideout to prepare for several intruders. After that Kabuto with Yang's help were able to create a fake dead body to look like Sai, leading the followers off of our trail for a bit.

After a few minutes our followers stopped.

"It seems like our pursuers have stopped. All went well I assume?" Orochimaru asked.

"Right, but we shouldn't relax just yet." Kabuto answered.

"Nevertheless, as always, brilliant work…Kabuto." Orochimaru complimented.

"It's all because of being with you. I've been able to create countless dead bodies." Kabuto said and Yang pouted next to Kabuto at not being included. "Ah that reminds me how about we let him help us in the experiment? After all, he'll have lots of free time when he's not communicating with Danzo." Kabuto asked.

"Hmm…Do whatever you like." Orochimaru said.

After a few minutes they ran into a river. Sai went to wash his face, Orochimaru sat on a rock, Yang internally debated on trying to tease Kabuto and Kabuto was washing his bloody medical tools.

"Kabuto…save that for when we get back." Orochimaru said.

"Oh no…you see if I don't wash the blood of soon enough the blades will go bad in no time at all." Kabuto stated, and Yang nodded her head in agreement.

"By the way Orochimaru-sama would you be able to provide me with an unmarked male corpse as soon as we get back?" Kabuto asked.

"But you still have some left, Right?" Orochimaru asked.

"I do…but our little diversion has left me without a 15-16 year old male corpse." Kabuto stated.

"Kabuto is your blood type 'A' by any chance?" Orochimaru asked.

"No…"AB" actually…Why?" Kabuto asked, only for Sai to start frantically look for something.

"Is something wrong…umm Sai was it?" Orochimaru asked.

"No…it's nothing." Sai answered.

"Well then, let's be going shall we the lair is just a little farther on." Kabuto stated and the group headed off towards the hideout. After a few hours of travel they made it to the hideout unhampered.

Kabuto and Yang walked through the hideout with Orochimaru and Sai, and saw Sasuke sitting in front of a giant snake statue.

"You're late." Sasuke complained.

"You fail to mind your mouth as always." Kabuto reprimanded.

"Orochimaru…did you forget about how you said you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh do calm down please instead of training, I happen to come by a little present for you. He's a shinobi from Konoha just like you. I figured you could bathe yourself in nostalgia talking about your old village. "Orochimaru said gleefully. Sasuke and Sai looked at each other.

"Oh my god it's an emo standoff!" Yang quietly yelled only loud enough for Kabuto to hear, and he smirk slightly.

"Greetings my name is Sai. You must be Sasuke Uchiha-kun." Sai greeted with a smile.

"Get Lost." Sasuke ordered.

"Oh Damn." Yang announced into Kabuto's ear.

"And Naruto-kun didn't seem to care for me the whole time too." Sai stated. "But you know in comparison to Naruto I think I'm going to get along better with you." Sai finished.

"Oh it's getting hot in here." Yang said to Kabuto.

Sasuke glared at Sai with his Sharingan and put him in a Genjutsu making Sai collapse.

"It'd be a good idea not to tease Sasuke-kun too much. You see, he's even harder to deal with than I am." Orochimaru suggested.

"And I don't care to deal with trash like him, Orochimaru it's time for training now." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto-kun told me quite a bit about you it seems he's been looking for you all this time for the last three years." Sai stated as he stood up.

"Oh yeah I guess I do remember someone like that." Sasuke brushed of the comment.

"We're going to train Orochimaru." Sasuke ordered.

"Naruto-kun considers you…he considers you to be almost his own true brother, that's what I heard from Sakura-san." Sai informed.

"My brother…I only have one… a certain guy I want to kill." Sasuke said before he disappeared in a body flicker.

"Anyhow I'll be leaving too Kabuto…Use these to compile a Bingo book" Orochimaru ordered as he handed Kabuto a envelope full of papers.

"These are…ANBU the Hokage's personal troop division…these are copies of the profiles of its members." Kabuto said surprised. "And they would seem to be the real thing."

"Really, I wana see them." Yang said trying to reach for the files only for Kabuto to raise them out of her reach, earning a pout from her.

"Not now Yang I have to show Sai to his room…Yang could you go to that 'Room' while I do this?" Kabuto asked. Yang nodded and walked off with a sway to her hips, which Kabuto watched till she was out of his view.

Kabuto lead Sai through the Hideout until they arrived at the spare rooms.

"Here we are…come inside." Kabuto said to Sai. Kabuto entered the dark room and walked to the desk. Kabuto lit the candle illuminating the room.

"This is your room…When we don't have anything for you to do, we expect you to quietly behave yourself in here." Kabuto said. "If something comes up we will call you." Kabuto walked towards the door.

"Sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to keep this door locked from the outside after all, you're…well, you understand." Kabuto said as he locked the door and walked through the hallways.

"Well then I better get to work on that ANBU bingo book. I don't need any more nagging from Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said to himself. *Zzzt* *Zzzt* *tot* *tot* *tot*. Kabuto glanced up to see several Replicates heading towards him.

One of the smaller Replicators jumped onto his shoulder. *Zzzt* *Zzzch* *Zzzt* the Replicator sounded out.

"Hmm the Leaf nin found us." Kabuto said out loud. *Zzzt*

"No…watch them, don't engage…seal up my equipment and prepare for our departure I think Orochimaru-sama will want to vacate this base after this." Kabuto ordered to the little baby Replicator.

The larger Replicators left to do their jobs while the little baby Replicator stayed with Kabuto for communication.

Kabuto body flickered to the room that Yang was in. Kabuto walked into the room to see a larger circle surrounded be several smaller circles on the ground, with hundreds of sealing symbols in between them. Kabuto glanced to see Yang siting in a corner of the room with her legs crossed.

With Kabuto in the room, Yang sprung up and walked towards him.

"So Kabuto-kun, is there a reason you wanted me here? Or did you just want to some alone time with me?" Yang asked teasingly.

"While spending time alone with you is tempting…I'm afraid that isn't why I asked you to come here." Kabuto informed, Yang had a curious look on her face.

"While waiting for the leaf nin to arrive at the Tenchi Bridge, I had the Replicators eat and replace it. With their passive ability to absorb energy, they were able to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra that Naruto-kun disbanded into the air. I was planning on increasing your overall power." Kabuto explained.

"REALLY!" Yang yelled excitedly and Kabuto nodded not even fazed by her loud voice.

Several red tinted Replicators detached themselves from the ceiling and placed themselves in the smaller circles surrounding then larger circle. With each one of their steps they took, they burned the ground under them due to the intense potency of the corrosive chakra that the Kyuubi had.

"Ok Yang I'll need you to take off your clothes and lay in the center of the Circle." Kabuto ordered.

"Oh Kabuto-koi if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Yang teased again, and Kabuto sighed and gave her a serious look. Yang pouted and took off her cloths, though she did it at a seductive pace to tease Kabuto which she succeeded at doing.

Yang laid in the center of the large circle completely naked and Kabuto had to force himself no to stare, he had work to complete. Kabuto knelt outside of the sealing matrix and forced his charka into the seal activating the process.

Kabuto heard Yang grunt in pain, but continued the process. '_While Yang is accustomed to the Kyuubi's chakra, increasing the portion of it still hurts her. By my calculations each Replicator holds at least a tail's worth of the Kyuubi's chakra and since there are five red Replicators she gets those five tails worth. While some might say she will get ten tails of charka due to her already having five already. But that's a misconception; she will only get an additional tail of the Kyuubi's chakra._

_ Each of the Kyuubi's tails doubles the previous tails strength. The first tail doubles the initial states power. The second tail doubles the first tails power. The third tail doubles the second tails power, and so on. So since Yang has five tails of the kyuubi's chakra, and with the Replicators absorbing the kyuubi's chakra form Naruto in his initial, first, second, third and fourth states they got enough of the kyuubi's charka to double Yangs power to achieve the sixth tail state.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch**Zzzt* the Baby Replicator sounded.

"So…Sai's been captured by the Leaf nin." Kabuto said to himself. *Zzzch*

"No…I'll take care of it don't worry." Kabuto said to the Replicator as he created a crystal clone to take care of the problem. When the clone left Kabuto focused on the siphoning process.

-Clone Kabuto

The clone of Kabuto left the hideout and scoped the terrain. Kabuto sensed the closes chakra signatures and sped off in that direction.

Kabuto found a tied up Sai with the remaining Team7 surrounding him. '_Hmm guess I should save him.' _The clone thought to himself.

Kabuto readied several Kunai and threw them at the leaf nin, But the shinobi evaded.

Kabuto landed in front of Sai. "Sai…Judging from your situation…I suppose this means you were captured." Kabuto stated.

"Since it doesn't seem you've betrayed us…I'll trust you for now." Kabuto lied as he freed Sai from his wood bindings.

"If you two are going to get in my way. Then I'm not going to hold back!" Naruto threatened. '_Um…you were holding back before?_' Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto felt two Naruto clones above charging a Rasengan, after a few seconds Naruto attacked and Kabuto easily kicked him away.

"So pointless." Kabuto sighed out.

"FIGHTS AREN'T DECIDED 'TIL THE VERY END, AND WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!" Naruto yelled.

"No, no that's not what I'm talking about…watching you makes me truly feel pity." Kabuto said truthfully.

"People change Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke you used to know." Kabuto explained. Sai came up behind Kabuto and put him in a shoulder lock.

"What are you doing!?" Kabuto demanded.

"You say people change…and now I am." Sai stated.

"What!?" Kabuto demanded.

"But there are also things that don't change…bonds I want to see what they're really made of." Sai said.

"Sai! Just keep him still like that." The nameless jonin ordered.

The jonin bound the clone of Kabuto in a wood binding. '_My, what an interesting turn of events_.' Kabuto thought with annoyance.

The Leaf started to have a sappy conversation involving bringing Sasuke back.

"The four of you don't know the Real Sasuke-kun…HEHEHE…heheh." Kabuto laughed out at the hilarity of their nativity.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura demanded which Kabuto ignored.

"Tell us where Sasuke is." The jonin demanded Kabuto glared at the jonin. '_With the boss powering up Yang, the Replicator horde should spook them off form that location.' _

"He should be done with his training about now back in his inner chamber. There are a large number of rooms strewn all throughout the lair. If you end up looking in each as you go, you might find him." Kabuto said.

"Still, if you aren't careful, you might chance upon a snake as well. Orochimaru-sama keeps his quarters in the same area, after all." Kabuto finished.

"I thank you for being so honest." The jonin said.

"OH No, you really shouldn't be thanking me." Kabuto interjected.

"You expect us, the hunters to become the prey then?" the jonin asked.

"Precisely." Kabuto stated with a smirk.

The jonin left a clone to watch Kabuto as the team left for the hideout. Several Replicators revealed themselves to Kabuto but hid from the jonin clone, Kabuto subtly shook his head to the Replicators to pacify them. The Replicators listened and used their natural camouflage to blend in with the rocks and waited to protect their master in case the Jonin tried to harm him.

-With Kabuto

Kabuto focused on the seal, as the fourth tail was siphoned into Yang. '_Almost done Yang, just a little longer.' _ Kabuto thought as Yang continued to tense in discomfort.

"!" Kabuto glanced at a seemingly random direction as he sensed Naruto's chakra flare along with Orochimaru's.

_'I have to speed this up, we don't have much time.'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he increased the flow of his chakra into the seal, also increasing the pain Yang went through. '_Sorry Yang.' _Kabuto thought with genuine sadness as he watched Yang silently scream in pain.

*BOOOOM*

The whole hideout shook violently as an explosion echoed throughout the area. But Kabuto was too focused on Yang to care at the moment.

After a few minutes the Replicator's were drained of the Kyuubi's chakra. Kabuto quickly went to Yang's downed form and used the **Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique) **on her chest and forehead to help her deal with the pain. After Kabuto help Yang deal with the pain, she groggily sat up.

"You know…if you wanted to feel up…you didn't have to do it while I was out." Yang quipped weakly.

"Yang-chan this is no time for jokes, you could be hurt." Kabuto said his voice full of concern.

"Oh Kabuto-kun you worry too much." Yang said while getting up. '_That's because you don't worry enough.' _Kabuto thought to himself as Yang went to her cloths and got dressed.

"We better get going. I think Sasuke might do something extreme to the leaf Nin and I know your fight with Naruto wasn't satisfactory enough for you." Kabuto said to Yang.

"Damn right that fight barely got me excited." Yang complained while crossing her arms. Kabuto got a good look at her hands and his eyes widened.

"Yang-chan…what happened to your hands?" Kabuto asked. Yang too looked at her hands to see her hands covered in slight second degree burns.

"I don't know…Wait, I was using the Kyuubi's and my own chakra and compressed them into my hands and launched them at Naruto, do you think that did it?" Yang questioned.

"I believe so…don't do that again until we can come up with a way for you to do that without the damage." Kabuto suggested and Yang nodded in agreement.

Kabuto and Yang sensed a lot of Lightning chakra building up and Kabuto activated his Screen Step ability, Kabuto grabbed onto Yang then Kabuto Screen Stepped to Sasuke's location.

Kabuto and Yang appeared next to Sasuke, just as Sasuke was about to use his Kirin technique. But Orochimaru stopped him.

"Now. Now there's no need to use 'that' jutsu Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated.

"Remove your hand." Sasuke ordered.

"There you do again forgetting exactly who it is you're talking to" Kabuto commented.

"I have no reason to stop." Sasuke stated.

"You know quite well what the Akatsuki is up to. We want to have our guest here form Konoha take care of as many of them as possible, even just one would be fine. If the other Akatuki members get in your way your plans of revenge will a bit of a snag…right?" Kabuto asked.

"That's quite a pathetic excuse." Sasuke said, earning a glare from Yang.

"But surely you'd allow it if it mean increasing the chances of your revenge to succeeding by even 1% right?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke reluctantly agreed and the four dissipated in a body flicker.


	15. Revelation

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

A blur speed through the forest, upon closer inspection revealed a hooded cloaked figure carrying something while speeding through the forest. Under the hood showed a white skull mask covering the figures face, the mask belonged to Kabuto. He was wearing the same disguise that wore when he saved Gaia from the Akatsuki. The medic nin was carrying his lazy blond partner. She too was wearing the disguise she wore during Gaia's rescue minus the hood and mask which set Kabuto off.

"Yang-chan…Why aren't you wearing your hood, we need to be incognito." Kabuto insisted.

"The hood messes up my hair." Yang argued like it was a ligament reason.

"And then what about the mask? It doesn't affect your hair at all." Kabuto asked.

"Oh that thing, I lost it weeks ago." Yang commented nonchalantly. Kabuto sighed as the continued forward; hopefully they didn't run into someone that knew her. Kabuto readjusted the scroll on his back.

'_Now that I got everything I need from Sasori's and Deidara's corpses' I'm going to turn in the bounties for money. Hell I wonder how Orochimaru was planning on keeping his village running since he never really pays for the land or materials such as food, water and medical equipment, honestly he's really irresponsible sometimes._

_So here I am traveling To Fire country. Mostly because every village and country other than Suna believes The Hidden Leaf killed Sasori and Deidara, and I want to keep it that way. So if someone were to turn in the Bounties in another country some people will be asking questions.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"Kabuto-kun…How far is the bounty station?" Yang questioned.

"Not far…I don't know why your complaining Yang-chan I'm carrying you." Kabuto stated in annoyance, it was true half way through the trip Yang got tired and wanted to be carried.

"You know you love it." Yang teased, and Kabuto sighed.

The duo exited the forest and saw a long dirt road leading to a small building. Yang got out of Kabuto's arms and they walked towards the building. '_I could just Screen Step us there but I shouldn't always use it just because I have it.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto glanced at Yang to see her playing with her new yellow bracelets that he made for her. Kabuto looked back at the bounty station and trekked forward.

After a few minutes of walking the duo was able to make it to the bounty office without any interruptions. Kabuto strolled into the building and sighed. The bounty office in this building was located in the bathroom and Yang was probably going to make a fuss over this.

"What the hell is that smell and why are we in the men's bathroom?"" Yang complained.

"We're in the Men's bathroom because that's the entrance to the bounty station and the smell is composing bodies…Why do you think the bounty office is in a bathroom in the first place to disguise the scent of dead bodies with the bathroom's smell." Kabuto explained.

"Huh…I guess that dose make sense." Yang said to herself. As a wall in-between urinals opened up revealing a bald man with black eyes, and a black beard. He had a big scar above his right eyebrow and wore a light gray cloak.

"In here." He ordered. Kabuto and Yang entered the hidden room.

"Heh...So I get a visit from you Kabuto, what's with the partner? You usually work alone?" Zangei asked.

"Not any more these days." Kabuto said, and motioned for Yang to introduce herself.

"Oh…I'm Yang." Yang introduced herself hesitantly.

"Don't worry Yang…Zangei won't betray us…If he did that, he wouldn't have a business now would he?" Kabuto asked.

"I guess your right Kabuto-kun." Yang agreed.

"Heh…'Kabuto-kun' is it." Zangei commented.

"Eh...long story…now I got bounties to collect, can we speed it up." Kabuto voiced. Zangei nodded and walked over to the autopsy table. Kabuto unseal Deidra's dead body and lead it down and the autopsy table.

"That's Deidara all right; you caught a big on this time Kabuto. Hmm…its weird there's no burses or marks at all on him. If you don't mind me asking how did you kill him?" Zangei asked.

"My new technique…an illusion that makes the brain thinks it's dead and in turn shuts the body down. When the illusion is lifted the body can't sustain itself and dies…no marks, no cuts and no way to identify the killer…the perfect shinobi technique." Kabuto lied.

"Impressive." Zangei complimented as he handed Kabuto a briefcase with Deidara's bounty reward being at about 55,000,000 ryō.

"I also have one more bounty to collect, but might be harder to autopsy." Kabuto informed as he unsealed Sasori's puppet body.

"My…Deidara the mad bomber and Sasori of the red sands you sure know how to pick them." Zangei stated.

"Hmm…this body is…wooden."Zangei said.

"Yes Sasori was so obsessed with puppets he turn himself into one." Kabuto explained, and Zangei nodded slowly as he inspected the puppet finding several parts of Sasori's real body nothing too big to matter to Kabuto but enough to prove its authenticity. When the body was approved Zangei handed Kabuto the bounty being 76,000,000 ryō .Kabuto sealed the cases with money and went leave the bounty exchange building with Yang by his side. While the duo left the bathroom the felt two large chakra signatures heading towards the bounty office. They quickly hid in the stalls of the bathroom.

The duo peek through the crack in the door to see a tan skinned tall man that wore a white hood and a black mask with his eyes being to only thing visible. He had green irises no pupils and red sclera; he also wore the Akatsuki cloak. From this description he fit the profile of the Akatsuki member Kakuzu.

The figure behind Kakuzu was smaller than him. This member was a woman who had slicked back white hair and magenta eyes. She wore her forehead protector around her neck along with a pendant. She had a torn up looking Akatsuki robes with no shirt underneath only wearing chest bindings. She also had tight black shinobi pants and the standard shinobi sandals a large triple bladed scythe on her back. She fitted the description of Hidane the jashin Priestess.

"Why the fuck is the bounty office in the bathroom?" Hidane complained.

"Shut Up…Or I swear I will find some way to kill you." Kakuzu threatened.

"Again and again that's not something to say to me Kakuzu." Hidane said nonchalantly completely ignoring Kakuzu's threat.

"Hehe…looks like there's trouble in paradise…eh Kabuto-kun?" Yang joked to Kabuto, only for him to shush her which she pouted in response.

The zombie duo advanced towards the hidden door near the urinals, which the foul mouthed priestess complained about again.

"I still can't believe they hid the entrance behind a urinal…fucking idiots." Hidane complained.

"Hey over here." Zangei ordered.

Kakuzu and Zangei conversed a bit and inspected the body of some sort of monk Kabuto didn't really care that much.

"Hurry the hell up, it reeks in here." Hidane commanded which Kakuzu ignored.

"Kakuzu! Let's GO!" She yelled.

"Hang on. I need to count the money first." Kakuzu stated and went back to inspecting the bounty reward.

"I can't tell whether the stench is piss or that body, but seriously it's fuckin' gross. I'll be outside. "Hidane said before leaving.

Kabuto and Yang glanced at each other and Kabuto nodded. With the room clear the duo was able to sneak out of the bathroom without Kakuzu spotting them. While Kabuto is confident in his and Yang's skills, he's not ready to test himself against the infamous Zombie duo of the Akatsuki. '_Yang and I could probably take on one of them, but both of them will be difficult to handle.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

The duo made it out of the building, Only for Kabuto to bump into the slaughtering Priestess. 'Oh fuck.' Kabuto thought to himself. Hidane turned face to face with the duo or face to mask in Kabuto's case.

"Watch where you're going you fucking…" Hidane trailed of until she saw who she was talking to; it was the man that killed Deidara. The two stared down for what seemed like minutes, the two had entirely different thoughts.

'_Crap…From my information she's virtually un-killable, from being able to survive poisons and bleeding out to decapitation and dismemberment. She's very dangerous for Yang and I to fight. We can't use are larger more destructive techniques or risk giving our position away to half of the country. I could use the "Killing Curse" but I need to really want to kill her, and it wastes a lot of my chakra.' _Kabuto thought logically.

'_Could this fucker be the guy the Tome was referring to?' _Hidane thought to herself.

"So you're the fucker who killed Deidara." Hidane stated, and Kabuto slowly nodded not knowing where this was going.

"How'd you do it?" She questioned.

"You saw how I killed him…Why do you doubt your own observations." Kabuto shot back.

"No you asshole I just wanted to prove something." Hidane rebutted.

"Oh and what did you need to prove?" Kabuto asked.

"If I should kill you or not. While the Akatsuki wants your head I couldn't care less on what they want they don't let me offer sacrifices to Jashin-sama...But every Jashinest's dream is to find Jashin's incarnation." Hidane explained.

"And you're telling me this why?" Kabuto asked.

"Because it was said Jashin's first incarnate could do things normal shinobi couldn't…By saying strange words and shit happening because of that…Jashin was able to kill just his words…just like you did…It was said he could control people by just a wave of his hand…and it was said he could torture people into insanity by just his stare. " Hidane said almost excitedly.

"Okay I get that…but…What .Does. That .Mean" Kabuto spoke out slowly.

"Well a few hundred years ago Jashin's incarnate surfaced…and gave us our immortality rituals, and constructed our **Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu(Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood ) **by something he called a voodoo doll or some shit like that. " Hidane explained, Kabuto was about to about to clarify on what he previously meant only for the priestess to cut him off.

"But that's not all he did or could do…In the Tomes it was said he originally came here with amnesia that he couldn't remember where he came from or who he was…but he had an astounding learning rate and had the strange ability to speak to snakes." Hidane finished.

Kabuto's eyes widened behind his mask, and he glanced at Yang to see her eyes and mouth opened in shock.

"I take it by your reactions this means something to you." Hidane said nonchalantly. '_So this Jashin incarnate came from my birth place.' _Kabuto thought.

"What was the Jashin incarnates name…if you don't mind me asking." Kabuto asked.

"Oh…umm…Damn the fuck was his name…S something, it was foreign sounding…hmm...Oh it was Salazar Slytherin!" Hidane exclaimed Kabuto's eyes widened as he remembered something.

-Flash back-

_Tom sat the Slytherin table with his 'friends'. In actuality Tom manipulated a few pure-bloods into believing that he wanted pure-blood supremacy. Tom gathered these people to keep Dumbledore off his back; he has become far too suspicious for his own good. _

_When the dinner was over the four houses cleared out and went to their individual houses. Tom himself split off from the sheep and headed to the library. Tom put a Disillusionment Charm on himself making him nearly invisible to the naked eye._

_The future dark lord was what one could call obsessed with his heritage; he discovered that his birth mother was a squib from the Gaunt a house descendent from Salazar himself. _

_From what Tom discovered was that Salazar Slytherin was had the ability to speak to snakes and was the master of the Dark arts. Tom was amazed by his ancestor and eventually tried to emulate him._

_-Flash back-_

_Tom did it he finally found Salazar's chamber of Secrets, said to have been built so Salazar could teach the Dark arts to his students but a disagreement with the three other founders enraged him so he grew a beast to protect the school form the muggle-borns in chamber, but vanished before his work could be done. But Tom felt the beast might still be there and would continue Salazar's work._

_The young dark lord walked through the girl's bathroom and walked up to the sink with Snake symbols carved in around the faucet._

_§Open§ Tom commanded, the pipes and sink rearranged themselves into a dark entrance the ambient light revealed a far drop._

_§Stairs§ Tom commanded and stairs formed. Tom walked down the stairs and held out his wand, he cast a __**Lumos **__spell creating a orb of light from the tip of his wand. Tom noticed several torches along the wall tunnels._

_With a wave of his wand Tom spoke the words __**Incendio **__and several small balls of fire shoot from his wand illuminating the Chamber. Tom trekked forward time he was met by the statute of Salazar Slytherin._

_§ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_ _§ Tom ordered to the statue. The sound of stone scraping off of stone echoed throughout the chamber. The mouth on Salazar's statute opened and a large snake slithered its way out, the giant snake had dark green and black scales, with deep yellow eyes._

_ "__Hmm…so the great best that resides within the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk…How fitting. Now it's time to finish what Salazar started." Tom schemed to himself._

_-Flash back-_

_Tom walked through the empty hallways of Hogwarts pleased. The school had been shut down do to too many petrifications and the death of a muggle-born girl. Dumbledore has become suspicious of him, so he threw Dumbledore off the trail. _

_It was only dumb luck that he Tom came across Hagrid holding a box containing his pet Acromantula, Aragog. Tom freed the giant spider and convinced Head master Dippet that the Aragog was the beast of the Chamber of Secrets._

_Hagrid was expelled from the school but was allowed to become the grounds keeper due to Dumbledore's words; And Tom was given a trophy for a Special Services to the school. Due to Dumbledore's distrust and watchful eye Tom split his soul and put it in his diary to hope that one day his and Salazar's work can be started again. _

_-Flash back-_

_The future dark lord searched through Little Hangleton for his maternal family. While there Tom met his Uncle who threatened him. Tom proceeded to question his uncle and learned that his father stole all of his mother's family's fortune. Tom knocked his uncle out and stole his wand; Tom used his uncle's wand to torture and kill his father and his family, when that was done Tom used the Fiendly Fire curse to burn the house to a crisp. The dark lord took his property back including the Marvolo Gaunt's ring which had the symbol of a Triangle with a circle and I line thorough it. Tom used the killing of his father to spit his soul further and placed his soul fragment in the ring._

_Tom latter re wrote his uncle's memories of what really happened and made his uncle confess to the murders._

_-Flash back-_

_Tom befriended an elderly witch named Hepzibath Smith to get close to her. So he could steal the Sythrien's locket and Hufflepuff's Cup. Tom poisoned the witch and implanted a false memory in her house elf's mind, giving the illusion that the house elf was the killer._

_The dark lord split his soul another time and placed it into the Slythrien locket. He used the Crystal Cave to hide his Horcrux. He put a multiple of defenses around the cave including an army of undead Inferi._

_-End Flash back-_

Kabuto composed himself, and focused onto the violent priestess.

"Are you sure his name was Salazar Slythrien?" Kabuto asked.

"Did I fucking stutter? Of course that's what I said!" Hidane exclaimed and Kabuto narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hmm…did Salazar leave any books or Tomes before he died?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, but no one can read that shit…it seems to be in a whole other language." Hidane informed.

"Did the books have any snakes carved around them in the pages or the cover?" Kabuto questioned.

"Huh…Now that you mention it, I think they did…man that dude had a fuckin hard on for snakes it seems." Hidane said.

"Do you think you could take me to it?" Kabuto asked if there were clues on his past he would do anything to discover it.

"I don't fuckin know if your real or a fraud…prove to me that you can do the shit it said you could do." Hidane challenged.

"How in the hell do I do something a book says if I can't read it genius." Kabuto snapped out.

"How the hell should I know? I just don't want to serve a fake…so do your magic." Hidane ordered not realizing the irony of what she said. Kabuto felt several chakra signatures approaching and looked at Yang to see her glancing at the direction of the approaching nin.

"Um…Miss Hidane there are several approaching signatures…shouldn't we…I don't know take care of them." Kabuto suggested, she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"This is a perfect time to show your stuff…and if you can convince me…maybe I'll take you to the Jashinist temple." Hidane bargained, and Kabuto slowly nodded.

'_From the memories I know how to do a Lumos Spell…the Incendio charm…The anti-spider charm…Then Fiendfyre curse…the Cruciaturs Cruse…and I know how to create an Inferi…Oh boy…at least the torture curse will be easier to use than the killing one.'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he felt the signatures almost there. '_I can't just force these spells…from what I seen in my memories Tom; he used a "Wand" to focus his power so I should to the same.' _Kabuto thought as he formed an 11 inch long bone wand form his palms discreetly. The "Wand" looked like Tom's but was pure white. Kabuto twirled it around to get the feel of it, and was able to feel himself extend into the bone which was good. When he did the killing curse wandlessly, he kind of burned the tips of his fingers. With the bone wand, that shouldn't happen. '_This will have to do until I can create a suitable focus.' _Kabuto mused.

A leaf Jonin landed near Hidane and threw several shuriken in our direction, Kabuto and Yang quickly evaded the blades but Hidane dodge uncaringly.

But two chuunin tried to stab Hidane from her sides, she was about to move only to discover she couldn't due to the Nara on the roof of the bounty office. The Chuunin impaled the priestess.

"Ouch man…Who the hell are you guys?" Hidane questioned as though she didn't have to blades in her. Yang was unsure on what to do, while Kabuto had an interest in her knowledge Yang didn't know on whether to help her or watch the Leaf nin get there asses kicked.

Kabuto noticed the Shadow holding Hidane in place. He pointed his bone wand at the Shadow.

"**Lumos Maxima" **Kabuto yelled as a blinding light shined form the tip of the bone, blinding everyone and erasing the shadow link.

Kabuto landed next to the now free Hidane and grabbed the nearest chuunin by the head and threw him a few yards behind him.

"Nice of you to interrupt me…but this is my ritual." Hidane complained.

"Well if I happen to be Jashin's incarnate…shouldn't I just do it myself? Besides I think I know how to show the stuff you were talking about now." Kabuto stated.

"Oh by all means…go ahead ass." Hidane said.

"This is a Leaf matter, we are here for the Akatsuki…but if you get involved we van not guarantee your safety." The jonin stated.

"Look Jonin-san…I don't care what you want…" Kabuto said as he pointed his wand at the leaf nin. "And I don't care what they want…" Kabuto finished as he pointed to Hidane referring to the Akatsuki.

"But she has answers to several of my questions…so you know how it is." Kabuto rambled off, and the Leaf nin tensed.

One of the chuunin charged quickly, but fortunately/unfortunately Kabuto was far faster. Kabuto leveled the bone wand at the chuunin's body and said. "**Crucio**_" _Kabuto harshly whispered, a red light shot form his bone wand.

The red light slammed into the Chuunin's chest and he dropped almost instantly.

"AHHHH…ARGH…AHHHHHH" The chuunin yelled as he thrashed around violently. Hidane seemed to get off on it a little, before Kabuto released the curse. Kabuto tried to turn only to realize he was trapped in the Nara's shadow jutsu.

"You're trapped." The Nara stated.

"Not for long…**Lumos Maxima."** Kabuto whispered before the light destroyed the shadow. With the nin blinded Kabuto launched several **Incendio **spells at the nins, the Jonin put his body in front of his team to save them burning his body in the process.

The jonin's team glared in Kabuto's direction for hurting there sensei. Kabuto glared back and quickly glanced around at the still burning fires and smiled.

He pointed his wand at the leaf group and cried out. "**Fiendfyre" **all the surrounding fires combined to form a giant flame snake that towered over the leaf nin, and launched itself at them. From what Kabuto knew from Tom's memories the Fiendfyre was difficult to control but would actively seek out to destroy his enemies.

Kabuto sent the semi-sentient flame snake at the Lead nin, which the nin tried to evade. The jonin and his team were able to escape the cursed flame but the two chuunin weren't so lucky. Kabuto moved the flames away from the dead chuunin revealing charred dead bodies.

"Hmm…Now watch the magic happen." Kabuto said darkly to Hidane as he pointed his wand at the dead chuunin.** "Vade in terra viventium… Custodi in thesauris meis…Dissipate mea… Et nunc veni, surgere meum…Inferi(Rise upon the living…Protect my treasures …Slaughter my enemies…Now come rise my…Inferi)"** Kabuto chanted as a pitch black lightning shot from his wand and connected with the dead chuunin.

After a few seconds the dead bodies started to twitch slightly. The bodies started push themselves up and moved erratically towards the leaf nin. The Leaf nin, Hidane and Yang watched in morbid fascination as Kabuto reanimated the leaf's corpses.

'_From Tom's memories the Inferi are weak to light based attacks such as lightning and fire…which from my information suggests the Jonin has a wind affinity and his students have yet to delve into their affinities, and if the try to use a fire based jutsu I can have the Fiendfyre intercept it.'_ Kabuto thought.

The sound duo and the immortal watched as the younger leaf nin freeze up on the sight of the once comrades coming to kill them, while the jonin took out a pair of brass knuckled trench knifes. The blades were surrounded in a blue glow, meaning the jonin was channeling his chakra into the blades increasing their cutting power. The jonin engaged the inferi in battle.

Kabuto turned towards a dumbstruck Hidane. "So does that prove anything?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Hidane questioned.

"I just do." Kabuto stated. '_I could say magic…but that would sound so fucking cheesy.' _Kabuto thought cynically.

"Don't bullshit me…How the hell did you do that?" Hidane demanded.

"How can I explain it if I don't know myself…But if I could read Salazar's Tomes I could possible explain my abilities." Kabuto said. '_And I can learn about the abilities of my birth place and there is the possibility that Salazar regained his memories, and made a record of his own techniques that I can learn off of.' _Kabuto thought.

Hidane contemplated with herself. This person could be the incarnate of her god, the god of destruction and death. If he was his the incarnation then it's her responsibility to follow and serve him. But he could be a fake and if he was she would kill the blasphemer. Even though he has the powers of the first incarnate the only true way of proving himself would be to read Salazar's tome.

"Fine…I'll take you to the fucking temple…just let me finish my ritual…I haven't killed anyone in a while." Hidane agreed.

"By all means the…the jonin is injured and his students are frozen in fear…heheh…Show them the meaning of despair." Kabuto said as he dismissed the Fiendfyre and Inferi. Kabuto watched in interest as Hidane drew a symbol into the ground with her sandals. The symbol looked surprisingly similar to the symbol on the Gaunt's family ring. The line in the center was missing and the Triangle and the Circle were reversed.

The priestess threw her tri-bladed scythe at the tired Jonin and nicked his cheek. Hidane pulled the bloodied blade to her face and licked the blood. Hidane took on a grim-reaper like appearance with Black skin and white skeletal markings.

Hidane took out a retractable spear and stabbed herself in the leg making the jonin collapse holding his leg in pain. Drawing confused looks from his team and Yang. Kabuto motioned for Yang to come closer, which she did.

"We both know that Hidane has a form of Immortality right." Kabuto said to Yang, and she nodded.

"Well with her unique circumstance…and her religion…she can create a link with someone and transfer the pain she feels through her link to her enemy...like a Voodoo Doll." Kabuto explained and Yang nodded.

"What's a Voodoo Doll?" Yang asked confused.

"Huh…I don't know." Kabuto stated. '_Must be something form my memories…but I sounds right.'_

The duo watched as Hidane toyed with the Leaf jonin, and the jonin's students tried to help but couldn't due to the risk of hurting their sensei. That was until Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique on Hidane and tried to make her move out of her jashinest symbol. Before Hidane was out of the Circle Yang appeared behind Shikamaru and heel kicked him in the neck forcing him to the ground.

With Shikamaru's shadow imitation cancelled, Hidane stabbed herself in the chest killing the Leaf jonin. Team 10 ran to Asuma to see if he was okay, than there was when a murder of crows that blocked everyone's vision when the crows cleared the team and chuunin corpses were gone.

"Well…that was a thing." Yang commented about the situation and Kabuto nodded in agreement.

"Hidane…how are you going to guide me to the Jashinest temple if you're stuck with your partner Kakuzu?" Kabuto asked Hidane seriously.

"Fuck…I'll think of something or other…it doesn't really matter…If you are Jashin's incarnate I have to become your acolyte anyway so I'll just leave the Akatsuki." Hidane explained.

"Good when you're done with him you can catch up with us." Kabuto stated as he and Yang walked down the road in the direction of Yugakure the village in hot water, mostly because Hidane was a missing nin from that village.

After a couple minutes of walking the duo felt someone speeding towards them, though they didn't react they knew who it was. A blur landed next to the duo revealing it to be Hidane no surprise there.

"So where is the temple located?" Kabuto questioned Hidane.

"Near The fuckin Village of hot water idiot!" Hidane exclaimed, Kabuto nodded not even affected by her tone and activated his Screen Step he wanted to get this done quickly. Kabuto held out his hand and Yang grabbed it. Then Kabuto grabbed Hidane's shoulder then they disappeared, though people could hear the curses from Hidane as they passed by them.

The trio appeared near the entrance of The Village of hot Water only to be surrounded by three chuunin Nin. Kabuto signed he honestly didn't have time for this shit. He pointed his bone wand at one Nin and pointed his two fingers at others.

"**Incendio."** Kabuto harshly whispered as the nin com-busted to flame. Before the other two nin could react the had a finger sized hole in between their eyes. Kabuto walked over to the dead bodies and sealed their bodies up. Kabuto glanced to see Yang and Hidane staring in awe, well awe from Hidane…Yang was use to Kabuto's awesomeness.

"What are you staring at lets go." Kabuto ordered, before Hidane scowled and lead them to her temple.

_'__Hmm…well I wasn't expecting the temple to look like this…I was expecting a pyramid or something but this looks more like a shrine._' Kabuto thought as he glazed upon the Jashinest temple. It looked like the Uchiha's Naka Shrine only with the Jashin symbol plastered everywhere instead of the Uchiha fan symbol.

The trio walked into the temple and Kabuto noticed what Hidane meant by Salazar had a hard on for snakes, there were lots of Snake paintings and status throughout the room. Upon the center of the room was a rock tablet, with a snake carves around the pedestal the tablet was one. Kabuto took off his mask and pulled his hood down. Kabuto carefully picked up the tablet and read it.

"Hmm…"Kabuto sounded.

"Well…don't leave us I fuckin suspense here!" Hidane yelled.

"Oh…this isn't the real Tome, these are instructions on how to find it…Salazar was paranoid that someone might decipher the Parseltongue language and read its contents…But the thing about Parseltongue is that it can be read by someone who learned it but never can be spoken unless they have it. So this is an instruction on what to say to find his Tome." Kabuto explained.

"Oh…One question what the fuck is Parseltoungue it sounds like some sort of sick fetish?" Hidane ranted.

"The born ability to talk to snakes and understand them…well that's what Salazar called it any way." Kabuto explained. Kabuto glanced at the snake on the pedestal.

§ Lead me to Sssalazar'ss Chamber. § Kabuto ordered to the snake carving, and it obeyed. The carving came to life and led the trio to an empty hallway. That had a carving of two large snakes facing each other.

"Well this was a fucking let down." Hidane complained, which Kabuto ignored.

§ Open § Kabuto ordered. The snakes started to rearrange themselves into a weird looking lock and the wall moved out of the way revealing long dark tunnel. Yang was about to walk forward only for Kabuto to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. Kabuto pulled out his makeshift bone wand and pointed it at the dark tunnel.

"**Lumos" **Kabuto whispered, the light revealed a 40 foot drop and hundreds of black and green tinted snakes pilled together.

"Thanks Kabuto-kun." Yang thanked to Kabuto for saving her life.

"Of course…§Stairs….Lights§ "Kabuto ordered and stairs formed out of the walls and the torches lit.

"Damn that's fuckin awesome. I want to try… .SShSththSssSHsTh ."Hidane tried to hiss out.

"So what did I say?" Hidane asked Kabuto.

"'The bush tree fairy killed the rock'…I never took you for a poet Hidane." Kabuto commented dryly, and Yang openly laughed at Hidane's idiocy.

"Shut up whom fuckin asked you." Hidane complained.

"Well if I recall you did." Yang teased.

"Enough picking of Hidane, Yang-chan…We have secrets to discover." Kabuto stated, Yang listened but gave Hidane a cocky smirk which earned a glare.

The trio walked through the tunnels; the snakes came to attack but were pacified by Kabuto. The trio continued forward and came across a giant statue of Salazar. _'huh…Déjà vu…I looks like the Chamber of Secrets form Tom's memories._' Kabuto thought to himself, and he also remembered that there was a giant Basilisk snake in the statue of the original Chamber so there was a possibility that there was one here.

"Um…girls I'm going to need you to close your eyes until I give you the all clear…there is the possibility that there is a giant snake with eyes as deadly as Itachi Uchiha" Kabuto stated, Yang quickly closed her eyes and Hidane followed suit but more hesitant about it.

§ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four! § Kabuto ordered to the statue. The sound of stone scraping off of stone echoed throughout the chambers, and a loud echoing hiss followed.

§ Massster?§ a feminine echoed from the hole in the statue.

§Um...Yess I'm your new Massster§ Kabuto hissed out unsurely. There was no answer until an echoing slithering sound carried throughout the area, Kabuto glanced up to see a snake possibly as long as Manda but not as wide. The Basilisk had Dark green scales, and deadly looking yellow eyes and far more predatory looking than Orochimaru's.

The Basilisk's deadly eyes stared into Kabuto's dark green. The stare down lasted until the Basilisk submitted and bowed its head. Kabuto raised his hand and rubbed the Basilisk's snout.

§I have two friends with me…isss it possssible for you not to petrify them? § Kabuto asked.

§ If the massster wisssshess it § The Basilisk stated as she closed her eyes, to prevent any accidental petrification's.

"Okay guys you can open your eyes." Kabuto said.

"The hell/ what the fuck is this." Yang and Hidane commented on seeing the giant snake coiled around Kabuto.

"She's a Basilisk apparently I'm her master, I'll ask her were the Tome is." Kabuto voiced.

§ Do you know where your previousss masster kept hiss belongingsss…we're looking for something. § Kabuto questioned, the Basilisk nodded.

§ It'sss behind the chamber in which I ressst. § The Basilisk stated.

§ Thankss…What is your name? § Kabuto asked.

§My first Massster gave me the name Viliangia§ Viliangia informed.

§Well thanks Viliangia…I'll come as often as I can. § Kabuto promised, and the giant snake nodded.

"Come on…I know where to go." Kabuto stated and didn't look back to see if they were following him. Kabuto trekked through the tunnel where the Basilisk came out of with Yang and Hidane trailing behind him. After a few minutes of walking the trio made it to a metal door.

§Open§ Kabuto demanded one last time as the sound of locks unlocking echoed. Kabuto reached for the door and open it. The trio walked in the room and Kabuto glanced at the large bookshelf of Tomes but what drew his eye was the Portrait of a man. The man had long black hair and extremely pale skin, not as pale as Orochimaru but could match against Kimimaro's skin.

The portrait looked to be sleeping, which was weird considering portraits weren't supposed to do that.

"What the fucking hell is this…If I wanted to read I would have gone to the library!" Hidane complained.

"Ahhh…My god that was a good nap." The portrait said in a strange accent.

"AHHHH!/WHAT THE FUCK!/ Huh?" were the reactions of the trio. Kabuto was the least surprised do to the fact that he saw several moving paintings through Tom's memories.

"AHHH…oh that's right…never seen a moving portrait before?" the painting questioned, which got a dumb nod from Yang and Hidane.

"Hmm…so you're Salazar Slythrien or an imprint of him." Kabuto stated and the portrait nodded in slight surprise.

"Yes…and you are?" Salazar questioned.

"Forgive me I'm Kabuto Yakushi or form what my recently surfaced memories suggest…Harry Potter…But I like Kabuto far better." Kabuto informed, Salazar narrowed his eyes.

"Potter…How in the blazes is my descendant in Gryffindor's bloodline?" Salazar asked more to himself than Kabuto, Kabuto just shrugged he had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"Well any way…I was wondering if you had regained most of your memories and if it's possible for me to regain mine?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh yes…your memories will return and from what I observed your memories are starting to surface, soon certain things will trigger more memories and those memories will trigger more and the domino effect will continue until you regain your entire memory back." Salazar informed.

"AH-Hm" Hidane coughed to get Kabuto's attention. '_Oh yeah.' _

"Oh yeah…Salazar I have a Jashinest with me and I was wondering where the Tome was to see if I'm Jashin's incarnate." Kabuto said dryly, and a look of realization appeared on Salazar's face.

"Yes, yes, yes…How else would you get without their help…The Tome is right under me actually…All you have to do is read it and you'll understand." Salazar said seriously. '_Huh…why is he serious about this?' _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto opened the Tome and read its contents and his face turned from a neutral one into a scowl. '_So this is real…I am Jashin's incarnate and so was Salazar…Jashin is the god of Chaos and Destruction and the Chaos part allowed him to reincarnate himself anytime-anywhere…So I was pulled from my home just to fulfill this thing…what if I had a family that loved me…then why do I feel a knot in my stomach when I think of that….NO… I'm the son of Nonō Yakushi she is my mother…my Father is…is…I don't know...But Orochimaru is my weird older brother…and I have found love here in Guren, Gaia, Karin, Yang and Anko…I will not dwell on what if's and possibilities. When I remember fully I will returned but until then I will live my life with my loved ones.' _Kabuto promised to himself, Kabuto glanced up to see the portrait of Salazar giving him a look of sympathy.

"So it's real?" Kabuto asked mostly to himself.

"Yes…I'm afraid so…That's how I reacted when I found out too." Salazar said softly.

"So…he's really Jashin-sama's incarnate?" Hidane questioned and Salazar nodded, and Hidane's eyes widened and bowed towards Kabuto.

"I apologize for my disrespect Jashin-sama." Hidane groveled.

"It's alright Hidane-san, I thought you're hilarious." Kabuto commented lightly, and Hidane still remained in her bowing position.

"Please punish me Jashin-sama." Hidane pleaded. Kabuto looked at Salazar awkwardly, and a shrug was his response.

"Um…ok…" Kabuto said a little weirded out and pointed his bone wand at her. "**Crucio**" Kabuto whispered as a red light hit her and Hidane screamed. Though Kabuto couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or pain. After ten seconds Kabuto stopped the curse and Hidane was panting with a large blush.

"Okay…is anyone else awkward?" Yang asked out loud and Kabuto raised his hand.

"*Pant* Thank you *Pant* Jashin-sama." Hidane said gratefully.

"Kabuto…how old were you when you entered this world?" Salazar questioned.

"Hmm…About eight …Why" Kabuto asked.

"Then that means you don't have a full grasp on our world's people's abilities…the books in my study are my written forms on parselmagic which mostly deals with healing…Dark arts which deals with damaging…Runes that deal with protecting…And Alchemy which deals in creation and recreation, but with no frame of reference you can't learn any of these things." Salazar stated sadly.

"Is it possible for you to teach me then?" Kabuto questioned the idea of learning new things was exciting.

"No…I'm an imprint of Salazar's personality with few memories…so much information could shorten my life span…But if you came here when you were eight how do you have a wand and know how to use the torture curse?" Salazar questioned.

"I've been having memories of someone else…someone by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle…though I don't know why." Kabuto admitted. "And the wand, I created it out of my bones, from my recreated **Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse)" **Kabuto informed the to the Sorcerer. Salazar's eyes widened at the information both at the additional memories and recreating a deadly bloodline. Then his eyes narrowed in thought.

"This is perfect…If you can regain more of this Tom person's memories you don't need to relearn the basics in Dark Arts, Runes and Alchemy then you can learn my techniques…and you can learn Parslmagic form the books they are mostly strait forward." Salazar informed. Yang and Hidane were lost but kept quiet because it seemed important to Kabuto.

"Are there any lower level books I can read…you know to jog any memories?" Kabuto asked.

"There are several journals that the real Salazar wrote…maybe those can help and there are some books on charms here as well but there not as harmful as the Dark Arts but could be helpful." The portrait offered, and Kabuto nodded that idea sounded well.

"Salazar-san, is it possible to seal the books so I can keep them with me for when I completely remember, and possible bring you with me?" Kabuto asked.

"You can take the books…they were meant for you after all or the next Jashin whatever…but I'm to remain here for a while." Salazar stated sadly, and Kabuto nodded sadly too, he liked the portrait he seemed likeable Kabuto wasn't sure why people in his world didn't like him.

Kabuto sealed the larger Tomed books written by Salazar and pocketed Salazar's journals into his ninja pouch. Kabuto sealed the charms books in a separate sealing scroll and started to read the first edition of the book. Kabuto bowed to the portrait and said good bye and was followed by Yang and his new acolyte.

By the time they left the Jashiniest temple Kabuto was done with the first book and sighed at the almost childish things that were inhere the only useful ones spells that were in the book. Like the levitation spell, the unlocking spell, the repairing spell and the full body binding spell that was pretty much it. Kabuto, Yang and Hidane walked in no particular direction. Kabuto was skimming through the books looking for useful spells, Yang was wrapping her head around this knowledge and couldn't wait to tell the others, and Hidane was thinking of ways to try and please her god incarnate. All in all it was a weird trip.

After a few days of traveling they felt they were being followed, by several signatures. Kabuto was already on the sixth book and found several more useful spells, but when he felt the signatures he pulled up his mask and hood. Yang again didn't mostly because they already saw her so it would be useless. Kabuto grabbed his bone wand; he wanted to test out his new abilities.

Kabuto heard the sound of whistling, the whistling of sharp metal cutting through the air. Kabuto raised his bone wand instinctively "**Protego" **Kabuto exclaimed as a blue transparent shield protected the trio form a two trench knifes and that were infused with chakra.

Yang and Hidane prepared themselves for battle, Hidane reading her tri-bladed scythe and Yang grabbed two kunai and got into a defensive position. They heard a rumbling sound and the trio turned their heads to see a large rounded human rolling at them at a fast rate. "**Levioso" **Kabuto whispered as the spell hit the charging Nin causing him to float midair before Kabuto violently drop him snapping his neck.

Hidane charged at the Nin to checking to see if he was dead, only to be stopped by some unseen force. Hidene's eyes darted around until she glanced do to see her shadow connected to another. Kabuto waited he felt two more signatures waiting so he left Hidane to fight for herself she was an S-ranked Nin for a reason. Kabuto created a Crystal clone and activated his Hiding with camouflage technique.

"I've memorized your face! No matter what happens to me. I'll kill YOU!" Hidane yelled to Shikamrau.

"You stupid aren't you?" Shikamrau said dryly, as he controlled Hidane into attacking Yang and Kabuto's crystal clone.

"Damn MY BODY!" Hidane yelled. "Jashin-sama…Do something."

"Now Kakashi..." Shikamaru ordered, as soon as he said that Kabuto's crystal clone had a hand through its chest. Yang and Hidane had shocked looks on their face only to fade into relief when the body cracked and turned to emerald dust.

Kabuto uncloaked from behind Kakashi and held a crystal blade to his neck. "Bad move Kakashi…and attacking from behind…now what would your students say when they hear about this." Kabuto taunted, and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Kabuto?!" Kakashi said shocked. Some might be shocked that someone as smart as Kabuto revealed himself, but he was getting tired of hiding. The only reason he hid was to protect Gaia, now she is protected Kabuto sent hundreds upon hundreds of his Replicators to protect Suna so he really doesn't need to hide anymore.

"Maybe…maybe not." Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto…but why did you fight Sasori and Deidara….why are you helping the Akastuki?" Kakashi demanded.

"You know you are in no position to make demands you know…but I might indulge you." Kabuto stated as he moved his crystal blade closer to Kakashi's neck, and turned him to face the battle of Hidane and Yang vs Ino, Shikamaru.

"You see I care about Gaia…and when the Akatsuki tried to harm her I was…a bit displeased…and when someone harms someone I care about they don't live very long…do you understand what I'm saying." Kabuto threatened; making Kakashi forget any plans on harming Gaia, Kabuto did kill two S-rank Nin by himself he wouldn't want him to aim his fury at Konoha.

"Now you see Hidane didn't care about her position in the Akastuki…She just wants to fulfill her duties to her religion…and I just happen to know how to help her…See take a look at her Cloak does it have Red clouds on it?" Kabuto asked.

"No." Kakashi stated and he was right, Kabuto had her change her cloak to one of his but he did imprint a symbol on the back a Triangle with a circle in it with a line running through the center the symbol on the Gaunt's ring or what he read from some of Salazar's journals the symbol of the Deathly Hollows.

"Exactly…so you're attacking one of my new subordinates…and I happen to like my subordinates." Kabuto stated, as the two watched the Leaf nin get their ass handed to them by Yang and Hidane. Kakashi silently created a clone and used it to distract Kabuto to escape and help the two chuunin.

Kabuto joined with Yang and Hidane then the two groups stared down. Kabuto and Yang glanced at each other and Kabuto signaled for something which Yang nodded to.

Yang created a giant tornado with her Wind chakra and Kabuto ran an electrical current through it the tornado creating a giant Wind and Lightning tornado. "**Fūjin to Raijin no Jutsu(Wind God and Thunder God Technique)"** Kabuto and Yang exclaimed at the same time. The Lightning infuse tornado collided with the Leaf nin, only for Kakashi to intercept it with a Rakiri.

Kabuto pointed his bone wand at Kakashi "**Confringo** "Kabuto yelled as a flame like projectile slammed into Kakashi's body and exploded launching him a few feet back only to reveal itself to be a log.

The groups split with Kabuto facing against Kakashi, and with Yang and Hidane fighting the two Leaf Chuunin.

"Now isn't this interesting you and me fighting again…it must be fate we fight and never find who the true victor is." Kabuto stated and Kakashi glared with his eyes.

"Talk all you want…you won't live after this fight." Kakashi threatened as he got in a fighting position.

"Hehe…oh Kakashi you almost got me going for a second… **Fūton: Atsugai(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)"**Kabuto exclaimed as a large sphere of compressed wind surrounded Kabuto and spread out forcing Kakashi to create a wall of earth to protect himself.

Kabuto sensed Kakashi inside behind the wall, and he pointed his bone wand at it. "**Bombarda…Maxima" **Kabuto said slowly and a white light launched itself at the wall completely obliterating the wall, the dust cleared to reveal a wide eyed Kakashi.

Kabuto glanced at his team to see Shikamaru trying to lead Hidane to a trap only for Yang to stop her. That aggravated Shikamaru further because his plans weren't working.

Kabuto eventually pushed Kakashi back towards the other Leaf Nin and the groups meet up again though the leaf Nin looked worse for wear. While Kabuto and his team looked fine, but Kabuto and Yang felt four more signatures approaching and landed near the leaf Nin revealing themselves to be Team 7.

"K-Kabuto…and Naurto's clone." Sakura commented. That got reactions from Kakashi, Shikimaru and Ino

"Het I have a name you Bitch…Yang...not Naruto's clone!" Yang exclaimed as her eyes flashed red and her hair illuminated like fire. The leaf Nin that just learned who she was took a good look at her she had some striking similarities with Naruto like her eyes, whisker mars, and bright blonde hair, hell she even reacted was similar to Naruto. Though the question on why she was with Kabuto confused them.

"How are you stronger than Naruto then?" Shikimaru asked.

"When Kabuto cloned me he left me have all of Naruto's original memories…so while Naruto never paid attention in the Shinobi Academy he still heard it so I was able to learn the basics easily…And Kabuto taught me…" Yang informed only for Kabuto to interrupter.

"Too much information is never good to give out." Kabuto commented, and Yang looked slightly embarrassed.

"Then…Why are you working with Kabuto if you have Naruto's memories, shouldn't you hate him?" Shikimaru questioned.

"BECOUSE HE BRAIN WASHED HER!" Sakura screamed.

"Will you SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Yang yelled as a flame like aura surrounded her. '_Yes Sakura shut up…or Yang will kill you.'_

"Why…it's true isn't it he made you infatuated with him." Sakura stated in some sort of triumph but as soon as she finished those words her skull fractured due to the force of an enraged Yang's fist. Sakura was sent flying back only for Yang to catch her leg and pulled Sakura back and slammed another flame like chakra enhanced fist through Sakura's head slamming her into the ground.

All the Leaf Nin were too surprised by Yang's speed to react. But she body flickered back to Kabuto's side before they tied engaged her.

Naruto glared and created two Shadow clones and they charged strait forward but they were demolished by Yang easily. Naruto Created four clones and started to create a Rasengan that had a high pitched whirling sound. Kabuto and Yang narrowed their eyes at this action; they knew what this meant Naruto was creating a Wind Release Rasengan.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)"** Naruto yelled as his clones charged again to distract Kabuto and his team. Which Hidane slaughtered, but Naruto charged with the wind infused Rasengan which got Wide eyes from Kabuto and Yang, and they quickly tried to evade only for the Rasengan to disparate.

Yang smirked and nailed him in the face launching him back. Kakashi and Yamoto were about to attack but stopped when Yang created a shadow clone.

"Now, now…little brother…I believe this is what you were trying to do." Yang teased as she held up her palm as a Rasengan formed almost instantly which got wide eyes form Naruto, Kakashi and Yamoto, and Yang's clone infused wind chakra into her Rasengan creating a large spiraling shuriken.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)" **Yang yelled as she threw the technique at the group, they all tried to evade the spiraling shuriken of destruction and partially succeeded. If it weren't for the two pair of hands that came out of the ground and held Shikimaru and Ino in place, the two chuunin tried to pull their legs free only to realize that they were already dead. When the cyclone of microscopic wind blades cleared Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato and Sai returned to the battle field and looked for their comrades and enemies only to see their allies remains and the enemies had disappeared.

Kabuto, Yang, and Hidane were already across the country near Suna due to Kabuto Screen stepping them there.

"Why the hell are we near the desert?!" Hidane yelled.

"I need you to go to Suna Hidane…I want you to protect the Kazekage and anyone who tries to harm her you are allowed to sacrifice them in the most gruesome manner." Kabuto ordered, and created a Crystal clone to escort her. Hidane nodded without hesitation and followed the clone as it lead her to the Sand village.

"Come on Yang…We need to get to Otoagukre we still have our jobs to do." Kabuto stated and Yang nodded as they disappeared.


	16. Time To Mobilize

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

In the dimly light medical room Kabuto was preparing medicine for Orochimaru because his body started to deteriorate. Kabuto glanced at Yang to see her lounging on one of the medical beds and sighed. '_I think she's doing it on purpose now.'_ Kabuto thought.

When Kabuto was finished preparing the medicine he placed them on a tray. Kabuto glanced at the new focus for his "Magic" He didn't really believe that the energy he uses for that ability would be just called Magic. But he pocketed it just as he left the room.

'_While reading through the lower charms and curses books I was able to jog more of Tom's memoires that Tom used the charms or curses in. I was able to study Tom's focus in the memories and recreated it, but form certain memories the focus or "wand" has several properties and materials to make the "Casting" more easily for the caster. Well I had to create a "Core" for the focus, I used Basilisk venom that I got from Viliangia, some of Kyuubi's chakra solidified from Yang, and my blood. After I combined those three materials I created another bone Wand with a hollowed out handle and put the combined core inside it. Then I put a concoction of seals all over the focus to improve it.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he let Yang sleep and walked towards Orochimaru's room with his medicine.

'_When Hidane joined me…the Akastuki had to replace her but couldn't find anyone to survive Kakuzu. But eventually the Leaf Nin we fought caught Kakuzu killed him. Good thing I left them live…now they killed Kakuzu and hopefully someone else from the Akatsuki later.' _ Kabuto mused.

'_Another plus against the Akatsuki was the capture of Sanbi. While Orochimaru wanted the Sanbi just to disturb the planes of the Akatsuki, I wanted to increase my group's power. So I smuggled Karin from her duties and had her help us in the process. With Yang, Karin and Guren helping we were able to seal the Sanbi no problem but the Leaf Nin came and tried to mess things up only for Guren and Yang to decimate them. So while Yukimaru drew out the Sanbi I used the __**Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) **__to seal the Sanbi into Karin. With the Seal complete Karin was out for a few days so we had to stay around and nurse her back to health, and be on the lookout for Leaf Nin that eventually came._

_ -Flash back-_

_ Kabuto, Guren and Yang stared off against Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai. _

_ "My my…it seems we might have to fight." Kabuto stated._

_ "Of course the Leaf Nin has always been a bit of a nuisance." Yang said as all of the Leaf Nin stared at her in some sort of pity and Yang responded with a glare. With everyone focused on Yang Kabuto leveled his focus at Team Kurenai and aimed his wand at Kiba._

_ "__**Avada Kedavra"**__ Kabuto whispered as green lightning hit Kiba square in the chest killing him instantly. "The kiddy gloves are off…you all have lost your use to me…now you can die." Kabuto said darkly. He was really annoyed by the Leaf Nin's constant interruptions maybe a message will do them some good. _

_ "Kiba!" Team Kurenai yelled as they tried to see if he was alright. Kabuto glanced at his team to see the surprised look of Guren and the awed look he received from Yang. _

_ "__**Avada Kedavra" **__Kabuto said again as a green lightning hit Yamoto in the chest killing him instantly. Kabuto felt sweat role slightly down his face his limit was only four AK's before he started to feel weak. Kabuto took out Yamoto because he had the Wood Release bloodline and that had the ability to weaken Yang considerably sense she's merged with her Kyuubi's chakra so half of her power would be suppressed. He killed Kiba because of his Taijutsu style so; Kabuto had two more AK's use and he wouldn't waste them on a Jonin who could probably dodge them now._

_ Guren and Yang sped forward and Engaged Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Shizune. While Kabuto charged at the remaining Team Kurenai._

_ Kabuto slammed his hands on the ground "__**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu(Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)" **__Kabuto whispered as emerald crystal bound Kurenai before she could the hand seals to put Kabuto under a genjutsu. Kabuto went to kill her only to feel himself get hit in the back. Kabuto reacted quickly and evaded what would have been a devastating hit from Hinata. Kabuto jumped up into the tree and analyzed his options._

_ 'The Hyuga's ability to use their chakra in their attacks should destabilize the Crystals and with their 360 degree sight my Swift Release should be less effective. Oh I know what to do.' Kabuto thought darkly._

_ Kabuto landed next to Hinata. "__**Yanagi no Mai(Dance of the Willow)"**__ Kabuto whispered as bone sprouted from his palms, elbows, shoulders, and knees, and then launched himself at Hinata. Kabuto stabbed his palms forward only for Hinata to direct them away from her, Kabuto flipped and stabbed his elbows into Hinata's shoulders earning a cry from her. Kabuto stabbed at Hinata with his knees only for her to barely evade but she was still nicked by the blade._

_ When Hinata was recovering herself Kabuto charged again and successfully stabbed her through the shoulder and attached her to the tree behind her. When she struggled to get out Kabuto pointed a finger at her head and launched a finger bullet through her skulk killing her instantly. Kabuto sealed her body and glanced at Kurenai to see Shino trying use his bugs to eat through the crystal. That action caused Kabuto to narrow his eyes; he grabbed his "Wand" and leveled it at Shino._

_ "__**Avada Kedavra"**__ Kabuto whispered harshly as a green light hit the bug user ending his life instantly. Kabuto walked towards the trapped Jonin and leveled a finger at her before she could react she had a finger sized hole in her head. Kabuto released the binding and sealed Shino's, Kiba, and Kurenai's body for later. _

_ Kabuto walked towards the fight involving Yang and Guren. Kabuto noticed Sai trying to draw something and from his point of view it looked like snakes. Kabuto changed his view and looked at Yang and Guren fighting, Yang fighting Sakura and Naruto, and Guren fighting Kakashi and Shizune. _

_ Kabuto leveled his "Wand" at Sai. "__**Petrificus Totalus" **__Kabuto said quietly as the curse paralyzed Sai. Kabuto walked over to his body and knelt down next to him. _

_ "You know Sai…The Leaf may be forgiving for traitors but me…not so much." Kabuto said darkly as he aimed his wand at Sai. "__**Silencio**__" Kabuto commanded then stood up and took a few paces away and leveled his wand again. "This…is the price…for Traitors… __**Crucio" **__Kabuto voiced harshly as a red light hit Sai. Sai rolled around screaming in pain but nothing came out do to the silencing charm. After a minute Kabuto released the curse and Sai started to seize. _

_ Kabuto knelt near Sai again. "Your abilities are interesting…find yourself joyful that your body can join my collection." Kabuto stated as he ended Sai's life and sealed his body. Kabuto glanced at his team and went to assist._

_ Yang and Guren broke apart from there fight and landed near Kabuto._

_ "Kabuto…what happened to the team that was supposed to distract you?" Kakashi demanded._

_ "Hehehe…that was meant to distract me…I should feel insulted." Kabuto declared. "But they were a good warm up." Kabuto finished._

_ "What did you do to them!?" Naruto demanded._

_ "Them…oh Naruto I believe there sleeping with the angles." Kabuto said darkly, Kabuto's reference confused the Leaf Nin they didn't know what he meant._

_ "I killed them you idiots." Kabuto insulted, Naruto looked ready to charge but Shizune and Kakashi stopped him. _

_ "We need to retreat if he could take out three chuunin and a Jonin we could be in serious trouble…Get Sai…we're leaving." Kakashi ordered._

_ "Oh…The traitor…I tortured him into insanity and then I put him out of his misery." Kabuto interjected and the four Leaf Nin looked shocked, while Naruto and Sakura look like they might break down. "Now run...run away while you have a chance…your cowardice today will keep you alive to see tomorrow…I won't attack your backs as you run because I want to fight you at your prime!" Kabuto declared hoping they would take the bluff. 'Using three AK's and a cruico in one sitting is still exhausting.' Kabuto thought as the Leaf Nin took the bluff and retreated._

_ Kabuto, Yang and Guren made it back to Karin and watched over her with no other interruptions._

_-Flash back end-_

Kabuto stood outside Orochimaru's room and took a deep breath. It was almost time for Orochimaru to switch bodies with Sasuke. Kabuto entered the room and saw Orochimaru in his bed hacking and coughing.

"This is the limit if you take the medicine your body…" Kabuto trailed off only for Orochimaru to knock the medicine out of Kabuto's hands so Kabuto left to get more medicine. But Kabuto felt Sasuke engage Orochimaru in battle and he would prepare for the victor. Kabuto waited around the corner for the only for Sasuke to walk by him.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked.

"Hmm…who do you think?" Sasuke replied as he showed a genjutsu of his battle of wills with Orochimaru. "I took him over." Sasuke finished as he started to walk away leaving him wide open.

Kabuto glared at Sasuke and took his "Wand" out of his ninja pouch silently and leveled it at Sasuke. "**Stupefy**" whispered as the red light slammed into Sasuke knocking him out. Kabuto walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body.

"**Obliviate" **Kabuto exclaimed as he erased Sasuke's memories of any one that he met in Oto. Kabuto then created a small storage seal on Sasuke's lower back and sealed a Replicator into the seal. Then Kabuto had the Replicators drag Sasuke's unconscious body out of the hideout. '_While killing Sasuke would be fun…his ambition to kill Itachi is enough for me to let him live, if he can he could either weaken or kill Itachi that would be a tremendous help.'_ Kabuto thought as he walked towards Orochimaru's body.

Kabuto closed his eyes while giving Orochimaru a silent prayer and knelt down to Orochimaru's face and closed Orochimaru's eyes. Kabuto sealed Orochimaru's body for his project later and headed towards Suigetsu's prison. The prison looked like a large water container; Kabuto walked towards the release panel and released Suigetsu. Gallons of water was all the left the tube container but Kabuto didn't go to it he knew of Suigetsu's water ability.

After a few seconds Suigetsu formed out of the water.

"Damn…you took your sweet ass time getting here." Suigetsu complained as he stretched.

"Be thankful I came at all." Kabuto responded dryly as he threw cloths at the naked Seigetsu.

"Oi OI…don't go saying that…Say Kabuto-san you weren't clear on the plan who else are we getting in the group?" Seigetsu asked.

"Karin, Jugo and the last one is a secret." Kabuto informed.

"Eh…don't care much for Karin." Suigetsu complained and Kabuto glared slightly, Suigetsu raised his hands in surrender.

"Plus Yang and Guren are already in this hideout packing." Kabuto informed.

"Hehe…You are one lucky man dude…having all those gorgeous women after you." Suigetsu complimented. "But before we start recruiting…I need to stop by some were and pick something up." Suigetsu informed.

"Hmm…what is it?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm starting a collection…of the swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist…And I heard someone offed Zabuza so I get the chance of collecting the **Kubikiribōchō(Decapitating Carving Knife)**." Suigetsu stated.

'_Hmm…I think I remember Yang saying something about that…what was it?' _Kabuto asked himself. "Then let's get it out of the way then." Kabuto stated as he left the prison with Suigetsu following him.

Kabuto and Suigetsu entered a room to see Yang and Guren arguing with each other. Which Kabuto fully ignored but Suigetsu didn't and tried to break it up only get nailed in the face by Yang launching him back to Kabuto.

"Yeah...I should have warned you…don't try and get in-between their arguments or they'll attack you trust me." Kabuto said seriously.

"Thanks for the warning." Suigetsu said sarcastically as his body started to heal.

"You're welcome." Kabuto answered ignoring Suigetsu's sarcastic voice as Yang and Guren walked towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto-kun…can you tell this blonde bimbo that all she's good for is blowing things up." Guren asked,

"Oh you bitch…at least I'm not obsessed with my own crystals…that's right I see you admiring the crystals you make!" Yang yelled at Guren.

"You did not just say that!" Guren yelled.

"What if I did, what are you going to do about it?" Yang challenged things were about to escalate further until they collapsed unconscious courtesy to Kabuto.

"Dude…you're one lucky man to have all these girls after you…but boy are they crazy." Suigetsu commented, Kabuto sighed he knew that was true.

"They're going to wake up in a few minutes, pack what you need we're for a long trip." Kabuto stated Suigetsu nodded and sealed lots of water for himself.

Kabuto left the room and changed from his purple Oto medic uniform to his black combat cloths and black cloak. He sealed a wide variety of quick use medicines and ninja tools in his two ninja pouches, then he sealed his more advanced or time consuming medicines into a scroll for transport. Kabuto then went to the bathroom and walked up to the closest mirror. Kabuto took out a kunai knife and cut his pony tail allowing his hair to become unkempt and fall down to passed his ears and to his neck. After Kabuto removed his head band some of Kabuto's hair fell in front of his face. Kabuto inspected his hair in the mirror and could safely say he looked good.

Kabuto pulled up the hood to his cloak and left to the bathroom and headed to the room he left Yang and Guren unconscious in. Kabuto walked in the room to see Yang awake and trying to piss of Guren and Guren sealing her things, and Suigetsu sitting on a chair entertained by Yang's and Guren's antics.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kabuto asked to Yang and Guren, and they nodded.

"Good…Yang, you said something about Naruto and his team taking on Zabuza once right…were was it?" Kabuto asked.

"Hmm…Around the Land of Waves I think." Yang answered. '_That was lucky, Karin's located near there.' _Kabuto thought.

"Good…lets go." Kabuto ordered as he left the room with Yang, Guren and Suigetsu followed. Before they left the base Kabuto attached Kumo to his wrist and ordered his Replicators to destroy the base and head towards Suna.

The group made it to the Land of Waves after a few hours of tree hoping and walked up to a bridge. That was named "The Great Naruto Bridge".

"Huh." Was all Kabuto said as he read the plaque, Yang was just as dumbfounded. Kabuto just shook it off and continued forward only for Yang to step ahead and lead the group to Zabuza's grave. There were two graves one with a Mist hunter Nin mask and the other was tomb stoned with a giant bladed sword with a circle near the end of the blade and a half circle near the handle.

Suigetsu picked up the large blade with one had which was impressive to both Kabuto and Guren, and placed the large blade on his back over his cloak. Covering the symbol imprinted on the back. Kabuto, Yang, Guren and Suigetsu all wore black cloaks with red lining on the inside, but Kabuto had imprinted a symbol on the back of the cloaks of a silver serpent with a green and silver shield behind it the symbol for Salazar Slytherin to continue Salazar's legacy through him. In the past few months Kabuto went and visited the portrait of Salazar and could say he looked up to Salazar, in a cool uncle sort of way.

With Suigetsu acquiring the Kubikiribōchō the group headed towards the Southern Oto Hideout in search for Karin. While water walking towards the Hideout Suigetsu asked why they were trying to recruit Karin and stated that she is difficult to work with. That got Yang and Guren on his case. '_It's weird how the girls openly insult each other but when an "outsider" does it they defend each other.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he ignored their arguments.

The group made it to the Hideout with little difficultly, as they walked through the Hideout or a prison filled with captive civilians they were met with zero opposition from the guards mostly due to the fact that Kabuto was leading the group, and almost everyone knew that Kabuto was Orochimaru's second in command. While walking through the hallway Kabuto saw a figure standing in the center of it, which he recognized as Karin.

"It's you guys after all." Karin said as she glared at Suigetsu, Guren, and Yang, and then smiled at Kabuto.

"So why are you here?" Karin asked.

"Kabuto's got a proposition for you; can you lead us to a room instead of standing around talking? It's been a while since I walked so I'm a bit exhausted." Suigetsu complained which Karin ignored.

"Suigetsu's right, there are too many ears that can listen to our conversation…can you lead us to a room Karin-chan?" Kabuto asked.

Karin led the group to a room with a large L shaped couch. When everyone sat down Kabuto removed his hood revealing his new hair style to Karin, Guren and Yang and they blushed slightly.

"It's time Karin-chan…Orochimaru's been slain by Sasuke so you have no reason to continue your work here." Kabuto informed. "I'm gathering our strongest allies together, and moving the group to Suna to set up an operation there. After that our group's main goal will be to destroy the Akatsuki." Kabuto informed.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

Kabuto glanced at Karin. "The Akatsuki are after a special group of people… The Jinchūriki…and we have two them in our group…That the Akatsuki will eventually be after…Karin and Gaia." Kabuto informed to Seigetsu and he nodded slightly. "And from what my info suggests…The **Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist) **Kisame Hoshigakione of the former Swordsman of the Hidden Mist and wielder of the **Samehada(Shark Skin) **sword is in that organization." Kabuto informed to Seigetsu and a bloodthirsty grin spread on his face revealing his shark like teeth.

Kabuto looked at Karin expectantly for an answer. But she looked sort of conflicted on how to answer. "But what about all the captives?" Karin asked.

"There's no reason to keep them here if Orochimaru's dead…and I have no reason to study them…so release them." Kabuto stated. "Yang-chan…release the captives will you." Kabuto ordered.

"Hmm…I love a man who takes charge." Yang teased as she left the room.

"So…what do you say Karin?" Kabuto asked again.

"Alright…let me get my things…but for our group, who else are we recruiting?" Karin asked.

"I'm also recruiting Jugo and the last one's a secret." Kabuto informed and everyone's face showed there shock.

"W-what…Jugo…you're going to take him along too?" Karin asked in shock.

"Of course…I'm sure he'll follow me." Kabuto stated as he stood up and walked to the door. "We'll be waiting for you outside of the hideout." Kabuto finished as he walked out of the room with Guren and Suigetsu following.

The group met up with Yang as the excited the hideout. After a few minutes Karin came out of the hideout and Kabuto tossed her a black cloak with the Slytherin symbol displayed on the back, after Karin put the cloak on the group sped off to the Northern Hideout.

After a few hours of traveling via tree hoping the group arrived at the Northern Hideout. Kabuto would have Screen Stepped to save the time, but carrying one person with him is difficult carrying four people is near impossible and he can't transport people with his Screen Step while using clones either.

While arriving near the entrance of the Hideout Seigetsu sat down in exhaustion. "Hey…aren't you guys tired? Can't we rest for just a bit?" Suigetsu complained as he drank water.

"You're so lazy! We haven't even gotten to the North Lair yet!" Karin yelled at him comically and Suigetsu sighed.

"Besides why are you following Kabuto-kun?" Karin asked and Suigetsu sighed again.

"When I was captured by Orochimaru…he experimented on me to the point I thought I might have gone crazy…But Kabuto helped he…When Orochimaru moved on to a new project Kabuto healed me and took care of me…Even though I already have a brother I would see Kabuto as one too." Suigetsu explained to Karin. The two joined up with Kabuto who was sitting with Guren and Yang.

"So what's the big deal about this Jugo person?" Yang asked mostly because she was created after most of jugo's incidences so she never heard of him.

"From my time hear I've had to fight him…and he's got some strong abilities…but from my point of view I could never tell what he was thinking." Suigetsu voiced. "And from what I heard he came to Orochimaru of his own will…that just speaks about how crazy he was."

"Well think about it why would he have come to Orochimaru on his own?" Karin asked Suigetsu.

"I don't know maybe because he's retarded?" Suigetsu offered.

"No you idiot…to be rehabilitated." Karin stated. "from what I hear Jugo was psychopathic and killed, so he joined Orochimaru to lock him up." Karin finished.

"So he is crazy." Suigetsu stated.

"No." Kabuto interjected. "Jugo's not crazy or joined Orochimaru by himself…I convinced Jugo to join us so he could be locked up…Jugo's ability is what Orochimaru wanted and Jugo wanted isolation, they both got what they want…you all may be wondering what Jugo's ability is…its complicated…Jugo has the passive ability to absorb nature energy and sense his body can't cope with the increase of energy he goes into a fit of rage so to speak." Kabuto explained. "And that's what Orochimaru uses as a bases to create the curse seal, Jugo's DNA."

Kabuto finished the explanation and stood up, and started to walk in the Hideout's direction. His group stood up and followed him, they continued until they found an injured man lying on the ground away from the hideout. Kabuto and Karin knelt down next to then man being the most experienced Med Nin there.

"He came from the North Hideout…He's still alive." Karin informed.

"What happened? " Kabuto asked the injured guard.

"Kabuto-sama…please save us." The guard pleaded.

"What happened to you?" Suigetsu asked.

"It started as soon as we heard Orochimaru was dead…and then our captives started to riot." The guard managed to breathe out before he died.

"Oh…he's dead." Suigetsu said nonchalantly as a mutated human landed near the group and glared at everyone before a green lightning slammed into is chest killing him instantly. The group glanced at Kabuto to see him putting away a weird looking stick.

"We don't have time for this let's go." Kabuto ordered.

The group walked into the facility to find a horde of mutated hybrid like humans glaring on their direction.

"Oh my God…all the prison guards are dead and the poisoners have all broken out." Karin stuttered out.

"There's no real way to tell which one is Jugo with all of them like that…Kabuto?" Suigetsu asked.

"None of these are Jugo…Jugo would never willingly leave his cell…which is the most secure." Kabuto stated.

"So we can go crazy then." Suigetsu said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Hehe…kill till your hearts content." Kabuto said as Suigetsu pulled the Kubikiribōchō off his back and prepared for battle, Guren activated her crystal blades, Yang flared her flame like chakra and the three of them attacked the prisoners. Kabuto and Karin went to look for Jugo while the prisoners were distracted.

The duo eventually made it to Jugo's cell and Kabuto had to sigh at the ridiculousness of having a giant steel door with dozens of individual locks.

"How are we going to open this…we don't have a key?" Karin asked out loud.

Kabuto took out his bone wand and aimed it at the door. "**Alohomora** "Kabuto whispered as a yellow-ish light shot from Kabuto's wand and connected with the steel locked door. The sound of locks unlocking echoed through the hallway.

Kabuto pulled open the door to reveal an orange haired boy that was chained up against the wall. He was about to react but he saw Kabuto's face and pacified.

"Kabuto-sama." Jugo managed to say out.

"Yes Jugo-san…it's time to leave." Kabuto said.

"But I'm not cured yet…I can hurt somebody...lock the door" Jugo begged.

"Orochimaru is dead Jugo…and the facility will crumble with that…you can come with me...I will keep you in line…and I will contain your murderous intent." Kabuto promised and Jugo looked convinced, he had already seen Kabuto's power and new he could do what he promised.

Jugo walked out of his cell revealing a man with spiky orange hair and was almost a foot taller than Kabuto. Kabuto unsealed a larger version of his black cloak and tossed it to Jugo, and the trio trekked back to the entrance and meet up with Suigetsu, Guren and Yang. While the group was exiting the facility, '_Hmm…Our group has Yang and Jugo for our heavy hitters, Suigetsu for our Kenjutsu expert, Guren and Gaia for our long range fighters, Karin for our medic, Tayuya will be our genjutsu expert, Hidane is the wild card, and then there's me.'_ Kabuto thought as he expected the group.

Kabuto glanced at the group as they were outside the facility and sighed slightly, his clone taking care of Tayuya hadn't dispelled yet but form the messages they are a good distance away. The trip would take a few days to get there. '_Hmm…I could use that.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he created five clones and had them stand in front of the group with one of their arms raised, that got confused looks from Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin but Yang and Guren knew what he meant and grabbed onto his arm. Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu followed their action, the Kabuto clones took out their bone wands and the clones along with the group turned into black smoke and shot into the sky leaving a trail of black smoke in their wake.

Kabuto watch his group use Tom's personal style of Apparition, then Kabuto turned on the spot and he too turned into black smoke and shot into the sky.

A black smoke slammed into the ground at the entrance of the island hideout, the Smoke solidified revealing itself to be Kabuto. After a few seconds five more streams of black smoke slammed into the ground and solidified becoming Jugo, Yang, Karin, Guren and Suigetsu when the group solidified the crystal clones dispelled.

"What are we doing here?" Yang asked.

"We're picking up our last recruit…_hopefully my clone hasn't pissed her off." _ Kabuto thought that last part as he led the group to the abandoned facility.

"The last I heard this place was abandoned by Orochimaru, who would be located here?" Karin asked out loud.

"Someone who Orochimaru thought was dead." Kabuto stated as he knocked on the entrance door. A few seconds later another Kabuto exited the building with a tense look on his face. That was until it saw its creator and sighed in relief and instantly dispelled itself.

Kabuto held his head in pain but it passed quickly, mostly due to the fact that Kabuto already has 70 years of memories from Tom so an additional two years is not that much in comparison. Kabuto sorted through the memories and blushed slightly. Apparently the clone and Tayuya were alone for better most of two years and with her healed all she could do was train, and she got bored of that so she seduced the clone but had the fetish of dominating. After she seduced the clone she figured she liked him and continued to have sex, but with her need to dominate, the clone didn't really have a good time which was why he was tense most of the day.

The medic had to sigh and push forward, he walked through the entrance with his group following. Kabuto pulled his hood down when the doors closed, the group wondered why he was so tense but decided to ignore it for now.

Kabuto lead the group to wear the clone would work and sealed most of the medicines, poisons and projects the clone created. The group minus Kabuto jumped when they heard the door near them slam open.

"Kabuto…Who the fuck are these shitheads…and what the fuck do they think there doing in the base?!" Tayuya yelled. "And what the hell happened to your hair…actually strike that keep your hair like that it." Tayuya ordered.

"You!" Karin, Guren and Suigetsu yelled as they realized who it was.

"Of course it's me you assholes who else would be here!" Tayuya snarled out.

"But you're supposed to be dead." Karin managed to get out.

"Well I'm fuckin hear now ain't I…Now I'll ask again who are you assholes!" Tayuya demanded.

"I know your well aware that the Kabuto that was with you was a clone…I'm the original." Kabuto stated Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Kabuto and walked up to him, and roughly slammed her lips onto his then wrapped her arms around Kabuto's neck holding him still. After a few seconds Tayuya let Kabuto go.

"It doesn't matter clone or not you're still mine." Tayuya stated only for Yang, Guren and Karin yanked Tayuya off of Kabuto and dragged her into the other room leaving Kabuto alone with Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Dude…I have no idea how you do it…but you're so fuckin lucky man." Suigetsu said as he nudged Kabuto in the side. "You think you can teach me your awesome ways." Suigetsu added.

"Suigetsu I have almost no idea how I did this…I just go with the flow with things like this." Kabuto replied tiredly. The sound of yelled and screams echoed form the room the girls entered followed by several loud bangs, then a bunch of perverted giggles before the four girls left the room while staring at Kabuto with grins on their face's which creeped him out a bit.

"Okay Kabuto-kun, I'll follow you." Tayuya said but she had a different tone in her voice that he couldn't decipher. "But…you'll have to do something for me." Tayuya finished, '_ah there it is.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Fine what is it?" Kabuto asked with a sigh.

"Hehe…oh you'll soon figure out." Tayuya said with a sadistic smile and she put her hand and Kabuto's chest before she walked away to pack her stuff. When she came back Kabuto handed her a black cloak as they left the abandoned facility.

Kabuto created six clones this time and had his group grab onto them. As soon as they grabbed the clones the six of them turned into black smoke and shot up into the sky with Kabuto following.

Seven streams of black smoke slammed into the desert ground forming Kabuto, Suigetsu, Jugo, Yang, Karin, Guren and Tayuya. Tayuya ran off to the side and threw up due to the feeling of Apparition. She then turned and glared at Kabuto.

"No matter how awesome that was…fuckin warn me next time you fuckin do whatever it is you did!" Tayuya ranted.

"Fine, fine I'll warn you next time I promise." Kabuto said condescendingly which got a glare from the hot headed red head and he ignored the scolding glare.

Kabuto lead his group to the Suna Gates and he was stopped by the guards. The group was eventually let in by Matsuri whom had orders from Gaia to let them in. The group of seven was led by several of the Suna's ANBU to the Kazekage tower. The group conversed with themselves mostly with Suigetsu complaining about the heat and Karin yelling at him, the arguments themselves were funny but Kabuto chose to ignore them. Eventually the group made it to the Kazekage tower and met up with the Kazekage.

Kabuto walked in into the Kazekage's office to see Gaia dressed in her Kazekage's outfit. "Kazekage-sama these people are here to see you." The Kazekage's secretary said and Gaia nodded. Gaia saw Kabuto walk in and smiled at him, but glared at the other girls.

"Dude come-on the Kazekage too…is there anyone else I don't know about." Suigetsu ranted only to get hit in the face by Karin and his head turned into water. After the comedic scene ended the group spit apart some leaning against the walls or sitting on the floor, Kabuto himself sat on a chair in front of the Kazekage's desk waiting for the last member of their group.

"Get the fuck out of the way you jackasses…I'm going to see Jashin-sama! If you don't move your fat asses I'll sacrifice you to him!" A feminine voice yelled on the other side of the door.

"It's alright let her in." Gaia announced, after a few seconds the door opened revealing the priestess of Jashin Hidane.

"Jashin-sama!" Hidane yelled happily as she appeared next to Kabuto and bowed to him. "I'm so happy you're here…this place is hell, everyone here is a heathen and I couldn't sacrifice anyone in your name!" Hidane complained.

"There, there…Um… it's alright I guess." Kabuto said awkwardly. "Good now that, that's out of the way let's get down to business." Kabuto said seriously and everyone paid attention.

-Few Weeks later-

Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the shower, after he dried himself off he got dressed. While putting on his shirt he noticed a three tomoe cursed seal on his shoulder, like Sasuke's and Anko's it looked like the cursed seal of Heaven but instead the seal being full black the seal was pale white with a purple outline. After Kabuto was dressed he walked up to the mirror and channeled chakra into his seal allowing it to spread across his body, when the seal spread Kabuto looked at the reflection to see his golden serpent slited eyes along with purple markings around his eyes, he also had pale white scale like skin. Kabuto sent chakra into the cursed seal again, allowing the seal to recede turning Kabuto back to normal.

'_Like Salazar I look up to Orochimaru…So I decided to continue Orochimaru's legacy as well by creating a cursed seal based around Orochimaru's DNA. I originally planned on splicing my DNA with Orochimaru but decided against it mostly due to the fact that the DNA splicing could affect my magical abilities. Another advantage to the Orochimaru cursed seal is it modified my body to be able to use Senjutsu, and while looking through Orochimaru's notes I was able to find the Ryūchi Cave were the White Snake Sage lived and I was able to convince him to teach me the Snakes version of the Sennin Mōdo. But I can only use Senjustu when I use the Orochimaru cursed seal. 'Kabuto_ reflected on the cursed seal as he left the bathroom of the Kazekage estate.

Over the month and a half Kabuto started to train Suigetsu and Jugo. Mostly because Jugo just went in and crushed his opponents and Suigetsu swung the Kubikiribōchō like a club. '_So I asked Jugo to demonstrate most of his abilities, he naturally rampaged but a Stupefy quickly knocked him out. But I was able to help him learn to control the influx of Nature Energy due to my master of the Snake Sennin Modo. After that his personality mellowed out a lot, but his loyalty to me skyrocketed because I cured him of his bi-polar disorder. I eventually tried to discover Jugo's elemental affinity only to discover he didn't have one mostly due to the fact his affinity was Nature Energy itself. After that I had Yang teach Jugo her style of fighting which usually dealt heavy hits to vital areas of the body, which was most of the training I gave to Jugo._

_ Suigetsu on the other had was far more easier to train mostly due to the fact he had prior to his kidnapping, he was already hailed a prodigy in the art of killing and was said to be the second coming of the Demon of the Mist. Yang, Karin and I were able to put several seals on the Kubikiribōchō, it was a difficult to apply seals on the sword without distorting its ability to regenerate with blood but we were able to apply seals that sealed its weight. But the seals only worked when Suigetsu used the sword anyone else the sword tripled its weight. With the weight change Suigetsu's sword play increased tremendously. I them tested Suigetsu's elemental affinity which naturally was water, so I had him master his affinity and while myself didn't know many water justu I had Suigetsu master all of the ones he originally knew to cut down on his need to use Hand seals.' _ Kabuto remembered. So while Jugo and Suigetsu increased their strength and skill they still couldn't defeat Kabuto, Yang, Guren or Gaia in a fight.

Kabuto strolled through the hallways of Gaia's estate with no particular direction. When Kabuto turned right at the corner in the hallway he accidently bumped into someone knocking them down in the process, Kabuto held out a hand to help the person up and got a look at her. The girl had Raven black hair that covered the right side of her face and went passed her shoulders, along with golden yellow slited eyes, the girl had purple markings around her eyes and abnormally pale skin. She had a purple low-cut crop top under a white lose-fitting, long-sleeve zip up shirt with a purple rope wrapped around her waist. She also wore tight fitting black shinobi pants with the standard shinobi sandals. This was Orochimaru's Clone/Homunculus, Orika.

Orika gave Kabuto a predatory smirk before passing Kabuto with a sway to her hips which Kabuto couldn't take his eyes off of, before he continued walking again. '_After I used Orochimaru's DNA to create my Orochimaru Cursed Seal, I attempted to create an Orochimaru clone but apparently I'm cursed to creating attractive female versions of the people I originally try to clone. I honestly have no idea how it happened this time, but whatever. I created her by a mixture of Science and my Magical ability, from Salazar's journals it depicted him partnering with a man named Nicolas Flamel. To create something called the Philosopher's Stone that was supposed to turn stone to Gold and create the Elixir of Life said to give someone immortality. But the prototype to said stone needed a sacrifice of a hundred souls to create it which was inhuman in my old world, but not in this one it was surprisingly eyes to find a hundred people to sacrifice. Using those sacrifices I was able to create the prototype versions to the Philosopher's Stone. _

_ I then used my __**Kurōn Hebi(Clone Snakes) **__to create a clone body of Orochimaru's body which turned into a female body instead of Orochimaru's original body. Again I just went with it and decided to use it mostly because I wanted to see what would happen. I used Alchemy that I learned from Salazar's books to convert Orochimaru's original brain and mind, to a female mind set. _

_ When Orika woke up, she was mildly distressed but I calmed her down. She then realized that I cloned her due to the fact that I allowed her to keep her memoires, she then wanted to know why she was a female instead. I informed her I had no idea why she was a female and that it was an accident though she really didn't seem to mind. I then informed her of the status of Otoagukre and that Sasuke was the one that killed her. Orika was melancholy after hearing her chance at achieving her dream was lost, but I told her that she didn't need the Sharinagn or needed to switch her bodies anymore; that I created her body so she'd stay in her prime and she's be pseudo-immortal until all the souls in the Philosopher Stone run out. Orika was ecstatic to hear that actually and after a defeat from Sasuke she's more down to earth and far less egotistical then the original Orochimaru was. _

_ I kept Orika a secret from everyone mostly due to the fact that Orika was still weak and had to gather her strength back. But after she got her strength back I introduced her to the group that I have yet to name yet. _

_ -Flash back- _

_ Kabuto and Orika were walking towards the area in Gaia's estate at a leisurely pace. _

_ "I just hope they don't over react." Kabuto said to himself._

_ "Oh and why would they over react?" Orika asked._

_ "Your joking right…I essentially brought back a person who made them all miserable." Kabuto stated without fear of Orika attacking, she knew it was true._

_ "Hehehe…good times." Orika commented with a sadistic smile. _

_ "Also there's the fact that some of them will be jealous that you're my second in command." Kabuto informed._

_ "Oh yes…I still wonder how you hid all those skills from me, to think you recreated the __**Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse),**__**The Shōton(Crystal Release**__) and the __**Jinton(Swift Release)**__ Bloodline limits all by yourself…I've complimented your skills before but this is over whelming." Orika commented genuinely, which earned a slight blush from Kabuto, Orochimaru rarely gave genuine compliments but Orika gave him the most praise he's ever received._

_ "And you had all that power and never used it to usurp me…Oh Kabuto-kun I'm touched." Orika teased, Kabuto had to suppress the blush that was rising agian._

_ "But…that info you told me about Hidane's demise was false, she is loyal to you to a fault why did you hide her from me?" Orika asked._

_ "A few reasons actually…One was because I theorized that Sasuke might have retaliated before or during the body transfer, and I believed that once you had Sasuke as your vessel you wouldn't need me anymore and would eliminate me…another reason was because Hidane had immortality and bringing her by you would be sort of an insult to your dream of immortality." Kabuto explained._

_ Orika leaned dangerously close to making her face inches from Kabuto and put her hand on his cheek. "Oh you're so sweet Kabuto-kun… And I would never get rid of you." Orika whispered seductively, before she leaned back and the predatory smirk Orochimaru was famous for formed onto her face. Then she continued to walk, Kabuto was stunned for a few seconds before he caught up with Orika though the smirk never left her face._

_ The duo arrived at the primary room where most of the members of our group meet, and Kabuto put a hand on his face subconsciously to hide the face splitting grin that was forming on his face as he open the door. Gasps could be heard as the duo walked in. Kabuto glanced around to see Suigetsu hiding behind Jugo, Tayuya frozen in shock, Guren, Karin and Yang had wide eyes until Yang understood what happened, Gaia had a raised eyebrow and Hidane didn't really care. _

_ "W-what is he doing here?" Suigetsu stuttered out._

_ "I'm a girl…Suigetsu-chan." Orika said condescendingly and Yang locked eyes with Kabuto, but most of his hand covered his face and tried to give her a shrug. Honestly he didn't mean to create a female Orochimaru, first a female Naruto and now a female Orochimaru people are going to get the wrong impression of him._

_ "But-but I thought you were a dude…sure, you looked sorta girly with the long hair and stuff…but I thought that was your thing." Suigetsu tried to defend himself._

_ "I'm not Orochimaru you idiot." Orika snapped out, causing Suigetsu to jump behind Jugo again. _

_ "Yeah…She isn't Orochimaru…I had Orochimaru's DNA and tried to clone him but…you see what happened." Kabuto explained half-assed he honestly didn't know where to begin on explaining. _

_ "If you cloned Orochimaru how come he's a girl?" Jugo asked confused. _

_ "Fuck if I know…all I know is I created a body using his DNA and it became a girl's body…that's all." Kabuto snapped out, it was a sore spot for him to actually get something wrong. _

_ "And don't worry Orika isn't going to experiment on you…at least I hope not." Kabuto muttered that last part to himself but everyone still heard it. "Any ways…Meet Orika the tenth member to our group that I have yet to name." Kabuto announced._

_ "Are you sure she could be trusted Kabuto-kun?" Gaia asked._

_ Kabuto closed his eyes for a few seconds and nodded. "I believe she can." Kabuto inputted and Orika looked at Kabuto in slight happiness, during Orochimaru's time he was discriminated against by Konaha due to his looks and wanted to become the Hokage to gain their recognition, but Minato Namikaze became the Hokage in his place causing Orochimaru's dreams of recognition to dull and eventually resent Konaha for how it treated him. That's why he disliked Naruto originally mostly because he reminded Orochimaru of himself. And just like Yang and Gaia Orochimaru wanted to be accepted, and now so does Orika. _

_ After the meeting was over and everyone meet with Orika, they dispersed to do whatever it is they usually do on their own time leaving Orika and Kabuto alone in the room together. Kabuto sat on the couch and laid his head back and closed his eyes, he never realized how exhausting running a counter organization for the Akatsuki would be. Kabuto felt a weight on his lap and quickly looked up to see Orika straddling him and her face was only inches apart from his face, and put both her hands on his cheeks._

_ "No one has really ever put their trust in my due to my nature…But you Kabuto-kun did…you helped my archive my dream…the dream of lasting forever…Your trust in me will never be misplaced." Orika whispered as she claimed Kabuto's mouth with hers. Orika placed her arms around Kabuto's neck and deepened the kiss; the two parted Kabuto's face shown absolute shock that his glasses almost feel off._

_ Orika got off of Kabuto's lap and headed for the door but before she gave Kabuto one of her predatory smirks that sent shivers down Kabuto's spine before she left. Leaving Kabuto alone, "What the fuck just happened?" Kabuto asked out loud to no one._

_ -Flash back end-_

Kabuto walked into the training room under the Kazekage estate. To see Yang passed out trying to complete her sealing matrix project. Kabuto inspected it and sighed, he told Yang after she was created who Naruto's real parents were so she's been trying to recreate Minato Namikaze's infamous **Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique**) for a while now but has been working on it for year or two. Kabuto looked at her sleeping form and sighed then shook her awake.

"W-what is it?" Yang forced out groggily.

"Get dressed we're going to Konoha." Kabuto ordered and left the room to prepare for a fight.

**Kabuto's Organization-Nox (Night or Nightfall) Ranking and stats**

**Kabuto/Harry-The Doctor-Leader**

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-4.5 (5 while using Dead Bone Pulse)

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-5

Strength-4 (5 while using Swift Release or Senjustu-6 while using Senjustu with Swift Release)

Speed- 4 (5 while using Swift Release or Senjutsu-6 while using Senjustu with Swift Release)

Stamina- 4 (5 using Senjutsu)

Hand seals- 4.5

Total-35 (max 40)

** Orika- Snake Sannin Reincarnated- second in command **

Ninjustu-5

Taijutsu-3.5

Genjustu-5

Intelligence-5

Strength-3.5

Speed -4.5

Stamina- 3.5

Hand seals -5

Total- 35

**Hidane-Jashin Priestess**

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-4

Genjutsu-4

Intelligence-2

Strength-4

Speed-3.5

Stamina-5

Handseals- 3

Total-30.5

**Gaia-The Kazekage**

Ninjustu-5

Taijutsu-3

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence- 4

Strength-3

Speed-3

Stamina-5

Handseals-4

Total-30

**Guren- The Crystal Princess**

Ninjutsu-5

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strength- 2

Speed-3

Stamina-4

Handseals-4

Total-29

**Yang-The Celestial Flame**

Ninjutsu-4

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-4

Strenght-5

Speed-3

Stamina-5

Handseals-1

Total-29

**Jugo-Of the Scales**

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-5

Genjutsu-2

Intelligence-3

Strength-5

Speed-3

Stamina-5

Handseals-2

Total-28

**Tayuya-Melody of Madness**

Ninjutsu-3

Taijutsu-3

Genjutsu-5

Intelligence-4

Strength-2

Speed-3

Stamina-3

Handseals-4

Total-27

**Suigetsu**-**The Second coming of the Demon of the Mist**

Ninjustu-5

Taijutsu-5

Genjustu-2

Intelligence-3

Speed-2

Strength- 5

Stamina-2

Handseals-3

Total-27

**Karin**

Ninjustu-4

Taijustu-3

Genjutsu-3

Intelligence-5

Speed-3

Strength-3

Stamina-4

Handseals-2

Total-27


	17. Retribution

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

Kabuto waited for Yang to prepare for their "Trip" to Konoha and thought about whom else to take with him, the only people who had a problem with the Leaf were Yang himself…and Orika. Kabuto had the most sinister appear on his face and went to Orika's location. Kabuto body flickered to Orika's room and knocked; when he heard her say enter he did so.

The white haired medic entered Orika's room and noticed it was dimly lit by several candles, and Orika herself sat in the center of the room in a throne like chair just like the Orochimaru would do. Kabuto walked up to Orika and bowed his head slightly, mostly out of habit really.

"My Kabuto-kun what have I done to deserve such a visit?" Orika asked seductively.

"U-um..." Kabuto stuttered out, he still wasn't used to this. "Yang-chan and I were planning on raiding the Namikaze estate to steal the notes of Minato Namikaze's **Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique)** and **Hiraishin: Ni no Dan(Flying Thunder God: Second Step ) **for Yang to learn…And I was wondering if you wanted to help cause some chaos and destruction?" Kabuto asked as he felt Orika out her hand on his cheek.

"Oh Kabuto-kun and you didn't forget about me how sweet." Orika teased as she smirked devilishly. "You want me to help cause destruction in Konoha and steal the man who ruined my dream's prized technique; if you keep doing all these sweet things I'll end up falling for you." Orika said as she leaned in so her face was inches apart from Kabuto before she leaned back again, and gave him a predatory smirk before leaving to her closet to change to her battle clothes but Kabuto couldn't take the eyes off her form. When Orika left the room Kabuto had to shake himself from his stupor, honestly it was like she was trying to rile him up on purpose.

Kabuto just shook his head and left the Orika's room, then headed to his room to get his battle clothes on. He wore the same type of cloths he wore when he saved Gaia from the Akatsuki, along with a modified Cloak he got from the White Snake Sage. The Cloak was Black with Green lining on the inside, with the Slytherin Symbol imprinted on the back and the Symbol of the Deathly Hollows on the front were his heart would be, the hood of the cloak resembled a serpents head with white, green and yellow markings that resembled eyes.

Yang entered the room in her usual outfit and Kabuto had to sigh, was he the only one who had different sets of clothes for different occasions. Orika strode in in her usual outfit too and Kabuto had to suppress the twitch was really the only one who did this.

"What is she doing her?" Yang demanded.

"Kabuto-kun invited me; why else would I be here." Orika replied

"But why you are here? this is our trip." Yang complained.

"Well Kabuto-kun thought I would love to join you in causing chaos for the Leaf…and he was right he knows me so well." Orika teased.

"Are you hitting on My Kabuto-kun?" Yang all but yelled as her hair bursting into flames.

"What if I am? I don't hear Kabuto complaining; in fact I think he likes it." Orika answered with a smirk.

"What are you like forty years old?" Yang insulted.

"Oh not any more…When Kabuto-kun cloned me, he created my body to be in its prime…so your argument is invalid." Orika stated.

"Weren't you cloned from a guy?" Yang asked.

"Weren't You?" Orika replied.

"Arhh…You're Insufferable!" Yang Yelled.

"And you're loud...but you don't hear me complaining." Orika said nonchalantly.

Kabuto just signed at their arguments. He understood why they were arguing mostly due to their conflicting personalities Yang's straightforward, confident, energetic and a bit loud personality conflicted with Orika's is deceitful, slightly arrogant, calm and quiet nature.

Yang unsealed her cloak and dramatically pulled it over her shoulders. Orika glanced at Kabuto expectantly; and he looked through his storage seals looking for a cloak for Orika and eventually found a cloak for her, the cloak was a sleeveless black body-length cloak with a hood, the hood itself had eye like markings on each side of the hood; it had a real serpent look to it.

The Trio exited the Kazekage estate, when the group was outside Kabuto held out his hands for the two ladies, only for Yang to instantly grab it and Orika to look at Kabuto questioningly.

"Trust me." Kabuto said and Orika grabbed onto Kabuto's hand. "Good…and whatever you do don't let go." Kabuto ordered.

Orika was about to question why only for the three of them to turn into smoke and shoot off into the sky. With Kabuto using the pseudo-Apparition the trio was able to arrive at the Hidden Leaf in a few minutes. The Black smoke slammed into the ground and dispersed revealing Kabuto, Yang and Orika.

"Why didn't we land inside the Village?" Yang asked

"The style of transportation leaves a bit of a trail, look." Kabuto pointed out, as Yang glanced behind her to see a long trail of Black smoke leading to their location. "Now let's go, before anyone notices that." Kabuto ordered as the trio speed off.

The trio appeared near one of the Konoha entrances. Kabuto sensed several guards watching the area, _'probably on the watch out for any Akatsuki members.' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto activated his **Jinton:Hirenkyaku(Swift Release: Flying Screen Step).**

Kabuto turned around and grabbed onto Yang's and Orika's shoulders and phased out of existence, the faint figure of Kabuto dragging Yang and Orika speed through the village in the span of a few seconds. Kabuto, Orika and Yang appeared on top of the Hokage monument. Kabuto glanced at Orika to see her staring at the monument in a mixture of resentment and longing, Kabuto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. That seemed to shake Orika out of her stupor.

"Um…Where is the Namikaze estate?" Yang asked the duo.

"I have no idea." Kabuto commented as he glanced to Orika, who just sighed.

"Follow me." Orika ordered as she started to lead Yang and Kabuto in a direction, Kabuto started to follow her almost immediately but Yang glare at Orika's back but grudgingly followed.

"So how do you know where it is hmm…were you like best friends with Minato or something?" Yang asked annoyed.

"Oh no nothing like that…You just have to know where the man that stole your dream and planned to kill lived." Orika commented nonchalantly and Yang had wide eyes.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier!" Yang complained.

"Well if you weren't asking idiotic questions I could have easily told Kabuto-kun the location." Orika stated.

"And win points with him fat chance!" Yang yelled, the girls continued to argue and Kabuto tried to ignore them but glanced around the surrounding forest trying to sense any chakra signatures. But with the girls arguing their voices could attract attention.

"Girls you're both pretty, there is no reason to argue…Also your voices could attract attention." Kabuto said, and the girls nodded but stared each other down behind Kabuto's back.

The trio came upon an estate in the woods about quarter of a mile behind the Hokage Monument. The estate itself was simple only being two stories tall house with the Uzumaki clan symbol displayed all over the place. Kabuto inspected the security seal on the gate and pursed his lips a little, he then turned to Yang.

"The security seals need a bit of your blood to unlock." Kabuto informed.

"Okay Kabuto-kun." Yang said happily as she used a kunai to prick her finger and applied the blood onto the security seal. The seal flashed red for a second then the seal started to spread and cover the door, and started to glow a low red. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at this action, the security system activated. _'Why would the seal activate?' _Kabuto thought as he glanced at Yang. '_Oh crap she has some of Karin's DNA spliced in her as well, which destabilized the ratio between Minato's and Kushina's DNA.' _ Kabuto mused to himself.

"Crap the security system's activated…we'll have to find another way in." Kabuto thought out loud, Yang's posture tensed but Orika's face showed annoyance. Kabuto bit his thump and pulled up his sleeve revealing his Replicator summoning tattoo. Kabuto applied his blood on the tattoo and summoned several Replicators.

The Replicators circled around Kabuto and made an assortment of purring sounds. Which had Orika raise an eyebrow, while her original had seen the Replicators Orochimaru never really seen the need for them other than clearing out and creating hideouts.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch* *tot* *tot* *tot* the largest Replicator sounded.

"Yes…I need you to hack into the Seal's security system…don't destroy them…we don't know what kind of traps Minato has placed." Kabuto ordered to his creations. *Zzzzt* *Zzzch* *Zzzzt* the Replicators sounded as they launched themselves at the gate and attached themselves over the Seals, and then they started to decipher the seals.

Kabuto felt several chakra signatures converging on their point quickly stood up and readied for battle and Orika followed suit. Yang was already tense and prepared so she didn't really react. Several blurs landed in front of the trio revealing themselves to be the **Godaime(Fifth)** Hokage Tsunade, **Gama Sennin(Toad Sage) **Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sakura.

"KABUTO!" Kakashi yelled, when he saw Kabuto and he looked furious.

"Yes…What do you need?" Kabuto asked, that apparently wasn't what Kakashi wanted to hear because his glare increased if that was even possible.

"Are you aware of the bounty on your head Kabuto especially from my village?" Tsunade asked.

"No not really…and the odds of me caring are really low…so can we hurry this up." Kabuto said nonchalantly as he did a speed it up motion with his hand, which seemed to piss of Kakashi further. '_From what my Intel suggests Kakashi is one of the last living members of Team Minato and he could have possibly looked up to Minato as some sort of father figure…interesting.' _Kabuto thought.

While Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade were focused on Kabuto, Jiraiya and Sakura noticed his companions Yang and Orika.

"O-O-Orochimaru you're supposed to be dead!" Jiraiya yelled, which got the attention of the remaining leaf Nin and they glanced at Orochimaru's clone.

"Hehehe…Oh Jiraiya you're an insufferable idiot as always." Orika commented, and her feminine voice got their attention. The leaf Nin tried to see Orika's face behind her hood; Orika elevated her head slightly dispelling the shadow that hid her face allowing everyone to see her. Jiraiya had a stupid grin on his face and started to drool which creeped the trio out.

"Quit staring at me you perverted lecher." Orika snapped out and scared Jiraiya with her glare. With everyone distracted by the presence of Orika, Kabuto activated his Orochimaru Cursed Seal turning his skin pale and scale-like, his eyes turned yellow and slited with purple markings surrounded his eyes signifying his transition into his Orochimaru Cursed seal state. Yang likes to affectionately call it his "Kabutomaru" state, though Kabuto claimed it would never stick.

"Well isn't it obvious Kabuto cloned Orochimaru too!" Sakura yelled. '_Okay…I'm getting a little pissed at your yelling Sakura…when I'm done with this I'm going to personally tare out your vocal cords.' _Kabuto schemed.

"R-really…this could be a breakthrough in medicine." Tsunade said to herself.

"But why is Orochimaru's clone female?" Jiraiya asked and all the Leaf Nin looked at her lost in thought, Kabuto just sighed at their stupidity of spacing out in the middle of battle but their stupidity is giving the Replicators enough time to hack into the Seals.

"Wait…Kabuto cloned Naruto too and the clone was female…Maybe Kabuto's some sort of sick pervert!" Sakura yelled while pointing dramatically at Kabuto, good thing his hood shadowed his features now.

"You are such a bitch! I can't wait to kill you!" Yang yelled as her flame like chakra shrouded her, and her blood red and black sclera eyes glared at Sakura. Orika too shifted her glare from Jiraiya onto Sakura. While everyone focused on Yang and Sakura. Kabuto created a shadow clone to hide and collect Nature Chakra, the Shadow Clone technique was the only clone type able to return there Chakra to the user so the Clone would be able to transfer the Nature Energy into Kabuto without him having to stay still and collect it himself increasing his efficiency. The main reason Kabuto was doing this was because Orika had informed him that Jiraiya too has a achieved some skills in Senjutsu and could use it against them.

"Exactly…If you weren't brainwashed you would be just like Naruto and Naruto would never threaten me." Sakura said in some sort of egotistical logic.

"Or I'm not a complete retard like the original is." Yang countered back.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled only to be ignored by Yang.

"Then why are you loyal to Kabuto hmm…I sure as hell don't see Naruto falling in love with him?" Sakura challenged. _'Boy how ironic would it be if that were true.' _ Kabuto thought cynically.

"I'm pretty sure that I could stand around and explain the foreign concept of love to you but I'm sure your tiny brain wouldn't understand my complex words." Yang insulted.

"I know what love is, I love Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"No…you don't love Sasuke you love the idea of him…When you think of Sasuke you think of a sad lonely child who needs coddling and love…When you think of Sasuke you think of a boy who needs guidance and protection…But in reality Sasuke is a cold, apathetic boy with an Inferiority Complex along with a Superiority Complex. " Yang informed, "You all are so naïve. I mean look at Naruto…You all probably think he's brash, idiotic, inattentive and exuberant…But that's what he wanted you to see, to never see him when he's weak…because he learned that weakness will get you killed…You all probably think Naruto doesn't have a hateful bone in his body…Well your sort of right because all of the hate, the pain, the anger, the lust, the emptiness, the greed, the anxiety, the grief, the humiliation, the felling of worthlessness all of them Naruto suppressed…He created a split personality…He created me." Yang finished with a dark smirk that Kabuto only seen on the Yami personality.

"So you may think I'm a clone…But I'm far more close to the original then Naruto will ever be." Yang stated.

"But if you are part of Naruto's original personality, why are you with Kabuto?" Tsunade asked.

"Because Kabuto only created me to create an ally…not a weapon…A friend…not a tool for his needs…He saw potential in Naruto so he created me to achieve that potential…He didn't need to manipulate me into joining him I volunteered to join Kabuto, unlike the manipulative Third Hokage." Yang explained.

"Hey Old Man Hokage wasn't like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Hehe…So your that narcissistic than huh?" Yang questioned.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"You really believe that the leader of the Village would care about one single orphan." Yang asked sarcastically as she glanced at the Namikaze mansion making the Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes widened. "That he would personally enroll you in the shinobi academy…Or how he knew about the Kyuubi and didn't tell you, but had the greatest idea of telling the entire village causing your childhood pain…Have you ever thought about where your dream of becoming the Hokage came from, It was his suggestion really by informing you that all the Hokage were recognized as the greatest and respected…Or how about your rigged academy test especially the clone test, he knew about your larger than normal chakra reserve but didn't think to warn you at all." Yang ranted off and Naruto's face deflated.

"When we were younger Naruto, I was your best friend…your only friend…your only family…I was everything you wanted to be…everything I had you worked to achieve…you hated this place…you hated your tormenters…but that mask you created…the mask you wore…It eventually consumed you, made you weak…That mask killed you…I lost a brother and a friend when that happened, and when that mask took its place you started to suppress me…But when Kabuto cloned me, he gave me a purpose and the acceptance I craved after you resented me…now I'll never leave Kabuto-kun because I love him." Yang finished her passionate speech, Naruto looked visibly sad by her speech.

"Enough talk…let's fight." Orika said, and the Leaf Nin tensed. Yang readied her fists and channeled Chakra into her bracelets activating them, her bracelets spread and covered Yang's hands and forearms forming into gauntlets and acted as arm guards.

Yang launched herself at Team 7, Orika launched herself at Tsunade. Yang, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura collided in their own fight and separated from their groups as did Orika and Tsunade. Kabuto stared at his now chosen opponent Jiraiya and the two stared down.

Kabuto lifted his head allowing Jiraiya to see Kabuto's Orochimaru-like features causing Jiraiya to take an involuntary step back. That distraction was all Kabuto need before he was already in front of Jiraiya with a chakra scalpel and aimed the scalpel at Jiraiya's neck, the scalpel connected only for Jiraiya to combust into smoke.

Kabuto's danger sense went off and he did a handspring back-flip to avoid an oil filled fire ball. The fire spread across the ground and ignited it as well. Kabuto reached the outer ring of the fire perimeter to see Jiraiya protected by his own flames, Kabuto waited for the flames to die out. Before Jiraiya could attack Kabuto again, Kabuto slammed his hands on the ground "**Shōton: Suishō Meikyū no Jutsu(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique) **" Kabuto whispered as entire area surrounding himself and Jiraiya were trapped in a large crystal labyrinth, the interior on the labyrinth was covered in mirrors giving the illusion Kabuto was everywhere.

Kabuto created two bone swords from his hands and attacked Jiraiya's back, only for Jiraiya to intercept it. Jiraiya slammed a Rasengan into Kabuto's abdomen, only for Kabuto to turn into emerald crystal.

"**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** " Kabuto said as he held out his hand towards Jiraiya and launched four black and green snaked. The snakes made contact with Jiraiya and trapped him.

"Hmm…That was to easy…It's probably a clone." Kabuto whispered to himself as his snakes bit into Jiraiya to inject venom into him, only for Jiraiya to combust into smoke. Kabuto nodded his head as his theory was proved.

Kabuto saw light distort near the edge of the crystal and a small blue light start to carve into one of the crystal walls. "**Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken(Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken)" **Kabuto whispered as he created two giant crystal Shuriken that resembled snowflakes and threw them at the light distortion. The shuriken were instantly at the end of the Labyrinth imbedded in the wall. Kabuto appeared next to the shuriken and noticed a large amount of blood put no dead body; Kabuto dismissed the shuriken and allowed the crystal wall the regenerate.

The smell of oil reached Kabuto, making Kabuto turn to his left to see Jiraiya spitting out oil and then ignited it causing an explosion to destroy half of the crystal labyrinth causing Kabuto to exit the crystal trap and landed on the ground. Under Kabuto the earth started to liquefy into a swamp like substance. Kabuto jump up, "**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū(Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)"**Kabuto exclaimed as he crystallized the nearby earth and trees into a Crystal like dragon, and landed on top of dragon allowing him to escape the swap like ground. Kabuto rode the Crystal dragon to Jiraiya and manipulated the dragon to crash into the toad sannin.

Kabuto jumped into the air again at the same time Jiraiya jumped to evade the Crystal Dragon, Kabuto activated his "**Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu (Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance)**" Kabuto said as he condensed the dust particles in the air into hundreds of crystal shuriken and allowed it to rain on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya did his best to evade the raining projectiles but several of them hit his body successfully. Jiraiya went through several hand signs and summoned a large toad with a shield and pitched staff. Kabuto rolled up his sleeve revealing his Replicators summoning Tattoo and applied some of his blood on the sealing matrix and slammed his hand on the ground.

The area around Kabuto exploded in smoke, only to clear revealing Kabuto standing on top of a giant robotic beetle, which looked like it was made up of thousands upon thousands of Replicator Beetles. The Giant Beetle Replicator itself was about as big as the Toad matching its height and width.

The two summoners and titans stared down until they both charged.

-With Yang-

Yang charged forward towards the stunned Team 7 and slammed her gauntlet fist into Sakura's face, the gauntlet's mechanism activated a seal inside of the Gauntlet launching the combined form of hers and Kyuubi's Chakra into Sakura's face and exploded sending her flying back.

Kakashi attacked Yang from behind with a Kunai only for Yang to skillfully evade and grabbed his wrist, and twisted herself behind Kakashi while still holding his wrist. Yang locked Kakashi's arm behind his back holding him in place. Yang stomped on the back Kakashi's knee causing Kakashi to collapse on his knees. Yang then slammed her gauntlet into the back of Kakashi's head creating an explosion knocking him out in the process.

Yang held Kakashi by the back of his neck and threw him aimlessly. Yang then turned to face Naruto nonchalantly, like she hadn't just token down a jonin and a chuunin in a few seconds.

"Are you going to stand around like a complete idiot or are we going to fight?" Yang asked, shaking Naruto from his stupor.

"I might not remember you from my past but…I'll save you from Kabuto and that's a promise!" Naruto declared. Only for Yang to glare at Naruto with the utmost furry she has ever had. Yang lifted her arms up and slammed them together creating a pillar of her chakra that surrounded her in the process. Yang rushed at a stupefied Naruto and slammed her fist onto Naruto's face. The force sent Naruto tumbling and breaking through several trees behind him but he kept going. Yang sprinted parallel to Naruto's tumbling form and twisted herself, and sent a devastating kick towards Naruto's body. Naruto was launched in another direction until he crashed into a rock immobilizing him.

Naruto slowly got up and the damage Yang dealt slowly started to heal. He stared at Yang in determination, which pissed Yang off further. Naruto formed a Rasengan and charged, Yang followed his action by creating an orange-ish Rasengan but unlike Naruto she threw it. The Rasengan projectile destabilized without proper control and exploded right in front of Naruto, disrupting his constriction with his Rasengan and it too exploded.

Naruto held his wounded hand but the determined look never left his face. Naruto created several Shadow clones and had them charge at Yang. Yang prepared to fight; the first clone charged and aimed a fist at Yang's face only for Yang to catch the fist and slam her fist into the clone's elbow causing it to cave in before it dispelled. Yang turned around avoiding Naruto's kick but Yang trapped the clone's leg in-between her armpit and slammed he elbow on the clones thigh bone causing the leg to snap up before the clone dispelled.

Yang glanced at the real Naruto to see him forming a Rasengan with the help of a clone then the clone grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him in Yang's direction. Before Naruto's Rasengan was about to make contact with Yang she caught his wrist and crushed it dispelling the spiraling chakra sphere. Yang slammed her gauntlet covered fist into Naruto's chest creating an explosion sending Naruto a good distance back. Naruto charged again and aimed a fist at Yang's abdomen only for her to weave out of the way, Yang then ducked avoiding a fist that was heading toward her face leaving Naruto exposed. Yang gave Naruto a devastating uppercut the explosion that followed launched Naruto into the sky. Yang ran up a tree and used it to jumped, she used her gauntlets to launch herself higher than Naruto and heel kicked him into the ground. With Yang still in the air and Naruto in a small crater, Yang shot several condensed chakra shots at his downed form creating a magnificent explosion of red and yellow flames before Yang landed near the crater.

The flames cleared revealing nothing, which got Yang's attention. Yang felt herself get pulled underground only leaving her head free. Yang saw Naruto pop out of the ground with a grin on his face. Yang fumed at the audacity of him assuming this would hold her.

Yang activated her gauntlets causing them to shoot underground and create several explosions; the explosions were able to make enough room for Yang to put her hands together and Body Flicker out of the trap.

Yang appeared behind Naruto and lifted him up with her hands on his shoulder and lower back. Yang shot her gauntlets into Naruto's back launching him into the air. Yang shot several chakra shots at Naruto, with each explosion sending him further up in the air until he was barely visible. After a few seconds Naruto came falling down. But before he was about to impact the ground several of his clones caught him.

Naruto's features started to kyuubify as he skipped the first two tails and entered his third tail state. His red slited eyes started onto Yang before he launched himself at her. Just before his clawed hand came in contact with Yang's face, several golden chains bound Naruto's form, the golden chains started to pacify Naruto by absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Isn't this interesting…you being bound by the technique our mother was famous for." Yang commented.

"M-m-mother?" Naruto stammered out.

"Of course…don't you know?" Yang asked sarcastically because she already knew he didn't know who their parents were.

"N-no the Old man said he couldn't find any records of my parents." Naruto said.

"Now isn't that interesting…Kabuto-kun was able to figure out our lineage in a few days yet the all powerful Hokage couldn't…now doesn't that sound…I don't know…suspicious?" Yang questioned.

"No." Naruto commented confused.

"Then you are an idiot…let me so helpfully explain it then…The Hokage is supposed to know every Nin they are supposed to command…Yet when he told you that your parents were heroes who died fighting the Kyuubi on that faithful night He didn't know who they were…We have the most blindingly bright blonde hair, yet there are almost no one in Konoha who has blonde hair other than the Yamanaka clan and one other person…now remember who it is." Yang ordered.

"Well there's the Fourth Hokage but I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." Naruto stated confused and Yang had to suppress the face palm.

"Our father is the Fourth Hokage you dumbass!" Yang yelled.

"Huh? That's not possible." Naruto said dismissing that fact.

"…You are a lost cause Naruto." Yang commented, Naruto was too stupid and brainwashed to understand the facts she was saying. Yang used her chains and threw him towards Kabuto's and Jiraiya's battle.

-With Orika-

Tsunade aimed a chakra enhanced punch towards Orika's face only for Orika to bend unnaturally out of the way, Orika did a partial handstand and wrapped her legs around Tsunade's arm then violently twisted her body pulling Tsunade's arm out of its socket. Orika used her enhanced flexibility to twist herself around Tsunade's body until she was at Tsunade's back, Orika but a hand under Tsunade's chin and on top of her head before Orika could snap Tsunade's neck, Tsunade substituted herself with a log.

Orika glanced around but noticed a shadow over her and quickly avoided Tsunade who was heel kicking the ground creating a creator. Orika narrowed her eyes slightly then jumped back and aimed her sleeves at Tsunade"**Sen'ei Tajashu**(**Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands** )" Orika exclaimed as dozens of snaked launched themselves at Tsunade and bound her. The snaked injected their venom into Tsunade's veins but Tsunade managed to escape, and charged at Orika. Tsunade's fist made contact with Orika's face and launched her into a tree, Tsunade was about to gloat only for Orika's body to dissolve into mud.

Tsunade felt a pair of hands wrap around her ankles and pulled her underground. Orika canceled her hiding like a mole technique allowing her to come out of the ground.

"Hehe…Tsunade-baachan you seem to have gotten slower in your age." Orika commented.

"Don't call me old you snake bitch!" Tsunade roared.

"That hurts right here Tsunade-baachan…but I'll let it slide for now." Orika replied.

"So who's that master you or Kabuto?" Tsunade asked.

"Why Kabuto-kun's the master of course." Orika said happily which surprised Tsunade.

"Orochimaru would never take being second best…what did that sick freak do to you?" Tsunade asked, the sick freak comment earned a glare from Orika.

"Why Kabuto-kun promised to help me achieve my dream of course…and already help me achieve half of it." Orika explained.

"W-w-what did he give you." Tsunade questioned fearing the answer.

"Hmhmh...Hehehe…Immortality!" Orika exclaimed gleefully.

"N-no that's impossible immortality is just a ploy a fake no one can achieve it." Tsunade tried to convince herself.

"HeHe…immortality is possible for my Kabuto-kun to achieve…and my body will stay young as long as I want it to." Orika bragged freezing Tsunade on the spot mostly because Tsunade wanted to stay young for most of her life.

Tsunade used her enhanced strength to break out of the confines of the ground. Tsunade charged at Orika again but her movements were far sloppier due to her emotions and the snake venom in her body started to take effect.

Orika avoided the easily readable attack and sent a fast jab at side of Tsunade's neck, then punched her shoulder then alternated here attack by sending a devastating hit towards her sternum. That attack combo stunned Tsunade long enough for Orika to launch her Kusanagi from her mouth and stabbed Tsunade through her stomach. Orika pulled the sword out and watch apathetically as Tsunade collapsed on her knees. Orika narrowed her eyes at Tsunade and thought on how pathetic the fight was.

Before Orika could react Tsunade sprung up with her rhombus seal spread across her forehead and grabbed Orika's arms and ripped it off completely. Orika just stared at the place where her limb used to be then she glanced at Tsunade to see her smiling in achievement. Orika just stared nonchalantly as if her arm wasn't even torn out of her body, after a few seconds red lightning danced around her stump and an arm started to grow out of it.

"H-how…how you've never had any healing jutsu?" Tsunade stammered out, in shock at seeing Orika re-growing her limb without even trying, even that was out of her reach.

"When I said Kabuto-kun gave me immortality…he gave me immortality…no matter what wound may give me, no matter how many times you kill me…I'll always return." Orika stated as she twisted unnaturally and kicked Tsunade in the face launching her into a tree.

Orika quickly took a deep breath "**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**)" Orika exclaimed as she expelled a strong wind tunnel at Tsunade sending her threw several trees. Orika leisurely walked towards Tsunade's wounded form.

"You know Tsunade-baachan… I excepted more from you, this was pathetic." Orika taunted.

Orika glanced at the direction of Kabuto's and Jiraiya's fight to see a giant Replicator beetle and Giant toad fighting each other and were in a stalemate. She glanced at Tsunade's downed form and back in Kabuto's direction and speed off in that direction.

-With Kabuto-

Kabuto and Jiraiya both de-summoned their summons. Jiraiya because the Toad was worse of wear with its weapons and shielding melted off and the toad also had many burns across its body. Kabuto dismissed his Replicator mostly because the Beetle Replicators holding the Giant beetle Replicator together were falling apart due to the strong kinetic energy destroying the link between the Replicator blocks.

The Toad Sage panted heavily, while Kabuto himself had some sweat rolling down his forehead. Kabuto saw Naruto's body fly by causing Jiraiya to catch him. Naruto groggily got up with the help of Jiraiya, as Yang landed at Kabuto's left. Kabuto sensed Orika heading towards their location, after a few seconds Orika landed at Kabuto's right.

"So did your girl's fight satisfy you?" Kabuto asked Yang and Orika.

"No my fight sucked again." Yang said as she pouted

"My fight wasn't remotely satisfactory." Orika stated in annoyance she really wanted a good fight with Tsunade mostly because Orika remembered Orochimaru got his ass kicked by Tsunade in his last fight.

"Hmm…if it makes you feel better…after we get what we came here for…we'll give Konoha a little going away present." Kabuto informed darkly, that earned a smile from the girls. The trio looked to the forest to see Tsunade limping towards Jiraiya and Naruto. The three Leaf Nin stared in the trio's direction then they bit their thumbs. Kabuto quickly bit his thumb too with Orika and Yang followed his action, Kabuto lifted his right sleeve revealing a Slytherin symbol on his wrist which doubled as a self-created Summoning matrix. Yang deactivated her gauntlets and rolled up her sleeve revealing her summoning Tattoo, Orika revealed her snake summoning Tattoo and the trio applied their blood on their summoning tattoos and all six of the Nin slammed their hands on the ground.  
"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)**" All six of the Nin exclaimed as Six large explosions of smoke covered the area. The smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya standing on top of Gamabunta the Toad summoning Boss, Naruto standing on top of a giant green toad with two katana on its back, Tsunade was standing on her Blue and White Giant slug.

Yang stood on top of Giant six legged robot spider that matched the same height as Gamabunta, Orika was standing on the head of a giant purple and black striped snake Manda, Kabuto stood on the head of a giant Black and green tinted snake with sickly yellow eyes and deadly looking mouth with a set of menacing looking teeth, Kabuto was standing on the Basilisk form the Salazar's Chamber Viliangia.

"**Orochimaru what the hell do you think you're doing summoning…Who the hell are you?" **Manda demanded to Orika.

"**Oh Jiraiya just how many fights are we going to have with this snake? Wait what the hell is that?" **Gamabunta boomed as he saw the Basilisk and Replicator.

** "**Oh…That's simple really…The being Yang-chan summoned is my creation…the Replicator…and the snake I summoned was…the Basilisk." Kabuto announced as his voice carried throughout the area, Manda's and Orika's eyes widen slightly at that information.

"That's impossible the Basilisks are a myth." Jiraiya argued.

"Deny all you want…but it won't change the reality of your situation." Kabuto stated.

"**You may be able to summon the Basilisk, but I'll never listen to this fake!" **Manda argued. Kabuto turned to glare at Manda with his serpent like eyes.

§You will lisssten to my command Manda…If you quessstion my command…I will persssonally sssslaughter you and your kin. § Kabuto hissed out angrily. All of the Nin except Yang looked at Kabuto weirdly. But their weird looks turned to surprise when Manda hiss back.

§**You lowly insssect think you can threaten me** **§** Manda boomed as it made a threatening pose towards Kabuto, only for Kabuto's Basilisk to face Manda and hissed threateningly at him and prepared to protect her master.

§A lowly insssect am I? I was persssonally taught by the White Sssnake SSsage and learned to harnessss Nature itssself§ Kabuto hissed towards the snake boss, that information caused Manda to back off and bow his head in submission.

"Sorry about that…I had a problem to take care of." Kabuto stated nonchalantly as if he hadn't spoke to the snake boss in its language and made it submit.

"**What the hell Manda you're told off by a teenager…oh how the mighty have fallen" **Gamabunta taunted but Manda didn't take the bait.

"Enough talk…Tear them apart." Kabuto commanded to his Basilisk, The Basilisk hissed threateningly towards Kabuto's enemies and launched herself at Gamabunta. The Giant Replicator launched itself at the Slug Boss, Orika and Manda attacked Naruto and his summon.

Gamabunta jumped in the air and spat out oil in sync with Jiraiya who spat out fire combining to create a giant flame bomb. Kabuto quickly took out his bone wand and yelled "**Protego Maxima**". A large blue translucent shield protected Kabuto and Viliangia from the flame bomb.

The giant toad took out his equally as giant sword and sliced at Viliangia, only for her impenetrable basilisk scales to deflect the giant blade creating sparks. Before Gamabunta could pull his sword away Viliangia coiled her tail around the sword and crushed it to dust. Viliangia launched herself at Gamabunta and snapped her maw at Gamabunta's throat, only for him to narrowly avoid it. But some of Viliangia's venom made contact with Gamabunta's skin creating a hissing sound.

The Giant Replicator attached itself to the Giant slug and tried to crush it only or the slug to disperse into hundreds of smaller slugs. The giant Replicator followed her actions by allowing hundreds of Spider Replicators to detach from the Giant Replicator. The slugs spit acid at the spider robots only for the Replicators to shrug the attacks off and continued forward jumped at the slugs.

Manda and Orika sped towards Naruto and his summon and Manda quickly coiled around the toad's body and bit into the toad's body injecting it with his venom and de-summoned the toad. Before Manda de-summoned himself. Leaving Orika annoyed at another unsatisfying fight and a sacred Naruto.

The smaller Replicators attached themselves onto the smaller slugs and released their Boil Release defense, hurting the slugs immensely, while hurting the slugs causing the slugs to de-summon themselves. With the Slugs gone Yang dismissed the Replicator.

Now all that was left was Kabuto and Viliangia, and Jiraiya and Gamabunta. Gamabunta had burn marks on several places of his body due to Viliangia's venom. Viliangia hissed loudly at the Giant toad to distract him from what she was doing. With Gamabunta distracted Viliangia tunneled her tail underground and grabbed Gamabunta's leg and pulled it underground giving Viliangia an opening. With the opening Viliangia coiled around Gamabunta before she could inject her deadly venom Gamabunta de-summoned himself. Kabuto was the only one left with his summon as he stood on top of his Basilisk.

§Thanksss for the assssisstance Viliangia § Kabuto hissed.

§It's no problem massster. § Viliangia said as she de-summoned herself.

The three leaf Nin re-grouped again with Yang and Orika doing the same. Tsunade, Naruto and Jiraiya looked exhausted. But Jiraiya bit his fingers and spread his blood over his eye markings then summoned two small old looking toads. The toads mended into his shoulders and Jiraiya became more toad like in appearance.

"Tsunade-baachan…What's ero-sannin doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's assuming his strongest form…not matter what happens we'll win this fight now." Tsunade declared.

"Hey Jiraiya-chan I know you summoned us to fight a strong opponent but why are you fighting him." The old male toad asked.

"They tried to break into Minato's estate." Jiraiya informed. "Give up now and we might go easy on you." Jiraiya told to the trio. Only for Kabuto to step forward.

"Kabuto-kun I don't think you should do that." Orika tried to dissuade Kabuto from fighting a Sage Mode Jiraiya.

"Orika…trust me…I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Kabuto stated as pulled is arms into his cloak and shrugged it off his entire cloak, reveling his Orochimaru-like featured which startled Naruto and Tsunade, and got a slight blush from Orika, Kabuto pulled of the Orochimaru look very well.

"Yes it's Kabutomaru!" Yang declared.

"I told you Yang-chan that name is never going to stick." Kabuto stated not realizing how wrong he was.

"Even if you infused Orochimaru's DNA into your body that's not going to help you win against me." Jiraiya informed to Kabuto, only for Kabuto to tilt his head down causing his hair to shadow his eyes. Jiraiya took that as surrender and stepped forward.

"Jiraiya-chan don't get close to him…I sense something coming." The female elder toad warned.

"What could he possibly have that could match my sage mode." Jiraiya argued before the toad could answer Kabuto spoke two words that widened Jiraiya's, Tsunade's and Orika's eyes.

"**Sennin Mōdo**" Kabuto whispered as he lifted his head revealing his face. Showing his eye markings to turn dark red and extended to his back, Kabuto's sclera darkened and he grew four horns out of the back of his head. Kabuto followed Jiraiya's posture and went down on all fours and allowed his tongue to flick around like Orochimaru would do.

The two sages stared down only for Kabuto to rear his head up slightly and open his mouth, "**Senpō: Mandara no Jin(Sage Art: Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk**)" Kabuto exclaimed as he spit out thousands of snakes at Jiraiya all of the snakes spat out Kusangi-like blades ready to impale Jiraiya only for his hair to curl around himself and protect him.

With Jiraiya distracted Kabuto created two crystal clones. Each clone slammed their hands on the ground. **"Sawarabi no Mai(Dance of the Seedling Fern )**" One of the clones exclaimed as a forest of bones formed out of the ground barely skewering Jiraiya. The other clone exclaimed **"Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation)" **crystalizing the earth under and around the bone forest.

"Kabuto-kun how is all this going to help?" Yang questioned.

"Oh you see soon a enough Yang-chan." Kabuto stated earning a pout from her. Kabuto did an Ox hand-sign

"**Senpō: Muki Tensei (Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation)" **Kabuto exclaimed as he took control of all inorganic material in the area, mostly consisting of his Crystals and Bones. Jiraiya had to dodge the inconsistent pattern of bones and crystals trying to skewer him, he was only able to successfully dodge because he was in his Toad Sage Mode.

Kabuto jumped into the bone and crystal forest to fight Jiraiya up front. Kabuto saw a large shadow converging on him, he glanced up to see Jiraiya creating a giant Rasenagn about ten times the size of his body. "**Senpō**:**Jinton: Shadan(Sage art: Swift Release: Blocked Off)"** Kabuto whispered as his cells compacted, He held out his hands and caught the Rasengan creating sparks. After a few seconds the Rasengan dispelled then deactivated his Block Off ability.

A giant oil flame bomb raced towards Kabuto. Kabuto held out his hand and formed a Rasengan then channeled Swift Release chakra into the orb of energy. "**Senpō:Jinton: Rasen Shinkū uzu(Sage Art: Swift Release: Spiraling Vacuum Vortex)**" Kabuto exclaimed as threw his elemental infused Rasengan at the Flame bomb, causing the oil flame bomb to collapse on itself and pulled Jiraiya out of his hiding place.

With Jiraiya out in the open Kabuto controlled the bones and crystals to either bound or kill Jiraiya. But Kabuto's Sage Mode faded which Jiraiya took advantage of a charged. Jiraiya aimed a fist towards Kabuto's chest and Kabuto evaded, but Kabuto was still launched buy some unseen force sending him through several of his bone structures.

"AHH…Fuck…that fuckin hurt." Kabuto complained as he pulled himself out of the bones and noticed several bones impaling him. Kabuto opened his mouth wide as two hands came out of his mouth as Kabuto shed his skin like a snake.

Jiraiya charged again and aimed his fist at Kabuto's head only for Kabuto to catch it revealing his Sage Mode was active again. Kabuto slammed his Senjutsu enhanced fist into Jiraiya's face sending him through several bone structures, then quickly slammed his hands to the ground "**Senpō: Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu (Sage Art:Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique) " **Kabuto exclaimed as Senjustu enhanced crystals bound Jiraiya.

Kabuto created a crystal clone and had it suicide bomb Jiraiya with the **Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu( Sage Art: White Rage Technique) **to blind, deafen, and paralyzed Jiraiya. A blinding red and white light exploded next to Jiraiya completely affecting him. "**Senpō :Jinton: Mueishō (Sage Art: Swift Release: Shadowless Flight)" **Kabuto exclaimed appeared next to Jiraiya's paralyzed body and clutched his hand as Black and green lightning encased Kabuto's fist."**Chidori!**" Kabuto exclaimed as he stabbed his abnormal lightning encased fist through Jiraiya's chest killing him, with Jiraiya dead Kabuto dismissed his Sage Mode.

Kabuto appeared next to Orika and Yang, and then he glanced back at a distraught Tsunade and Naruto. Kabuto grabbed Orika's and Yang's shoulder and sped to the Namikaze estate. When the trio appeared at the estate Kabuto saw several Replicators crawling around with scrolls attached to their backs, Kabuto dismissed the replicators allowing them to return to the hideout taking the scrolls with them. Kabuto then transported Yang and Orika to the top of the Hokage monument.

"Yang-chan…Do you think you have a technique big enough to cause some damage?" Kabuto asked.

"Hehe…Oh I know just the thing." Yang said as she held up her palm as a dark purple orb with several rings orbiting around it formed in her hand. It was her Rasenringu technique but was smaller than normal.

"**Dai Rasenringu(Great Spiralling Fear Wheel)" **Yang said calmly as she formed one of her most destructive techniques.

Before Yang dropped her orb of destruction Kabuto pulled out his bone wand and aimed it at the sky as he yelled "**Morsmordre**" as a green light shot from his wand and the light exploded into the sky creating a silhouette of a black and green skull surrounded by several snakes his own version of the Morsmordre technique. Yang dropped the Spiraling ring over the Hokage monument, as soon as she did that Kabuto, Orika and Yang shot up into the sky as black smoke. With the trio gone the Ring touched the ground and exploded destroying nearly a ¼ of the Hidden Village.

A ray of smoke slammed into the dessert ground and solidified revealing it to be Kabuto holding onto Orika and Yang. When the trio arrived back at the estate they were greeted by several Replicators that were carrying several scrolls. Kabuto knelt down to the Replicators and relieved them of their packages. Kabuto read the inscriptions on the scrolls several notes or ideas for Jutsu, the one with the Harishin imprinted on it he handed it to Yang. Yang's face lit up and gave Kabuto a passionate kiss before speeding away to learn the new technique.

Kabuto started to walk only to be stopped by Orika, before he could ask why she too gave Kabuto a passionate before she left too. Leaving Kabuto alone with a slight blush on his face, Kabuto shook it off and entered the estate then headed to his room. In his room Kabuto changed out of his battle cloths and sat at his desk, then started to read Minato's notes.

'_Now this is interesting…Minato created the Dead Demon Summoning Technique with the help of Kushina Uzumaki…Mostly because of the Uzumaki shrine, that's said to have a mask that can summon and control the Shinigami…But where is it located?' _Kabuto thought to himself as he continued to read through the notes. Kabuto was interrupted by knock at the door and a soft monotone voice asking to enter.

"Come in." Kabuto announced a few seconds later the door opened revealing Gaia in a red transparent nightgown. While Kabuto wouldn't call Gaia sexy per say but she can pull of the Cute and Adorable Loli look no problem. Gaia walked towards Kabuto and straddled his lap, and leaned in until her face was inches apart from Kabuto.

**Lemon**

"You know Kabuto-kun I never officially thanked you for rescuing me." Gaia said seductively, as she smashed her lips onto Kabuto's and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Kabuto put his hand on the back of Gaia's head and ran his hand through her hair. Kabuto stood up and Gaia wrapped her legs around Kabuto's waist, as he pushed her back up against the wall. As the two ravished each other's mouths Gaia tore off Kabuto's shirt then moved to undo his pants. While Gaia was undressing Kabuto, his hands roamed all over her petite body unbuttoning nightgown and bra.

Gaia shrugged off her nightgown and bra revealing her b-cup breasts. They took a break from their make put session to gather some air. Kabuto backed up and sat on his bed allowing Gaia to straddle his waist again. Kabuto trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone, causing Gaia to release small moans. Kabuto kept heading down until he reached Gaia's chest. Kabuto inspected her lithe breast, they were small but Kabuto still liked them.

Kabuto leaned in and captured Gaia's left nipple in his mouth, and used his left hand to massage Gaia's right breast. Causing Gaia to moan in pleasure, Kabuto alternated between breasts.

"Yes...Ah...Kabuto-kun...MM…Right...Ah...there." Gaia moaned out as she snaked her hands into Kabuto's boxers and started to rub his dick causing Kabuto to moan and groan into Gaia's breast increasing her pleasure.

One of Kabuto's hands made its way to Gaia's panties, and then found her wet folds as his hand brushed against them she moaned again. Kabuto twisted Gaia around forcing Gaia on her back; Kabuto trailed south to Gaia's soaking wet panties. Kabuto pulled her panties down revealing her pink puffed out neither lips, Kabuto noticed she had a patch of red hair above her pussy.

Kabuto put his hands around her thighs and spread her legs apart, then gave a long lick from the bottom to the top of her outer lips and Kabuto got a decent amount of her juices to taste her. Kabuto snaked his tongue deeper into her folds, causing Gaia to moan and grab the back of his head and force him deeper into her. Kabuto's nose was pressed against Gaia's pubes, while his mouth and tongue delved deeper into her pussy ravaging its contents.

"Mmm…Ah…Kabuto-kun…Don't stop…Don't Stop!" Gaia screamed out as she neared her climax. Gaia's pussy tightened around Kabuto's tongue and released her sweet nectar for Kabuto to lap up. Kabuto stood over Gaia's laying form and saw her naked body as sweat glistened of her skin.

Kabuto pressed his dick against Gaia's pussy folds, and slowly pushed in causing Gaia to whimper as Kabuto expanded her insides. No matter how many times they had sex her body was still petite so it hurt her slightly but the pleasure she received was worth it.

Gaia cried in both pleasure and pain as Kabuto was fully sheathed into her. Gaia wrapped her legs around Kabuto's waist and used them as leverage to sit herself up. Kabuto put his arms around her back to hold her up as he pulled back and slammed back into Gaia causing her to release a another cry in pleasure. Kabuto continued to pull back and slam himself into Gaia repeatedly making her cry's turn into screams of pleasure as she dug her fingers into Kabuto's back.

Gaia felt her climax approaching, so she started to impale herself on Kabuto at a quicker pace. "Don't stop…Ah…Ah…Mmm…I-I'm Almost their…Keep going…Ah…Ah…Don't Stop! I-I'm …" Gaia screamed out before she tightened around Kabuto's member causing him to climax and filled her womb with his cum.

**End Lemon**

Kabuto laid Gaia back on the bed and gave her one more passionate Kiss before she fell asleep from her climax high. Kabuto glanced at the clock to see it was about midnight, and then laid down next to Gaia and pulled the covers over them both. Before Kabuto fell asleep, Gaia spooned up next to him and Kabuto wrapped his arm around her body making Gaia snuggle closer to him.

'_I sure hope I remembered to activate the silencing seals…eh I don't care.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he entered the state of unconsciousness.

-Next Day-

The entire group plus the Sand Siblings sat in the kitchen having breakfast. Kabuto and Gaia sat together side by side, they got embarrassed looks form almost everyone. Apparently everyone heard their little escapade last night and that created some awkward tension to rise. With Yang, Karin, Guren, Tayuya, Hidane and Orika glaring at Gaia, and with Kankuro glaring at Kabuto, Temari blushing and looking away, Suigetsu just ignored them and eat, Jugo was kind of oblivious to the tension so he wasn't effected.

Kabuto just ate his food and spared several glances at Gaia to see her smiling happily. Kabuto then focused back on his food and thought on all he had to do today. '_First I have to finish reading through Minato's notes. Check and recheck Suna's defense and Check the village for spies. Then I'll have to try and create substitute potions to try and cure my amnesia…whoa so much to do so little time.' _ Kabuto thought depressingly that all changed when he glanced back at "His" girls and smiled.


	18. The Beginning, The Middle, And The End

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

Kabuto and Orika were escorting Gaia to the Kage summit meeting requested by the Raikage to discuss the problem of the Akatsuki. Every one of the Kage's is attending this summit and every Kage is allowed to bring two body guards. But this had Kabuto fuming, when Gaia called for one they all ignored it saying it wasn't their problem._ 'But since Sasuke Fucking Uchiha is involved everyone has to shit a fucking brick.' _Kabuto thought cynically.

He wishes he could kill Sasuke when he killed Itachi, but it wasn't meant to be. '_A few weeks ago the Replicator I sealed in Sasuke's back relayed the other Replicators info on Sasuke's progress in finding Itachi. But when I got the information that Sasuke found Itachi and went to engage him by himself, I near laughed at Sasuke's arrogance. _

_ But imagine my surprise when Sasuke won. So I had the Replicator unseal itself form Sasuke's back and reversed summoned me to its location. But by the time I got their Sasuke was already gone; I had the Replicator tell me that a man in an orange mask came and took Sasuke's unconscious body away. Good thing the masked man left Itachi's body; so I took Itachi's body for study._

Kabuto glanced at Orika's eyes to see her normal yellow golden slitted eyes flash red for a second then return to normal. Orika glanced at Kabuto and gave him a smile.

_'I was able to successfully give Orika, Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan eyes though I didn't just transplant them if I did her eyes would never be able to shut off. I went with the long route in giving her the sharingan eyes. _

_I had to flash clone several pairs Orika's eyes and studied everything about them until I knew everything about their composition and structure. I then created several flash clones of Itachi's eyes and repeated the process I did with Orika's eyes until I knew everything about those eyes as well._

_ I then experimented with Alchemy Transmutation changing the properties from Orika's clone eyes to Itchai's clone eyes. The tests were failures at first but I was able to successfully able to achieve perfect combination between the two. I came to Orika about my project and she full heartedly agreed._

_ First I had to put Orika in the Transmutation circle then knock her out. I then Transmutated Orika's and Itach's eyes, though I was relieved that Orika was able to keep her golden snake-like eyes I actually like them._

_-Flash Back-_

_ Orika slowly got up and Kabuto knelt down next to her to give her a hand, which she gratefully accepted. Kabuto was able to see Orika's golden eyes and frowned slightly._

_ "Did it work?" Orika asked._

_ "I don't know…try channeling chakra into your eyes." Kabuto commented._

_ Orika did and her eyes shifted from golden yellow to red with three tomes surrounding a black pupil. Kabuto's eyes widened slightly._

_ "Well?" Orika asked almost desperately, Kabuto gave her a small smile and a nod._

_ "It worked, Channel more chakra, maybe you can achieve Itachi's Mangekyō stage." Kabuto suggested. Orika nodded and channeled more chakra, nothing happened for a few seconds but Orika's Sharingan shifted into three spiraling curves circling around the pupil._

_ "I-it worked Orika, it worked you have the Sharingan and immortality." Kabuto commented. Orika had a full blown smile. _

_ "D-do you know what this means Kabuto-kun?" Orika asked happily "You helped me achieve my dream. I'll never be able to thank you enough." Orika finished._

_ "You don't have to thank me…It was my pleasure." Kabuto tried to dismiss her thanks._

_ "Oh Kabuto-kun…you're going to accept my thanks even if I have to force it on you." Orika said darkly as she shoved Kabuto against the wall and slammed her mouth on his. That night the sound of Orika crying in pleasure and flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout Kabuto's lab._

_-Flash Back End-_

Kabuto blushed at the memory, Orika like to dominate her "Prey" apparently Kabuto glanced at Orika again to see her looking at him and gave him a predatory smirk like she knew what he was thinking about.

"Why Harry-kun are you thinking of naughty things about me…It's alright I don't mind." Orika teased, causing Kabuto to scowl at what Orika called him. Kabuto was able to create a potions form Salazar's books that allowed him to speed up his memory regression progress and what he learned made him sad and pissed. He learned that his parents resented him, his brother was famous because of Kabuto's actions and he was abused by relatives who hated him. It was also his relatives who caused his amnesia. But he was glad he came here and found a real mother and loves in several women. '_And when I remembered my past I informed my "Harem" and they reacted violently. I was touched by their reactions while my past wasn't as bad as a few of theirs they still reacted that way.'_

_-Flash Back-_

_ Kabuto was seated on his bed with Yang, Gaia, Guren, Orika, Karin, Tayuya and Hidane were with him. While Hidane didn't think of herself as part of his "Harem" but Kabuto thought of her as such and invited her, which elated Hidane immensely. Kabuto just finished explaining his origins and how he got to this world._

_ The girls were livid, Hidane was ranting on how when she got their she would slaughter everyone in his name, Gaia was glaring at the ground but her clenched fists gave her anger away, Karin was leaking some of the Sanbi's chakra, Yang's eyes turned blood red and flame like charka shrouded her, Tayuya and Guren were giving vivid descriptions on how they was going to torture them and Orika's eyes narrowed dangerously with her Mangekyō active._

_ "Girls…GIRLS!" Kabuto announced getting their attention. "As I was saying, I'm still studying Salazar's notes…He did eventually find a way to return to my home world I still have to recreate it…When that's done I'll tell you…then we all can go okay." Kabuto bargained, the girls agreed. _

_-End Flash Black-_

Kabuto screen stepped Gaia and Orika to the Land of Iron the neutral location where the summit is located. When the three fazed into existence near in the land of Iron, they noticed there were dozens of Samurai guarding the area.

The Samurai allowed the trio to pass without trouble. Gaia was lead to the Kage summit chambers with Kabuto and Orika following quietly. The only Kages that arrived right now were the Mizukage Mei Terumi and The Tsuchikage Onoki. Gaia sat next to the Mizukage, Kabuto and Orika waited in the background. Kabuto went into his "Kabutomaru" State to prepare for anything. A few minutes later Danzu the Hokage walked in and took a seat and was followed by A the Raikage.

"Place your hats on the table" Mifune ordered, and the Kages followed the order and displayed their Kage hats.

"You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator the meeting will begin." The Samurai leader stated.

"I'll go first. Listen up." Gaia announced.

"The makeup of the five Kages sure has changed. You must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age. Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instill in you any manners." Onoki complained.

"I Guess…That's what I'm here a Kazekage." Gaia replied.

"Cheeky BRAT!" Onoki yelled.

_ "_Tsuchikage please stop interrupting…Kazekage please continue." Mei said.

"I'm a host…The Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed my by almost extracting the beast. That's why I believe The Akatsuki is extremely dangerous." Gaia informed.

"I requested aid from the other Kages many times, but the all ignored me." Gaia informed, Kabuto gritted his teeth. "Except for the former Hokage, though at this point with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid." Gaia finished.

"If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!" Onoki exclaimed.

"Appearance…honor…I don't have time for that ridiculous old fashioned thinking. " Gaia commented.

"Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid, it takes time and knowledge and skill to be able to control them" Mei stated.

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then control is difficult it won't happen immediately…Right Kazekage?" Onoki tried to goad Gaia.

"In any event, the only ones who can truly be said to have controlled the beasts are Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage Hashirama…and maybe the fourth Mizukage Yagura and Raikage's brother killer bee." Danzo inputted, only for the Raikage to slam his fist into the desk shaking the room and causing the Kage's guards to react including Kabuto and Orika. Kabuto landed in front of Gaia and cast a **Protego** spell creating a blue shield around the both of use, while Orika summoned her Kusangi sword. Gaia didn't even move knowing Kabuto would protect her if need be.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness." Mifune said.

"Stand down, Fu and Torune." Danzo ordered to his bodyguard.

"You too Kabuto, Orika." Gaia said Kabuto nodded, he and Orika body flickered back to the balcony.

"Konoha! Iwa! Suna! Kiri! Akatsuki is made up of missing-nin from your villages! And that's not all! I know that there are those among you including former Kages, who have used The Akatsuki for their own purposes!" A yelled.

"Used the Akatsuki?" Gaia asked.

"I don't trust you! I had no intention of speaking with you!" A yelled a Gaia, Kabuto narrowed his golden slited eyes at him. The arguing continued to escalate but Kabuto knew that there were only two possibilities on what would happen after this meeting, the Kages start working to together or starting an all-out war, all Kabuto focused on was protecting Gaia.

Kabuto watched as one of the Mizukage body guards discover that Danzo was manipulating Mifune into giving him control. Before anything could happen a white human looking thing sprung up from the ground

"Sasuke Uchiha is here somewhere…question is where. Let's all search for Sasuke! COME ON!" the white abomination yelled. Kabuto was pissed now…'_Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke this, Sasuke that…Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Fuckin SAUSKE I'LL KILL YOU' _Before anyone could do anything Kabuto appeared in front of the With Zetsu, the speed Kabuto achieved knocked the hood covering his face revealing his Kabutomaru state. Kabuto appeared in front of white Zetsu with one hand on its head.

"Tell Me…where Sasuke is?" Kabuto demanded.

"Hehe…I'll tell you if you ask nicely." The Zetsu teased.

"Hmhmhm…HEHEH…Who said anything about asking." Kabuto responded in a deadly tone and with a flick of his wrist he summoned his bone wand, and then raised it to the Zetsu's temple.

"Clear your mind…and reveal your secrets…**Legilimency** "Kabuto whispered harshly as he tore through the mind of the Zetsu clone. After a few seconds the clone started to spaz out then melted.

"Huh? That wasn't supposed to happen." Kabuto commented.

"Sasuke was lead here by that..." Kabuto informed as he pointed to the goo. '_That Zetsu clone had so much information…this is disconcerting…I guess I'll ruin Obito's and Madara's plans…' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"Okisuke, Urakaku give the order or everyone to search for Sasuke and prepare for Battle." Mifune ordered to his Samurai. The Raikage smashed a hole through the wall and ran out.

"Kazekage-sama, can I engage the target?" Kabuto asked to Gaia and she nodded. Kabuto allowed a dark smirk to spread across his face and his snake like tongue licked the air before he sped off leaving an afterimage.

Kabuto appeared to watch Sasuke fight the Raikage. The fight was interesting until Sasuke started to use his Mangekyō. Kabuto watched as the Raikage was about to hit the Black Flames of Amaterasu, But Green crystal enclosed his body.

"The Kazekage's guard…what's the meaning of this…If I don't like your answer I won't let you off easily." The Raikage threatened.

"If you had touched those flames…you would have been more harmed than he would have been." Kabuto stated. "Besides I want a go at him."

The Raikage reluctantly agreed mostly due to his injuries. Kabuto turned to Sasuke to see him getting up, Kabuto deactivated his Orochimaru cursed mark to us that as a surprise latter. Sasuke saw Kabuto and a slight shock formed on his face.

"K-kabuto…what are you doing here…why did the Raikage say you were guarding the Kazekage?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh Sasuke never showing respect as always…I'm here to guard the Kazekage of course…But I'm here to also retrieve something…Something that was once lost, but now I've found it again…and to think that you had it..." Kabuto said as he went through several hand signs. "**Jinton: Kinjutsu : Yunizon No Burokku To Pasu(Swift Release: Forbidden technique: Unison of Block and Pass)" **Kabuto whispered and he sped towards Sasuke. Sasuke activated his Susanoo only for Kabuto to pass through it shocking Sasuke, and Kabuto slammed his fist into Sasuke's face sending him flying back.

'_My Unison of Block and Pass uses both the Pass Through and Block Off abilities and combine them together allowing me to alternate between Intangibility and impenetrability. It's a forbidden technique mostly because you have to have perfect control, or else you could randomly switch, then you could get stuck in an object…and trust me getting stuck is a bitch.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto saw Sasuke glare at him as his eyes bled, then launched black fire at hm. The black fire moved slowly for Kabuto but he knew the dangers of it, Kabuto appeared behind Sasuke and gave a bone shattering hit ho Sasuke's skull sending Sasuke through several pillars.

Kabuto pulled Sasuke out of a pillar and threw him through several more pillars. Sasuke's Susanoo surrounded Sasuke and caused the room to collapse. The Raikage and his guards protected themselves, but Kabuto didn't do anything as the ceiling collapsed. The debris passed through Kabuto harmlessly. Kabuto saw Sasuke run off, then he deactivated his Unison of Block and Pass, and switch to his Screen Step.

The Snake Sage followed the insane Uchiha through the hallways to see him enter the room full of the Kages. Before Sasuke could attack anyone Kabuto summoned his bone wand and aimed it at Sasuke's back. "**Confringo**" Kabuto exclaimed as he fired the blasting curse at Sasuke's back sending him tumbling; Kabuto noticed Danzo trying to sneak away but leveled his wand at him "**Avada Kedavra" **Kabuto yelled as the green lightning hit Danzo in the back killing him instantly.

Danzo's body fell lifeless and Kabuto turned to Sasuke's body as he tried to crawl away from Kabuto. Kabuto leveled his wand at Sasuke's knees. "**Defodio**" Kabuto harshly whispered as he sent gouging spell through Sasuke's knees causing him to scream in pain.

Before Kabuto could do more multiple Zetus bound everyone, when the Zetsu's tried to bound Gaia and Orika Kabuto leveled his wand at the Zetsus "**Evanesco**" Kabuto said twice launching two vanishing spells at the Zetsu causing them to vanish.

Kabuto saw a Zetsu try and heal Sasuke only for Kabuto to level his wand at the White being. "**Evanesco**" Kabuto exclaimed as he vanished the Zetsu.

"You know Sasuke…you caused me so much problems...So much annoyance…Do you know what I do to those that do those things to me? I destroy them…I kill them…I torture them…I Mutilate them…and I completely…and utterly discard their existence." Kabuto threatened as he leveled his wand at Sasuke. "**Crucio**" Kabuto hissed as a red light slammed into Sasuke's chest causing Sasuke to scream in pain.

Kabuto stopped the curse…"**Avada** …" Kabuto was about to send a killing curse to Sasuke only for him to disappear in a swirling vortex.

The Raikage came back to see Sasuke disappear in the vortex. "What the Hell…It was my job to Kill HIM!" A yelled.

"You still have your chance so quit your whining, Raikage." Obito informed. '_So that's the Obito from Zetsu's memories.' _Kabuto thought.

"My name is Madara Uchiha…I'm here to explain something to you…I just want to make that clear…I want to tell you about my goal, The Moon Eyes Plan." Obito stated only for the Raikage to charge at Obito and pass right through him. Kabuto narrowed his eyes, '_It didn't look like the Pass Through ability…it could be another form of Intangibility' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto watched as Obito suck Sasuke's body in a swirling vortex the originated from Obito's eyes. '_Hmm…I plane between dimensions perhaps.' _Kabuto theorized.

"I have no interest in hearing the twisted plans of the Akatuski…I cannot understand you people." The Raikage insulted.

"Hand over Sasuke!" A demanded.

"First you listen to my explanation. I may comply depending on your situation." Obito stated Onoki said that they should listen and the Raikage reluctantly agreed. Obito jumped back and stood above the other Kages.

"Now, then it looks like you're all ready to listen ladies and gentlemen. Now that Sasuke's part in trying to weaken you has failed, I guess I should explain my plan and hopefully you choose the right option I give." Obito said. Kabuto farrowed is eyebrows and focused his magic into his eyes and when his eyes glanced at Obito's '**_Legilimency_** 'Kabuto thought as tired to read Obito's surface thoughts. '_Hmm… so my magic still affects you even in your intangible state…Hmhmhm…hehehe…Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you.' _Kabuto though menacingly.

"It certainly is a shock to hear that Uchiha Madara is still alive…But why would you a man of your caliber resort to using such underhanded tactics…surely a man with your power could accomplish anything you wanted. " Onoki exclaimed.

"The wounds from my battle with the first Hokage are too deep right now I'm a shell of my former self." Obito lied.

"SO this operation is for to return to your power." One of the Raikage's voiced.

"Well…that is one way of putting it but is not all that it entails." Obito informed.

"What are you plotting…That is the "Moon eye Operation"?" Mifune asked.

"I would like to take my time with this tale, if you don't mind I'll just take a seat." Obito started. "My plan is to have everything become one with me! I mean achieve a complete form, in which all is united. There is a stone monument passed done amongst the Uchiha for Generations…Even now, it lies beneath the Village of Konoha. Upon it are recorded the secrets left to use by the **Rikudou Sennin(Sage of the Six Paths)** Without our eye, it is impossible to read. What's more, the Mangekyou Sharingan can decode more than the Sharingan, and the Reinnegan still more than that." Obito informed causing Kabuto to smirk he had a Mangekyou user in his group.

"That's ridiculous…the Rikudou Sennin?!" Onoki said in disbelief.

"I speak the truth the Sennin existed, he left us this monument." Obito argued.

"Enough of this…What has the Rikudou Sennin got to do with this plan of yours?!" the Raikage yelled.

"Do you know why it is that he became the stuff of legend, worshipped by the shinobi world almost like a god? Therein lays the connection between that man and my goal." Obito informed and Kabuto frowned at the surface thoughts he received form Obito.

"The Rikudou Sennin saved the world…Saved it from a monster." Obito said ominously.

"A monster?" Gaia questioned.

"Gaia…you're playing home to but a portion of that monster. The monster is question was the fused form of all the Bijuu…a being that possessed the ultimate chakra….The Juubi(The ten tail)…the fusion of all the tailed beast…The ichibi through Kyuubi are nothing more that beings created from the divided chakra of the Juubi…by the Rikudou Sennin of course. The Rikudou Sennin developed a certain ninjustu in order to protect the world from the Juubi…by creating a seal that is now passed down that creates the Jinchuuirki…The Sennin was the original Jinjuuiriki…On his death bed he split the Juubi in nine parts and sealed the body of the Juubi in the moon." Obito explained

"I will re-unite the Nine Bijuu and seal it into myself…then I will cast my Genjustu upon all humans living upon the Earth's surface…Controlling all of humanity with within that Genjustu, I will become one with the world…It will be a world without hatred or conflict…everything will be one with me; everythin united that is my Mooneye plan." Obito ranted.

"Now, hand over the remaining Ichibi, Hachibi and Kyuubi and cooperate with my operation. Otherwise a war will be upon us." Obito stated. '_Hmm…he doesn't want us to know he doesn't have the Sanbi…interesting.' _ Kabuto thought as he ignored the arguing Kages and stealthy aimed his wand at the Madara imposter.

Kabuto took a couple steps forward. "You know…you are really annoying me today first by sending Sasuke to ruin this summit…then you give out your plan for world domination…And you take the name of one of the greatest shinobi that lived…" Kabuto stated.

"What are you talking about…I am Uchiha Madara." Obito declared.

"Oh no, no, no…you see I know all of your little secrets…Uchiha….Obito." Kabuto said darkly, casing the masked man to stumble slightly.

"Thanks for the story though it was informative… **Sectumsempra" **Kabuto exclaimed as a white light raced from his wand and headed towards Obito, but the arrogant Uchiha didn't move. The light hit Obito's chest, causing him to flinch slightly. Everyone watched as blood started to flood out under his akatsuki robes and fell gasping for air, before anyone could get him several Zetsu's took him and fused with the ground.

'_Thank you for the curse…uncle Sev.' _Kabuto though sadly when he remembered one of the only people who liked him in his world.

"It seems that the Fourth Great war is upon us now…but I don't regret my decision in silencing him." Kabuto said in a whisper that seemed to echo throughout the room. "I believe we should fight this Imposter…what do you think?" Kabuto asked to the group which started an argument between them.

They all agreed to go to war with the Akatsuki but questioned themselves on what to do with the remaining Jinjuuriki. Onoki suggested they use the remaining Jinjuuriki to strengthen the troops,

"Unhinkable…protecting them is vital object to this war." Kabuto interjected.

"I know the reason Obito decided to start the war…because they already have 6 Bjiuu…and he wants us to bring them to the battlefield to lure them…" Kabuto informed.

"How do you know?!" The Raikage demanded.

"Because when I tore through the White Zetsu's mind I saw their plans, how they were going to do it and who it was centered around." Kabuto stated. "The most vital Jinjuriki they need are the Ichibi's and the Kyuubi's…The Akatsuki need to seal the Bjiuu form the Ichibi to the Kyuubi in that order, from least to greatest number of tails if they don't the fusing will be ruined…so the Jinjuuriki we must protect the most are those two...And I think it would be a good idea to keep the jinjuuriki as far apart from each other as we can." Kabuto informed to the Kage after the Kages discussed more thing.

"The question of who will lead the shinobi alliance is still up in the air!" The Onoki stated.

"I think having Raikage-dono Take up the Responsibility is the best option…" Mifune voiced.

"Didn't you say that he was unqualified because of his emotional nature and reliance on strength?" Onoki questioned.

"There's no question when we consider the 8 tails is still alive, Raikage-dono is also more composed than he was earlier. What I said earlier was hasty…please forgive me." Mifune explained, "Also, as you all cooperated earlier our counter attack was swift…furthermore the Hachibi, which will be the key to success, can only be controlled by Raikage-dono." Mifune finished.

"Mizukage, Kazekage, are you alright with that?" Onoki asked.

"This is no time to be arguing here…I'll trust Raikage-sama." Mei said.

"Let's entrust it to the Raikage." Gaia voiced.

The Raikage asked Onoki to join him, after a sappy speech he too joined.

"What about the Kazekage? She can't lead her shinobi if she's hiding from the Akatsuki." The Raikage informed.

"I have that covered Raikage-sama…Kabuto will lead my Shinobi." Gaia informed and the other Kages agreed, if Kabuto could hurt the leader to the Akatsuki he would be a great asset. After the meeting was over the Kages went tout to look for the Hachibi that escaped form the Akatsuki.

Kabuto, Orika and Gaia were speeding through the snow covered forest looking for the Hachibi container. Kabuto stopped causing the Gaia and Orika to stop too, Kabuto stood completely still and activated his Kabutomaru form and started to gather Nature chakra to find the Hachibi's location. When he found its location Kabuto dismissed his Sage mode and Cursed Seal, he grabbed Orika and Gaia then Screen Stepped to the Hachibi's location.

Kabuto, Gaia, and Orika appeared near a battle between Killer Bee and Kisame. Kisame was using the revealed form of the Samehada, and Killer Bee using some of the Hachibi's chakra.

"Try to bind Kisame and keep him out of Samehada's reach…I'll knock out the jinjuuriki." Kabuto ordered.

"**Bis Stupefy" **Kabuto whispered as a red light shot from his wand and split into two different stunners hitting Killer Bee and his companion. The two fell unconscious. Kabuto looked to Kisame to see him bond everywhere by Sand and Snakes the only thing that wasn't bond was his face. Kabuto walked up to the bound Kisame put a hand on the side of Kisame's face to hold him still, and aimed his bone wand at Kisame's forehead.

"Now clear your mind Kisame…and embrace the darkness that's to come." Kabuto whispered hypnotically. "**Legilimency**" Kabuto finished as he tore his way through Kisame's mind. "Hmmm" Kabuto sounded.

"What is it Kabuto-kun?" Gaia asked.

"It's nothing but the information I got from his mind was useful." Kabuto stated.

"You can read people's minds?" Orika asked surprised.

"No…the mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined…the mind is a complex and multi- layered thing…however there are those in my world that have mastered the ability to enter a person's mind without anyone knowing, I on the other had just tear through the mind killing the people in the process." Kabuto informed.

"That's an amazing ability." Orika commented.

"That's nothing compared to someone I know." Kabuto stated before turning to face the bond shark-like Nin. "**Avada Kedavra**" Kabuto harshly whispered as the green lightning killed the missing-nin. "**Defodio**" Kabuto cast the gouging spell to sever Kisame's head form his body and destroyed Kisame's remaining body.

Kabuto walked towards the Samehada and picked it up. The sentient bladed hummed and vibrated for a few seconds before Kabuto felt some of his chakra deplete. After a few seconds the blade purred and wrapped its handle around Kabuto's forearm.

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi" The Samahada sounded to Kabuto.

"You want me to be your wielder?" Kabuto asked.

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi" The sword sounded.

"You like my Chakra…I guess I could wield you." Kabuto thought out loud. The blade purred as Kabuto attached the now bandaged blade to his back and turned to his followers.

"Come on…we must get the Hachibi Jinjuuriki to the Raikage before anything else happens." Kabuto ordered they nodded and walked towards the unconscious Jinjuuriki. Kabuto created a clone and had it grab onto Killer Bee while he himself grabbed Gaia and Orika, then the four of them shot up into the sky as black smoke.

The four landed near the location of the Raikage. Which were a few miles from Killer Bee's original location; after the trio gave the Raikage his brother Kabuto and Orika pulled up their hoods and applied blank masks. Most of the Kages believe that Suna and the Leaf are allies so Gaia had to inform Kakashi about the shinobi alliance.

So as the trio ran into the leaf nin Gaia informed them on what Danzo was doing and that he died. They took it surprisingly well, though Naruto looked blankly about. The Trio left, as soon as they were out of the Leaf Nin's sight Kabuto apperated them to Suna.

During the few weeks of preparation for the war Kabuto had his Replicators work double time on increasing their numbers, and looted several graves across the elemental nations. From Zetsu's memoires there were hundreds upon thousands of White Zetsu clones and Obito learned the Edo Tenesi from some of Orochimaru's old notes. But with Zetsu's knowledge Kabuto was able to get the location of all of the remaining Akatsuki members such as Obito, Black Zetsu, and Sasuke. Another thing with Tsunade awake from her coma the war meeting will be awkward since Kabuto will be Gaia's proxy for the Kazekage. Kabuto also trained himself in improving his magic repertoire mostly with Runes and Alchemy, with his Runes Kabuto was able to beef up the protection of Suna by carving Rune's into the surrounding walls that protected Suna, the Runes themselves cloaked the village and created a large semi-transparent dome shield around Suna making Suna almost impenetrable and with the Desert infested with hundreds of Replicators, Cloaking ability, and an impenetrable shield over the Village, Suna is definitely going to survive the Fourth Shinobi war.

While Kabuto increased Suna's defense he also increased his own offensive abilities and fixing his weaknesses. Kabuto increased his time limit in his Snake Sage mode form five minutes to ten which would help immensely. Also with Samahada constantly draining his chakra, his reserves tried to compensate increasing by itself by ten percent. Though Suigetsu seemed upset that Kabuto got Samahada he seemed okay with it and help Kabuto in Kenjutsu. Kabuto also dealt with his weakness for fire. While Kabuto has elemental techniques that deal with Wind, Water, lightning and Crystal he doesn't have many fire based attacks other than the **Incendio** charm that combust things and the **Fiendfyre **curse. So he used alchemy for his fire technique by creating a **Transmutation Circle** Kabuto is allowed to manipulate the oxygen in the air increasing the density of it and by creating sparks with his charka he can light the oxygen on fire, and can manipulate how large, small or wide-spread the fire will be. That was all Kabuto could do before the Kages met again.

Kabuto, Suigetsu and Karin were making their way towards Kumo to meet up with the other Kages they all wore their standard Nox cloaks but all had a Suna head band displayed on them. Karin wore it as a forehead protector, Suigetsu wore it as a belt and Kabuto wore it on his shoulder.

The group made it to Kumo hours earlier due to Kabuto apperating them there. The trio entered the Raikage tower and saw several out of country Nin there '_Probably to help guard their Kage' _Kabuto thought as he saw Chojuro one of the Mizukage's guards and the wielder of the Hiramekarei blade. Kabuto glanced to see Suigetsu eyeing it.

"Now Suigetsu play nice…I wouldn't want Gaia-chan to get in trouble because you couldn't control yourself." Kabuto stated.

"Tch…Fine whatever." Suigetsu said before crossing his arms and looking away, Karin smirked at Suigetsu getting scolded like a little kid.

"Now Suigetsu you'll have to stay out here…Karin will be coming in with me to the meeting of the Kages…Why don't you look around…flirt with a girl…buy some candy…do whatever the hell you like just don't start a national incident." Kabuto suggested.

"Sure whatever Mom." Suigetsu commented sarcastically as he walked off. Kabuto sealed his cloak away revealing his black clothing, and walked into the Raikage's office. Kabuto saw that the Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Mifune there. Kabuto took a seat next to the Mizukage and Raikage, Karin stood behind Kabuto and the Kages waited for the Hokage.

Kabuto glanced around to see the Kages talking to their advisors or each other; he glanced to his right to see the Mizukage give him a seductive wink before going back to talking to her jonin advisor. Karin saw this and glared at her.

Kabuto sensed Tsunade approaching and silently activated his Block Off ability in preparation for the probable battle. Tsunade walked in with Shikaku and when she saw Kabuto she charged at him. Tsunade sprinted at Kabuto, the man that destroyed ¼ of the village, stole from the Namikaze estate and killed Jiraiya, when she was in front of Kabuto she threw a fist at him just as her fist was about to come in contact with him, Kabuto caught it with his left hand passing the kinetic energy through him causing the surrounding ground and glass to crack and shatter.

Tsunade was surprised for a second before she tried to hit him again only to realize she couldn't move. She looked down to see she was bound by golden chains that they came from Karin.

"Now, now Tsunade...let's not be so hasty here." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"What are you doing here you snake faced bastard?!" Tsunade demanded.

"I'm a liaison for the Kazekage-sama of course." Kabuto informed.

"What did you do to her you sick bastard?!" Tsunade yelled, causing Kabuto to glare darkly at her making Tsunade flinch under his disdainful gaze.

"I may be sick…I may be a bastard…" Kabuto spoke in a harsh whisper as he slowly stepped towards a bound Tsunade. "But if you ever insinuate that I would ever hurt Gaia-chan again…" Kabuto continued as he flicked his wrist and summoned his bone wand, and pointed it at Tsunade's forehead. "I will kill you…and not the quick and painless death I gave Danzo or Deidara…no, no, no, no I'll destroy you…Make you feel the most unimaginable pain…Make you an empty broken shell of what you are now and when you beg for death I won't give it…no I prolong your suffering and when I'm satisfied with how much pain you've endured I'll give you my permission to die." Kabuto threatened.

"Release her…I'm sure she won't attack." Kabuto ordered to Karin, and she complied. With the chains gone Tsunade calmed her anxiety and sat down between Onoki and Mifune. The awkward tension dissolved when Mifune suggest they start the meeting.

"First of all, we need to address the matter of the Ichibi, Hachibi and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…And also any information regarding the enemy's headquarters battle strength et cetera." Mifune said.

"Form the locations that the White Zetsu had knowledge of I have sent several people to verify if they are authentic or traps." Kabuto informed.

"We've also assembled a recon team, and they're currently gathering intelligence as well. We need to quickly compare the Intel gathered by each of the villages." The Raikage suggested.

"That being the case, we should unify out intelligence gathering corps into a separate organization." Mei stated.

"That's all fine! And where will we hide the Jinjuuriki?" Onoki asked.

"What?!/Hide?!" The Hokage and The Raikage yelled.

"The Jinjuuriki are a major asset to our combat strength! How can we just hide them away?!" Tsunade yelled.

"That's what I thought as well, but those two are the enemy's targets in this war…Considering the possibilities, we can't send them to the front…We agreed upon that in the last meeting." Onoki snapped out.

"The enemy is Uchiha Madara, if we don't fight with everything we have we'll lose." Tsunade yelled.

"One our enemy is not Uchiha Madara…It's Uchiha Obito get your facts straight…second this war is about protecting the Jinjuuriki so putting them on the frontlines were they could be easily captured is irrational and you can't decide what we can and cannot do, we'll decide by a majority rule." Kabuto said in a condescending tone.

"You little punk…! Naruto is." Tsunade started.

"If its Naruto I know him very well…" Kabuto started. "He'll do something completely stupid for the sake of someone he cares about…and all of Akatsuki knows this." Kabuto finished.

"Before we even consider military strength disunity among the Five Kages preclude victory." Mifune stated.

"Let's decide where to hide the Hachibi and the Kyuubi no objections right Hokage?" The Raikage asked.

"Alright…Let's move on already!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Mmph…the Location of the refuge has been decided it's a place I've kept in reserve…It's only appropriate that it be in Kumogakure, which hasn't given rise to any Akatsuki members" The Raikage informed.

"Wait what about the Ichibi?" Tsunade questioned.

"The Ichibi and the Kyuubi are more of a priority to the Akatsuki…So I suggested we keep them apart." Kabuto stated. "I could hide the Ichibi in one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts that not even the Akatsuki knows about." Kabuto suggested, the other Kages other than the Hokage agreed. The meeting continued with no more interruptions, the Kages split up again going to their villages to prepare their armies.

With the meeting done Kabuto, Suigetsu and Karin returned to Suna. While Suna was preparing for war the Village recalled all active shinobi to return. The runes and Replicators caught several white Zetsu's disguised as Nin trying to enter, but after they were caught Kabuto broke their minds and search through them it seems that Obito took Pain's Rennigan and implanted it into himself and plans on Resurrecting the real Madara, along with the 100,000 White zetsu clones and reincarnated Nin Kabuto prepared his own trump against the Edo Tenesi.

The Kages meet again to share their Intel again a week later.

"According to the advance recon squad, the enemy's forces number at about 100,000 considering that it's likely that only a small fraction will come by sea, but we're in grave danger if they manage to surround us." Shikaku informed.

"I concur…several White Zetsu clones tried to infiltrate Suna…and I was able to get a solid idea on their numbers…and 100,000 sounds about right." Kabuto inputted.

"So that means that the victor will be decided on who strikes first?" Mifune asked.

"Form an ambush squadron! Then split the rest of the forces into multiple divisions and get them in formation!" the Raikage ordered.

The Kages received special headbands for each division from Mifune. All the Shinobi split into several Divisions, The Medical Logistics Company being led by Shizune and The Sensor Company being led by Ao and Inochi.

Kabuto, Kakashi, Darui, Kitsuchi and Mifune stood above a cliff with five large divisions. The Midrange Fighter Divison led by Darui, the Close Range Fighter Division which was led by Kitsuchi, the Close/mid-range fighter division was led by Kakash, The Special Ops Division Lead by Mifune, and the Long Range Fighters which was Led by Kabuto who was also the Commander General.

While the Divisions were preparing Kabuto had a Senjustu enhanced clone use **Edo Tensei( Impure World Reincarnation) **to summon the deceased Akatsuki Members, former Jinjuuriki, and the previous Kages, To mostly prevent Obito from summoning them and using them against his division.

Kabuto watched as several Nin start to argue about his status as the General of the Army mostly saying he once worked for Orochimaru and could turn on them or he was too young. Some of the Suna Shinobi came to his defense before the fights could escalate they were bound be emerald crystals.

"Three times…Three Times We all Have fought world consuming wars…for our Nations, For our Villages…We've hurt and Killed one another…For what…Revenge, Power, Money, Fame, Greed, Lust, Pride, Envy those were petty reasons to slaughter each other to…Hate each other…But the Akatsuki, they aren't at war with us because of those reasons! They're at war with…Us…Not the Sand, Not the clouds, not the Leaf not the Stone or the Mist…But with all of us…if we can't put aside our differences to fight a larger enemy than we're as good as dead!" Kabuto yelled to the Shinobi Divisions. "The Akatsuki won't stop because of who you are…They don't care…The Akatsuki Will destroy our world…Our Way of Life…Our Will…Our Purpose…Our Identify…I'm willing to protect the world but I can't do it alone…So I'll Ask…Will you Help ME?!" Kabuto finished his speech, causing everyone to cheer.

With that the Fourth great Shinobi war started and the Divisions speed off. Kabuto and his division arrived at a large plane filled with stone structures Kabuto stopped and jumped on top one of the large structures causing his division to stop as well. Kabuto saw a sea of white a few miles away, Kabuto focused chakra into his eyes turning them into golden serpent like eyes and looked into the sea of white to discover it was an army of Zetsu clones. Kabuto scowled slightly.

"Kabuto-sama?" one of the Nin asked.

"Prepare for a fight…there are hundreds of Zetsu clones..." Kabuto said lightly to the Nin before he raised his hand and signaled to his Division to fight. Everyone charged forward before the Division reached the Zetsu army Kabuto signaled for a stop.

"All Wind users' front and center." Kabuto ordered Temari and her group landed behind him.

"Yes Kabuto-sama?" Temari asked.

"Prepare your strongest wind jutsu…I want to prevent as many casualties as possible if we can pick off most of the Zetus army before we engage well win this far more quickly." Kabuto explained as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo on the front of his hand. The tattoo was the Transmutation Circle that allowed Kabuto to manipulate the air and turn it into fire. Temari readied her war fan as did her squad.

"Now on my mark…Mark!" Kabuto yelled as the wind users activated their strongest longest range wind jutsu as soon as the Jutsu's were activated Kabuto created a spark of lightning form his chakra and ignited every signal Wind jutsu into a large raging inferno. The Titanic wave of fire slammed into the Zetsu army burning almost ¼ of it. When the fire ceased Kabuto signaled his Division to charge.

Kabuto himself joined the fight. Kabuto ran up to the closest Zetsu and jump over him before wrapping his legs around Zetsu's head and twisted himself breaking Zetsu's neck killing him. Kabuto jumped back as a large group of Zetsus charged at him, but he slammed his hands on the ground "**Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin(Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation**)" Kabuto yelled as he encased the entire group of Zetsu's in a crystal structure killing them all.

Several Zetus tried to sneak up on Kabuto only for him to suddenly appear behind them and all their heads fell off their bodies, Kabuto deactivated his Shadowless Flight and continued forward. Kabuto saw one of his subordinates get captured by a Zetsu only for the Zetsu to have a bone blade stick out of its mouth curtsey of Kabuto.

Kabuto created two Shadow clones and they all went through several hand seals one clone spat out tons of water only for the second clone to create a tornado, the two techniques combined creating a Water Tornado. "**Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"** Kabuto yelled as he expelled his unique Black and Emerald Lighting into the Water Tornado, creating a swirling vortex of Water, Wind and Lightning the technique exploded into the Zetsu army Slicing, smashing and electrocuting them.

When the clones dispelled Kabuto breathed deeply as he watched several of his subordinates get devoured by the Zetsu causing Kabuto to scowl. He may not have been to most caring person in the world but Gaia loved her Village and suggested he lead for her, she believed in him to destroy the Akatsuki, he will do that and keep his Division alive.

Kabuto rolled up his left sleeve revealing his summoning Tattoo; he applied his blood on it and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)" **Kabuto yelled as seal lines spread around Kabuto's hands but didn't stop there the seal lines continued to spread for about 50 feet and exploded in a large cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal hundreds of Spider Replicators, about a hundred of Beetle Replicators, Dozens of Giant Beetle Replicators and three Giant Spider Replicators. Kabuto himself stood on the center Giant Replicator. For hours the self-creating human clones fought the self-replicating robots. Kabuto glanced at the sun to see it set and the moon rise, he also saw the silhouette of Obito before it disappeared in a swirl. The battle carried on but the night soon approached so the Division step up a forward command post, With the Replicators watching throughout the night the Nin were able to rest, and Kabuto was able to heal some of the wounded. Several White Zetsus tried to attack as disguised Nin but were quickly dealt with by the Replicators.

The Day came quickly and Onoki joined the fight. Most of the Replicator's were dismissed so only one Giant Replicator remained which Kabuto and Onoki rode on. The bodies of the Zetsu clones littered the entire area; Kabuto almost gasped in shock as he felt several signatures approaching and looked a head with a furious scowl on his face.

Several people landed on top of one of the stone structure. The first figure made Kabuto's blood boil it was Danzō Shimura the man who made him kill his mother a man he killed with the killing curse, the next person was Shisui Uchiha who was said to have developed a Genjutsu that could influence someone and they wouldn't even notice, the next person was Izuna Uchiha Madara's brother, Fugaku Uchiha Sasuke's father. Shisui and Izuna had their Mangekyō Sharingan active. Danzo had ten sharingan implanted on his arm and one in his left eye. Fugaku had normal three tomed sharingan active.

'_Hmm so Sasuke or Obito are only reviving Uchiha or sharingan users…interesting' _Kabuto thought. Kabuto and Onoki started at the four resurrected shinobi as the wind blew billowing the Akatsuki cloaks and Kabuto's Nox cloak. The two Kage level shinobi waited for the sharingan users to attack, while in that time Kabuto went into his Kabutomaru state. The Sharingan users split and attacked Kabuto vs Danzo and Shisui and Onoki vs Izuna and Fugaku.

Kabuto looked at his two opponents no words were said, mostly because Kabuto hated Danzo and didn't know Shisui. Kabuto went through several hand-seals "**Jinton:Kinjutsu: Henzai suru Shunpo(Swift Release: Forbidden Technique: Omnipresent Flash Steps)"** Kabuto whispered as Kabuto stood there and watched as the two resurrected shinobi seemingly fly in random directions only to change course midair and go into another direction. '_This is my fastest technique I have and is the fastest in the world…I move so fast that my body seemingly doesn't react. But in reality I move so fast I create a solid afterimage that acts as a clone of myself and after I attack I switch places with the afterimage giving everyone the illusion that I'm not moving at all.' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto watched as Shisui activate his Susanoo creating a green spirit to protect himself.

Kabuto summoned his wand and leveled it at Shisui. "**Avada Kedavra" **Kabuto yelled as a Green lightning raced from Kabuto's wand and passed through the Susanoo hit Shisui in the chest. Shisui staggered for a bit but stood back up. '_Hmm…So the Avada Kedavra can pass through the Susanoo defence, but can't kill something that's already dead.' _Kabuto mused as he felt himself get bound; he glanced down to see he was bound by wood. Shisui charged with an energy sword, Kabuto forced several bones out to skewer the wood. Kabuto was able to turn slightly before Shusui slammed his sword into Kabuto creating a large explosion.

Kabuto appeared a good distance away from the sharingan users and collapsed on his knees and held his stomach. Using Apparition and the Flash Step at the same fucked him over a bit. Kabuto deactivated his Flash Step and glared at the sharingan users. Kabuto created two Shadow clones as Shisui and Danzo charged at Kabuto the two clones turned to Black smoke and shot into the air. One of the black smoke clones headed towards Shisui going through his Susanoo. The Clone partially transformed and grabbed Shisui then pulled him out of his defense. Then the clone trapped Shisui inside a partial Crystal prison only revealing Shisui's body and head were free.

While Danzo was distracted by the other clone Kabuto focused on Shisui. Kabuto took a deep breath then focused on Shisui "**Shishō Tenketsu(Pressure Points of Harm and Death)"**Kabuto exclaimed as he opened Tenketsu two points greatly increasing the flow of Kabuto's chakra, Kabuto's chakra surrounded him in Black and Green colors, then went through several hand-seals and encased himself in a prism of crystal. "**Shōton: Isshi Kōmyō(Crystal Release: String of Glory)"**Kabuto yelled as he used the crystal prism to focus all his surrounding chakra and fired it from the tip of the prism. The concentrated beam of Kabuto's chakra disintegrated Shisui giving him a painless death. Everything from Shisui's reanimated body was disintegrated on a molecular level destroying everything preventing Shisui from regeneration.

The shinobi watching Kabuto's battle were amazed especially the Suna Nin, They heard of his powers but never actually seen it. Kabuto looked to Danzo to see him fighting black smoke. Kabuto slammed his hands on the ground "**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu(Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)**" Kabuto whispered as green Crystal stabbed Danzo in several places holding him in place preventing him from activating his Izanagi technique. The Black smoke landed next to him forming another Kabuto, Kabuto then created two more clones and they all pulled out their bone wands.

"You know Danzo…I hate you…I hate you so much…I hate you more than anything…You took me away from the orphanage were I was happy…You tricked my into joining your "Root" organization…You forced the only person who I could think of as my mother and made her re-join the "Root"…you brainwashed her into attacking my…and you made me kill her…" Kabuto said his voice full with melancholy, Regret, self-hate and hate in general. "But I know Nonō wouldn't want me to wallow in regret or hate…because that's how she was…she was to kind for that…That's why she wasn't fit for the "Root" because she was more human than any human I know…But when I think back to all the evil I've done under Orochimaru I can image the sad and disappointed look she would give me…and sometimes it hurts here." Kabuto informed as he held his chest. "But I don't regret the evils I've done…If I hadn't been with Orochimaru I would have never met the people gave me a purpose in life...But I'm atoning for my sins, by helping the Kazekage and leading the Shinobi Alliance." Kabuto spoke passionately. Danzo looked ready to talk only for Kabuto to point his wand at him.

"**Silencio**" Kabuto commanded preventing Danzo from making a sound. "I'm not done…While Nonō might be disappointed if I take my revenge on you…I'll just have to accept that now wont I" Kabuto said darkly as all four Shadow clones and himself aimed their wands at Danzo. "**Crucio**" All five Kabuto's yelled five red lights slammed into Danzo causing him to scream in the utmost pain he has ever felt but no sound came out. The Kabuto's held the dark curse for minutes causing Danzo to go insane with pain only for the Edo Tensei to fix him starting the cycle over and over again after ten minutes.

Kabuto and his clones stopped the torture curse. Kabuto dispelled the clones and pointed his wand at Danzo "**Incorruptibilis" **Kabuto yelled as a red light slammed into Danzo disintegrating him into thousands of black and blue particles.

Kabuto glanced at Onoki to see him finishing up with Izuna and Fugaku but Fugaku managed to escape. Kabuto took several deep breaths to calm himself and to regain his bearings. After using Apparition with Flash Steps, Then the Pressure Points of Harm and Death, then five Crucios continuously for about fifteen minutes took a bit out of him. After that battle the other divisions started to converge to Kabuto's location. After a few hours all divisions meet up. All together it seemed like 1/3 of the alliance has been lost Kabuto's division having the most survivors.

"Huh?" Kabuto voiced grabbing several people's attention. Kabuto looked up to see Fugaku appear on top of a tone structure but someone was with him. Kabuto got a good look at him and gasped Onoki looked and gasped too at who he saw.

"What is it who is he?" Temari asked.

"The real…Uchiha Madara." Kabuto managed to stutter out. Kabuto's hands started to shake slightly, this will be his most difficult fight yet. Kabuto calmed himself down and created a shadow clone and had it hide and collect Nature Chakra, The Raikage, Mizukage and the Hokage started to teleported to our location when they got word on who was here. So the shinobi here are all Kabuto has as back up for now. Kabuto himself collected Senjutsu before Madara began to start his assault.

Madara did a horse hand seal and took a deep breath, tipping Kabuto off on what technique Madara was about to do, just as Madara was about to release his breath Kabuto whip his bone wand in Madara's direction "**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)/ Fiendfyre"** Kabuto and Madara announced at the same time. Madara's massive fire of destruction clashed with Kabuto's Senjutsu enhanced dark cursed fire creating a large explosion glassing the ground under the fire.

With the distraction Kabuto was able to collect enough Nature Chakra to enter Sage mode. The inferno cleared revealing an amused Madara and disconcerted Fugaku, but two words made Madara narrow his eyes slightly and Onoki's eyes widen. "**Sennin Mōdo**" Kabuto announced allowing everyone to see his transformation. Kabuto bent down on all fours and allowed his tongue to slither about.

Kabuto reared his head back "**Mandara no Jin(Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Silk)**" Kabuto exclaimed as he spat out then thousand snaked at Madara. Madara prepared to destroy the snakes only to be attacked by other shinobi getting him impaled by several snake swords but he regenerated, and then charged at the alliance.

Madara tore through the shinobi like it was nothing; Temari blasted him away only to shrug it off. Kabuto appeared behind Madara and slammed a fist to the back of his head only for Madara to intercept it. Kabuto aimed a fist at Madara's kidney only for Madara to evade and counter with a devastating kick to Kabuto's sternum sending him back few feet if it weren't for his Sage Mode Kabuto's chest would have collapsed. Kabuto charged again and aimed for Madara's legs only for Madara to jump up and kick Kabuto in the face launching him up and Madara grabbed Kabuto leg and slam in back down.

Kabuto used his arms to spring himself back up and charged again this time he used his **Yanagi no Mai(Dance of the Willow)** Kabuto charged forward again using complex turns and spins to evade Madara's attacks while attacking him. The Taijutsu fight's intensity increased as Madara started using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Kabuto started using the **Karamatsu no Mai(Dance of the Larch**) The alliance watched with in awe the two fought, the seemed to move to some sort of un hearable rhythm they were in perfect unison. None of the other Nin risked using their techniques or risk hurting their General.

After Kabuto felt his Sage Mode leave he jumped back to avoid Madara's hits. Madara rushed at Kabuto only for him to summon his wand before Madara came in contact with Kabuto, Kabuto used a **Protego** to protect himself. "**Confringo" **Kabuto yelled as an orange fire like orb hit Madara exploding him a good distance away. "**Wingardium Leviosa" **Kabuto announced as he levitated Madara in the air and continued to levitate him. Kabuto's Sage Mode returned and allowed Madara to fall. Kabuto pocketed his wand and held out his hand.

A Rasengan started to form and Kabuto started to infuse wind chakra into the glowing orb, making the sound similar to a screeching bell. Kabuto threw the Rasenshuriken at Madara only for him to absorb the orb revealing that he had the Rinnegan. Kabuto joined back up with the alliance as Madara jumped on top of a stone pillar.

Madara activated his Susanoo and did an assortment of Hand-seals. The area darkened considerably and Kabuto looked up before any Nin did and his eyes widened considerably. Kabuto quickly created several clones and had them all pull out their wands and aim them up at the sky. ""**Protego Maxima/ Fianto Duri/ Repello Inimicum" **Several of the Kabuto's yelled as a blue-ish white light came from their wands and started to form a dome like shield over the alliance.

The meteorite that Madara summoned made contact with the shield and the ground vibrated, the Shield cracked, and the shield started to regress focusing all its power on stopping the meteorite. The meteorite stopped half way through the semitransparent dome, and Kabuto collapsed in exhaustion. All is clones holding the barrier dispelled, Kabuto laid on his back breathing heavily.

Kabuto saw a second Meteor over the first meteor but couldn't get muster enough strength to move, Kabuto felt his eyes become heavier and tried to fight the state of unconsciousness further. He glanced slowly to see the debris had crushed his right arm but he was too out of it to realize, before he went under he say several flame like explosions and sand wrap around him before there was darkness.

-Few seconds Later-

Kabuto's eyes snapped open and took a deep breath. He stood up and saw he was in the middle of what looked like a spiraling galaxy with a mixture of Black and Emerald Green. Kabuto felt something behind him and quickly turned to see a dark figure that had pure white glowing eyes.

"Where am I?" Kabuto asked to the figure, the figure stared for a second before answering.

"**You're SoulScape."**The figure answered its voice having both male and female qualities to it.

"If this is my soul then who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"**I have many names…The Destroyer…Seth…Eris…Vaatu…Wotan…Deathwing…Lord Chaos…Lord of Chaos…The Creator…The End…The Shinigami…Death…Master of Death…Salazar Slytherin…Harry Potter…Or you might know me as Jashin…The God of Chaos, Destruction and Death…And you."** Jashin said, with every name he said his form shifted to match his name, but as Jashin's final form shifted to look like Kabuto but had an assortment of deference's to it. Like the wide shark-like mouth filled with sharp teeth, two large demonic bat like wings coming out of his back, a long segmented blade-tipped tail, along with completely black eyes with a symbol of eight arrows in a radial pattern or form what Kabuto knew the symbol of chaos.

"But why are you here?" Kabuto asked trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

"**I have a multiple of reasons why I'm here…One reason is you died from exhaustion, bringing you here saved you from that...Right now my energy is slowly reviving you." **Jashin informed.

Kabuto slowly nodded. "Why am I here?" Kabuto asked.

"**What do you mean? Do you mean in your SoulScape or in this world?" **Jashin replied.

"Both?" Kabuto questioned.

"**Hmm…So many possibilities, that's why I brought Harry Potter to this world. You many think you're Harry Potter but you're not, your neither Harry Potter nor Kabuto Yakushi…You're them combined…You see Kabuto and Harry are both my incarnations but they individually would never achieve the power my incarnations would receive so I merged you two together." **Jashin explained.

"What would have happened if you never merged me?" Kabuto asked.

"**Harry Potter's resentment of his family would eventually cause him to join Voldemort and massacre almost every Muggle-born and Half-blooded wizard in Harry's world. Kabuto would never have tried to recreate the Swift Release, Crystal Release and Dead bone pulse bloodlines…" **Jashin stated.

"Wait! If I never tried to recreate bloodlines I wouldn't have meet Guren what would happen to her?" Kabuto demanded.

"**She would later be found by Orochimaru and became fiercely loyal to him, causing her to hate Kabuto for being his second in command. Sense Kabuto spent more time with Orochimaru Kabuto's personality started to become his…and with no Guren, Kabuto never had love making his personality darker, making him apathetic to Gaia's plight so he never helped her, In the forest of Death Kabuto never saved Karin allowing Sasuke to save her causing her to become infatuated with him…Without Kabuto's support Anko would have never joined with Orochimaru causing him to wipe her memory, Without Kabuto not trying to recreate the Dead Bone Pulse he wasn't around to save Tayuya allowing her to die, and would never get to clone Naruto's brain so Yang was never created…Without my interference Harry Potter and Kabuto Yakushi would be so miserable and later be killed by your individual masters." **Jashin said sadly.

Kabuto's eyes were wide and he glanced at his hands then to himself. '_Would I do that…would I never have found love…would I die with nothing to me...' _Kabuto thought to himself. "T-thank you…Jashin…If I t weren't for you I would…" Kabuto tried to thank the deity only for him to interrupt him.

"**Don't thank me I would always help my avatar." **The god of Chaos voiced causing Kabuto to nod. "**But why I brought you here is simple…Your world is almost at its end." **Jashin informed.

"What?!" Kabuto yelled.

**"What…Oh no, no, no that's not what I meant after the Fourth Great Shinobi War there's going to be no more conflicts for a long time." **Jashin corrected.

"How do you know this?" Kabuto asked.

"**I like to call it ****_Chaos Omnipotence _****I know every chaotic thing i.e. conflicts or fights that has, is and will come to pass. After this fight with Madara, Obito and the Juubi the other conflicts in this world will be minuscule after this conflict…Which by the way is another reason why I'm here in your SoulScape, so I can give you a portion of my power to end this conflict swiftly." **Jashin informed.

** "**Why this conflict?" Kabuto asked.

"**You have business in Harry's world to finish and possibly more." **Jashin informed.

"Isn't it a bit much and what would be the price?" Kabuto asked, all power had a price.

"**You're my incarnate, it's your birthright...and for the price of using my power it's simple, I'll partially guide you in ending this conflict, but you'll have to train yourself in using my chaotic energy again because if you use it without control the chaotic energy will destroy you in a way that even I'll have a hard time putting you back together." **Jashin explained.

"Wait before I go…you said you had many names…and that I had to go back to Harry's world are there more?" Kabuto asked.

"**Hehe…more than you know." **Jashin said before he raised his hand up and poked Kabuto in the forehead with two of his pitch black clawed hands.

-Outside-

Kabuto's eyes snapped open and sat up instantly. He glanced around to see he was surrounded by purple crystal and sand. "What happened here?" Kabuto asked himself as he used the crystals to support himself, Kabuto used his Crystal Release to break out of the crystal's.

Kabuto left the cocoon of Sand and Crystal to see Obito seal the Juubi inside himself turning himself into some wired looking Jinjuuriki. Kabuto did a double take '_The Juubi…w-were is Gaia?' _Kabuto thought to himself as he tried to sense her chakra signature. He sensed her faintly and sighed in relief; he glared at Obito and started to slowly walk in their direction. Kabuto saw the four Hokages and the reanimated Kages his clone summoned fighting Madara and Obito. Obito used the Rinnegan to create a large crater underneath him pushing all the Kages away. Kabuto felt Gaia slowly starting to slip.

'_JASJIN…I'll need your help!_' Kabuto internally yelled the only indication the Jashin heard was the boost in Kabuto's power and the shell of pitch black mist that surrounded him. The mist cleared to reveal Kabuto with a shark-like mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, two large demonic bat like wings coming out of his back, a long segmented blade-tipped tail, along with completely black eyes with a symbol of eight arrows in a radial pattern. Kabuto felt the rush of knowledge on how to use his abilities but he knew that after this he would forget it, Kabuto stood still and collected Nature Chakra without the need of Orochimaru's curse mark. Dark red markings formed around Kabuto's eyes and four horns formed on the back of his head.

The incarnate of Chaos looked at Madara and Obito, and then vanished in the sound of flapping wings. Kabuto appeared a few feet behind the Uchiha duo. While behind the duo the surviving Shinobi alliance plus all the reanimated Shinobi watched as Kabuto who looked like a demon bat/dragon appear between the Uchiha.

The Uchiha jumped apart, Obito launched a Buujidama at Kabuto only for Kabuto to catch the compressed charka orb and shatter it like glass. Kabuto split in two Kabutos, before Obito could react the two Kabutos were at his sides and ripped him in half. But the Juubi jinjuuriki regenerated and used his Rinnegan to repulse everything away only for him to be crushed be his own technique.

Kabuto watch him impassively as he used his Chaos energy to manipulate the laws of reality around Obito so instead of Gravity pushing everything out of the way, gravity pulled everything in. Kabuto walked to the compressed Obito with each step the ground under him either froze, disintegrated, lit on fire, aged or turned to water. Kabuto grabbed what was left of Obito's body and absorbed the Juubi out of him, Kabuto then raised his hands and release the Juubi in seven different entities recreating the Ichibi, Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi and Hachibi. Kabuto knelt down to Obito's dead body and fixed his head which fixed his Sharingan and Rinnegan, Kabuto ripped out Obito's Sharingan and destroyed his Rinnegan. Kabuto teleported the sharingan away then faced Madara.

"It won't matter if you free them I'll just control them again and recapture them!" Madara yelled.

"**No…no you won't." **Kabuto said his voice layered with Jashin's. Madara did a horse hand-seal and blow a large amount of fire. Kabuto just stood there; before the fire reached him he opened his mouth and inhaled the flames. Kabuto reared his head back and put his before his mouth and exclaimed. "**Karyū no Hōkō(Fire Dragon's Roar)**" as a large torrent of flames flew at Madara. Madara used his Gunbai to destroy the flames, and fire cleared to reveal Kabuto gone. Madara noticed a shadow above him and looked up to see Kabuto hovering midair pointing his index and middle finger at him with a Black Orb with green outline forming in his hand. "**Cero Oscuras(Black Hollow Flash)" **Kabuto announced as the negative spiritual energy shot at Madara, The energy made contact with the ground and created a large green explosion.

Kabuto landed on the ground to see Madara gone. After a few seconds Madara jumped out of the ground looking at Kabuto with an insane glint. "YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! I AM A GOD!" Madara yelled in an insane manner.

"**Hmm…and even gods can die Madara" **Kabuto said sadly but focused on Madara as he summoned a giant Meteor to crush Kabuto. Kabuto glanced up at the approaching meteor then glanced down at his hands then created a see through glass orb with a model of the meteor inside it. Kabuto disintegrated the meteor inside the orb with the real meteor following. Kabuto turned to and enraged Madara and snapped his fingers causing Madara to explode in gore. Kabuto speed up Madara's molecules regeneration rate until Madara exploded.

With Madara defeated by Kabuto, he disappeared in a sound of flapping wings and appeared next to Gaia's down body. Kabuto force a portion of the Ichibi's charka into Gaia allowing her to live, after he did that Jashin left letting Kabuto pass out in exhaustion.

-Few Weeks later-

Kabuto woke up to see a white room; he glanced down to see that he was in a hospital gown. Kabuto lifted his hands and looked at them, and a melancholy appeared on his face still remembering what Jashin said about him never finding love in any of his girls. He honestly didn't care that 'He' himself shouldn't have existed in the first place, but the thought of never being with Guren, Gaia, Anko, Karin, Yang, and Tayuya really upset him but he focused on something else.

Kabuto relaxed himself and collected Nature Chakra to increase his sensory ability. He sighed in relief knowing he was in Suna. Kabuto pushed the covers off his body and sat up, his vision tunneled for a second as the blood rushed from his head. He stood up and looked around to see a change of his cloths, as he put them on he left the hospital room and passed several doctors that didn't notice him.

The white haired med-Nin walked through Suna heading towards Gaia's estate while walking he heard several muffled cheers but continued forward he was hungry and had no reference on how long he was out. He entered the estate strolled to the fridge and raided it for its contents.

After he was full he felt his reserves return, Kabuto felt around for his wand only to realize he dropped it in battle. With a flick of his wrist he summoned it to himself, then using Senjustu he found Gaia's signature and Apperated to that location.

The sound of a crack echoed as Kabuto appeared near Gaia only to see her giving a speech the Suna Shinobi. Kabuto heard her giving a speech about the hero of the fourth Shinobi War who ever that was. Kabuto sensed all the members of Nox alive which relived him he felt Guren's, Karin's, Jugo's, Suigetsu's and Tayuya's signature in the Hospital but Gaia, Yang, Orika, Hidane and Anko's were fine…_'Wait Anko what the hell is she doing here?_' Kabuto thought in a panic.

Kabuto listened as Gaia finished her speech and everyone cheered, but what through him off was when she started using his name. '_Why is she using my name? No that's not possible I'm the farthest thing to a hero.' _Kabuto thought to himself, but despite that he was smiling slightly as the crowd cheered for him.

After the crowd cleared and Kabuto skillfully avoided being seen by the crowed he made a b-line towards Gaia. Gaia turned when she sensed Kabuto approaching only to be engulfed in a passionate hug by Kabuto.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Kabuto said as he buried his head in her hair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gaia asked her voice muffed do to her face being buried in Kabuto's chest.

"The Ichibi was extracted from you and I thought you died." Kabuto almost yelled as he held her tighter.

"It's alright…You saved me and destroyed that monster." Gaia informed. "You're a hero Kabuto-kun, you ended the Fourth Shinobi war and single handedly decimated Madara and Obito." Gaia informed.

"I'm no hero Gaia I did all of this for you…You wanted to protect your Village…So I protected your Village with you." Kabuto informed.

"I'm well aware of that, but still everyone sees you as a hero…even I do." Gaia voiced quietly.

"Kazekage-Sama, Kabuto's missing" A voice yelled the duo turned to see Temari's the one who said that. But she saw Kabuto hugging Gaia and instantly felt relived.

"It's alright he's here with me." Gaia informed, Temari nodded and left the room.

"We should get going...The others will be happy to see that you're up." Gaia suggested Kabuto agreed and they went to the hospital. The duo was outside of a hospital room to hear several voices talking mostly about how Kabuto kicked Madara's and Obito's ass.

The Snake Sage and Kazekage walked in the room to see Jugo, Suigetsu, Guren, Karin and Tayuya in hospital beds and Yang, Anko, Orika and Hidane sitting around the injured and non-injured members of **Nox** continued to talk animatedly until the saw their leader healthy.

"Kabuto-Kun!/Jashin-sama" Yang, Anko, Hidane yelled as the threw themselves at him tackling him to the ground.

"Ohh...Owww…Fuck that hurt." Kabuto complained, Yang and Anko ignored his complaints but Hidane reacted immediately trying to pull the two girls from hurting her god incarnate. With Kabuto free he sat down in one of the chairs and the members of **Nox **started to talk to each other the conversation eventually pointed to Kabuto's power up.

Which he explains in detail about what happened when he meet "Himself" aka Jashin. He informed him what he was and how both of his lives would have been if he hadn't have merged. That information sort of depressed everyone but Kabuto said not to dwell on it because he wasn't. Then he informed the group that Jashin told him he had to return to his world to finish what he was supposed to do there. The Group immediately told him that he had to bring them with him. Kabuto tried to refuse but with Yang, Anko, Gaia and Karin's stubbornness he relented.

So for the past week or so Kabuto tried to call what he dubbed as **KaosuMōdo**(**Chaos Mode).**But he couldn't achieve the complete form he could only summon his bladed tail and demonic wings but never received the power boost or knowledge he got from it so he stopped that for now. So he created a few clones and had them work double time in looking through Salazar's notes looking for how he travelled through universes.

With the clones searching for a way to transvers the universe, Kabuto repeated the process he did with Orika to give her Itachi's Sharingan to himself with Obito's Sharingan. It took a while but Kabuto was able to clone Obito's right eye and created a pair of the eyes of Obito's. Kabuto used Senjutsu and Swift Release to sneak into the hidden leaf, snuck into the hospital were Kakashi was recovering in. He knocked Kakashi out without him even noticing. With Kakashi down under Kabuto cloned Kakashi's Sharingan eye. Kabuto then "Transmuted" his eyes to the similar properties of Obito's eyes.

Kabuto tested out his Sharingan, It was difficult to actually use the Kamui. But he took a page out of Yang's book and used clones to speed up his training. Kabuto noticed some similarities that Kamui and Apparition had with each other, but Apparition was only transport capable and difficult to use for battle. Kabuto tried to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi only to discover he couldn't use them but for some reason he was able to create a Susanoo and like Obito, Kabuto's eyes don't deteriorate with continued use. While Kabuto knew giving himself the Sharingan was making himself a bit overpowered, Jashin hinted that there were other universes to get to and while he's a bit overpowered in this world in another world he could be weak or strong it depends on what world he happens upon. And after he completes what he's supposed to finish in his original world he might explore around, mostly because he would have all these abilities and would have nothing to do with them.

After Kabuto adjusted to his Sharingan he prepared for the dimensionally travel. First by traveling to Salazar's library and informed the Salazar portrait about recent events. Then Kabuto used seals to seal the size of Viliangia the basilisk in the chamber so he could keep her on his person, seals are a tricky art and take their uses literally so when Kabuto applied a seal complex onto the basilisk it literally sealed her size. Viliangia liked to wrap herself around Kabuto's body and hide under his cloak and sometimes liked to slither out from under Kabuto's robe and acts like a tail.

Kabuto entered a room to see all members of **Nox** plus Temari and Kankuro present dressed in their usual clothing. Kabuto saw their expectant faces and smiled slightly, they were ready to help, defend or hurt people for his sake. Kabuto lead everyone to a large circle with hundreds of different runes carved into the circle along with seals, '_Jashin helped with some specific runes to help put me around the right time and place I just hope it doesn't put me in a stupid place.' _Kabuto thought.

"So when are we going?" Anko asked impatiently.

"Not yet we have to test it out first." Kabuto said, as he motioned for a replicator to get into the circle which it did. The circle flared a luminescent Green and blue before the light dimmed revealing the robotic spider disappeared.

Kabuto lifted his left arm and pulled back his cloak's sleeve revealing Kumo attached to his wrist. After a few seconds Kumo sprang to life. *Zzzt* *Zzzch* *Zzzt* *Zzzt* the replicating robot sounded.

"Did it make it?" Kabuto questioned.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch* Kumo sounded.

"Good…does it sense the same energy signature my 'Magic' gives off?" Kabuto asked though when he said magic his voice it was full of sarcasm.

*Zzzt* *Zzzch* *ZzzZzzch* Kumo sounded off again.

"So I worked...Good thanks Kumo." Kabuto stated, as he walked into the circle with Guren, Gaia, Karin, Yang, Anko, Tayuya, Orika, Hidane, Jugo, Suigetsu, Temari, and Kankuro followed him into the circle.

"Are you sure you guys want to come with me? Don't you have jobs to do?" Kabuto asked to Gaia, Temari and Kankuro.

"With the Forth Shinobi over the other villages are still recovering and with the man who defeated Madara and Obito being said to have been living here, along with all the defenses you added to the village I don't need to be here to protect it besides I need a vacation…and whatever you say won't convince me to change my mind." Gaia said stubbornly, causing Kabuto to smile slightly.

"And well go were ever our little sister goes." Kankuro informed with Temari nodding in agreement, causing Gaia to smile lightly.

"So we're settled then ok…" Kabuto said as activated the circle causing all of them to disappear in a green and blue glow.

The group of thirteen appeared in a large room and from what Kabuto remembered from Tom this was The Great Hall. Kabuto noticed hundreds of kids staring at him and his group but some people were more surprised and sacred than others for what he didn't know he never met them before in his life.

"Harry Potter!?" an extremely old man said as he looked at Kabuto in a desperation glee.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses creating a lens flare. "Present…and I go by Kabuto Yakushi now." Kabuto stated causing more people's eyes to widen in shock.


	19. The Snake Returns Home

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

-Wizards POV few minutes before Kabuto and Nox arrival-

The students were cheering as the three participants to the Tri Wizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory as the champion of Hogwarts, Viktor Krum as the champion of Drumstrang, and Fleur Delacour the champion of Beauxbatons. Everyone's attention shifted as the Goblet of Fire's fire changed from light blue to pitch black and emerald green fire, the goblet shot out another name.

Dumbledore caught the paper and read the name…"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he read the note causing a lot of chatter to spread throughout the Hall, Snape's eyes downcast for a second before he focused on the goblet.

Chatter amongst the students mostly talking about the "Real-Boy-who-Lived" being the champion. During Derik's first year Voldemort possessed the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. During that year Voldemort tried to steal the philosopher stone but was foiled by Derik and his friends, Dumbledore, and Derik's parents.

Voldemort laughed at them openly when they tried to have Derik fight him. Derik lost in almost half a second; Voldemort took great pleasure in informing them who he really did try to kill. Explaining Harry was the one who survived his killing curse instead of Derik after breaking Derik emotionally and physically. After Voldemort escaped word spread on who the real boy who lived really was. Dumbledore didn't believe Voldemort at first, but was proven wrong in the second year.

When Ginny Wealsy received a cursed Diary, and possessed her into opening the Chamber of Secrets. But no one was able to find the entrance to the Chamber. Dumbledore tried to persuade Derik into looking in the girl's bathroom only to discover Derik didn't have Parseltongue confirming Derik wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived.

The Third year nothing really happened but Snape's increased hate towards the Potter family. While he loved Lily, she fell in love with the person he hated the most, but he still loved her even after that. Lily and James even had a son during the war which saddened Snape more, but when he saw how they treated the child he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the child, Snape knew how it felt to be resented by family. Later during the war he overheard the prophecy and he gave the information to his master, but he didn't know that Voldemort would decide that the Potters and Longbottoms where the center of the prophecy and attack them. But after Voldemort's demise most of his Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban without trial, but Snape asked Dumbledore for help and eventually became a double agent for Voldemort giving information to The Order.

During a meeting with The Order, that is when he personally met Harry. Snape saw how Harry's parent's resentment of Harry spread, influencing to other people and they followed Lily's and James' example. Snape himself was demonized because of his status of a Death Eater though it probably would be worse if anyone knew he was the one who gave Voldemort that information on the prophecy, they would probably try to kill him on sight. Snape still remembered his first meeting with Harry.

-Flash Back-

_Snape watched as most of the members of the order coddle Derik for his third birthday, why there was a meeting for just one child is almost laughable to him. But he still noticed everyone went out of their way to avoid him which annoyed him slightly. _

_ Snape felt a small weight sit next to him. He glanced to see a child no older than five sit done next to him. Snape noticed he had abnormally white hair and dark green eyes, and huddled himself in a blanket. He knew this was Harry Potter. The son of the man he hated the most, but Snape's loathing never shifted to Harry probably because Harry didn't look anything like James or acted like him, and hating Harry would be like acting like James which he would never do. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Snape asked in his usual bitter tone followed by a sneer. Harry turned to face Snape though the depressed aura never faded nor another emotion was shone, Harry was use to the combined people from The Order hating him so one person sneering at him didn't bother him. _

_ "Nothing…just siting…and watching." Harry said sadly as he turned to watch his family ignore him for his brother. _

_ "Then sit somewhere elsewhere." Snape snapped out Harry turned to face Snape again and tilted his head in confusion. _

_ "I've noticed how everyone treats me…and I know it isn't normal, but I don't know why…And I notice how everyone treats you…and I don't know why…So I just wanted to give you some…company because that's what I usually want." Harry answered using words far more advance for someone his age._

_ "But if you want to be alone I understand…people don't usually like to be around me anyway." Harry voiced as he stood and turned to leave, Snape scowled slightly before sighing._

_ "Now you ignorant child did I tell you could leave…No…Now sit." Snape commanded the obvious distraught child, Harry formed a beaming smile as he sat next to Snape. Harry was finally happy someone actually liked him or didn't out right hate him, and Snape was content he discovered he couldn't hate Harry and was alright with it. The two outcasts enjoyed each other's presence till the meeting was over. _

_ When Snape had to leave Harry was distraught not that anyone other than Snape knew or noticed it. Snape promised Harry that they would see each other again, which Harry hesitantly nodded to. Before Snape left Harry gave Snape a hug which surprised Snape immensely, but Snape awkwardly gave Harry a one handed pat on the back, which to Harry seemed like the most affection he received in years. From that day onward those two would occasionally convers during The Order meetings; during their conversations Snape would admit he was fond of Harry, after some time Harry would call him 'Uncle Sev' which brought a small smile to Snape's face and later Harry would try to act like Snape by wearing all black and scowling at everyone._

_ -Flash Back End-_

When Snape heard Harry disappeared he was far more crestfallen then he thought could possibly be. Snape started at the Goblet of Fire for a few seconds before something appeared in front of the goblet. Everyone noticed some sort of symbols that looked like a mixture of cursive and runes form a circle and spread out in a web like pattern. After a second the symbols gleaned as the light for a second then disappeared and revealed a metallic spider.

*Zzzt* *Zzzz* *Zzzzch* the spider sounded before it started looking around, but it honed onto the Goblet of Fire and crawled towards it. The sound of its steps echoed throughout the hall. Before the spider reached the Goblet of Fire a blue light slammed into it pushing it back a few feet. The light was absorbed into the spider then continued to crawl towards the Goblet sensing its creator's energy coming from it. Another light hit the Replicator sending it back a only few inches this time; it then turned to face Dumbledore who held his wand towards the Replicator.

*Zzzer* Zeerch* The Replicator sounded as it flared it's wings at Dumbledore and speed towards him, then jumped at the attacker before the Replicator reached Dumbledore The Replicator froze mid-air before it was launched back and was slammed into the wall behind it, the Replicator shattered releasing hundreds of small blocks. The professors were relived and some of the Students were curious, but as some people prepared to approach the now "dead" Replicator the blocks started to re-arrange themselves recreating the Replicator again. The Replicator ran up the wall and hide in the ceiling.

Before anyone could follow the Spider another Circle appeared at the same spot the original came in. The Circle eclipsed the original circle's size 13:1. The circle gleaned again as the light cleared thirteen people stood in the circle's place.

At the far left one teenager male stood at 6.6 feet tall with spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and looked entirely calm. The teenager wore a long black cloak with red lining. What some people noticed was he had the Slythrien symbol imprinted on the back of his cloak, he was Jugo.

Next to the tall teen stood another male that had a lean-built average height, straight white hair with a light blue tint to it, he had purple eyes and shark like teeth the teen displayed with a blood thirsty grin which sent shivers down almost every one of the student's spines. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist. But what everyone noticed the large menacing sword strapped to his back, he was Suigetsu Hōzuki.

The girl next to the white and blue haired teen, had crimson eyes, fair skin and red hair which was uniquely styled her hair was short and spikey on the right and long and straight in the left. She wore brown glasses, a lavender uniform that exposed her abdomen, black short shorts, long black thigh high stockings with black sandals she was Karin Uzumaki.

Next to the redheaded girl was girl with long untamed pink hair with a black hat on top her head, she wore a long loose-fitting black shirt with black shorts with black sandals, and she wore a purple rope around her waist using it to hold her shirt in place she was Tayuya.

The person to the pink haired girl had fair skin, red lipstick, dark eyes, and light blue hair which was kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white fluffy collar and brown gloves. She also had calf-length brown sandals she was Guren.

The person to Guren's left had light brown pupil-less eyes, and black hair which had a blue tint to it. Her hair was styled in a short, spiky and fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and wore a dark-orange miniskirt along with pale grey shin guards along with shinobi sandals though her attire did get several blushes and stares from the teenage boys. She was Anko Mitarashi.

On the far left of the group was a woman who looked far more sinister than had ever seen, She had ash pale skin, along with yellow serpent eyes with purple markings around her eyes, she had long raven black hair that went to her waist, and had some of her hair covering the right side of her face. She wore a purple tight fighting shirt along with a white loose fighting zip-up shirt, She had long tight fighting black pants that went down to her calves and She had open toed shoes, over her attire she wore a black sleeveless cloak and a hood with the hood down, and the Slytherin symbol on the back. She was Orika.

To Orika's right was a boy with face-paint with a purple line staring from one cheek to his lips and ended on the other cheek and another line from the top upper lip to the bottom of his chin, and an black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist, along with a scroll on his back, he was Kankuro.

To Kankuro's right was a girl with teal eyes and blonde hair that was gathered into four ponytails. She wore a short-sleeved black kimono that reached down to her legs, with a slits long the side. She had a red slash around her waist, she also wears black fingerless gloves and along with black sandals with a large fan attached to her back, she is Temari.

Next to Temari was probably the shortest of the group, the girl has fair skin, long spiky maroon hair that went passed her shoulders, and some of her hair covered the left side of her face hiding her tattoo. She had pupil-less sea green eyes along with black rings around her eyes that only brought out the intensity of her eyes. She wore full-length black pants along and black boots, with a long-sleeved crimson coat that went passed her butt. Over her coat she wore a grey vest that held a strap on the back that carried her gourd full of sand, she was Gaia.

To Gaia's right was girl with blonde hair that flowed in a loose and disheveled manner. She wears a tan vest with gild lining, a yellow low-cut crop top. Her vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, she wears a brown belt she wears black shorts under her belt and wears a pleated skirt in the back and sides. She wears an orange scarf around her neck and brown, knee-high platform boots. She also wears fingerless gloves and yellow bracelets, she was Yang.

Behind Yang was I women slicked back white hair that went to her shoulders and magenta eyes, she had a torn up black Nox cloak, but underneath her cloak she wore chest bindings and tight black pants and sandals. Though what grabbed most of the people's attention was the large triple bladed scythe on her back, she was Hidane or Kabuto's only acolyte.

The figure in the center was the person who got most of the people's attention. It was a man with black rimmed circular glasses, dark green eyes, and ash-grey hair. His hair was unkempt and went passed his ears and his neck. He wore a black log sleeved shirt and long black pants that was covered in a Black colored cloak with a hood though his hood was down. On his back was a large blade that was covered entirely of bandages, some people noticed his cloak twitch and move slightly, he was Kabuto.

Some of the Muggle born, Muggle raised or manga/anima watching wizards recognized who he looked like. He looked like Kabuto Yakushi a antagonist from "Naruto" the series.

"Harry Potter?!" Dumbledore bellowed to the group but his eyes focused on Kabuto.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses creating a lens flare. "Present…and I go by Kabuto Yakushi now." Kabuto announced, causing the people who knew of Kabuto to widen their eyes. Snape himself focused on Kabuto to see if he really was Harry and he could see the similarities.

"It's so good to see you alive and well Harry my…" Dumbledore tried to say only to be interrupted by Kabuto.

"I said it once and I'll say it again Dumbledore…MY name is Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto informed with a dangerous undertone. He didn't like his original name because it came from the people he resented; the Name Kabuto Yakushi came from someone he considers his real mother.

"I'm sorry but I know your parents and they would be devastated if I called you anything but that…Harry my…" Dumbledore tried to say again only for several sounds to interrupt him, a loud echoing hissing sounded throughout the hall that originated from under Kabuto's cloak and the sound reminiscent to the robotic spider that first arrived sounded throughout the hall. A black and green tinted Basilisk emerged from under Kabuto's cloak and glared her sickly yellow eyes at Dumbledore while looming over Kabuto's shoulders.

"I don't care about the devastation you may cause the people who gave birth to me…but if you call me Harry I won't be sympathetic to what happens to you." Kabuto threatened, and Kabuto's basilisk curved herself so she'd be in front of Kabuto and prepared to strike.

Dumbledore got a good look at Kabuto's snake and recognized it as a basilisk and quickly paled. His theory was correct it seemed, Harry became Voldemort's Horcrux and received the ability to speak to snakes though he was sure Harry would never use that ability seeing who his parents were he should resent the serpent species or even out right hate them. Dumbledore's mind raced, his pawn shouldn't be powerful enough to control a basilisk maybe if he were to get on Harry's good side Harry would eventually follow him without question.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry…Kabuto was it?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone causing Yang, Orika and Kabuto to narrow their eyes. Yang recognized the similarities between the Third Hokage's fake grandfatherly tone and Dumbledore's, Orika recognized the manipulative gleam in his eyes, and Kabuto remembered that tone when Dumbledore conversed with Tom, plus Kabuto felt Viliangia tense around him. Kabuto nodded to Dumbledore's question.

"Then come on…Kabuto…let's bring you to the other champions." Dumbledore instructed as he tried to approach Kabuto only to get his body bound by sand from Gaia, have a large blade touch his neck courtesy to Suigetsu, a triple bladed scythe to the back of his neck by Hidane, Guren held a crystal blade over Dumbledore's heart, Yang's flame covered fist was inches from Dumbledore's face, and Dumbledore's arms were bound by snakes that came from Anko's and Orika's sleeves', Jugo, Kankuro and Temari appeared in front of Kabuto, Tayuya was behind Kabuto and held her flute to her lips ready to cast an illusion.

"I have a tiny problem with your little instruction...You see Dumbledore, I have no idea what is going on…and I get a little angry when information is withheld from me, an when I get angry I destroy what's casing it…Do you understand me…or shall I get a little angry?" Kabuto asked condescendingly, as he asked that Anko and Orika increased the pressure the snakes administered, Gaia started to implode her sand, and Suigetsu and Hidane applied more pressure to the blades near Dumbledore's neck.

"R-right, you were chosen to be the fourth champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Dumbledore managed to voice out.

"Are you mentally retarded by any chance?" Kabuto asked offhandedly, which got an uproar form the Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and the Ravenclaw houses, and several of the professors. The Slytherien house and Snape actually smiled at Kabuto's question.

"W-what?" Dumbledore stuttered out he didn't expect that kind of reply.

"See…The last time I checked "Tri" meant three and "Wizard" meant Wizard, and "Tournament" meant competition. So if I put them all together I get "Three Wizard Competition", so if you have a four wizard competition but named it a three wizard competition…Then you must be retarded, oh I'm so sorry I meant an exceptional Individual." Kabuto said with almost visibly condescension.

"No… The Goblet of Fire has chosen you to become the fourth champion for Hogwarts…And it would only have chosen you if you put your name in the Goblet." Dumbledore informed.

"Are you saying I have to be a champion to a School I don't attend and are you accusing me of putting the name that I hate, in a Goblet I didn't know existed in a place I've never been?" Kabuto asked with some amusement.

"Well of course you're attending Hogwarts why wouldn't you…And you don't have to lie we all understand why you would want to place your name in the Goblet even if you're under age." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice.

"Yeah…no…I'm not attending and how old do you have to be to enter the Competition?" Kabuto asked rhetorically mostly because he was probably the oldest competitor here.

"You have to be seventeen or older, and sense you don't pass the age require meant you could get in serious trouble so you should attend Hogwarts so I'll have jurisdiction to protect you." Dumbledore lied.

"Oh my I have to be Seventeen or older…" Kabuto said in fake shock causing Dumbledore to smile and nod. "That's good because I'm 23." Kabuto said blandly causing Dumbledore to frown slightly.

"Now that I got the information I needed you can release him." Kabuto stated to the members of Nox causing them to reluctantly release Dumbledore.

"But Jashin-Sama I wanted to sacrifice this heathen in your name." Hidane whined almost cutely causing most of the students and faculty's eyes to widen in shock.

"One, you want to sacrifice everyone in my name and two maybe later…if he pisses me off." Kabuto said nonchalantly, getting yells of outrage.

"Mister Potter you shouldn't talk so lightly on killing if your parents were…" A strict woman started to scold Kabuto only to be interrupted by a kunai blade nicking her cheek. Everyone one looked to see where it came from only to noticed Kabuto's hand outstretched towards the women but Kabuto himself hadn't taken his eyes off of Dumbledore.

"Speak of my 'Parent's' Again and I'll have Hidane-chan sacrifice you." Kabuto threatened, causing Dumbledore to frown slightly at Kabuto's obvious resentment of his parents.

"Excuse my…um Kabuto…We should really allow you to meet the other champions." Dumbledore tried to persuade to Harry and hopefully get him alone so he could examine Harry's mind and possibly erase his memories.

"Fine but I'm not going anywhere without Nox." Kabuto stated, causing Dumbledore to frown again but it faded when he realized he could take down whoever this Nox was and get to Harry.

"Sure you can bring your friend with you." Dumbledore said grandfatherly.

"Good they were coming with me even if you said no…you just made it easier on yourself." Kabuto voiced as he left with the members of Nox plus Temari and Kankuro following him.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow them to follow you." Dumbledore said while trying to sound sad, Kabuto closed his eyes and lowered his head causing Dumbledore to smile thinking that Harry gave up on the argument, only to flinch when Kabuto's eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes with a pin wheel design.

"You assumed I was asking your permission Dumbledore…If you continue to try and annoy me…I will kill you." Kabuto threatened as his eyes and Dumbledore's connected. Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency on Kabuto, only for Kabuto to counter with the **Genjutsu: Sharingan(Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye) **ability to place Dumbledore in an illusion. Kabuto projected the illusion of his Susanoo looming behind him and induced the primal feeling of fear into Dumbledore activating the humans Flight or Fight response instinct.

To everyone else that watched the interaction they only saw Kabuto glare at Dumbledore with weird looking eyes but the people who read the "Naruto" manga knew what they were, then Dumbledore fell on his knees panting heavily.

Kabuto walked to Dumbledore's knelling form and knelt down in front of him.

"You assumed I would be weak didn't you? You assumed you could control me? You assumed I would jump at the chance at destroying evil…But there is no evil or good…there is only power and those too afraid to use it…and I have Power…and I'm not afraid to use it." Kabuto whispered to Dumbledore but his voice echoed throughout the hall. Dumbledore paled at Kabuto's words, they almost mirrored Voldemort's.

"Now…Dumbledore take me to the other champions." Kabuto ordered he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. From the information he just got form Dumbledore's mind the Goblet would have taken his magic away if he hadn't have come here killing him in the process, so that's probably why Jashin wanted to speed up the destruction of Madara and Obito.

Dumbledore lead the group to where the other Champions were. Kabuto stopped before he entered the room getting a strange glance from Dumbledore.

"Guys stay out here…Orika, Yang, Gaia and Hidane follow me into the room…If any one tries to attack me…kill them all." Kabuto ordered. '_Orika, Yang, Gaia and Hidane are probably the best to bring in close combat, Jugo and Suigetsu would probably just destroy everything if I bring them along.' _Kabuto thought as he walked into the room with Yang, Gaia, Orika and Hidane following him and hiding in the shadows.

Kabuto noticed a beautiful blonde haired girl, a brooding teenage boy and a pretty boy. From Dumbledore's recent memories' the girl was named Fleur Delacour, The brooder was Viktor Krum, and the pretty boy was Cedric Diggory. Kabuto noticed Fleur give off a subtle illusion but quickly broke through it with his Sharingan. Kabuto was about to attack but he noticed Fluer's intent or lack thereof she wasn't even looking in his direction. '_Hmm…So she's giving off that illusion but not on purpose, but passively.' _

Kabuto saw Fleur look at him in some sort of annoyance. Until she noticed that he wasn't looking at her with a daze or like an idiot. Kabuto gave Fleur a small smile and a nod before walking by her and took a seat. Kabuto heard some sort of commotion outside the door.

The door busted open, with several people rushing in. Kabuto watched as Dumbledore, Igor Karkoff one of Voldemort's death eaters or former death eater he didn't really care, Olympe Maxime The headmistress to Beauxbatons Academy, Mad Eye Moody and Snape enter the room. Moody limped quickly to Kabuto and grabbed him by the front of his cloak with Igor joining his side. The two started to try and interrogate Kabuto only for him to ignore them and subtle shack his head to his entourage to not attack.

"How did you put your name into the Goblet?" Igor questioned. "I think it's obvious that this is against the rules, Dumbledore is trying to cheat to win the tournament I'm right aren't I?" Igor demanded.

The other champions looked at Kabuto like they were better than him or in annoyance. But Before Moody or Igor could continue their ineffective interrogation Kabuto announced. "**Jagei Jubaku(Binding Snake Glare Spell**)" The two adults froze as two large Black and green tinted snakes coiled around them. The killing intent the snaked gave off petrified the two.

"Get…Your…Hand…Off ME." Kabuto ordered to Moody only for him to be frozen in fear. The snake that coiled around Moody crushed Moody's wrist causing him to let go.

"Now that I have your attention…if you're going to interrogate my…then at least do it right, but if you assume that I would be so self-centered to enter a contest I didn't know existed, in a school I never attended then you're all delusional." Kabuto voiced.

"A-all right we believe you, can you please release them Kabuto." Dumbledore stuttered out to the Snake Sage. The two large snakes slowly un-coiled themselves and returned to Kabuto's sleeves.

"Now all we have to do is get you enrolled at Hogwarts…" Dumbledore tried to say only for himself to be frozen, when Viliangia Kabuto's basilisk herself coiled around Dumbledore's body. While Viliangia wasn't ligament summoning Snake Kabuto was able to teach her how to use Killing Intent. Viliangia slowly slithered up Dumbledore's body completely binding him.

"I'm probably sure didn't quite understand me Dumbledore when I said I wouldn't work for you…You probably thought I was joking or even bluffing…But I don't joke, If you continue to try and poorly manipulate me I will donate blood…Your blood…" Kabuto threatened and Viliangia tightened around Dumbledore.

"Do you understand? Or do you need a little more…time to think?" Kabuto asked as Viliangia's mouth opened near Dumbledore's ear and hissed loudly.

"I understand." Dumbledore managed to speak out.

"Good…Viliangia release him." Kabuto ordered to his basilisk without the need of Parseltongue. While Viliangia didn't understand the words, she understood the gesture and released the old man.

"Now onto the problem of where I'll live for a while?" Kabuto asked out loud.

"I know a prefect place where you can live, The Gryffindor House." Dumbledore suggested causing Snape to frown.

"Hmhmhm…Heheh…Hahahaha…Oh…hmhm…Damn…Heheh…I haven't laughed that hard in a while...Putting me in Gryffindor…that was fucking hilarious." Kabuto announced.

"Oh you were serious…Oh No...No, no, no, no I won't be joining the Gryffindor house I have a far…better house in mind." Kabuto said as he turned to Snape.

"I would like to join my Uncle's house." Kabuto stated referring to both Snape and Salazar as his uncle, Snape for being the head of Slytherin and Salazar being the founder of it the house.

"No you must be sorted into a house before to can join." Dumbledore stated and contradicting himself in the process. Orika shook her head at Dumbledore's attempt at trying to control her master.

"Yet I could have joined The Gryffindor house without doing that…I smell poor manipulation…don't you Orika-chan?" Kabuto asked to a shadow in the corner. Everyone was confused until Orika walked out, everyone saw a women with yellow serpent eyes, pale skin and waist length raven black hair but everyone felt the dark, deceitful aura of death she gave off and it seemed far more darker that Voldemort's.

Igor, Moody, and Snape looked shocked, while Snape and Igor looked at her uneasily. Snape looked at Kabuto in worry assuming Kabuto too became her servant like he had to Voldemort.

"I know…this man's attempts to manipulate you are so poor he probably couldn't manipulate Naruto." Orika stated, causing Kabuto to chuckle lightly.

"Sense you yourself don't follow your rule's Dumbledore I won't either…" Kabuto said as he turned to his uncle. "Uncle Sev, can my group and I stay in the Slytherin house?" Kabuto asked Snape nicely, being nice never hurt anybody.

Snape hesitantly nodded as he quickly glanced at Orika. He led Kabuto out of the room with Orika by Kabuto's side. When Snape. Kabuto and Orika left the room Gaia, Yang and Hidane Body Flickered next to Kabuto surprising Snape in the process.

Snape lead Kabuto, Orika, Yang, Gaia and Hidane to an empty hallway were he stopped. Snape turned to face Kabuto, only for Kabuto to give Snape a bro hug. The girls looked at what transpired in confusion.

"It's been a long time Harry…or should I call you Kabuto?" Snape asked as the two parted.

"Yes it has Uncle Sev…and I don't mind you calling me Harry but I do go Kabuto now." Kabuto voiced, Kabuto noticed Snape giving wary glances towards Orika.

"Harry…are you?" Snape asked while subtly motioning towards Orika. Kabuto narrowed his eyes slightly as two glanced at her, until his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…No, no, no, no…she isn't in fact it's the opposite in that regard." Kabuto said appease. "I'm here master." Kabuto stated, causing Orika to huff slightly and turn away.

"Good, I wouldn't want my nephew to be someone's servant…it wouldn't fit them." Snape said in some arrogance. Hidane, Yang, Orika and Gaia looked between the two trying to see any similarities between them.

"Excuse me Jashin-sama but how the hell is this guy your uncle? You guys are like opposites?" Hidane questioned which was true. Kabuto had fair skin, disheveled ash-white hair and was tall but had a lean built to him. Snape had slicked back black hair, pale skin and was tall but lanky.

"Yeah I agree with the religious nut over here." Yang added earning a glare form Hidane.

"Harry's not my biological Nephew you dunderhead." Snape snapped at Hidane and Yang with a sneer. "Now where have you been for the past few years? Who are all those people that were with you when you appeared in the great hall?" Snape asked he was genuinely worried for his nephew.

"I've been in their universe for the past few years." Kabuto stated as he jabbed his thumb in Yang's, Gaia's, Orika's and Hidane's direction. Snape glanced at them as they all waved in unison. "And I'll introduce you to my group." Kabuto said as he took the lead.

Kabuto lead Snape to his group with Yang, Orika, Hidane and Gaia following. Kabuto walked in on Guren, Anko, and Tayuya arguing while Jugo was trying to pacify them, with Suigetsu watching with a shark-like smirk, Temari and Kankuro just ignored everything that was happening and studied the scenery. Karin was focused on Kabuto already sensing him approaching.

Kabuto saw them arguing and sighed while pitching the bridge of his nose. Snape watched with some amusement.

"Guys shut the fuck up Jashin-sama is here!" Hidane yelled to the group, Snape looked at Hidane strangely mostly due to her foul language. The entire group stopped and turned to Kabuto to see a man standing next to Kabuto and they prepared to attack.

"Whoa guys calm down…He's with me." Kabuto said pacifying the group.

"Snape this is my group Nox." Kabuto introduced.

"Why Nox?" Snape asked, the entire group listened they didn't know why Kabuto chose that name either.

"While in their universe I vowed to eradicate a group known as the Akatsuki which can mean "Dawn" or "Daybreak", Nox means "Night" or "Nightfall" I named the group that to show it opposes the Akatsuki." Kabuto explained everyone in the Nox group nodded their head it made since to them.

"Why, what did the Akatsuki do?" Snape asked.

"They tried to kill someone I love…so I vowed to massacre them." Kabuto said his voice filled with venom and his glasses lenses reflected the light giving Kabuto an evil look. Snape nodded slightly, he understood why with his upbringing Harry would take protecting his loved ones seriously.

"Now to the introductions…Everyone get in line." Kabuto ordered.

"First is Orika the Snake Sannin Reincarnated." Kabuto said as he pointed to Orika.

"What's a Sannin?" Snape questioned.

"A Legendary ninja." Kabuto stated, Snape raised an eyebrow at the ninja comment.

"Then there's Hidane the Jashin Priestess…Or my priestess…I'm apparently a reincarnated version of her god." Kabuto informed as he motioned to Hidane.

"Here's Gaia no Sabaku or Gaia of the Sand Water fall…Don't let her appearances fool you, she's as deadly as she is adorable." Kabuto stated, earning a blush from Gaia and a weird look form Snape.

"Next is Guren the Crystal Princess…While she may look sweet, she's as sadistic as they come." Kabuto whispered to Snape.

"Then there's Yang of the Celestial Flame…tip don't touch her hair or her Ramen if you do she might kill you." Kabuto informed causing Yang to nod sagely.

"Here's Jugo of the Scales, if you need something destroyed just ask him." Kabuto joked.

"Next is…" Kabuto started only to get hugged form behind by Anko.

"Oh Kabuto-kun…introduce me, introduce me!" Anko whined into Kabuto's ear.

"I was…GETTING TO IT!" Kabuto snapped, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. The group to sweatdroped while watching the interaction.

"This is Anko Mitarashi…and sense she's pinching me in the side she probably wants me to add the Sexy to her name *Pinch**Pinch* can't read your mind Anko. *Pinch**Pinch*…Now I just think your pinching me for your amusement." Kabuto said as he turned around only to go face first into Anko's breast. Making all the girls fume.

Kabuto pulled himself out of Anko's breast, but Anko looked happy. Kabuto quickly turned away and re-composed himself.

"As I was saying…This is Suigetsu Hōzuki or otherwise known as Second Coming of the Demon with his knowledge of killing." Kabuto informed lightly.

"Then there's Tayuya the Melody of Madness, just don't try and piss her off you'll keep your sanity longer." Kabuto stated.

"And there's Karin Uzumaki one of the greatest medics I know…other than me of course." Kabuto said with some arrogance. "Those are all the members of Nox, but there's Temari and Kakuro Gaia's older siblings." Kabuto stated.

"Oh yeah…All the females in Nox are all in a relationship with me." Kabuto said quickly "Now weren't you suppose to lead us to the Slytherin house Uncle Sev?" Kabuto asked, trying to avoid the subject of his relationship '_While I'm not embarrassed about my relationships I really didn't like to converse about it.' _Kabuto thought.

Snape sighed and gave Kabuto and a look that clearly said they would talk about this later before he led Kabuto to the Slytherin common room with Nox and the Sand Siblings following. Kabuto pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, giving him a menacing look.

"A tip…Do not show your weakness…if you do they'll pounce." Snape added as the group entered the Slytherin Common room. With a final nod to Kabuto, Snape left the group to their own devices. Kabuto told the group to wait as he himself entered the room.

Kabuto noticed several different groups of people as he entered the Slytherin common room. One group was made up of several girls ranging from 14 to 17 years old, another group was made up entirely of boys ranging from 13 to 17 years old, and a small group filled with girls and boys though they were only about 11 to 13 years old. Kabuto watched as the group of boys glare in his direction as they stood up.

"Well, well If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Come to the "Snake Den" have you...Think you scare us huh? Potter?" One of the elder boys asked.

"Don't…call me that." Kabuto said to the Slytherin boy causing him smirking.

"Oh that's right you don't like your name…Huh? The Great Harry Potter scared of his own name." the Boy taunted.

"Oh no…You miss understand, I'm not scared of it…I hate it…I despise it…If you continue to call me that…I won't be responsible for what I might do to you." Kabuto threatened as he tilted his head downward and went into his Kabutomaru state.

"You may have somehow deafened the dark lord…but that was probably a fluke and you are a fake…Your threats are meaningless Harry Pot*Squelch *…" the boy didn't finish with Kabuto appearing in front of him and stabbed the boy through his cheek with his bone wand.

"You seemed to ignore my threat…that was your mistake…and a mistake I'll make sure you don't do again." Kabuto whispered but his voiced carried. Along with his now revealed Kabutomaru state the entire Slytherin common room was quiet with either fear or awe. Kabuto gave the boy a sadistic as the boy trembled in fear.

"Oh don't worry I won't kill you…yet, I want you to feel everything…**Incendio.** "Kabuto announced harshly as he cast the Fire making spell inside the Slytherin boy's mouth burning it completely. Kabuto pulled his wand out of the now unconscious boy and turned to face the boy's friends as they all pointed their wands at Kabuto.

"Come on, come on, hit me, Hit me…I want you to do it. So come on and…Hit ME!" Kabuto yelled to the group of boys and the complied. They launched their spells at Kabuto, and he made no effort in defending or evading. Most of the Slytherins watched in disappointment as Kabuto allowed himself to get hit, the group of boys watched in satisfaction as Kabuto was hit by their spells.

"Hehehe…You missed." 'Kabuto' said as his skin started to crack. Then his entire body burst into emerald crystal and all that was left was Kabuto's cloak. Everyone other than the group of boys looked around for Kabuto only to see him above the boys, standing upside down on the ceiling. With his cloak gone everyone could see the Basilisk coiled around his body.

Kabuto dropped in the center of the boys. Before the group could react, Viliangia launched herself at the person behind Kabuto and clamped her maw on the boy's neck, and then used her strength to slam him into the ceiling. Kabuto grabbed the boy that was in front of him and used him as a human shield to absorb the attacks the remaining group launched at Kabuto. Kabuto closed his eyes then snapped them open revealing two blood red eyes that had three comas rotating around the central pupil.

Kabuto looked into the eyes of the two remaining boys causing them to freeze. He then dropped his now useless human shield, and then he made the two remaining boys fight each other until they were unconscious or died he really didn't care either way.

"Now…they'll be some changes around here…I'm now the leader…If you have a problem now…stand up and fight me..." Kabuto announced as he glanced around to see no one apposed, he saw every member of the Slytherin house watching him.

"If you try to dis-credit me…To attack me…Or try to manipulate me…I will kill you and wipe your existence from this world…If you don't believe me or you think that I'm bluffing…Then come…come to your death and when you meet Salazar in the afterlife, tell him…tell him how you acted like a bunch Gryffindors trying to attack an enemy that you knew nothing about, and had a power you couldn't comprehend…so heed my words…or don't… It doesn't matter to me at all." Kabuto threatened to the entire house, while his sharingan glowed menacingly.

Kabuto sat on the nearest couch in the Slytherin common room, with Viliangia un-coiling herself from Kabuto's body and coiled herself to Kabuto's left, but she would stare at occupants in the room and waited to protect her master. Kabuto flared his chakra signaling for the rest of the members of Nox to enter the room.

Kabuto watched as Suigetsu sat next to him, and propped his legs up while slamming the Kubikiribōchō in the ground shaking everyone slightly. Kabuto heard the members of Nox conversing with themselves mostly about the stupidity of Dumbledore, the nice scenery or how badly they want to kill or cut someone. Kabuto felt several people staring at him, which annoyed him a little bit and turned to face them. He noticed several girls staring at him some of the younger ones that were around 12-13 were blushing under his gaze; the eldest ones that were around 16-17 were smirking at him arrogantly and the girls that were around 14 were either looking at him in attraction or calculation. Kabuto gazed at the girls for a few seconds before his basilisk faced them as well, Kabuto gave them a devious grin and flicked his serpent-like tongue for a second before turning away leaving a flustered group of girls.

That night with everyone asleep Kabuto snuck out of the Slytherin common room without any hearing, then headed towards the second Girls Bathroom. Kabuto walked through the empty hallways with Viliangia silently following her master. The duo arrived at the empty bathroom uninterrupted; Kabuto entered the bathroom and mirrored Tom's memory.

§Open § Kabuto commanded one of the Bathroom flossiest. The snake carving on the sink moved to towards the other carving causing them to move. The sink eventually moved out of the way revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Kabuto called for stairs and lights then continued through the Chamber with his Basilisk loyally following behind him.

Kabuto trekked by a giant shedded skin of a Basilisk and speared a glance at it before continuing on. He was met be the statue of Salazar. Kabuto turned around and knelt down to Viliangia; he bit his thumb and applied some of his blood on Viliangia's body. Viliangia increased in size and eventually toward over Kabuto. She flicked her tongue around Kabuto before she nuzzled her snout into Kabuto's chest. After patting her head Kabuto turned to face the statue of Salazar.

§ Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four! § Kabuto ordered to the statue. The statue's mouth opened, and a loud echoing hiss sounded throughout the Chamber. Viliangia tensed and readied to strike while Kabuto didn't do anything as he observed a Basilisk the same size as Viliangia slither out of the Statue.

The Basilisk looked around until its eyes honed onto Kabuto and inspected him under scrutiny which angered Viliangia. Kabuto and the Basilisk stared down form what seemed like minutes until the Basilisk moved dangerously close to Kabuto, then the Basilisk licked Kabuto's face causing him to seal his mouth shut.

§Masster!? § The Basilisk hissed as it coiled around Kabuto, He had to suppress the sigh it seemed that almost every snake he meets happens to be female.

§ Yess…I'm your masster. § Kabuto said to the Basilisk, the Basilisk increased the pressure around Kabuto though not enough to harm him, the basilisk seemed to be trying to hug Kabuto.

§ Um…can you let me go? § Kabuto hissed to the Basilisk. Only for the Basilisk to coil tighter and nuzzle her head into Kabuto's shoulder, '_I guess that's a no'_ Kabuto glanced to his side to see Viliangia glaring at the Basilisk.

§ Masster I've waited sso long for you to come…Now you're here, I'm sso happy § The Basilisk hissed happily.

§ Um…I'm glad…Are you alright with me being your masster? § Kabuto asked to the Basilisk.

§ Of coursse I'm alright, I'm ecsstatic…You look and ssmell far better than my lasst masster, and your sscent is so wonderful! § The basilisk hissed loudly.

§ That'ss good I guessss…What'ss your name? § Kabuto asked to the ecstatic Basilisk.

§ Seraph§ the Basilisk answered.

§Nice name…Seraph, are you bound to this Chamber? § Kabuto questioned to the Basilisk.

§Only if my masster wissshes it…Are, are you bounding me to the Chamber§ Seraph asked sadly.

§No, no, no of course not…I just wanted to know if I could take you with me. § Kabuto hissed trying to lighten Seraph's mood.

§ But how will you take me with you? § Seraph questioned.

§Don't worry about it…You and Viliangia will stay with me and protect me if you want to.§ Kabuto informed to the Basilisk. §Is it alright if I can insspect Sssalazar's private library? § Kabuto asked to the snake. While Tom never knew there was a possible library, but Kabuto had the experience form the Chamber in the Elemental Nations.

§ Of course you can Masster § Seraph hissed happily, Kabuto nodded and rubbed Seraph's snout as she un-coiled herself from Kabuto allowing him to enter Salazar's library.

The library itself was twice as large as the library from the Element causing Kabuto to smirk at the chance at learning more.


	20. Wand Weighing and Annoyances

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

A furious scowl was etched onto Kabuto's face as he sat at the Slytherin table. He was eating breakfast by himself, mostly because Viliangia was encircling Kabuto with Seraph preventing anyone from sitting next to him. The night before Kabuto applied the same seals he put on Viliangia onto Seraph allowing her to be near Kabuto. But like Viliangia, Seraph likes to coil around him.

But Kabuto wasn't mad about his Basilisk; no he was pissed on what he had learned. When he was heading towards the Great Hall he was confronted by several students asking a wide variety of questions which Kabuto ignored. But one question made him stumble.

_-Flash Back- _

_ Kabuto pushed through a group of kids but they wouldn't let up. _

_ "Hey aren't you Kabuto from the Naruto series?" A girl asked, Kabuto nearly tripped when the girl asked that. _

_ "W-what?" Kabuto managed to voice out._

_ "Yeah you look just like him and you're far too accurate to be a cosplayer…so you must be him." The girl continued in a daze. _

_ "What do you mean "Naruto" series and what the hell is a cosplayer?" Kabuto interrogated. _

_ "Oh the Naruto series is a Manga or Anime about Naruto…and you're in it, but you're the bag guy…But I never thought of you as one." The girl said with a dreamy sigh as she stared at Kabuto intently, which creeped him out a little bit._

_ "And a Cosplayer is a person who dresses up as one of their favorite characters." The girl continued, Kabuto as getting far more weirded out by each passing second. Kabuto slowly walked backwards away from his 'admirer' before he Body Flickered away. _

_ -Flash Back End-_

Kabuto watched as several groups of people form the Slytherin house sit at the table. The boy's that he beat down sat the furthest away from Kabuto. He gave them a dark smirk causing them to pale and look away.

Kabuto felt someone sit in across from him and he turned towards them. It was one of the Slytherin girls he saw the other day. "Is there something you need?" Kabuto asked the girl.

"No…I'm just inspecting the person who's supposed to be a champion for Slytherin." A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes stated.

"Oh…what do you see?" Kabuto questioned to the girl.

"I see a lost, scared little boy with abandonment issues…When you fight in the tournament and fail…make sure it is you that fails and not Slytherin…can you do that." The girl said condescendingly.

Kabuto closed his eyes and tilted his head forward slightly and chuckled, causing his glasses to slide slightly. Kabuto pushed his glasses up with his middle finger creating a lens flare and snapped his eyes open revealing his two Sharingan, which caused the girl to flinch slightly.

"Hn…I like your attitude…But if you continue to patronize me…I will kill you and make it look like an accident." Kabuto told her as he aimed chuunin level of Killing Intent at her, causing her to hallucinate different was of dying by Kabuto's hands. Kabuto let up, allowing her to breath.

"Do you understand me?" Kabuto asked softly and she nodded but was still too scared to move.

"Good…Now you have nothing to worry about, I will show everyone how powerful this house is…But with everyone's open animosity towards Slytherin, the odds of me 'legitimately' winning this contest are extremely low…But don't worry, I have my ways." Kabuto said to the girl. Kabuto didn't really need to try and hide his motives or power in this world mostly because everyone here doesn't have the mindset as the Nin from his world.

"Besides I wouldn't want to disappoint Uncle Sev." Kabuto commented off handedly.

"Who's Uncle Sev?" The girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Severus Snape of course…I mean who else would have 'Sev' in their name and would be affiliated with Slytherin?" Kabuto condescendingly asked the girl.

"Don't talk down to me you Half-blood…I was just surprised that my Godfather was your uncle." The girl commented offhandedly.

"Hmm…Then I guess we have something in common, don't we?" Kabuto asked nonchalantly while he continued to eat his food at a moderate pace.

"I guess we do." The girl echoed. Kabuto stopped eating and faced the girl, then held out his hand towards her.

"Yakushi…Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto introduced himself to the girl.

"Malfoy…Daronica Malfoy." The girl said as she grabbed Kabuto's hand and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you…Daronica." Kabuto voiced to the blonde haired Slytherin. Kabuto watched as the Gryffindor members enter the Great Hall and looked around their table form someone, Kabuto notice Daronica glare in their direction slightly before continuing to eat her food. The Gryffindors looked for Harry Potter and expected him to be at their tables, but were shocked to see him sitting at the Slytherin table and talking to the most villainous girl in Slytherin.

Derik saw the interaction between his brother and his self-proclaimed archrival, and stomped up to them. Derik's two friends Ron and Herminie followed behind him. The fake boy-who-lived swaggered up to Kabuto's location and practically slammed his hands near Kabuto creating a loud echoing slap to sound throughout Hall. Kabuto and Daronica under reacted to Derik's act of attention.

"Can I help you?" Kabuto asked not even looking up to acknowledging Derik's existence.

"Can I help you, can I help you!...You disappear for years, then sit next to my archrival at the Slytherin Table and all you can say is 'Can I help you'!" Derik yelled.

"One…shut the Fuck up! Two…Archrival, what are you nine…no don't answer that I already know the answer. And three why wouldn't I sit here, I happen to like it here…And 'Can I help you' seemed like a reasonable question to ask when someone randomly walks up to you then slams their hands right next to them…So let me ask you again…Can I help you?" Kabuto questioned, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Derik looked like he was about to explode.

Derik took out his wand and pointed it at Daronica. "You did this didn't you…you probably put a love potion in his drink, Yeah that's it isn't it. You couldn't get the boy you wanted so you had to enthrall his brother…any matter I defeat you and force you to release him." Derik announced to Daronica, getting nods of agreement from his entourage.

Kabuto had the most confused look on his face, he could say he liked Daronica's personality but he wasn't falling in love with her. Kabuto looked at Daronica to see she was as confused as he was.

"Dude…what the fuck have you been smoking?" Kabuto asked incredulously.

"Don't worry I'll save you Harry." Derik said causing the entire Slytherin table to freeze and stare at the commotion; they learned last night that calling Kabuto, Harry was dangerous. Derik leveled his wand at Daronica but felt something against his neck. Everyone watching was surprised Kabuto appeared behind Derik and held a glowing hand to Derik's neck. Derik's friends were about to defend Derik only to find themselves bound by Viliangia and Seraph.

"You see Derik…I don't need saving…and the odds of Daronica lacing my drink with a love potion within the few minutes we met and me not catching it, are about as likely as my accepting my name…and while I don't 'Love' Daronica as you say, I like her far more that I like you…So if you continue to threaten my companion, I'll use this chakra scalpel to decapitate you…Do you understand that, foolish little brother?" Kabuto questioned.

The only answer he received was a nod. "Good…Now run away." Kabuto command to his annoying little brother, As Derik fled Kabuto threw his companions at Derik using his Basilisks. The Basilisks returned to Kabuto and coiled around him under his cloak.

"Mister Potter!" A stern looking woman shrieked to him.

"What." Kabuto snapped he was starting to get a little pissed especially with everyone's need to yell and not understanding the concept that he changed his name.

"One It's against the Law to have Basilisks in this country, two you're not allowed to bring more than one animal familiar and three if you try to harm Derik Potter or any of my lions again I personally take you out." The women threatened.

"I've read the laws…and I haven't broken any of them…the Law stated a wizard can't 'Breed' a Basilisk and that a wizard should avoid them on the count that Basilisk's are aggressive to Wizards, Viliangia and Seraph are loyal to me so that law is invalid…Also about the rule stating I'm not allowed to bring more than one animal, I don't go to school here so your rule doesn't affect me." Kabuto informed as hey smile lightly as he closed his eyes, before he snapped them open revealing two three tomed sharingan.

"And if you try to threaten me with that Piss-poor threat I'll massacre every single one of your 'Lions' before ending your miserable existence." Kabuto threatened as he placed the women under a Genjutsu depicting him killing everyone from Gryffindor before her eyes. As he released her she fell on her knees and weakly glared at Kabuto only for him to return it with a glare of his own only further enhanced by his sharingan.

Kabuto watched as the women reach for her wand only for Snape to make and appearance.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded. Causing the most of the non-Slytherin students to cringe and look away.

"Your student just threatened me!" The woman shrieked, only for Kabuto to shake his head and chuckle lightly and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Hmhmhm…Selective memory isn't appropriate for someone of your stature…I'm no student of Hogwarts…and two I merely responded to your poorly executed threat with one of my own." Kabuto said condescendingly.

"Now if you would excuse me Snape, I would wish to finish my Breakfast that I've been so rudely interrupted from." Kabuto voiced as he sat down and started to eat, ignoring the awed stares form some of the students.

A few hours Later Kabuto was exploring through the Castle with Viliangia and Seraph following in behind him. Kabuto felt his Shadow Clone dispel signaling that someone needed him. He stopped and knelt down allowing Viliangia and Seraph to coil up around him under his cloak.

Kabuto body flickered to his Clone's location and saw Snape standing around with his arms folded.

"You're not surprised that I randomly combust?" Kabuto asked.

"With all I've seen I'm rarely surprised these days…With your sudden appearance, Your Harem of girls and Basilisk companions, I'm more or less desensitized me to your surprises." Snape voiced dryly.

"Heh…guess you're right." Kabuto stated. "So what did you need, Uncle Sev?" Kabuto asked.

"You're required to have your wand check." Snape informed, causing Kabuto to nod his head. Kabuto followed Snape as he led him towards to the 'Weighing of the Wands'.

Kabuto noticed the other consistence Fleur, Cedric and Viktor along with the headmasters and Headmistress from the individual schools. He also noticed an old man staring at him in expectance.

Kabuto leaned back against a wall and watched as the other consistence get their wands weighed. Kabuto summoned his wand and hide it inside his sleeve and waited for his turn to arrive.

"Harr- ah, Kabuto Yakushi your up." Dumbledore corrected himself as he called out to Harry.

Kabuto walked toward the Wand Maker until he was standing in front of him. He pulled out his focus and handed it to the old man. The old man flicked the wand in an assortment shapes before black and emerald lightning sparked from Kabuto's wand.

"A very interesting wand you have her Kabuto…I don't remember selling one like this." The old man said with confusion.

"That's because I made this wand…Where I lived before I came here there was…A shortage of wands so I had to improvise and create my own." Kabuto said in a half-truth.

"I have to say you did a splendid job…But I have to ask what the wood you used was, and what you used for a core?" the wand crafter asked.

"Oh I didn't use wood for my wand…I used my own bones." Kabuto said nonchalantly getting mortified looks form everyone but the wand crafter who looked intrigued.

"How were you able to mend your bone to perfectly shape a wand?" The man asked.

"To understand that, I would first have to give you a little lesson on where I came from, and some of their abilities." Kabuto stated, getting everyone's full attention.

"You see I'm my previous world there were people who had **Kekkei genkai** or 'A technique limited to inheritance by blood' or Bloodline Limit." Kabuto stated. "They are abilities passed down through blood within specific 'Clans'. There are three types of Kekkei genkai, there's one that allow a person to combine two or more types of the seven elements allowing them to create a new sub-element." Kabuto informed.

"Seven elements I thought there were four." Cedric voiced, causing Kabuto to chuckle slightly.

"No there are seven main elements such as Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting, Yin and Yang…Yin is the spiritual element that deals with the mind and Yang is the physical element. Through a Kekkei genkai someone can combine these elements to create a sub-element, for example one of the greatest warriors Hashirama Senju was able to combine Earth and Water to create the infamous wood element." Kabuto informed.

"What's so special about wood?" Viktor questioned he didn't see the bid deal.

"In that world there are nine great Demons known as the Bjiuu. Even the weakest of the demons could level cities without even trying. But it was said Hashirama was able to pacify and control the demons with his Wood Release bloodline that was why he was mostly feared." Kabuto replied. "Now to the second type of bloodline the Dōjutsu or the Eye Techniques, All known Dojustu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as extended field of vision or predictive abilities." Kabuto informed.

"What so great about that?" Igor question.

"Hmm…the weakest Dojustu is the Hyūga clan's **Byakugan** or the White Eye; it allows the user 360 degree vision and can see 50 meters in all directions. The second ability the Byakugan grants the user the ability to see through solid objects, telescopic vision, and illusions don't affect them." Kabuto informed. "And that was the weakest; I don't even know all the abilities for the strongest Dojutsu the **Rinnegan **or Saṃsāra Eye." Kabuto voiced causing a lot of people to pale at the abilities of the Dojustu.

"Now onto the last type of the Bloodline limit…The body manipulation Kekkei genkai…One of the most infamous clans that had this was the now extinct Kaguya clan with their **Shikotsumyaku** or 'the dead bone pulse'. This bloodline allows people to fully manipulate their bones and create new ones in their place…In my time I was able to study several deceased members of the Kaguya clan." Kabuto said as he held up his palm and formed another bone wand in his palm. Surprising almost everyone, Kabuto wasn't worried about giving out this information, mostly because they can't really do anything with this information also he didn't give out information of the Crystal Release, Swift Release and Sharingan plus he wanted a little challenge if they knew one of his possible abilities what would they do with it.

"Fascinating, fascinating…tell me what did you used for the core?" the old man questioned.

"Hmm…I used Basilisk venom, willingly given." Kabuto said as Viliangia hissed and encircled Kabuto while looming over Kabuto's shoulder, but the old man paid no head to her. "Solidified Yokai form the kyūbi no kitsune unknowingly taken and my blood." Kabuto informed, he honestly saw no problem with telling the ingredients to his wand if they stole it the wand would self-destruct and he could always make a new one.

"Interesting…very interesting…The toxic qualities of Basilisk venom and the corrosive properties of a demon's yokai…Are you a healer by any chance?" The old man questioned.

"I heal on occasion." Kabuto informed while pushing up his glasses.

"peculiar, you have a very peculiar wand Mister Yakushi…you have a contradicting wand…the toxic venom of a basilisk and the corrosive properties of a demon's yokai and to bridge their gap healers blood…This wand could be used for the greatest medic…or the darkest killer…you will do great this Kabuto Yakushi, I just wish I was the one who created this master piece." The old man said smiling, Kabuto smiled slightly back, of course the wand he created was a master piece.

"Thank you, sir." Kabuto said with a slight bow of the head.

"Is his wand legal to own, are you sure it isn't dark or cursed?" some dressed up blonde women interrogated.

"I assure you Mister Yakushi's wand isn't curse or dark in any way…and by my standards his wand is ligament." The old man announced.

"I think he should have a replacement…How about one of your creations." Dumbledore suggested, Kabuto tensed slightly not in fear but in annoyance and preventing himself from attacking Dumbledore. While Kabuto held back his companions didn't Viliangia and Seraph, they slithered out from under Kabuto's cloak and raised themselves to Kabuto's shoulders and glared at Dumbledore. If they wanted to they could have killed him with just their eyes but they were smart enough to now Kabuto would bear the consequences for their actions so they to held back. The basilisks' glare caused Dumbledore to flinch.

"Suggest something out of line again, I will break you." Kabuto threatened, while aiming Jonin level Killing Intent at Dumbledore causing almost everyone to freeze. 'Moody' aka Barty Crouch Junior, Igor and Snape had flashbacks to their time with Voldemort while Dumbledore hallucinated ways of dying by Kabuto's hands. Kabuto let up a bit before leaving the group.

"Mister Potter." Kabuto heard and annoying voice call out to him, which he ignored.

"Mister Potter!" he heard the voice again and he ignored it.

"Mister Yakushi." He heard casing him to stop, and turn to the voice to see it was the dressed up blonde chick from her body langue and ranging from the expensive clothes and holler than though aura she excluded Kabuto deduced she was journalist, causing Kabuto so sigh. He didn't really need this.

"Mister Yakushi…Can I have a word with you, I'm sure everyone would like to know your story." The journalist voiced. Before she could grab him Kabuto activated his Sharingan and placed her under a Genjustu then gave her a false memory of an interview. Kabuto continued his walk only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Harry James Potter!" Kabuto heard someone very familiar yell at him, but he continued to walk sense who ever wanted to get his attention should use his real name.

"Harry James Potter, listen when your mother is talking to you!" Kabuto heard a male voice yell to him, causing Kabuto to roll his eyes in annoyance. '_These people are obvious retarders if they don't understand that I changed my name.' _Kabuto thought cynically.

Kabuto stopped and spared a sideways glance at his birth givers. "Do you require something?" Kabuto questioned dryly.

"You run away from your Aunt and Uncle casing them months of distress and when you return you don't tell us, some son you are." Lily said to their 'son'.

"Um…Are you going somewhere with this?" Kabuto asked not affected by their poor attempts of intimidation.

"Harry, don't talk to your mother like that." James scolded. Kabuto faked surprise and shock and looked around seemingly looking for someone.

"Nope…My mother isn't anywhere near here…in fact I can almost guaranty she died." Kabuto said to the two.

"But I'm your mother." Lily said.

"No…you gave birth to me…But you detested me…you hated me…the only reason you're trying to communicate with me now is for my supposed fame." Kabuto said apathetically as Lily started to form tears around her eyes, causing James to glare at Kabuto.

"It doesn't matter what you think of us but you will tell us where you've been." James said as he drew his wand and fired a stunner at Kabuto. The stunner was about to hit Kabuto only for a wall of sand to intercept.

"Cutting it a bit close weren't you Gaia-chan." Kabuto commented, Lily and James noticed a petite maroon haired girl appeared next to Harry in a swirl of sand. The watched as the sand that blocked James' attack from into a large gourd onto the girls back.

"They always say the hero arrives at the last minute." Gaia said in a monotone voice but Kabuto could hear her amusement.

"And I thought I was the Hero hmm…What am I now?" Kabuto asked in fake sadness.

"You're 'My' Boyfriend." Gaia stated defiantly her defiant look, looked cute to Kabuto.

"Of course, of course." Kabuto said offhandedly but made it sound condescending not to Gaia personally but more to the situation.

"What! You're too young to have a Girlfriend and she's too young to be your girlfriend!" Lily yelled.

"Um…I'm 23 years old, I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to date…and Gaia may look young she's about 17…so shut up." Kabuto informed, causing his birth givers to fume.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled again, only to be interrupted.

"Kabuto." Kabuto said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"My name...is Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto informed.

"What kind of name is _Kabuto_?" Lily asked saying 'Kabuto 'in in distaste.

"That is the name my Mother gave to me when I lost my memories…If you talk bad about it again…Birth giver or not…I will kill you." Kabuto said with a sharingan enhanced glare, Gaia herself gave her own glare.

"Now if you would excuse me I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend." Kabuto said as he turned around.

"Now stop right there." James commanded causing Kabuto to sign, and then turn back he just wanted to get this over with.

"What?" Kabuto asked with annoyance.

"We heard what you did to your little brother Derik and we're very disappointed with you." James said.

"Oh you caught me…I guess I'll have to apologize to my little brother." Kabuto said sarcastically, which got to nods from James and Lily.

"If that's all can I leave?" Kabuto questioned, and James and lily nodded. Kabuto quickly left with Gaia before his birth givers remembered that they were trying to capture him.

"Are you really going to apologize to your brother?" Gaia questioned.

"Fuck no." Kabuto replied, causing Gaia to smile. Gaia reached for Kabuto's hand and held it while they walked through the hallway.

**Lemon**

Gaia glanced around and noticed no one around, and then pushed Kabuto into an empty closet.

Kabuto and Gaia smashed their lips together. Kabuto held Gaia up against the wall, one of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck and the other hand snaked its way through Gaia's pants. Kabuto inserted a finger into her wet pussy.

"Mmm…Ah…Mmm." Gaia moaned into Kabuto's mouth, allowing Kabuto to snake his tongue into Gaia's mouth allowing him to taste her.

Kabuto increased the motion of his finger in Gaia while ravishing Gaia's mouth. The moans that came from Gaia increased but Kabuto didn't pull away from her mouth. Kabuto felt Gaia slowly losing the battle of tongues. Kabuto pulled Gaia's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, casing Gaia to moan again.

Kabuto felt Gaia tighten around his finger and quickly inserted another finger into her pussy to increase her pleasure. Gaia parted from Kabuto's mouth and threw her head back and almost screamed in pleasure. Kabuto pulled his fingers out from Gaia's pussy and put them near his face.

Gaia watched as Kabuto slowly licked her juices from his fingers, and his face lit up in delight as he tasted her which amused Gaia.

Gaia gave Kabuto a sultry smile, though to Kabuto it looked adorable. She went to her knees and un-did Kabuto's pants and pulled out his member. Gaia wrapped her small hands around Kabuto's member and gave a few pumps to make sure Kabuto was hard. Gaia leaned forward and licked the tip of Kabuto's cock.

"Mm…You taste good." Gaia muttered as tasted Kabuto's pre-cum. Gaia engulfed the head of Kabuto's cock into her mouth, can continued to engulf Kabuto's member until it was ¾ into her mouth. Gaia started to bob her head back and forth causing Kabuto to groan. The sound of slurping sounded throughout the closet as Gaia continued to bob her head while sucking on Kabuto's cock.

Kabuto out a hand on the back of Gaia's head and pushed her further onto his cock with his hips pushing himself further into Gaia's mouth. Gaia looked at Kabuto with cute lust filled eyes almost sending him over the.

"Don't stop Gaia-chan." Kabuto grunted out as he felt himself about to climax. The encouragement caused Gaia to bob her head faster and tried to engulf more of Kabuto's member. After a few seconds Kabuto came in Gaia's mouth and down her throat. Kabuto watched as Gaia release his cock and clean of his cum with her tongue.

"My Kabuto-kun…you gave me such a treat." Gaia voiced softly as she finished enjoying Kabuto's seed. Kabuto helped the sand user up; she wobbled for a second before regaining her balance. When Gaia regained her balance she gave Kabuto another sexy smirk before putting her hands on the closet wall and bent her ass out.

"I'm still ready for more Kabuto-kun." Gaia said cutely as she swayed her ass out slightly.

"Gaia-chan, when did you turn into such a nympho?" Kabuto questioned as he pulled Gaia's pants and panties down revealing her wet swollen nether lips.

"I'm only a nympho when I'm with you Kabuto-kun….Mmm." Gaia moaned when she felt Kabuto pushed the head of his member into her pussy.

Kabuto slowly pushed his member in Gaia expanding her on the inside. She moaned and grunted in pleasure and pain as Kabuto expanded her. Kabuto was able to fully sheath himself in Gaia's pussy causing her to moan in pleasure and relief. Kabuto started to pull out and slam back into Gaia causing her to moan loudly again.

Gaia moaned louder and louder as Kabuto slammed into her faster and faster. The sound of their flesh slapping off each other echoed throughout the closet, and the smell of their sweat and musk lingered in the air. Kabuto felt himself about to climax and slowed down slightly, and bent forward and began to message Gaia's breast through her cloths.

Kabuto felt Gaia's tighten around his member and speed up his motions so they could climax at the same time. When Kabuto fully sheathed himself in Gaia one last time, Gaia couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed with screaming in pleasure. Kabuto filled Gaia's womb with his seed, Gaia almost collapsed from her climax high only for Kabuto to catch her.

Gaia regained her breath and used Kabuto to stand herself up. Gaia felt herself leak some of Kabuto's seed and tried to hold it in. Gaia turned around and kissed Kabuto passionately which he happily returned. The two cleaned themselves up and pulled their pants up and quickly left the closet room.

** End lemon**

When they left Gaia's hair was more disheveled then it normally looked and her clothes were wrinkled, while Kabuto's disheveled clothing was covered by his cloak. Kabuto felt Viliangia and Seraph coil around him again he was slightly creeped out to know that his Basilisks watched as he had sex with Gaia but just put it to them being protective of him.

The duo made it to the Great Hall mostly because Kabuto and Gaia were hungry. When they arrived Kabuto noticed most of the members of Nox plus Temari and Kankuro were conversing with the Slytherin members. The Duo walked toward the Slytherin table but Gaia walked with a slight limp which the other girls noticed casing them to glare at her. When the duo sat down Gaia flashed a grin to the girls increasing their glare, before she hugged Kabuto's arm and leaned on it.

Most of the students watched the interaction with confusion. McGonagall watched the interaction in disbelieve, Snape just sighed but the smirk that was on his face showed how amused he was. Kabuto saw to red-headed twins stare at him expectantly as he reached for a goblet. In a nano-second Kabuto switched his drink with theirs, when he took a drink from a different goblet the twins looked like they won the lottery only to see nothing happen to Kabuto.

Later the twins drank form their goblet and their prank went off in their faces. Kabuto didn't really care what happened to them so he just continued eating. When dinner was over the students were dismissed and Kabuto dismissed Nox allowing them to roam freely throughout the castle. But Kabuto ordered them to never wander alone which they obeyed.

By himself Kabuto disillusioned himself with a spell then layered it with the Hiding with camouflage technique to achieve 'true' invisibility. Kabuto followed Mad-eye 'Moody' while flashing his Sharingan, Kabuto was able to see through the illusion Barty Crouch Jr. was putting up. From Voldemort's memories Barty was very powerful, if he was able to confound the Goblet a supposed ancient artifact that has never been fooled before speaks of his power.

Kabuto observed as Barty walked into his personal room. Kabuto activated his Sharingan and pushed more power into the eyes activating the Mangekyou Sharingan with the pinwheel design. Kabuto then activated the Kamui in his right eye allowing him to become intangible then walked through the room and didn't set off any of the security measures.

Barty's potion ran out tuning him from his Moody disguise to His normal look _(I like to Image Barty Crouch jr. as the one in the movie aka David Tennant_). Kabuto deactivated his Disillusion charm and dropped his hiding in camouflage technique. Kabuto activate his Pass Through ability and the Kamui intangibility.

"Hello Bartemius Crouch Junior." Kabuto voiced and apathetically watched all of the curses Barty threw at him pass harmlessly through. With the Kamui and Pass Through active at the same time Most of the lower charms and curses don't affect Kabuto only the darker more destructive can actually hurt him like the three unforgivables.

Before Barty could yell or fire more powerful curses he was bound by both Viliangia and Seraph. The basilisks' faces were side by side to Barty's face forcing him to stare forward unless he wanted to die by a Basilisk's stare. Kabuto calmly strolled towards Barty's bound body and put a hand on his shoulder. They disappeared in a swirling vortex that originated from Kabuto's right eye.

The two appeared in a dimension that looked tons of different sized rectangular prisms that were arranged from different sizes, and the sky and surrounding horizon looked like an endless void.

"Were am I? Why did you take me here?" Barty snapped.

"Here…here is my private place that only I can enter…I can hide, place or do so many things here…and I brought you here for several reasons actually." Kabuto said lightly as he glanced around his personal dimension he got form Obito's Mangekyou.

"I brought you here…to recruit you." Kabuto said not even giving Barty enough time to ask.

"W-why? Why would you…Harry Potter the 'Defeater' of the Dark Lord want a Death Eater to work for him?" Barty questioned.

"One I'm not the Harry Potter everyone makes me out to be…I've read those books these wizards published and to say I'm annoyed is an understatement…While I agree I destroyed Voldemort's body, I didn't kill him." Kabuto said as his Sharingan stared into Barty's casing him to flinch slightly.

"I know what really happened to the Dark Lord, Barty…And I know you're a Death Eater and I honestly don't care." Kabuto informed.

"I will never join you The Dark Lord and I have much in common…Both of us, have disappointing fathers…very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered indignity, we both had the unfortunate fate of being named after our fathers, and I will be honored beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter... Closer than a son." Barty raved on; Kabuto shook his head and sighed.

"You really think that…What a sad diluted fool." Kabuto commented causing Barty to glare at him. "Do you really believe that…I know the Dark Lord even better than he knows himself…You see, when Voldemort tried to kill me he did destroy his body but something else happened that night." Kabuto said as he paced back and forth in front of Barty.

"That night something was torn from Voldemort, something important…A very piece of Voldemort's soul…And it attached itself to me." Kabuto dropped the bomb causing Barty's eyes to widen slightly. "When I was about a few years old my soul assimilated it, absorbed it…and gained all of his memories…his power…his thoughts." Kabuto informed.

"I knew everything about him but I knew the boundary between myself and him. I have some compassion, empathy, restraint, I even have love…But He doesn't." Kabuto told to Barty hopefully giving him a hint.

"Why are you telling me this?" Barty questioned.

"Because…Because I, like you had a master…I wanted to emulate to see as a father but I knew he would never see me as such…He didn't have the compassion or the love for it…neither does Voldemort. I was Orochimaru's right hand man, his most loyal subordinate but I knew that if I lost my usefulness he would eliminate me." Kabuto voiced.

"And I know he will eliminate you, as soon as your usefulness runs out…And I believe he plans to get rid of you this very year." Kabuto said.

"W-what do you mean?" Barty asked while staring into Kabuto's eyes.

"Think about it…You were sent to Azkaban for the better part of a decade, subjugated to the torments of the Dememtors. Then Kidnapped by your father and placed under the Imperious Curse for a few more years…Do you think anyone could have gone through all of that and not develop some sort of mental problems?" Kabuto asked rhetorically, Barty looked down in thought.

"Then you spontaneously have a mission to infiltrate Hogwarts arguably the most closely guarded place in England, Pose as the best friend of Dumbledore who is said to be a master Legilimens, and Confound one of the most oldest Artifacts that was meant to never be fooled…any of one of these three could be dangerous for any Death Eater, even Voldemort himself would have trouble…Yet he sends you…a possible mentally unstable dark wizard in his place…If this doesn't sound like a suicide mission I don't know what would be." Kabuto said, causing Barty think things over while scowling.

"And say you completed this ruse…Let's say Voldemort gets resurrected…then what, with your mental instability you could slip then get captured by Dumbledore or the Ministry and given the Dementors kiss…Or you could escape and meet Voldemort and he would kill you." Kabuto voiced causing Barty to look at Kabuto with wide eyes.

"Why would he kill me, I'm his most loyal followers!?" Barty demanded.

"Why…You were able to fool Dumbledore…Sneak into Hogwarts…Confound and object made specifically not to be confounded and has never been…Seen Voldemort in his weaken state…If you were able to do all these things it's like practically yelling 'I'm stronger than Voldemort' to his face and his followers…and I know Voldemort isn't someone who would take being second best to well." Kabuto informed to Barty causing him to look at the ground sadly.

Kabuto sat on a higher platform and watched as Barty mull over the facts and make a decision. An hour passed as Barty thought things over, during that time Kabuto just made some Scorpion Replicators from the material Obito left in this dimension.

"Alright…I've…I've made my decision." Barty said quietly, Kabuto activated his Sharingan and landed right in front of Kabuto.

"And your decision is?" Kabuto questioned.

"I'll join you." Barty voiced, Kabuto looked into Barty's eyes with his Sharingan. Even if Barty was a master Occlumency, Legilimency enhanced by the Sharingan would navigate through the shields easily. Kabuto was able to verify that Barty was telling the truth. Kabuto commanded the Basilisk to release Barty and handed him his wand.

Barty kneeled in front of Kabuto only for Kabuto to sigh.

"Dude…you really don't have to do that…I'll accept a quick bow. " Kabuto said to the dark Wizard. Barty stood up quickly and bowed slightly towards Kabuto.

"Let me see your dark mark." Kabuto ordered, Barty quickly pulled up his sleeve revealing his Dark Mark. Kabuto studied it for a few seconds before nodding to himself.

"I want you to continue your plan." Kabuto said.

"What?" Barty asked confused.

"Oh…Sorry I meant continue Voldemort's plan, When the third task begins I want to put a port key on the Goblet of Fire…So he can use my Blood to resurrect himself…I know form Voldemort's memories that he has achieved partial immortality…And I'll need time to retrieve all of the his items to completely kill him." Kabuto informed.

"and then I'll quickly remove that Dark Mark…That Mark allows him so syphon magic form all those who wear it…So the only reason he was so powerful was because he was using you." Kabuto voiced adding more flames to the preverbal fire. Barty glare of into the void of Kabuto's Kumai personal dimension, before he turned to Kabuto with a determined expression.

"I'll do it." Barty declared, casing Kabuto to smirk darkly.

"Good, I'll find a way to get you your ingredients for your Polyjuice Potion…And if you get the chance…you can do anything to get revenge on your father." Kabuto said as he teleported Barty out of his personal dimension leaving Kabuto all alone. Kabuto glanced at the Replicators he store in his dimension and ordered them to spread out and search this place for anything Obito could have left.

Kabuto then disappeared in a swirling vortex and appeared in front of his bedroom door. When Kabuto entered the room, Kabuto felt his arms get bound by something. He glanced down to see they were dark green snakes; he listened as they hissed apologize saying their mistress ordered them to do it. Kabuto sighed it was either Orika or Anko who bound him and he wasn't sure who he wished it was.

**Lemon **

"My Kabuto-kun we really haven't had any fun time and to see you have some hot sex with Gaia...I'm feeling a little left out" A voice Kabuto recognized as Anko said, causing Kabuto to pale slightly.

"What are you going to do Anko?" Kabuto asked, only to be hit lightly in the shoulder.

"I told you to call me Anko-chan or Anko-Sama…Why don't you ever listen…But I'm going to have my way with you of course." Anko said deviously, as she lifted Kabuto up by his bound hands and tossed him onto his bed. Anko used another snake to bound Kabuto to the bed.

Anko undressed herself slowly, first by removing her tan over coat revealing her delicious looking breast held by her mesh body suit. Kabuto couldn't help but stare.

"Oh…you like what you see Kabuto-kun?" Anko asked as she held her own breast and squeezed them. Anko un-buckled the belt that held her skirt up and slowly lower her skirt revealing she didn't have any panties on as well. The only thing Anko wore now was her see through mesh suit. Anko did a small dance in her see through body mesh suit to tease Kabuto and it worked.

Anko finally un-zipped her body mesh suit and shrugged the suit of revealing a naked Anko. Anko sensually crawled on top of the bound Kabuto and pulled of Kabuto's pants revealing his hard member.

"Does little Kabuto-kun want to play? Oh I guess I shouldn't call you little should I." Anko said playfully to Kabuto. Anko continued to crawl until she arrived at Kabuto's face. Anko sat on Kabuto's chest revealing her wet pink pussy to Kabuto's face; he noticed she had a small patch of pubes that matched the color of her hair just above her pussy.

"Now Kabuto-kun…all you have to do listen and please me and I might forgive you." Anko said as she used her fingers to spread her pussy lips, and inched forward. Kabuto got the hint and attacked her pussy with his tongue. Anko moaned in pleasure as Kabuto buried his tongue into her wet lips, and massaged her naked breast with one hand and her other hand dug into Kabuto's scalp as she started to grind her hips against Kabuto's face.

"Mmm…Ah…Mmmm…Oh yeah don't stop!" Anko moaned out as she continued to grind Kabuto's face. Kabuto felt Anko's pussy tighten around his tongue, Anko held Kabuto's head in places as she climaxed releasing her juices all over Kabuto's mouth forcing him to drink it up.

"Oh Kabuto-kun you sure know how to work your tongue." Anko exclaimed, before she turned herself around and spread her cheeks showing Kabuto her clean and clench Anus.

"Now use your tongue…right about here." Anko ordered as she pointed to her anus. Kabuto moved is head back slightly but Anko didn't give him the chance, before she sat down forcing Kabuto lick her which he eventually did. Anko stiffened slightly at the foreign feeling of Kabuto's tongue brush against her anus before she relaxed into it and moaned in pleasure.

Kabuto ran his tongue over Anko's anal hole and it eventually slipped inside. Kabuto felt it was hotter and tighter than Anko's pussy and tried to ignore the taste that came with it. Anko moaned loudly as Kabuto thrust his tongue deeper into her anus, the sensation caused Anko to climax again before she collapsed almost face first onto Kabuto's hard member.

Anko pulled herself off of Kabuto's face and sat on his chest again. "Oh Kabuto-kun with the way you licked my ass so thoroughly I think you like it…oh you naughty boy." Anko teased as she rubbed her ass on Kabuto's member casing him to moan.

Anko leaned in close to Kabuto. "Do you want it Kabuto-kun…Do you want to fuck my tight wet pussy…or fuck my tight hot virgin ass?" Anko asked huskily.

"Yes…I want it…I want both." Kabuto managed to breathe out.

Anko smirked devilishly as she move herself back until she was holding herself over Kabuto's member. In a second Anko took Kabuto's entire length into her wet pussy. Anko moaned loudly and Kabuto groaned, as Anko started to bounce on Kabuto's member. Kabuto felt Anko's tight wet pussy massage his cock and watched Anko's breast bounce in rhythm with her body. Kabuto had the snakes that bound him let him go, he quickly sat up and latched onto Anko's breast with his mouth.

Anko clenched her muscles around Kabuto as she felt her orgasm approaching, With Kabuto sucking and massaging her breast she felt herself loss herself in pleasure. As she climaxed all over Kabuto's member, and relaxed into his chest.

Anko turned herself around still on Kabuto's member, and then lifted herself up and spread her cheeks revealing her clenched anus. She slowly descended onto Kabuto's cock; she slowly took Kabuto into her tight virgin anus slowly clenching in pleasure and pain. When Anko clenched she increased Kabuto's pleasure immensely. Anko leaned back and relaxed as she took Kabuto's entire length into her ass, and enjoyed the feeling of Kabuto being in her.

After a few seconds Anko raised herself and impaled herself again, she moaned loudly as she felt her ass be stretched by Kabuto. Kabuto helped increase her pace by lifting her up and slamming her down.

"Oh…oh…That…feels so….goood." Anko moaned as she repeatedly impaled herself.

In a second Kabuto stood up with himself still inside Anko and bent her over, and then forced her on her hands and knees on his bed. Kabuto increased the pace as he fucked Anko in her tight hot ass. Anko buried her head and dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed, as the pain and pleasure of being fucked in the ass by her lover started causing her to blackout in another orgasm.

"Ah…OH…DON'T STOP KABUTO-KUN!" Anko screamed as she came violently. Kabuto himself climaxed and released his seed into Anko's ass. Anko passed out after her orgasm, Kabuto pulled Anko into his bed the tucked her in. Kabuto himself laid next to Anko and fell asleep at her side.


	21. Fighting a Dragon and Discoveries

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

About two weeks later Kabuto stood in a tent with the other champions being told what the first Task to the Tri-Wizard Tournament was. Kabuto of course already knew the task from Barty disguised as Mad-eye 'Moody', Barty was actually a pretty good asset and Kabuto was ecstatic Barty joined him or else he would have had to kill such a potential ally.

Kabuto glanced to his sides inconspicuously and observed the nervous looks that the other three competitors then sighed slightly. It seemed that the other competitors knew what they were facing but he honestly didn't care if they knew they were fighting dragons it would make things more interesting. Several people entered the tent. Them being Dumbledore, Igor, Maxime, Barty Crouch Sr, Barty Crouch Jr disguised as Moody, and the dressed up blonde chick he didn't bother to learn the name too.

Crouch Sr. informed the competitors of the task and the objective, and held out a bag for the competitors to reach into. Fleur pulled out a model of the Common Welch Green dragon, Viktor pulled out a model of a Chinese Fireball and Cedric pulled out the Swedish Short-snout.

When Kabuto reached into the bag he pulled out a small model of the Hungarian Horntail which got gasps from the adults that knew what it was, but Kabuto smirk slightly at the challenge. The champions faced their respective Dragons with Cedric going first, then Viktor, then Fleur with Kabuto going last.

Kabuto didn't really care if what happened to the other competitors he just wanted to see how 'vicious' these dragons can be. When Fleur returned with slightly burned clothing Kabuto stood up to and headed for the tent exit, only to be intercepted by several blurs.

Kabuto was tackled by Yang, Hidane and Guren. This surprised him slightly. "Can I ask why you three decided to tackle me?" Kabuto questioned.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to show your power to these fuckin heathens, if they don't believe that your powerful than fuck em." Hidane voiced, causing Kabuto to sigh and smile at the same time.

"Hidane-chan, you misunderstand…This tournament isn't to disprove my status as your god…no if I don't do this tournament the Goblet will tear out my powers…That is why I'm doing this…" Kabuto informed. Keeping the part of wanting to show off the powers he had to these wizards that could never achieve them, out of the explanation.

"W-what how dare that fuckin blasphemous object try and take your powers Jashin-sama…I'll destroy it." Hidane announced.

"Now, now there will be none of that…The Goblet is nigh-invulnerable, so if you attempt to try and destroy it you might destroy yourself in the process…And I couldn't bare moving on without one of my most faithful followers." Kabuto teased as he leaned dangerously close to Hidane's face causing her to blush immensely.

"O-o-of course Jashin-sama…I won't touch the Goblet." Hidane declared.

"Good Hidane-chan…But maybe later you can kill the person responsible for the tournament…Or even the person who was supposes to guard the Goblet that could have prevented this from happening." Kabuto said as he inclined his head toward Dumbledore who was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh fuck yeah…Jashin-sama you can count on me no matter want." Hidane said as she gave Dumbledore the most bloodthirsty grin she could muster as she shivered in delight imagining the pain she would put the heathen that displeased her god through.

Kabuto turned to Guren. "Now why did you tackle me?" he questioned.

"I wanted to wish you good luck in defeating a dragon and wanted you to know if you need help all you have to do is ask." Guren informed.

"Thanks and if I ever need anything I'll ask you personally but…this task is something I must do alone." Kabuto stated, causing Guren to nod in understanding. Kabuto faced Yang.

"So why did you tackle me?" Kabuto asked.

"Mostly Because Hidane and Guren were doing it, so I thought why the hell not." Yang said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Plus it's kinda fun tackling you." Yang added in an afterthought.

"Oh my…Reports say Harry Potter was dating one girl but to be flirting with three more girls…Could Harry Potter be a womanizer? How would the world see him, if this were ever to be discovered?" The dressed up blond said out loud getting the fours attention.

Kabuto turned to her. "Um…were you talking to me?" Kabuto asked.

"No, I was just saying. What would the public think if you were a sleazy womanizer?" The blonde voiced. Kabuto raised an eyebrow and looked form Yang, Hidane and Guren, then back to the blond journalist.

"Are…are you blackmailing me?" Kabuto asked in fake confusion. The journalist smirked.

"If the boot fits." She stated, causing Kabuto to nod to seemingly nothing.

"Of course, of course silly me." Kabuto said to himself before he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the journalist demanded.

"Why your attempt to Blackmail me…calling me a Womanizer…I'm a polygamist, meaning I take more than one Girlfriend or wife…your information is useless…Besides I'm with every girl I arrived here with so you really can't turn them against me, well minus Temari of course. " Kabuto informed he didn't see Temari like that, While Temari was smoking hot he has to wait to see if she has feelings for him for anything to happen. Hidane blushed at Kabuto's proclamation of being with her, while she didn't see herself worthy of being in a relationship with her god Jashin, he did see her as such which delighted Hidane.

"W-what that's…that's what?" The journalist stuttered out as she tried to make sense of everything. Dumbledore was just as surprised as she was, Harry was supposed to be lonely and starving for attention but this is all wrong.

"Now if you would excuse me I have a task to complete." Kabuto voiced as he left tent. Kabuto shrugged off his cloak and handed it to Hidane revealing his black clothing with two Basilisks coiled around him. Viliangia and Seraph un-coiled from Kabuto and coiled around Hidane the Basilisks liked Hidane the most, mostly because she was as devoted to their master as they were, and everyone else in Nox were to sacred to hold them do to their poisons venom and death stare Hidane and Orika were the only two immune to those two things.

"Now to our LAST CHAMPION KABUTO YAKUSHI!" an announcer sounded throughout the stadium. Kabuto nonchalantly strolled in the stadium while running a hand through his disheveled ash white hair. With Kabuto's cloak gone the audience could see he wore a black short sleeved shirt with the Slytherin symbol displayed on the front, along with Black jeans and black boots. With Kabuto having a short sleeved shirt everyone could see the Replicator Summoning Tattoo on his left wrist, his Basilisk Summoning Tattoo on his right wrist and Kabuto's Fire Transmutation circles on the front of his hands.

Kabuto heard Slytherin cheering his name while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff booed him. He honestly didn't care if those two houses disliked him. Kabuto inclined his head downward to see a Dragon glaring at him he also noticed a golden egg, which was his objective.

He could easily take the egg with Swift Release or Kumai but where would the fun in that, Kabuto wanted to let loose a little. In the Elemental Countries he was always holding back but here he can have a little fun. The two serpent like begins stared down, The Snake Sage stared at the dragon. Kabuto's eyes shifted into red three-tomed eyes, and the Dragon reared its head back and launched a stream of flames at Kabuto.

With The Sharingan's enhanced perception he was able to see the flames approach in slow motion, in that time Kabuto was able to see that there was energy infused into the flamed causing Kabuto to smirk, in a split second Kabuto used Kumai to summon the Samehada sword and leveled it in front of himself. As the flames made neared Kabuto the flames parted in front of Kabuto protecting him.

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi" the Samehada sounded.

"Sorry, Samehada…I'll try and not have you eat fire again alright." Kabuto apologized to his blade.

"Gi-Gi-Gi" It sounded again, Kabuto nodded and sent Samehada back to the Kumai dimension. Kabuto turned and stared at the Dragon with half-lid Sharingan eyes.

"So…you like playing with fire huh?" Kabuto said to himself as he raised his right hand and leveled it at the dragon. The Transmutation circle on Kabuto's hand glowed lightly signifying he was transmutating the air around the dragon to a combustible state. Before the Dragon could even move Kabuto created a spark with his charka igniting the oxygen surrounding the dragon, encasing it in a pillar of a raging inferno.

The younger wizards were amazed at Kabuto, the older wizards were amazed too but for an entirely different reason. No one had used Alchemy for combat or even thought of doing what Kabuto did. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Kabuto even he didn't think of using Alchemy like that. Barty disguised as Moody was awed at his new master's ability to use complex art that is Alchemy.

The Snake Sage ignored their awed looks mostly because he didn't know they were there, he focused entirely on his opponent. Kabuto lit the Dragon again before going through several hand-seals. "**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (Water Release: Snake's Mouth)" **Kabuto exclaimed as he spat out gallons of water, and shaped the water into a large serpent. The water slammed into the still hot Dragon, The complete 180 from scorching hot to freezing cold put the dragon into a state of shock.

This gave Kabuto enough time to go through another set of Hand-seals. "**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū(Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)"**Kabuto exclaimed as he crystallized the surrounding earth into three large emerald green eastern dragons.

Kabuto had the Crystal dragons slam into the real dragon sending the Dragon into the ground or the surrounding walls. The Snake Sage thrust his hands at the Dragon "**Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**" Kabuto exclaimed as he launched dozens of snakes at the dragon bounding it.

Everyone watching was awed at Kabuto's powers. First by summoning Water and shape it into a snake 'wandlessly', Then Transfigured the surrounding rock's into crystal and animate them without a wand, then conjure dozens of live snakes 'wandlessly' they were absolutely amazed by Kabuto's display.

Kabuto was indecisive on whether to just take the golden egg or kill the Dragon. Kabuto smirked darkly as activated his Shadowless Flight technique, then went through several hand-seals. Kabuto clutched his hand as Black and Emerald lightning encased his fist with the sound of birds chirping echoing throughout the stadium.

Kabuto stood up straighter as he released the snakes that bound the Dragon. The Dragon glared at Kabuto defiantly and flared its wings. Kabuto took one step towards the Dragon then disappeared completely. Kabuto appeared under the Dragon and slashed at the Dragon's underbelly, the enhanced strength Kabuto received from the Shadowless Flight technique plus the Chidori's own enhancements the Dragon was launched several meters into the air.

The Snake Sage fazed into existence to where he first activated the Chidori. With the Dragon still in the air Kabuto reared his abnormal colored lightning encased fist back then thrust it forward. "**Chidori Shinsō(One Thousand Birds True Spear**)" Kabuto whispered as he launched a Black and Emerald Lighting spear into the Dragon. Kabuto increased the potency of the lightning creating a large electrical explosion into the Dragon effectively killing it.

Kabuto dismissed the Chidori and casually walked towards the golden egg, and then picked it up. He heard cheering echo from the entire stadium and smirk slightly as he left the arena. The Snake Sage met up with Yang, Hidane and Guren. Viliangia and Seraph coiled around their master and nuzzled their snouts into his chest and neck, causing Kabuto to rub their head lovingly.

Hidane handed Kabuto his cloak which he happy took and quickly put in on. Kabuto inspected the Egg for a second before opening it only to hear a deafening scream and closed it immediately. The group stared at the egg before Kabuto shrugged and the egg disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The group watched as the Judges give their scores. Barty Sr. gave Kabuto a 10 mostly because Barty Jr was using the imperious on him, Maxime gave a 9 for advance displays of 'Magic', Igor gave a 7 but he wanted to give Kabuto a lower score but the favoritism would be to obvious, and Dumbledore gave him a 9 mostly to get onto Kabuto's good side which didn't work.

Kabuto just sighed and returned to the competitors' tent were he saw Cedric, Viktor and Fleur getting healed by some lady.

The woman looked at Kabuto and tried to drag him and force him to sit down only to realize she couldn't move Kabuto. "I'm fine." Kabuto said, he was an excellent medic he didn't need someone forcing him to go through checkup.

"You just faced a bloody dragon; of course I need to check up on you!" The lady demanded. Kabuto sighed at her un-needed dramatics.

"Ma'am, I too dabble in art of medicine…so I know when I'm hurting, and believe it or not, but I don't feel myself hurting." Kabuto said in a condescending voice, the woman glared at Kabuto before returning to check on the other competitors. Hidane glared at the woman for both glaring at her god and thinking such a lowly beast could have hurt him.

"That Was AWESOME BROTHER!" Kabuto heard a voice yell. Turning to his side he noticed it was his clueless brother with his annoying parents. Yang, Hidane and Guren looked at them in confusion mostly because they never met them before.

James and Lily looked from Kabuto to his female group. "Harry, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Lily asked. The girls looked at Kabuto confused, usually anyone who calls him Harry is usually on good terms with, but Kabuto regarded these people with annoyance.

Kabuto turned to the girls. "Ignore them they're delusional…and possible retarded." Kabuto said in thought.

"Harry James Potter! You Do Not Talk To Your Parents like THAT!" Lily yelled, the parent comment got the girls attention and they changed from their carefree poster to their hostile ones.

"Uh huh...and I might consider doing that when you call me by my name." Kabuto said "And…If you even try and compare yourselves to the level of 'My' parents and dishonor their name…I'll kill you." Kabuto threatened as he leveled Jonin level Killing Intent and glared at them with Sharingan eyes.

"H-harry." Lily stuttered out.

"His name is Kabuto, you fucking heretics…Oh forgive me Jashin-sama I spoke out of turn." Hidane announced as she bowed toward Kabuto.

"It's alright Hidane-chan you don't have to hold back on my account." Kabuto said as he rubbed Hidane's head causing her to lean into his hand.

"Thanks Jashin-sama." Hidane said smiling.

"Harry, are you and this girl boyfriend and girlfriend?" Derik questioned, Hidane looked down slightly.

"Yes." Kabuto stated, causing Hidane look at Kabuto with happiness clearly written on her face. James and Lily looked outraged.

"Harry Potter, your cheating on your red-headed girlfriend already we didn't raise you like that!" Liliy yelled.

Kabuto rolled his eyes slightly honestly is he not saying his name loud or clear enough for them. "Yeah…I'm a polygamist…and you didn't raise me at all." Kabuto voiced with annoyance.

"But that's not fair to them!" Lily yelled, only for something cold to touch her neck.

"Excuse me bitch, talk badly of Kabuto-kun again and I'll gladly paint this room in your blood." Guren threatened as she held a crystal blade to Lily's neck.

"I'll gladly join that action." Yang said as she punched her fist and glared at Lily.

"Hell yeah lets massacre some fuckin heathens!" Hidane yelled as she readied her triple-scythe. Kabuto watched the interaction with a smile on his face, he found this utterly amusing.

"There's no need for violence is there?" Dumbledore asked as he walked in on the probable battle field.

"There's always a fuckin need for violence ass hat!" Hidane yelled to Dumbledore causing him flinch at Hidane's vulgarity.

"No, no Hidane…I think he's more of a cock bite." Yang added, causing all the onlookers to look at her angrily.

"I will not address Dumbledore in such a fashion!" James yelled.

"Oh Sod off you smeggy little smegpot!" Kabuto snapped to his genetic donor in an obvious fake British accent to mess with them.

"Oh you cheeky little spaff…What did you just call me?!" James demanded as he drew his wand, only to feel cool steel rest upon his neck.

"If you raise a single fucking hand against My Jashin-sama, I'll slaughter you." Hidane whispered darkly into James' ear.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore boomed scaring or shaking almost everyone, well almost everyone the Nin weren't affected by Dumbledore's display of power.

"Har-Kabuto, control your subordinates or there will be dire consequences." Dumbledore threatened, causing Kabuto to smirk at Dumbledore's threat.

"Hmm…So the old man has a back bone does he…This Is a rare sight, the last time I've seen you threaten someone was with…Tom." Kabuto commented, causing Dumbledore to pale slightly at what Kabuto hinted to.

"How do you know that name?" Dumbledore demanded, only he and Slughorn should know Voldemort's real name.

"Oh you know…here and there…but mostly here." Kabuto said as he poked his temple. That bit of information caused Dumbledore to pale further; Kabuto had no reason not to tell Dumbledore this information and would enjoy watching Dumbledore squirm trying to give out this information without trying to harm himself in the process.

"Now let go of them Hidane and Guren…We don't need to hang around here longer than we have to." Kabuto voiced, Guren let go of Lily and removed the crystal blade from her neck, and Hidane released James and returned to her God's side. Kabuto nodded off to the competitors, then face his 'Family' and Dumbledore and then nodded to them as well but somehow made it seem condescending before he and the girls left the tent. Kabuto left leaving a fuming Lily, James and Derik and a contemplative Dumbledore.

"Hmm…That was an interesting match…Kabuto." Kabuto heard a female voice announced. Kabuto turned to face where the voice came from the see Daronica and two large males at her sides but slightly behind her.

"Thanks, but I can till you were expecting something different." Kabuto stated causing Daronica to smirk.

"Of course I expected you to lose spectacularly…but alas it seems fates against me." Daronica said dramatically but Kabuto could tell it was forced.

"Oh you wound me with your negativity Daronica, one might think you have little confidence in Slytherin's champion." Kabuto said.

"I would never do that…If I did that I would lose a great friend." Daronica stated sarcastically while smirking, Kabuto laughed lightly. When he and Daronica met up they usually traded some barbs, but they got along well enough. Kabuto thought her personality was interesting and refreshing, while Daronica liked hanging around Kabuto mostly because she was sick of insulting the idiots at her school who took things way to seriously and sometimes didn't understand they were being insulted, and while Kabuto was a half-blood Daronica recognized that he was in a league all his own even Kabuto's power could probably outweigh Voldemort's, but she had no reference to compare it to so she was waiting and watching. If Voldemort ever did return and went after her family Kabuto could protect them if he were to like her enough.

While Kabuto said not to manipulate him she knew that Kabuto probably saw through her manipulations, Daronica got the feeling that Kabuto was on his own level in his skills in manipulations and she was right. Kabuto was able to use passive Legilimency on her to 'Read' her surface thoughts, Daronica had some skills in Occlumency but they only protected her deeper more personal thoughts and memories but Kabuto wasn't looking for them.

"Oh so I'm a great friend?" Kabuto asked.

"Certainly only my greatest friends get the privilege to talking to me personally." Daronica said in fake arrogance.

"Is that so? Then I must say it's a great honor to be conversing with you, your highness." Kabuto gallantly announced, the two didn't realize their insults shifted to flirting but Yang, Guren and Hidane noticed and glared at the blond haired witch.

"I know it is." Daronica voiced as she stuck her nose in the air and put her hands on her hips. Kabuto laughed at Daronica's pompous posture.

"Hey don't laugh…I worked hard on that pose." Daronica pouted, before crossing her arms and huffed while turning her head slightly. Kabuto laughed but forced it down while Daronica naturally gave off an arrogant and grandiose aura though when she tried to force those feelings she would look incredibly funny and somewhat cute.

"And I'm sure you did…but you looked incredibly funny and cute." Kabuto commented offhandedly, which got Daronica to blush lightly until she forced it down and gave Kabuto a chilling glare, which got an amused smirk from him.

"I do not look funny and I'm NOT CUTE!" Daronica yelled while stomping a foot down.

"Of course you're not." Kabuto voiced condescendingly as he patted the fuming blonde on the head, which she tried to slap away. "Anyway off the subject of your cuteness I have to ask, what are you doing here?" Kabuto questioned lightly to not give the impression that she wasn't wanted.

"I came to make sure you weren't hurt." Daronica informed but narrowed her eyes at Kabuto and glared slightly. "But that doesn't mean I like you so don't expect me to do this again." Daronica added, Kabuto looked at her oddly and formed a sweatdrop, '_Geez, tsundere much.' _Kabuto mused.

"Yeah, fine whatever." Kabuto waved off. "I'm appreciative that you would check up on me for whatever reason you had Daronica." Kabuto said truthfully causing Daronica to blush slightly before glaring again and turned away. '_Yep definitely a tsundere.' _Kabuto thought. Daronica gave Kabuto one last weak glare before leaving with her 'Body guards'.

Kabuto turned to face the girls. "I'm going to collect some information…Do any of you want to come?" Kabuto asked.

"Ah look at the time, Gotta go bye!" Yang said quickly as she sped off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Me too, wait up Yang!" Guren yelled as she ran off too. '_What the hell is their problem?' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"What about you Hidane-chan?" Kabuto asked.

"I won't abandon you like those fucking heretics!" Hidane declared, '_Um…I wouldn't say they abandoned me but, ok.' _Kabuto mused.

"Then let's go Hidane-chan." Kabuto ordered and Hidane happily followed him. When the two left the area filled with people Kabuto stopped and held out his hand for Hidane to grab onto, which she gleefully did. The duo disappeared in a swirling vortex originating from Kabuto's right eye and they appeared in the Kumai dimension.

Kabuto focused on the memories he had of Diagon Alley and used the memories to get the location of the Alley. As soon as he did that Kabuto and Hidane disappeared and reappeared in a dark alley in Diagon Alley.

Kabuto pulled up his hood and left the alley with Hidane following him. Most of the 'Good' Wizards and witches avoided Kabuto's and Hidane's path, with Kabuto looking like a dark wizard and Hidane carrying a wicked looking tri-bladed scythe. While the 'Good' wizards and witches avoided them the more shady people weren't as threatened and tried to grab Kabuto or Hidane to pick-pocket them only to fall down dead curtsey of Kabuto's Basilisks'.

The Snake Sage headed towards the Wizard banks Gringotts. The duo walked past several creatures dressed up in armor without trouble. But when they entered Hidane got a clear look of what the creatures looked like.

"What the fuck are these fucking things!" Hidane almost yelled, but luckily none of the creatures heard.

"They're called goblins…And don't openly insult them, they do hold all of the wizards' money." Kabuto informed, and Hidane heeded his words.

"What do you want?" a goblin snapped and Hidane had to hold back the urge to slaughter this miserable creature that dared to talk to her god that way.

"I need several things actually…An inheritance test, and I need to set up an account." Kabuto informed, the goblin glared but wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kabuto.

"Now leave me alone." The goblin snapped again. Kabuto just turned and walked away not even acknowledging the insult, but Hidane openly glared at the Goblin with her magenta color eyes.

"Hidane-chan, don't worry about it." Kabuto called out not even turning to face her or the goblin. Hidane quickly compiled and returned to Kabuto's side.

"Jashin-sama, you shouldn't let such lowly creatures talk to you like that! I should massacre them all!" Hidane exclaimed.

"It's alright Hidane-chan…Goblins are like parasites for every one you kill two more take their place…Besides the goblins have their uses." Kabuto commented quietly, though Hidane pouted slightly. Kabuto walked up to another Goblin that was at a desk taller than the actual goblin.

"Can I help you?" the Goblin queried.

"Yes…the teller pointer me to you when I asked for an inheritance test and to set up an account." Kabuto informed the goblin sighed loudly.

"Follow me then." The goblin got up and leads the duo to the inheritance room. In the inheritance room was almost empty except with the stone dish in the center of the room with strange writing all over the dish. Kabuto looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"Now all you have to do put your blood in the dish and say your name." The goblin said with a grin. Kabuto narrowed his eyes further and turned to the smiling Goblin.

"So you plan on using Thaumaturgy?" Kabuto asked quietly, causing the Goblin to widen his considerably.

"What the hell is Thaumaturgy?" Hidane questioned.

"Thaumaturgy is the process of linking and binding a person or an object and using magic to attach it to another person or object." Kabuto informed while glaring at the Goblin.

"Yes it's true but, we use this to show all the active links a person has specifically if you're linked to a family with your blood or vault." The Goblin explained, he never met a wizard who actually knew Thaumaturgy which was no short of amazing.

"But how will blood or saying your name bind you to something?" Hidane questioned confused.

"Blood has a type of power over us individually because no two people have the same blood not even twins. While some people share the same 'type' of blood that doesn't mean it's the same. Blood in essence is the representation of our very soul, that is why vampires feed off it to sustain themselves…and that is how you use your **Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu (Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood ) **it works with someone's blood you can create a link that person. " Kabuto explained, with the Goblin nodding in agreement.

"And Names like blood are specifically to each person and by saying your name first, middle and last name, someone with knowledge of Thaumaturgy could bind you. While some people can share the same name with someone else, everyone pronounces their name differently, so you specifically have to say your name for a link to be created." Kabuto explained, and the Goblin was impressed by Kabuto's knowledge.

"I promise I or any of the goblins won't use your blood or name against you." The Goblin promised Kabuto nodded to it. During the month he's been here he read Salazar's library and learned far more than he learned from Tom's memories. Kabuto learned wizards and magical creatures take promises very seriously mostly because if they don't, their magic might kill them.

"Fine…let's get this over with." Kabuto stated as he pulled out a knife and sliced his palm. His crimson blood flowed out of his cut and filled the stone chalice. The markings on the goblet lit up. "Harry…James…Potter." Kabuto said his 'Real' name, the name he was born with. Kabuto felt a slight tug on his psyche. A paper near the chalice formed words before the tug let up.

"The ritual is done." The goblin remarked. Before anyone could react Kabuto's blood combusted into flame curtsey to Kabuto. Kabuto then reached for the paper and read its contents. He found a family tree as well.

_-Mother-Lilly Evans-Alive_

_-Father-James Potter-Alive_

Kabuto noticed Derik wasn't in the in the list, probably because it was Kabuto's blood with his 'Existing' family meaning the family members that were born before or during his birth. Kabuto continued to read ignoring his 'father's' side of the family due to already knowing it and probably discover he had a shit ton of cousins, mostly due to the Wizards inbreeding so he read his 'mother's' side of the family.

_-Maternal Grandmother-Daisy Evans-Deceased _

_-Maternal Grandfather- Ebenezar McCoy-Alive_

_-Maternal Aunt-Petunia Dursely nee Evans-Alive_

_ -Maternal Uncle by marriage- Vernon Dursely-Alive_

_-Maternal First Cousin-Dudley Dursely-Alive_

_-Maternal Half-Aunt- Margaret Gwendolyn Lefay-Deceased _

_ -Maternal Half-Uncle by Marriage-Malcom Dresden-Deceased_

-_Maternal Half-Cousin-Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden-Alive_

_ -Maternal Half-Uncle Laqueus Raith by Mind control on 'Margaret Gwendolyn Lefay'-Alive_

_ -Maternal Half-Cousin-Thomas Raith-Alive_

Kabuto read the contents and frowned slightly. He recognizes the name McCoy form somewhere but couldn't recognize it. But from the way his Aunt used 'LeFay' in her name it could be possible that this Margaret was a magic user and could have passed it into her children.

"Wow you have other living members of your family, maybe they aren't total assholes like Lily and James." Hidane commented causing Kabuto to nod slightly, and continued to read on to his inheritance.

_Heir to House of Potter_

_ Access to Salazar's Personal Vault -810_

_ Access to Salazar's Jashin Vault-809_

'_Hmm…that's all; well I wasn't expecting anything really so this is good._' Kabuto thought to himself as he folded the paper and pocketed it.

"Can you take me to these Vaults?" Kabuto questioned.

"I can't, but I'll take you to someone who can." The Goblin said as he quickly lead the pair to another Goblin.

The duo where lead to an old looking Goblin, that lead them to some sort of rail car. The pair plus Goblin were sped through the bank at blinding speeds and eventually came across the Vaults. The elder Goblin opened the personal Vault by placing its hand on the door causing it to dissolve away.

Kabuto walked into the Vault and noticed it had a small library along with several items. Kabuto picked up what looked like a staff. He inspected it and noticed there were carvings covering the entire staff; he channeled magic through it causing the sigils to glean a low blue. Kabuto but it down and picked up what looked like a Wand but was thicker and it too was covered in sigils, Kabuto channeled his magic into the rod and the sigils gleaned a fiery red.

Kabuto place it back and turned to the small library and read the titles some of the books had. There were some Magical Branch books that Kabuto had never as Ectomancy magic that deals with ghosts, Kinetomancy the magic that deals with movement, Ferromancy the magic of manipulating minerals, and Warding magical defenses. Kabuto looked through the small library to see a small book with the title "The difference between a True Wizard and Wand Wizard" Kabuto picked it up the small book and sped through the pages, causing his eyes to widen.

'_T-this is…this is unreal…To think even in this hidden world, there is still more to learn.'_ Kabuto thought as he finished reading the book. Kabuto took a look at the library with a meaningful gaze and his eyes shifted to red with a pin-wheel design and the library disappeared in a swirling vortex. Kabuto then picked up the Rod and Staff; he attached the staff to his back and held it there with his chakra. Then he placed the rod in his sleeve before leaving the empty Vault and met up with Hidane and the Goblin.

"I'm ready to see the Jashin Vault." Kabuto stated but his mind was still drifting to the book he just read. The Goblin nodded and led him and Hidane to the Jashin Vault. The Goblin made the door open and Kabuto entered the Vault.

The Vault's walls were covered in different types of weapons such as Spears, Swords, Knifes, Kunai, Shuriken, Scythes, Sickles, Fuma Shuriken, Kama or Japanese sickles, Gunbai, Senbon, Daggers almost every type of bladed weapon that could be found in the Elemental Nations, that caused Kabuto to smile slightly mostly because he didn't bring Ninja weapons with him but know he has a large supply weapons.

The Snake Sage continued inward and on the wall in the back Kabuto noticed there were several pendants. One pendant had a pentacle and the other had the symbol for Jashin, Kabuto scratched his head slightly wondering if he should leave them here or ware them. '_Eh, fuck it.' _Kabuto thought as he grabbed the pendants and put them on. The Jashin pendant shined with a Black and Red light before slowly shifting to a Black and Green color. The pentacle shifted from dark silver to a blue-ish hue as he put on the two pendants. '_I wonder what that meant." _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto looked at the room filled with various weapons and absorbed them into his Kumai dimension. With the Vault empty Kabuto left it and quickly meet up with Hidane and the Goblin. The duo plus Goblin returned to the front part of Gringotts. Kabuto then started up his own account replacing Salazar's Jashin Vault and had the Goblins convert the Ryo the he stored in the Kumai dimension.

By turning in the Bounties on Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru and the left over Ryo from Oto's account Kabuto was rich enough to by land out from under a Daimyo's nose but kept it to himself. With Kabuto taking 1/3 of that money and put it in Gringotts Kabuto could fairly say he was rich. With Ryo being an ancient currency the value of it increased tremendously. Kabuto converted some of the Ryo to 'Wizard' currency and European currency.

After their business was done at Girngotts Kabuto and Hidane left the bank. Kabuto walked through the alleys with Hidane following him, the duo walked in silence mostly because Kabuto was lost in thought. Thinking on the discovery of the possible cousins Thomas and Harry who he might like and the knowledge of real what 'Magic' is and what these 'Wizards' that live here really are.

The duo left Diagon Ally, Kabuto henged his hair to be jet-black and sealed his Nox robes and staff, and then sent them along with his Basilisks to the Kumai dimension for the time being. Kabuto informed Hidane to henge into someone inconspicuous which she did.

Kabuto wanted to get information on the 'Naruto' world, and possible find any information on himself or any members of Nox. Hidane herself was enjoying her alone time with Kabuto and would probably rub it in the other girls faces.

The two continued to walk until they arrived at a local library; some girls looked at Kabuto with attraction though Kabuto tried not to notice. While inside the library Kabuto found a secluded computer and researched 'Naruto'.

Hidane watched with interest, every member of Nox knew of that their world was somehow known in this world but only as a Manga. That creeped out the members of Nox out a bit, by not knowing how in depth the manga was.

"Oh, look me up." Hidane said, Kabuto nodded and searched her on the internet and what turned up surprised them.

"W-what…what the Fuck!" Hidane yelled, which no one heard due to the silencing charm he put on her the second before she yelled.

"Hehehe…Now this is weird." Kabuto commented lightly

"The fucking hell….Why am I a Fuckin guy…I mean I know I curse a lot but…the fuck." Hidane ranted, "And I get killed by that Shikimaru Bastard…" Hidane continued, Kabuto scrolled down.

"Huh?" Kabuto voiced.

"What is it?" Hidane questioned dreading the answer.

"Apparently…I tried to clone you and you still turned out to be a guy…but I used my incomplete cloning technique causing you too die 48 hours later…interesting." Kabuto commented, Hidane glared at the computer.

"Who else should I look up?" Kabuto questioned.

"You should look up yourself see what turns up." Hidane suggested, Kabuto did and read through what the page said about him. Some of the information about his child hood with Nonō was correct, but diverges after that. He continued to read discovering Guren hated him, and he possibly killed Anko. He also joined the Akatsuki and summoned hundreds of shinobi using Edo Tensi to fight against the Shinobi Alliance. He noticed that his encounter with Gaia wasn't mentioned and looked for her.

What he found made him roll his eyes like Hidane; Gaia was a guy for some reason. Did Jashin's interference by merging Harry and Kabuto change so much. Hidane got a laugh out of the information though. Kabuto looked up Yang and Orika but found no information on them, Tayuya didn't have that much information and Guren's was short. Suigetsu and Jugo joined Sasuke for some weird reason and Karin was reduced to Sasuke's fan-girl which pissed Kabuto off a bit. With that information Kabuto left the library with Hidane following.

When they reached the back of the Library Kabuto dropped the henge, summoned his Basilisks to him and un-sealed his cloak. Kabuto grabbed the now un-henged Hidane and they disappeared in a swirling vortex ready to tell the members of Nox what they learned.


	22. The Yule Ball

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

Kabuto and Daronica walked to the Great Hall hand and hand. Well actually Daronica was trying to crush Kabuto's hand because he wasn't trying to hold her hand which pissed her off. Daronica glared at Kabuto out of the corner of her eye and blushed slightly before huffing and turning away.

Daronica glanced at her attire; she wore a long black dress that her mother got for her. Along with Black high-heels and black gloves, she was ready to bring the house down. Daronica glanced at her left to see Kabuto and his attire.

Kabuto wore black trousers, a six button double-breasted suit, and a back vest under it. He also had black gloves along with two silver bracelets on his wrists and black shoes. The two were heading toward the Yule Ball.

Kabuto would have asked anyone of his 'Harem' to attend with him, but apparently it was against the rules to ask someone who doesn't attend any of the three schools to the dance. The rule annoyed him slightly but he put up with it, while the girls were miffed at it. Eventually a week before the Yue Ball Daronica confronted him and 'asked' more like demeaned that they go together.

Of course Kabuto refused until Daronica gave her reasons for why they should go together. She gave a number of reasons why they should go together ranging from helping him politically by being seen with her, to helping her family on a social status by being seen with The-Real-Boy-Who-Lived, though they both agreed to never call him that. Kabuto eventually agreed getting bored of watching Daronica bullshit her reasoning's for why they should go together.

The two kept their relationship a secret form the entire school. Kabuto because thought he would get some laughs from everyone's reaction and Daronica hid it to decrease the chances of her father finding out. While Kabuto didn't really hold romantic feelings for Daronica he still liked her as a close friend but he didn't know if she felt the same. Daronica was attracted to Kabuto's power, charisma and looks, which Kabuto knew full handedly but he hoped that she wouldn't eventually end up falling for him.

As Kabuto and Daronica passed several students, they noticed that some of the students did some double takes when they saw the duo. Some of the males' eyes lingered on Daronica's form but realized who they were looking at and quickly looked away. Kabuto noticed Daronica soak up the stairs she received and did her pompous pose which had Kabuto laughing again causing Daronica to glare at him.

"Will you, quit that!" Daronica ordered in a harsh whisper and scolding glare but to Kabuto to was cute, mostly because she was like fifteen and he was twenty-three and she was trying to scold him. It was weird, everyone here for some reason never grasped the concept of his name or age. Only if they were threatened by death would they understand.

"I'm truly sorry, but you just look so adorable when you're trying to be pompous." Kabuto said light, causing Daronica to blush slightly before she gripped Kabuto's hand tighter and tried to drag him.

Kabuto walked with Daronica until they arrived at the Great Hall where they saw dozens of other people dressed up and waiting to go to the Yue Ball. McGonagall walked up to the front of the entrance of the Great Hall and asked the champions to come up.

Kabuto walked forward with Daronica by his side, he noticed the other competitors such as Cedric who was walking hand and hand with an attractive girl who was Asian descent, Viktor was with the brown haired girl that always followed his foolish little brother, and Fleur was with some Ravenclaw dude Kabuto didn't care who he was. When everyone noticed who Kabuto was with they were gasping or doing some other type of dramatic bullshit even McGonagall was surprised.

That annoyed Kabuto slightly; honestly who else did he hang out with at this place other than Nox. He was always ether seen with Daronica or sometimes talked to Fleur on occasion that was it, no one else interested him so he usually just studied the books form Salazar's library both from his Chamber and from his Vault or honed his skills, that was it. It wasn't that he hated the Wizarding world, he was more disappointed. They had the ability to bend reality to their whim, but they choose to recluse from the rest of the world and they look down on everyone if they don't have the right blood. '_Power is power no matter the blood you have._' Kabuto thought, He only acted arrogant to give them their own medicine. He only genuinely hated Dumbledore and his blind supporters along with his parent's hell he didn't even hate his brother he was just that annoying. Kabuto would admit that his world was like that but at least they're trying to change though.

The students kept staring but a glare from Daronica caused the students to flinch and a glare from Kabuto caused some of the adults to flinch, and knocked McGonagall out of her stupor.

McGonagall open the door to the Great Hall revealing it was decorated with a Christmas theme. Which Kabuto smirked slightly to, all the Nox members had no idea what Christmas was so Kabuto had to explain it to them and their reactions were unique. McGonagall lead the students into the Hall but had the Champions and their 'Dates' for the opening dance.

Slow music started playing to start the Ball. The other champions started to dance; Kabuto pulled Daronica close to him flustering the blonde girl. Kabuto grabbed Daronica's left hand with his right hand and placed his left hand on Daronica's hip and they slowly started to dance.

Kabuto noticed Daronica tense as they started to dance, while still trying to keep her glare focused on Kabuto but he could tell there was no heart in it.

"You better not mess this up for me." Daronica harshly whispered, but Kabuto could hear the fear and worry in her voice. Being raised the way she was, with image being everything to her and her family. So messing up in front of the everyone with the entire school and faculty watching would crush her and Kabuto knew that. And he wouldn't do that to Daronica because he sees her as a friend but he would jump at the opportunity to crush Dumbledore and the Potter family sense he can't touch then due how the 'Wizarding' world sees them as.

Kabuto focused on the steps to the dance as the tempo started to pick up. Daronica's worry was shining through put Kabuto inched closer and used his left hand to have her lean her head on his shoulder. The dance continued but Kabuto still kept up with the tempo easily which surprised Daronica.

Kabuto huffed silently, did she really have so little confidence in him. Being trained in the art of assassination you have to learn how to Cook, Clean, Eat, Talk and Dance like a high-class noble to blend in and assassinate Daimyos, Nobles or other high-member people. So Kabuto knew how to dance perfectly well.

"Don't worry 'Princess', this dance will go flawlessly." Kabuto whispered into her ear, and missed the almost atomic blush that formed on the blonde's cheeks.

"Thanks." Daronica mumbled into Kabuto's shoulder. The song's tempo increased again as the other students joined the dance. After a few more songs played while Kabuto and Daronica danced, Kabuto noticed Daronica had a large smile almost the entire time which pleased him slightly.

The two left the dance floor and they sat at one of the tables. Kabuto frowned as he sensed four energy signatures approaching his location, he recognized two of them as his 'Parents' but the two other ones were similar. Kabuto turned to Daronica and back to the direction where the mysterious signatures were coming from and deduced they were likely relatives or her parents.

"Harry!" Kabuto heard a shrill voice announce at his side causing him to groan and lay his head on the table for a second before shooting a glare at his 'mother'.

"What." Kabuto snapped to his delusional parents.

"Um…Kabuto aren't they your parents?" Daronica asked innocently, Kabuto would have snapped at her if she had known what was actually going on but sense she was clueless to the situation he let it slide.

"No…Their delusional people, who don't understand the concept of my hating me name…They probably want me to kill them or something. And I have to say, it's pretty tempting." Kabuto said as he cast a sidelong glare to the two adults causing them to flinch slightly.

"Harry why don't you like your name?" Lily asked weakly.

"Oh it's fairly simple." Kabuto was all he said not even answering their question. But James noticed Daronica to Kabuto's left.

"Hello miss, are you Harry's date?" James asked while smiling though it the smile seemed forced.

"Of course she is, why else would she hang around me at a dance if we weren't." Kabuto snapped out. His 'Parent's' were pussy-footing around with something and it was annoying him. Kabuto originally wanted to make his 'Parent's' feel the meaning of despair but he was questioning if all this annoyance was worth it.

Daronica stood and faced Kabuto's parents, and did a hybrid form of her pompous pose with scolding glare as she stared at the two adults.

"Yes, I'm Kabuto's date…what of it?" Daronica demanded.

"Oh I just wanted to know the name of my son's date." James stated, causing Kabuto to roll his eyes. Now he knew what his parents wanted, they knew that Daronica wasn't from Nox and they assumed that they could influence her to influence me.

"I'm Daronica…Daronica, Malfoy." Daronica voiced in a superior and haughty tone. As soon as the name Malfoy was said the Potter's smiles dropped and their plan was ruined before it could begin.

"Harry how could you be with this, this Harlot." Lily demanded, Kabuto noticed Daronica's smile drop as a hurt look flashed across her face before she composed herself. While she was hated by most of the school that was because she made it so, but to be insulted by adults you didn't even know it hurts and it didn't help that she was an impressionable teenage girl.

Lily looked like she was about to continue her insult but was cut off by a small metallic spider latching onto Lily's mouth effectively sealing it shut, James was about to yell only for an identical spider to seal his mouth shut too.

Lily, James and Daronica looked t Kabuto to see him aiming his wrist at them. Daronica notices Kabuto's bracelets missing and the spiders that closed the two adults mouths shut had the same color and texture of his bracelets. She put two and two together and deduced Kabuto did this.

Kabuto stood up and turned to his Birth givers, and glared at them with his natural eyes which sometimes are as menacing as his Sharingan and Serpent eye's.

"While I have only known Daronica for a few months, I see her as a…friend." Kabuto stated, getting a small smile from the blonde. "And I take insults to my friends very seriously… "Kabuto continued as he stepped slowly towards his shocked 'Parents' like a Snake inspecting it's cornered prey.

"So…How do you imagine your death to be? Long and painful, or how about insanity inducing pain filled torture that breaks war-veterans and for that to last for years." Kabuto almost said gleefully yet made it seem like he could do far worse, like these options were only off the top of his head.

Lily and James shook their heads violently. Kabuto chuckled with a smirk, as he took another step towards them. '_Good thing the music is loud or else this would be the center of attention' _Kabuto thought.

"Hmm…should I have my Replicator's crush your jaws until those bones are forced through the top of your mouth into your brain, or have my Replicator's spray their highly corrosive acidic mist into your mouths and melt your face to nothing but liquid." Kabuto suggested, Lily and James' eyes widened as they looked at the robots attached to their mouths.

"Huh…I wonder." Kabuto whispered before a devious grin appeared on his face. "I can kill you, but Daronica is the deciding party sense you did insult her." Kabuto said as turned to her, Lily and James looked at Daronica with pleading eyes.

Daronica looked conflicted while some students would say she was dark or even evil she never killed anybody, but she didn't want to disappoint Kabuto. Daronica glanced at Kabuto with fearful eyes, but he just smiled slightly. "You can spare them, Kabuto." Daronica said and looked at Kabuto expecting him to snap at her, but he continued to smile.

"Heh, so you allow them to live?" Kabuto asked causing Daronica to flinch slightly. But to her surprise the Replicators holding Lily and James' mouth shout let go and crawled to their master. "Do you here that Potters…Daronica saved your 'life'…You could say you owe Daronica a little 'debt.' "Kabuto said putting extra emphasis on the words Life and Debt casing Daronica's, Lily's and James' eyes to widen. Kabuto had single handedly created life and death situation and had Daronica unknowingly save Lily and James putting them in a Life Debt with her all because they insulted her.

"W-why Harry, why did you stand up for her?" Lily stuttered out.

"Oh this reason, that reason…Because I wanted to or maybe I did it spontaneously…But what I do know is I like Daronica far more than I like you." Kabuto stated.

"But you're a Potter!" James exclaimed.

"No actually I'm a Yakushi…but if I had to choose, I'd rather be a Malfoy than a Potter any day." Kabuto informed, causing Daronica to smirk and the Potter's eyes to widen in shock.

"So this is the Infamous Harry Potter or is it Kabuto Yakushi…and to think he'd make such a bold proclamation." Kabuto heard a male voice form behind him; he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"F-father...mother, what are you doing here?" Daronica asked in surprise. Kabuto wasn't surprised he sensed them there since the beginning of his conversation with his 'parents' and could partially sense there emotional distress when they insulted their daughter.

"Of course Daronica, we would never miss your big debut." Kabuto heard a female voice announce. Kabuto turned half-way so he could see both his 'parents' and Daronica's at the same time.

Kabuto saw Daronica's parents and noticed her father staring at him with a wide arrange of emotions some being protectiveness for his daughter, disdain and superiority for probably being a half-blood, and respect that could have been for the new fortune he achieved, defeating Voldemort or gaining Daronica's attention and standing up for her, he didn't really know they were all assumptions really.

While Daronica and her mother had a loving moment, Kabuto and Daronica's father stared down. That was until Daronica's father raised his hand while leaning on his snake cane slightly.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." Lucius introduced himself but his voice was practically dripping with superiority and arrogance. Kabuto grabbed his hand.

"Yakushi, Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied sounding condescending and manipulative. Kabuto had to smirk at his luck, he knew form the information he gathered who Lucius was. He also knew Lucius's personality, an Opportunist to the core. While Lucius wasn't as powerful or skilled as Barty, he did have wealth, connections everywhere and a silver tongue that kept him out of Azkaban. While Lucius is very zealous in his pure-blood beliefs he would kill every pure-blooded wizard if Voldemort commanded it, because Voldemort has the power to wipe Lucius out. But Lucius uses his wealth and power to help Voldemort, to keep him and his family alive. Kabuto could protect him and his family if Dark Lord were to turn on them, and Kabuto would get an ally and connections in the process.

"I've heard so much about Mr. Malfoy." Kabuto commented.

"All good things I hope." Lucius replied as he spared a glance at the Potters. Before he returned his gaze back on Kabuto, Oh he had heard of him. How could he not, the missing Boy-Who-Live returned and showed open animosity towards Dumbledore and the Potters. Openly threaten them, while wielding strange yet powerful abilities and he even had a small army of his own. Yes Kabuto was a new player to the game with an entirely different set of pieces to command, With Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Dumbledore and his Order, and now Kabuto with his own personal group. Lucius knew that Voldemort was returning and he would have to answer for his 'absence' in not helping Voldemort's return, and could cause Voldemort to turn his ire onto his family. And Lucius knew never to keep all his eggs in one basket.

"Entirely…But some slander dose come through the grape vine, though I don't trust the words of biased people especially their opinions." Kabuto stated getting a short nod from Daronica's father.

"Smart." Lucius commented he knew that as well that while opinions could be manipulated, facts are where things usually matter and having the right facts could allow you to control almost anyone. Kabuto saw movement in the corner of his eye as his 'parents' approached the group.

"Malfoy." James said the name with contempt and a little bit of hate.

"Potter." Lucius merely replied with superiority which pissed James off further. Kabuto noticed Daronica focus entirely on the conversation between her father and James. Kabuto backed away from Lucius, James and Lily mostly because he didn't want to get dragged into the argument that was sure to come.

Kabuto joined with Daronica whom was with her mother. Kabuto was able to get a good look at her and could safely say Daronica got her good looks from her.

"So you're the boy who my daughter writes about." Daronica's mother voiced, Kabuto could hear the coolness in her voice. Kabuto could definitely see the similarities in Daronica's and her parent's personalities, with Daronica getting her father's arrogance and superiority attitude, along with her mother's cold and somewhat snobbish personality.

"Mother!" Daronica almost yelled in betrayal, before she glared at her mother but she did have a blush on her face.

"Yes Daronica?" Daronica's mother asked.

"You're embarrassing me." Daronica whispered but Kabuto still heard the conversation, Daronica's mother ignored her companies as she faced Kabuto completely.

"Pleasure to you, I'm Narcissa Malfoy…Daronica's mother." Narcissa introduced herself in a cool manner.

"Kabuto Yakushi, I'm Daronica's date." Kabuto voiced politely. Narcissa narrowed her eyes on Kabuto's form and gazed at him in scrutiny.

"So I've heard, and I've heard you helped Daronica archive the highest grades in her classes." Narcissa stated.

"Naturally, Daronica is talented in many fields of Magic. It wasn't hard to improve herself…You should be proud." Kabuto said coolly.

"I'm always proud of Daronica. I just want her to reach her full potential." Narcissa replied just as coolly.

"I'm right here you know! Don't talk as if I'm not!" Daronica interrupted.

"Be silent Daronica, The grownups are talking." Narcissa reprehended. Daronica pouted slightly while glaring in a random direction.

Kabuto had an amused smirk as he watched the interaction. "As amusing as this is to watch. I assume that there are more ulterior motives for you conversing with me other than just complementing me on helping Daronica." Kabuto deduced.

"How very perceptive, I can see why your Slytherin's champion. Yes, I just wanted to clarify something." Narcissa stated as she stepped closer to Kabuto.

"Oh and that would be?" Kabuto asked. But he felt something poke his abdomen, he didn't need to look down to know what it was.

"If your ever hurt Daronica or break her heart, I will kill you." Narcissa threatened as she applied pressure to the wand she held to Kabuto's abdomen. Kabuto wasn't fazed be her threat but he did understand it, she was just protective of her daughter and he could respect it. He too was protective of Nox and his 'Harem'.

Kabuto chuckled lightly but nodded his head. "I would never intentionally harm Daronica, cross my heart." Kabuto voiced lightly.

"See to it that you do." Narcissa coolly sated as she backed away from Kabuto. As Narcissa turned and faced her daughter Kabuto put the knife he hid in his sleeve back on the table. As Narcissa and Daronica talked, and Lucius and his 'parents' traded insults Kabuto walked away to get some air, not because he was mad.

Kabuto was leaving the Great Hall because it was filled with hundreds of sweaty hormonal teenagers all dancing to shitty music, and the smell was getting to him.

The Snake Sage strolled into the hallway and glanced outside the large window. Hearing some commotion Kabuto focused onto it and heard Igor and Snape arguing. He heard that Igor noticed the Dark Mark on their arm started to get bolder and he didn't know the reason. Igor said they should run and hide. But Snape had none of it and told Igor that if he wanted to hide it was fine by him before Snape left.

Kabuto wasn't surprised by this information Barty informed him that is mark was getting bolder and burned slightly. He placed used the **Fūja Hōin(Evil Sealing Method) **over Barty's Dark Mark isolating it's effects and latter planned to remove it.

The sound of soft footsteps approached Kabuto's position, but he didn't react sensing who it was. He turned to face the where the sound originated from to see a girl with long blonde her that went down past her shoulders and her hair framed her face, she had grey eyes. She wore a strapless black dress that went down to her ankles; she also wore black high-heels. Kabuto recognized her she was Daronica, he motioned her to come closer which she did hesitantly.

Daronica rubbed her hands together nervously before she looked into Kabuto's eyes. She continued to walk closer to Kabuto until they were a foot apart. "I wanted to thank you for defending my honor from your…'parents'. " Daronica said, as Kabuto leaned against the near wall and listened to her.

"Did you expect me not to?" Kabuto asked with amusement.

"While I admit I did have some doubts." Daronica said with obvious guilt. "I know that I can…Trust you." Daronica voice but was hesitant about saying trust. Kabuto nodded as he glanced outside again.

"And I apologize for my parents...and for what my mother did." Daronica said in embarrassment.

"It's alright." Kabuto waved off, he honestly didn't care if Daronica's mother threatened him, she was just a doing what she though was right. "Now where is the cold and arrogant Daronica I know, she would never apologize." Kabuto commented, getting a glare form the blonde.

"What! How dare…Ugh…I was trying to be nice." Daronica huffed out. "Fine, while I know I'm a bit…difficult to be around, I'm still thankful that you're my friend." Daronica finished before she closed the distance between them and connected their lips. Daronica stood on her toes to reach Kabuto's lips and after few seconds she pulled back revealing her meg-watt blush, she then turned away facing out the window just as Kabuto did before she arrived. Kabuto himself wasn't that surprised by her kiss and joined her in watching the winter moon.

After a few hours Kabuto walked Daronica to her room in the Slytherin Common room and Walked around the Castle by himself lost in thought.

Kabuto sensed someone following him causing him to stop. Glancing behind him, "You can come out now." Kabuto stated, the sound of footsteps sounded near him.

Kabuto turned to face his follower, which turned out to be Guren. "What are you doing here Guren-chan? I thought you guys were asleep." Kabuto commented.

Guren sensually walked towards Kabuto seemingly ignoring his question before she smashed her lips onto Kabuto's. "While the other girls might not be mad about you not taking them to the dance, I am and I want a little compensation for it." Guren whispered into Kabuto's ear before she pushed him up against the wall and slammed her lips onto his again, this time forcing her tongue into Kabuto's mouth.

**Lemon**

Kabuto moaned into Guren's mouth as her hands explored his body. Kabuto felt Guren's soft cool hands snake under his clothing casing him to moan more into Guren's mouth. One of Guren's hands eventually snaked its way into Kabuto's pants, causing him to tense when Guren's cool hand grabbed his hard member.

"Oh Kabuto-kun, you're getting hard from me. How sweet, allow me to take care of it." Guren whispered as she knelt down onto her knees and her face was at Kabuto's crotch.

Guren un-did Kabuto's pants and pulled them down reveling his throbbing erection. Guren smirked as she grasped Kabuto's member with her cool hands, and brought her face closer to it. Kabuto shivered slightly from her cool hands and her breathe touching his member.

Guren used her hands to work his shaft before she leaned in further and took Kabuto's member into her mouth. Kabuto groaned as he felt himself enter Guren's warm, saliva coated mouth. Guren started to bob her head up and down, increasing Kabuto's pleasure. Guren continued to bob her head taking Kabuto's erection inch by inch until his penis touched the back of her throat.

Kabuto's hands went to the back of Guren's head and slowly tried to go deeper into Guren's throat. Kabuto pulled himself back until he thrust back into Guren's mouth and deeper into her throat causing her to gag slightly. The sound of Guren slurping and gaging on his dick caused Kabuto to increase his pace and thrust harder and faster into her throat.

Throughout the empty hallway the sound of Gaging and Slurping echoed along the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Guren's face started to turn red and her eyes started to tear up, but she continued to take Kabuto's member into her throat hungrily. Guren's obedience and the sounds she made sent Kabuto over the edge causing him to hold Guren's head in place as he came into her mouth, filling it with his sticky hot seed. Which Guren gulped down happily.

Guren pulled her mouth off of Kabuto's member with a pop. Guren breathed heavily as she used her fingers to collect the semen that leaked from her mouth and sucked it off her fingers.

Kabuto laid Guren down on the cold stone floor and pushed her green dress up revealing her red tight one piece suit. Kabuto pushed up her red body suit out of the way to see her soaked puffed out pussy, along with a patch of blue pubic hair. He studied her enticing pussy before he placed his free hand on her pussy and explored it.

Guren adjusted herself so she'd be on her side and lifted her leg up giving Kabuto more access to her aching pussy. Kabuto wrapped his arm around Guren's waist and pulled her closer so her back was on his chest.

After Kabuto was done stimulating Guren He lined his throbbing erection with Guren's soaking pussy then in one quick motion he full sheathed himself into Guren casing her to almost scream loudly in pleasure. He pulled half way out before thrusting back into her, Guren moaned in ecstasy as she was roughly taken on a cold stone floor.

Guren held up her leg and wrapped her arm around it so she wouldn't let go. When she lifted her leg, she increased the tightness around Kabuto's member causing him to moan into the back of her neck. Guren turned her head so she'd be facing Kabuto slightly and Kabuto latched his lips onto hers, and began to wrestle their tongues'.

While Kabuto continued to ram into Guren, he felt himself about to climax and used his hand to stimulate Guren so she's climax as well. Guren's moans increased but were contained in Kabuto's mouth or else the whole castle would have heard her scream. Guren and Kabuto eventually reached there climax and came at the same time. Kabuto filling Guren's womb and Guren ejaculating all over Kabuto's member and the ground beneath them.

Kabuto pulled out his member with creating a slight pop, and watched as some of his semen leak out of Guren's pussy. Guren released as content sigh as she felt Kabuto's semen overflow from inside of her.

**Lemon End**

"Is that enough *pant* compensation for *pant* you?" Kabuto questioned. Guren weakly nodded as she sat up, but tried to keep Kabuto's semen from leaking out of her. Guren fixed her red body suit and slowly stood up with shaky legs, only for Kabuto to help her stand.

"There, there…you really shouldn't over tax yourself." Kabuto stated with a slight smirk only to get a weak chuckle from the blunette.

Kabuto fixed his attire and gave Guren enough to compose herself before Kabuto Kuami'd them both to his room so they could get a good night sleep.


	23. The Second Task and Hunt For Horcruxes

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_ '

The four competitors stood near the shore of the Black Lake waiting to being the second task. Over the few months Kabuto increased his abilities in Magic. Mostly because he only had offensive Dark based magic and healing Paresltongue techniques.

He requested the aid of Snape to help him learn how to brew potions. Even with Snape's help Kabuto still had trouble brewing potions and he didn't know why, probably because it just was just one of those things that you don't have an affinity towards. But Kabuto was able to get up to the level where the potion wouldn't blow up in his face that was a good sign to him, and he changed his potion making method from these 'Wand Wizard's' version to Salazar's, that was depicted in his books.

In which you create a potion by using only seven ingredients. One for each sense, one for the mind, and one for the soul then add your magic that method worked well for Kabuto. But doing that method didn't allow him to create the wide variety of potions these 'Wand Wizards' had. The potions he could create were the usual love potion which he didn't need, possible night vision, healing, sensory enhancement those supplementary types of potions.

Next to Kabuto's potion education, he also learned Warding. While theses 'Wand Wizards' didn't know what Warding was or even considered learning it Kabuto found several books in Salazar's Vault explaining the subject. Wards were basically defenses that range from detection to shielding to explosive mines. There's a difference between Runes and Wards, Runes used symbols for it to function while Ward are manifestations of the user's magic and formed into what the practitioner wants and they can't be seen or felt normally.

Though Kabuto only got so far in the subject that he was only able to create alarm Wards. He only had two months to learn this art and could very well say that Warding was a very complex art.

Anyway the Four competitors stood at the shore of the black lake where Barty Crouch Sr. was explaining the objective to the Task. Well to those that wouldn't know the task if they didn't use the Golden eggs from the First Task to discover the objective. Kabuto already knew the objective thanks to Barty Jr. The objective is to retrieve something that was taken from the competitors and return within the hour.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them!" Kabuto heard a loud voice announce, before a loud banging sound echoed signaling the start of the task. Three of the champions jumped into the water leaving Kabuto standing there without a care.

Kabuto strolled towards the water until he was at the edge of the lake. Kabuto shrugged off his cloak and allowed his Basilisks' to un-coiled from him. The crowed watched in confusion as Kabuto knelt in front of the water and stayed still.

What no knew was Kabuto activated his Orochimaru Cursed seal and gathered Nature Chakra to enhance his sense and locate who he was supposed to save. He just hoped that the wizards didn't use his brother that would annoy him. Kabuto collected Nature Chakra faster than he usually would which surprised him, but it made sense he was located in an energy filled area. With his senses enhanced Kabuto was able to locate and figure out who he was supposed to save. Kabuto's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, his dismissed his Senjutsu as he turned slightly to glare at an unaware Dumbledore.

The crowd watched as Kabuto stood up and stepped forward. They watched curiously wondering why he was just walking towards the water only to gasp in surprise as he stood and walked on water. Some of the more religious people started freaking out.

Kabuto ignored the crowd's yells or screams as he started to sprint across the water leaving a shower of water in his wake, after a few seconds of sprinting Kabuto stood over the area where the 'Hostages' where being held. He glanced down and looked through the water; he activated his Sharingan to enhance his sight. Kabuto's Sharingan shifted to his Mangekyō Sharingan and he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

In the calm water a small black hole formed and expanded forming Kabuto. With him in his 'Kamui Intangibility' state the water passed harmlessly through him. The Snake Sage walked along the lake floor until he stood in front of the four hostages. His blood red pin-wheel eyes spun as they zoned on the hostages, he noticed Derik's little friend, The Girl Cedric brought to the Ball, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle whom he met several times and Daronica.

Kabuto didn't really care about the first two hostages but Daronica and Gabrielle were a higher priority. Kabuto grabbed the rope holding Daronica In the water and pulled her to him, he made sure to only make his hands solid so he wouldn't drown. When he held onto Daronica's body, Kabuto summoned his Bone wand and leveled it at the rope binding Daronica to the ground.

"**Sectumsempra**" Kabuto whispered launching a white light at the binding rope. The dark cutting curse slashed through the rope completely. With Daronica un-tethered Kabuto activated his Kamui sending the blonde girl to his personal dimension.

Kabuto looked to Gabrielle then turned around and stared into the distance behind him using the enhanced perception of the Mangekyō Sharingan to locate Fleur. He found Fleur being surrounded and attacked by what looked like Grindylow a squid-like underwater demon. Kabuto saw that she was losing and sighed before he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Fleur was losing the battle between the hordes of the underwater demons, she launched several spells at the demons but the water weakened the effects of the spells and she couldn't use her fire based attacks under water either. One of the Grindylows grabbed onto Fleur's hand and yanked her wand out of her hand leaving her defenseless, more of the Grindylow wrapped around her trying to pull her deeper into the water. One Grindylow tried to wrap itself around her face to suffocate her only for a white spike to stick out of its face.

Fleur saw Kabuto appear behind the water demon and stab it through its skull with a white sword. Kabuto grabbed two Grindylows and tore them off of Fleur; with his fingers wrapped around the Grindylow's necks he sent five bone bullets into both of their necks killing them. Fleur watched in awe and confusion as Kabuto moved through the water without resistance.

"**Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)**" Fleur heard Kabuto announce and she watched in morbid fascination as Kabuto's shoulder split open and pulled out his shoulder bone. She noticed his shoulder heal instantly, but Kabuto now held a bone sword in his right hand. The Grindylows charged at Kabuto believing their numbers would help.

Kabuto smirked as his pin-wheel Sharingan eyes darted between all of the approaching Grindylow. When the underwater demons were within range Kabuto stabbed his Bone Sword at the demons chaotically at an incredibly fast pace leaving afterimages of himself confusing the demons. Before the Grindylow could react they were skewed by Kabuto's bone sword.

With most of the Grindylow dead the remaining ones retreated knowing they were in the presence of a larger predator. Kabuto walked towards the shocked Veela and put a hand on her shoulder knocking her out of her stupor. Fleur became alert of her situation and went on the defensive, this was a competition after all.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and smirked before he held up her wand, showing her he had her only weapon. Kabuto handed Fleur her wand back surprising her with this action. That action basically stated that he trusted her enough not to attack and that he had peaceful intentions.

"You really should be more careful Fleur." Kabuto said in his usually condescending voice, Fleur wasn't bothered by his condescending tone mostly because he talked to everyone like that and when he talked to his friends like that he was either joking or didn't realize he was doing it.

"Be z'at as it may, I'm still z'ankful z'at you saved me. " Fleur said smiling, causing Kabuto to smile slightly.

"Hn…I will always protect 'My' friends." Kabuto voiced saying 'My' with barely concealed possessiveness.

"I think you should retrieve your captive before the other competitors retrieve theirs." Kabuto suggested causing Fleur's eyes to widen before she swam off towards the hostages. When Fleur was gone Kabuto glanced around at the dead Grindylows' dead bodies and sneered at them.

Kabuto lifted his Bone sword and stabbed himself in the shoulder and absorbed his bone back into himself. Kabuto walked towards the dead Grindylows and made his hand tangible before he softly touched one of the dead Grindylow's head.

"Such a shame you all could have lived long lives…But you had to cross me…To challenge me…and take something that belonged to me." Kabuto harshly whispered as he dug his fingers into the Grindylow's skull.

"I treasure the bonds I have and you tried to take one of them from me…You see I'm a very selfish person." Kabuto explained to the dead demon, knowing that there were still Grindylow alive and hiding. He could feel there Killing intent aimed at Fleur for reasons he didn't know but he knew if he left they would attack her again when she was helping her sister.

"And if any of you try and attack what's mine again I will slaughter every single one of your species wiping you out for ever." Kabuto finished as he crystallized the water surrounding the corpses of the dead Grindylow and turned them to crystal dust. Before Kabuto flared his own killing intent that chilled the water he was in, the hidden Grindylow got the message that the Veela where off limits.

Kabuto sensed the presences leave, with one satisfied nod he disappeared in a swirling vortex. He appeared in the Kamui dimension and saw Daronica lying unconscious on one of rectangular platforms. Kabuto picked Daronica up bridal style then disappeared in swirling vortex again appearing above on the surface of the water that was above the hostage's location.

The Snake Sage walked towards the shore of the Black Lake at a moderate pace trying not to disturb the blonde in his arms. He didn't want her to wake up in his arms mostly because she might freak out that one he's carrying her and two he's walking on water and he could cause him to accidentally drop her into the water. Kabuto felt Daronica snuggle into his chest and released a content sigh causing him to roll his eyes.

Arriving at the shore Kabuto heard multiple of cheers and screams waking Daronica up and realizing her position. Kabuto expected her to freak out but to his surprise she just snuggled deeper into his chest. Kabuto strolled casually from the water onto the land seamlessly. While on the shore Kabuto saw the medic witch come towards him. And again she tried to drag Kabuto again only for him to not even move an inch.

"What do you want?" Kabuto snapped out.

"I have to check up on you, and 'Daronica'." The healer voiced saying Daronica with slight disdain, which Daronica tensed too.

"I…see" Kabuto said slowly as he closed his eyes and gave the healer a small smile, but the intense primal fear she received suggested Kabuto wasn't happy at all.

"You obviously don't know me…insult Daronica again I'll take away your ability to heal…permanently." Kabuto threatened, as he glared at the healer with his dark green eyes causing the healer to flinch. "Now leave." Kabuto ordered.

With the annoying healer gone Kabuto knelt down allowing Daronica to sit up properly. Kabuto's hand glowed a soft green and he placed a hand glowing hand on Daronica's back and her chest, then sent medical charka into her body to see if she was alright. While Kabuto was healing Daronica, she herself was in absolute bliss her crush 'saved' her, told off the healer that hated her and her family off and is healing her himself, and the energy he's using is absolutely exhilarating.

"Mmm…Oh…Don't stop." Daronica moaned out as Kabuto applied Medical Chakra into Daronica's body. Kabuto's eye's widened slightly as he deactivating his Mystic Palm Technique causing Daronica to groan in disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Daronica whined.

"Because I can." Kabuto stated. '_You wouldn't want to know what happens to those who have medical chakra healing an already healed person._' Kabuto thought morbidly. He ignored her pout as he helped her up.

"There you go." Kabuto voiced, he turned as he felt several eyes upon him. Kabuto noticed a few girls from the Slytherin house looking at him in suspicion or looking at Daronica in jealously. Kabuto lead Daronica to her group of friends. When he heard them talking to each other Kabuto smiled slightly before he cast a sideways glare at Dumbledore's unsuspecting form.

Kabuto left Daronica with her small group of friends and nonchalantly sauntered towards Dumbledore. While walking Kabuto closed his eyes and forced a smile.

"Dumbledore." Kabuto announced getting the old man's attention.

"Oh. Kabuto my boy." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone, causing Kabuto to twitch slightly not that Dumbledore noticed.

"I have a small question and I was hoping you could answer." Kabuto said, getting Dumbledore to smile slightly at the chance at getting on Kabuto's good side.

"Oh and what would that be?" Dumbledore questioned.

"These tasks…there Ingenious I have to say…Only someone incredibility smart could've come up with theses task…I have to ask, who came up with them." Kabuto asked his eyes still closed not that Dumbledore cared.

Dumbledore smirked at the chance to get on Kabuto's good side, He assumed that Kabuto would respected his intellect. "Why I came up with the task of course." Dumbledore boasted.

"Oh I see, I see…" Kabuto voiced with fake respect, Dumbledore smirked at Kabuto's reaction. "Then I know exactly what to do." Kabuto finished as he opened his eyes revealing his spinning pin-wheel Mangekyō Sharingan. Kabuto put a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder before he could even react Dumbledore disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Kabuto glanced around to see no one around. He pushed his glasses up and smirk devilishly as he strolled away. '_A little time in an endless void should do you some good Dumbledore, plus the Replicator's would enjoy a little fun especially because of what you did to one of their brethren.' _Kabuto thought darkly.

Kabuto returned to the competitors to see Fleur and Gabrielle had returned along with Cedric and his hostage. Kabuto strolled towards the two Veela and was immediately hugged by the younger of the two which surprised him slightly.

"Z'ank you Kabuto, Fleur told me 'ow you saved her." The small girl gushed into Kabuto's abdomen.

"No problem." Kabuto said awkwardly as he patted Gabrielle's back slowly. Kabuto softly pushed Gabrielle off him and knelt down to eye level. "Are you feeling alright?" Kabuto asked seriously but in a soft voice.

The young girl blushed under Kabuto's intense gazed, before she looked herself over. "I don't know, I don't feel 'urt." Gabrielle said confused. Kabuto nodded in understanding she was young, placed in freezing water for god knows how long and her nerves could have been numbed so she might not feel any pain.

"Ok, hold still so I can make sure you're alright." Kabuto voiced confidently. Fleur and Gabrielle watched in curiosity as Kabuto make a strange hand sign.

"**Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique)**" Kabuto whispered as his hands glowed a soft green. Kabuto placed his glowing right hand on Gabrielle's chest and his glowing left hand on Gabrielle's forehead. Gabrielle leaned into Kabuto's touch.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes slightly as he concentrated on inspecting Gabrielle's health. First he fixed her numbed nerves allowing her to actually feel. Gabrielle started to moan and tried to lean in deeper into Kabuto's touch, causing him to deactivate his Mystical palm technique. Gabrielle groaned at the loss of pleasure.

Gabrielle opened her eyes to see Kabuto's glasses with his dark green eyes behind them. The intensity of his stare caused her to blush before Kabuto stood up and rubbed Gabrielle's hair affectionately.

"You have nothing to worry about Gabrielle, I awoken your nerves faster so you could feel again." Kabuto stated.

"Did you find any Z'ing else?" Fleur asked with obvious concern.

"Just the beginning of a cold but I quickly got rid of it." Kabuto bragged slightly.

"Oh Z'ank Kabuto, you don't know 'ow much Z'is mean's to me." Fleur said with a smile that practically gleaned in the light. Which Kabuto assumed was a side effect from her allure.

"I'm just doing what any friend would do." Kabuto modestly stated only to receive a hug from the blonde Veela, Gabrielle joined the hug too. Kabuto felt the burning glare of most of the male audience behind him, Kabuto turned and gave the majority of the males a sideways glace and released a pulse of Killing Intent at the males paralyzing them in primal fear of a bigger predator being in their presence and caused them to look way. Kabuto smirked darkly before he returned the hug he was receiving form the two Veela.

Eventually Viktor arrived with his hostage. With all the champions there the judges cast their votes on the champions with Kabuto using a disguised clone to take Dumbledore's place; Kabuto was a shoe in for receiving the highest score. All of the judges gave Kabuto a high score for completing the task in the time needed and helping Fleur which earned a raised eyebrow from Kabuto. '_So they knew she was in danger and didn't think to help her?' _Kabuto thought darkly to himself.

Kabuto got the highest score with Fleur following behind him with second highest score. The other two competitors Kabuto didn't really care about so he ignored them and went to retrieve his Cloak and Basilisks'.

After the Competitors got their scores they left to talk to their friends or do whatever it was they did Kabuto didn't care mostly because he had some Horcruxes to hunt. With Dumbledore out of the way Kabuto could check the headmaster's office for Tom's Diary. From the records Kabuto scrounge up, Ginny Weasly mysteriously got her hands on a cursed Diary that started to possess her. Before she could open the Chamber of Secrets Dumbledore caught wind of it and confiscated the cursed book and gave it to Derik to see if he was Voldemort's Horcruxes. When Dumbledore discovered Derik was a dud he placed the Dairy in his office.

Kabuto phased out of existence and appeared at the entrance of Hogwarts in a span of a few seconds. Using the memories of Tom, Kabuto was able to map out the Headmaster's office and he disappeared in a Swirling Vortex.

Kabuto appeared in what looked like a large room that had a multiple book shelves covering the walls. But something caught Kabuto's eye. There was a crimson colored phoenix, which is incredibly rare especially do to the race of creatures it was from.

The Snake Sage slowly walked towards the phoenix, the phoenix itself faced Kabuto causing him to freeze in his steps. Kabuto was surprised when the phoenix didn't react threateningly it only sang a sad song. When Kabuto reached the phoenix he leaned in to until he was foot away from a powerful creature.

"Hello little phoenix, what is someone of your stature doing in a place like this?" Kabuto asked the immortal bird slowly. The only reply Kabuto got was a sad song.

"I know what you are." Kabuto stated, getting wide eyes from the phoenix.

"But what is a something as high as Sidhe doing with a senile wand wizard?" Kabuto asked to the Faerie. He learned from Salazar's libraries that Faerie as a race of creatures that reside in a different plane of existence called the Nevernever. Kabuto wasn't skeptical about the idea of different planes of existence having traveled from a different universe before. But from Salazar's books most Faerie belong to two different 'Courts' the Summer and Winter courts. From the Phoenix's colors Kabuto deduced it was from the Summer court. What had Kabuto stumped was why such a being as a Sidhe would willingly work with such a low-tier powered being, a wand wizards.

Kabuto noticed the Phoenix looked down sadly causing Kabuto to narrow his eyes. "You don't follow him willingly, do you?" Kabuto questioned. "He's bound you to him." Kabuto finished, the Sidhe nodded slightly. Kabuto rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then he looked at the phoenix intently.

"Hmm…you probably assumed that sense he was a wand wizard he wouldn't know how to bind so you gave him your name." Kabuto theorized, the phoenix nodded its head sadly. Kabuto narrowed his eyes in thought. '_I could free the Sidhe from its binds and could gain the Summer Courts Favor, or I could try and use the Mangekyō to try and control the Sidhe. But I don't know how high this faerie is on the scale of power and if I fail at taking it over it could try and kill me with the rest of the Summer Court along with it. And with the Sidhe being masters of True Magic my fight would be short, only if I use Senjustu would I match the middle-tier Faerie in power but most Faerie are hundreds of years old so they beat me in experience. So I should go with the first option.' _Kabuto debated with himself.

"I'm curious what would happen if I freed you." Kabuto said out loud causing the phoenix to look up to him in hope.

"I know how Sidhe operate…As soon as I set free you, you are free to do anything…and you could try and kill me." Kabuto voiced, the phoenix cooed softly as it nuzzled its head into Kabuto's hand trying to encourage him.

"I will release you but I need a thrice promise that you won't intentionally or unintentionally bring harm to me…or those I care about or the wand wizarding world." Kabuto stated, the phoenix looked down before nodding to Kabuto. Kabuto heard a soft androgynous voice sound throughout the room promise three times that the phoenix wouldn't attack. A thrice promise from a Sidhe is the closest to an absolute promise you could get from a Faerie.

Kabuto sighed silently he really wanted to torture Dumbledore for a few days but helping a Sidhe is far more productive. The Phoenix watched in slight amazement as Kabuto's eyes turned blood red with three comas' circling around his pupils the comas started to spin and mend together and created a pin-wheel design.

The space a couple feet in front of Kabuto a vortex opened up allowing Dumbledore to fall out. Kabuto watched as the phoenix glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore slowly got up revealing that he had several burns across his body.

He turned and glared at Kabuto before he brandished his wand. Before Dumbledore could attack Kabuto took a step towards him. The ground under Kabuto caved in as he appeared in front of Dumbledore and angrily slammed his fist into Dumbledore's chest.

Dumbledore's breath was forced out of him but before he could regain it, a blinding pain exploded from his back. Dozens of bone spikes exploded out of Dumbledore's back, Kabuto made the bones jut out and attach themselves into the nearest walls pinning Dumbledore. Kabuto glared at Dumbledore with menacing fiery only to look far more threatening with the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Did…You…Bind that creature?" Kabuto demanded through angry breaths as he pointed to the Phoenix. Dumbledore looked to 'his' Phoenix before he turned to Kabuto.

"No Fawkes willingly came to me." Dumbledore lied. Only for a crystal encased fist to slam into his jaw shattering it. Kabuto held Dumbledore's shattered jaw and healed it.

"Don't lie to me…you can't hid the truth from these eyes." Kabuto stated as his pin-wheel eyes spun.

"Now tell me Did You Bind That Creature." Kabuto interrogated as he stabbed Dumbledore in the thigh with a bone spike.

"YES! Yes…stop please." Dumbledore begged, only for Kabuto to backhand him. Kabuto's anger increased partially activating his Kabutomaru state. Kabuto pulled back and paced angry in front of Dumbledore.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Kabuto demanded.

"N-no…all I wanted was a powerful familiar." Dumbledore tried to reason but was scared from Kabuto's new look and threatening aura.

"You bound a fucking Sidhe!" Kabuto announced.

"What?" Dumbledore questioned, Kabuto had to suppress the eye-twitch.

"You bind a creature and you don't know what it is, are you fucking kidding me." Kabuto ranted to himself.

"The Phoenix you bound was a Sidhe or otherwise known as a Faerie." Kabuto informed. Dumbledore looked at Kabuto like he was stupid.

"Fawkes is a phoenix." Dumbledore tried to clarify only to get another bone spike shoved through his other thigh.

"You idiot Phoenixes are Faeries just like Centaurs, Elves, Goblins, Trolls, Unicorns there all faeries…but, but to Bind a high level Sidhe and not realize you're doing it…You are really playing with fire Dumbledore…" Kabuto stated as he looked towards the phoenix.

"You could have possibly destroyed your Wizarding world." Kabuto informed causing Dumbledore to gasp.

"Fawkes would never willingly hurt someone, Phoenixes aren't like that." Dumbledore reasoned.

"The Phoenixes in myths are that just that a myth, they aren't the good creatures your legends make them out to be…Phoenixes like the other Sidhe are Dangerous, mischievous, possibly insane, insanely powerful, and quick to anger." Kabuto informed as Dumbledore paled and glanced at Fawkes to see it glaring at him.

"You see I plan of freeing Fawkes." Kabuto stated getting a shocked look from Dumbledore.

"If you do that he'll kill everyone." Dumbledore insisted. '_That's what you know' _Kabuto thought.

"How would you feel if you were bound be an ant?" Kabuto asked offhandedly seemingly changing the subject.

"What?" Dumbledore questioned not understanding where this was going.

"In the whole scheme of things, with how much power Fawkes has at his control you're but an ant to him." Kabuto said Dumbledore glanced to 'his' Phoenix only to receive a nod from it.

"Now how would you feel if you were bound to an ant…not even a Fire Ant but the smallest weakest type of Ant and every one of your peers insulted and ridiculed you form being bound to such a weak creature?" Kabuto asked.

"Angry." Dumbledore managed to speak out before he turned to a glaring phoenix. He looked at the Phoenix with regret but the Sidhe didn't care if he felt remorse or not it just wanted to be free and destroy something.

"And there are a few ways to disrupt the bond you hold over 'Fawkes'" Kabuto stated. "One is for you to willingly give up the bond…or Destroy what's creating the bond…and sense 'Fawkes' can't be destroyed due to it being immortal, I'll just have to destroy you." Kabuto said sadistically.

"W-what, I could get rid of the contract." Dumbledore voiced fearfully.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you…you see if you do that 'Fawkes' will be free to do whatever it wants to you…and Faerie magic is far more powerful and potent than yours, and it can deify the laws of reality…'Fawkes' would be able to kill you, then bring you back to life to torture you for years and you would remember everything." Kabuto informed.

"I'll just be putting you out of your misery before it starts." Kabuto said with genuinely kindness. The bones that extruded from Dumbledore's body receded back into Kabuto allowing Dumbledore to fall too weak to move. Kabuto created a clone and watched as it left in a Kamui leaving a weak Dumbledore, a confused Fawkes and a contemplative Kabuto. While Kabuto was sadistic he did have some compassion, even if Dumbledore did ruin his earlier life it was under the guise of the greater good for the wizarding world. Kabuto wasn't evil enough to cause Dumbledore eternal pain especially from Sidhe who are arguably the most sadistic beings he's come across. He would give Dumbledore a quick death and he'll get something out of it.

Before Dumbledore could react a green light slammed into him killing him in an instant. Kabuto watched as the Phoenix glowed slightly before it flew and landed on Kabuto's shoulder and nuzzled its beak into Kabuto's neck before the phoenix disappeared in a flame-like explosion leaving Kabuto alone with Dumbledore's dead body. Kabuto composed himself and deactivating his Orochimaru cursed seal, he was incredibly mad at Dumbledore's stupidity. While Dumbledore was hailed as the strongest and smartest wizard of the Wand Wizards Kabuto knew that Dumbledore was still human and susceptible to corruption. So maybe that's why Dumbledore wanted to bind a phoenix for its power.

Another Kabuto came out of a swirling vortex with two scrolls. When the clone dispelled Kabuto had a slight surprised look. Apparently his clone could use Kamui to travel back to the 'Naruto' world and retrieve what he needed.

Kabuto used the sealing scrolls and un-sealed a large container with water filled with hundreds of small black snakes. Kabuto used a syringe to get some of Dumbledore's Dna then unsealed the Kunai Talisman, then applied Dumbledore's blood on the seal. Kabuto controlled the snakes to form a humanoid shape before he placed the kunai talisman into it.

The snakes slowly changed into a perfect copy of Dumbledore only his eyes where different, having black sclera and white pupils. Kabuto sealed Dumbledore's body only leaving the clone in its place. Kabuto ordered the Dumbledore clone to find some clothes leaving Kabuto alone in the headmaster's office.

Kabuto looked through Dumbledore's desk and eventually found the black diary of Tom Riddle. Kabuto felt a pull from his psyche as he touched the diary. While looking through the diary Kabuto noticed it trying to communicate to him whom he ignored, he already had a plan to deal with the Horcruxes. He planned on absorbing them; and with the dairy as the most powerful of the Horcruxes Kabuto wanted to absorb it first.

'_Horcruxes work by dividing the soul in half so the Diary basically has half of Voldemort's power and since I already have Voldemort's memories the Dairy will only give me his power._' Kabuto thought as he sat at Dumbledore's desk and placed his hands on the Diary. Kabuto willed his magic into the soul container and started the process of a revers possession. What he was doing was pulling the half soul into him so he could absorb it. With the soul being weak and his will being strong Kabuto isn't at risk being taken over by the soul. Kabuto felt the soul fight back, which surprised Kabuto slightly it, seems the soul has some bite to it.

But after the battle of wills Kabuto eventually assimilated the soul into his. Kabuto felt a rush of power add onto his and he felt far more refined and clear than he originally was. Kabuto felt his body ache as his body adjusted to contain the influx of power. Kabuto sat in the office chair and tried to remember all of the Horcruxes.

He remembered that the Gaunt's Ring was the next Horcruxes that he was able to get. Kabuto had access to almost all of the Horcruxes expect Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and from his link to Voldemort, he split his soul again a few years ago to create a another Horcrux on his familiar Nagini. '_This is why I need Barty to place a portkey on the Goblet of fire. So I can confront Voldemort, and then kill him along with his familiar to kill him completely. Barty himself doesn't know Voldemort's location just in case he were to get captured but he was given a charm to place on the goblet to automatically take me to Voldemort's location. ' _Kabuto thought. '_But I need a way to get into the Lestrange vault so I can absorb Helga's cup as well.' _Kabuto contemplated.

Kabuto noticed the Dumbledore clone return with actual clothing and stood up. Kabuto pocketed the useless dairy and left Dumbledore's office. Before he left Kabuto turned to face the Dumbledore clone. "Be sure to act just how the original would act, wouldn't want the Wizarding world to become suspicious." Kabuto ordered. The Dumbledore clone nodded.

The Snake Sage left the office and headed towards the seventh floor corridor. '_While I didn't want to kill Dumbledore this quick into the game I'd rather risk the ire of the Wand Wizards than the Ire of the Sidhe.' _Kabuto thought. The Sidhe where vicious creatures when there angered, '_If Dumbledore died and I didn't discover the phoenix, it would be free to kill every single wizard it wanted which is why I'm glad I'm the one to destroy the bond. Almost all Sidhe bargain and with me setting the Sidhe free it allowed me to earn a favor from the Phoenix.' _Kabuto mused to himself as headed to the Room of Requirements.

"Um…Mister Kabuto sir." Kabuto heard a voice speak out behind him. Kabuto turned to see it was the girl his brother was friends with.

"Yes…?" Kabuto asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just want to apologize for Derik." Hermione said.

"Apologize for what?" Kabuto questioned.

"Well I know that Derik can be a bit annoying his heart is in the right place." Hermione explained. "See Derik looked up to you as a big brother back then and when you disappeared he was devastated but he continued to try and acted like you. Before you came back Derik was cold to almost everyone that wasn't his friend. Then when you returned he was actually happy again then he saw you with his 'archenemy' he was crushed again and lost control of his emotions. I know I should have stopped him from creating a commotion but I just wanted to give him support. " Hermione continued. "And I'm really sorry for creating a problem and giving you a bad impression of your brother and myself." Hermione finished

Kabuto closed his eyes in thought he was honestly impressed by how mature this girl was actually being. '_I don't hate my little brother he's just annoying, I only hate my parents if I hated Derik for the reason he was more liked then me, than that would be petty…but I guess my reactions to him could come across as such…'_ Kabuto mused to himself.

Kabuto opened his eyes and leveled his gaze onto Hermione. Hermione shifted nervously under Kabuto's intense stare before he nodded. "I accept your apology." Kabuto stated. "and I guess we did meet under difficult circumstances." Kabuto voiced before he held out his hand towards the teen.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto informed.

"Hermione …" Hermione introduced only for Kabuto to interrupter.

"A piece of advice…In the magic world never give out your full name, you never know who could use it against you." Kabuto stated seriously Hermione looked at Kabuto in confusion for a second before nodding. Kabuto turned around and started to walk only to hear footsteps following him, he glanced at his side to see Hermione trying to follow him inconspicuously.

"You do realize I know your there." Kabuto announced.

"I-I'm sorry it's just your so mysterious I just want to figure out the puzzle." Hermione voiced nervously. Kabuto was slightly annoyed but he too could understand why she did that. From what he learned Hermione was probably one of the smartest people in the school so not knowing something would get under her skin and Kabuto could respect that.

"You can walk with me if you want." Kabuto offered he saw no problem with it. It was a long walk to the Room of Requirements.

"Thanks Kabuto sir." Hermione said as she miraculously appeared next to Kabuto. '_Huh, that was fast.' _

"Drop the sir and let's go." Kabuto stated.

"Um…Kabuto I was wondering…where did you go, when you disappeared I mean?" Hermione asked.

"The Elemental Countries." Kabuto voiced.

"What are the Elemental Countries, I've never heard of them?" Hermione questioned confused.

"The Elemental Countries…The Elemental Countries, are a signal continent that's divided by several different countries that are named after the elements like Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lighting…I myself lived in the Land of Wind." Kabuto informed which was true Suna was located in the Land of Wind.

"But there are only four elements though; I don't think Lightning was one." Hermione said confused.

"There are actually seven main elements where I come from plus dozens of sub-elements." Kabuto informed.

"What are they?" Hermione asked happily, Kabuto glanced at her. '_She must really like learning new things.' _Kabuto thought.

"Well there are of course Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Water…Then there are the more abstract Elements such as Yin and Yang…Yin is spiritual energy that deals with the imagination creating form out of nothingness …and Yang deals with vitality and can be used to bring life into a form ." Kabuto explained.

"That's amazing…what would happen if you combined Yin and Yang?" Hermione questioned.

"You create life." Was all he said.

"Amazing…what were the some of the Sub-elements you were taking about…Can you do them?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"If I were to tell you all my abilities that would ruin my mysterious visage now would it." Kabuto teased, getting a pout from the bookworm. "But I'll tell you some of the Sub-elements I've heard of or studied alright." Kabuto finished getting a smile form the brunette.

"There is the **Hyōton** or the Ice element which is the combined form of Water and Wind…There is the **Shakuton **or the Scorch element which is the combined form of Wind and Fire which were so hot it could evaporate the liquid inside the human body in seconds…there's **Ranton** or the Storm element which is the combined form of Water and Lightning I'm sure you know why that's dangerous…" Kabuto stated getting a quick nod from the brunette. "There's the **Futton** or the Boil Release which is the combined form of Water and Fire, this doesn't allow you to control hot water it's actually a corrosive mist substance that burns through almost anything." Kabuto explained.

"That's a lot of violent abilities." Hermione commented slightly nervous about the Elemental Countries.

"Of course, with different countries all grouped up on one continent there are bound to be some wars…And before I got here, my group and I ended a war." Kabuto commented offhandedly surprising Hermione further.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said thinking she might have offended her new friend.

"Don't be, wars are a common thing in the Elemental Countries…besides it gives you a reason to get stronger." Kabuto stated causing Hermione to nod off in thought though she did look depressed still making Kabuto sigh.

He stopped walking and faced the brunette. "Look Hermione from what I hear you're a very smart girl." Kabuto commented getting a blush from her. "And I can tell your hold back a bit, not from getting good grades but in learning…From the way you react to the mention of war I can tell you're not ready for it…But when is anyone really ready for it…But you should use your knowledge and learn how to fight with your hands and with your magic…It will save your life one day." Kabuto stated as he pat her head before he left, leaving a contemplating blushing brunette.

After a few minutes of walking Kabuto arrived at the seventh floor corridor and paced back and forth to activate the Room of Requirements. His want to find Ravenclaw's Diadem activated the Room of Hidden Things where the Horcrux was located.

Kabuto walked into the room and noticed that there was a hundreds of objects that ranging from garbage to jewelry pilling upon themselves. Kabuto just sighed as he started to look for the Diadem using Tom's memories as a starting point. Kabuto eventually found the Diadem which wasn't that well hidden to begin with.

When Kabuto held the diadem he felt the soul of Voldemort but noticed the power of it was small compared to the Diary's. '_That does make sense…The Diary had half of Voldemort's soul leaving Voldemort with half a soul left…He then split his soul in half a second time leaving ¼ of his own soul and placing the other ¼ into the Gaunt's Ring…He then split he soul a third time leaving Voldemort with 1/8__th__ of this soul to himself and 1/8th of this soul in Slytherin's locket…Splitting his soul again left him with 1/16__th__ of his soul as he placed the other 1/16__th__ in Helga Hufflepuff's cup…So by my calculations the Diadem holds 1/32__nd__ of Voldemort's soul…If I were to absorb this I would be more Voldemort than Voldemort himself would be." _Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto knew that there were no defenses on the Diadem mostly because Tom didn't think anyone would find the Room of Requirements so his own arrogance ruined him in this aseptic. Like Kabuto did with the diary he un-latched the soul from the object and pulled into himself. Kabuto was able to assimilate the soul faster than the Dairy's mostly because it was smaller and far too weak to put up an actual fight.

Kabuto's eyes widened as he felt another rush of power join into him put the pain he received from the Diary didn't happen with the Diadem. Kabuto glanced at the Diadem and narrowed his eyes in thought. '_This Diadem is said to increase the wisdom and knowledge of those who where it but should I use it? Or I could give it to the head of Ravenclaw house and possibly gain some loyalty from him.' _Kabuto internally debated.

Kabuto pocketed the Diadem in the ninja pouch that was under his cloak before he left the Room of Lost Things. Kabuto headed to the Ravenclaw common room to find the head of house. Eventually after an hour of looking Kabuto was able to find the short head of house, from what Kabuto discovered Filius Flitwick didn't hold his loyalties to Dumbledore and that he was only loyal to Hogwarts itself.

"Hello mister Flitwick." Kabuto announced causing the small professor to jump.

"Good havens…Oh it's you Harry oh I apologize I meant Kabuto I there something you need?" Flitwick questioned.

"Actually there is." Kabuto voiced. "You see I've come across a lost object and thought I should return it to its rightful owner." Kabuto said as he looked around Flitwick's office noticing dozens of books stacked around the place. _'House of knowledge indeed.' _Kabuto thought as he glanced around the room.

"W-what is it?" Flitwick asked as the suspense started to get to him.

"Why the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw of course." Kabuto stated getting wide eyes from the tiny professor.

"Is it true?" Flitwick asked in suspicion. Kabuto reached into the ninja pouch under his cloak making Flitwick tense slightly only to gasp as Kabuto pulled out the Diadem.

"Is it truly the Diadem?" Flitwick asked himself as Kabuto handed him the enchanted object. Flitwick examined the object and smiled happily as he liked what he saw.

"T-thank you…Thank you…Thank you! It was one of my dreams to find the Diadem." Flitwick cheered. "You know what Kabuto no matter what anyone else says you are definitely a good egg. With your talent you would have definitely been a Ravenclaw…If you need anything just ask." Flitwick gushed, Kabuto smiled in response and nodded to the short professor before giving a good bye then left.

Kabuto left the ecstatic professor before heading to the Great Hall to get something to eat. With everyone out celebrating the Task the Great Hall was empty allowing Kabuto to eat in peace. After he was done eating Kabuto headed towards the dungeon to prepare to prepare several healing potions just in case he needed them. After Kabuto was done with the potions he bottled them up and sealed them in a scroll and placed them in his Ninja pouch.

With nothing else to prepare for Kabuto left in a Swirling Vortex. The Snake Sage appeared at the outskirts of Little Hangleton, near the entrance of the Gaunt Shack. When Kabuto walked into the Shack he felt the Horcrux near him so he expanded his senses. Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise he found the ring but he also sense several other presences near here specifically a two equally weaker presences of Voldemort's soul smaller than even than the one that the Diadem contained.

'_So This is where Voldemort is located…but should I attack him now…I still have the other Horcruxes to absorb and possible subordinates to recruit…I could seal Voldemort now but I don't know how that could affect the Horcruxes, the sealing could pull the soul pieces out of there containers and could potentially create several Voldemorts.' _Kabuto thought to himself. '_I'll continue the plan no need to change it now if there are unknown variables that could be introduced to the fight.' _Kabuto mused.

Kabuto focused his attention on the Ring he found. The Ring was gold and had a large black stone on it, the symbol of the Deathly Hollows on the black rock. The golden ring glowed as Kabuto touched it. Kabuto pulled out his wand and aimed it at the ring, from Tom's memories he was able to know of the curse that was placed upon it. With knowledge of how the curse was placed upon the ring Kabuto was able to take it off.

With the curse off the ring Kabuto put the ring on and started the process of un-attaching the soul and absorbing it. Like the Diary Kabuto's body started to ache as it adapted to the influx of power. Kabuto felt his magical power increase again and felt Voldemort's memories become clearer but that was it, if it had been any other person absorbing the soul pieces form the Diary and the Ring would drive anyone insane mostly because they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and Voldemort. But Kabuto got pieces of Voldemort's memories over a period of time allowing him to adjust and adapt.

With the soul absorbed Kabuto inspected the ring specifically the Black stone, when he first came here and confronted Dumbledore in the Great Hall Kabuto was able to use a Sharingan enhanced Legilimency on him. From Dumbledore's mind Kabuto was able to learn that more on the Deathly Hollows and the description of most of them. He also learned that the Potters had the Cloak of Invisibility, Dumbledore had the Elder Wand and from the way this stone looked this was possibly the Resurrection Stone.

Kabuto looked at the possible Resurrection Stone with scrutiny. Before he willed his magic into the Ring he wore. The Black stone gleaned for a few seconds until it dimmed, Kabuto glanced at the stone sadly before he looked away from the stone and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed someone in front of him.

Kabuto got a good look at the person and his eyes watered slightly on who he saw. It was a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair with emerald green eyes reminiscent to Kabuto's original eyes.

"N-Nonō?" Kabuto asked in shock, even if he did try and summon someone he loved he didn't think it would work especially across dimensions. Nonō just smiled kindly Kabuto just like he remembered, Kabuto tried to hug her only to pass through.

"Hello Kabuto-kun, you've grown into a fine man." Nonō said causing Kabuto to flinch slightly. "And I see you still have my glasses." Nonō finished, causing Kabuto reached for his glasses with shaking hands as he pulled his glasses off.

"O-of course, in the beginning when I had nothing…and hadn't known anything about myself or my identity…You gave me a name and a tool that I will always treasure." Kabuto said his voice hoarse holding back the tears of happiness and sadness, while he held the glasses to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Nonō…I'm so sorry, I…I didn't mean to hurt you…Y-you…you gave me so much…But I repaid your kindness…By…by killing you…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry." Kabuto broke down as he faced the women who he loved as his own mother.

Kabuto felt something warm touch his cheeks, he looked up to see Nonō, then as he looked further he only saw the loving expression on her face not a hateful one he expected.

"No, no Kabuto-kun the reason I'm dead is my own…I was the one who was so easily fooled by Danzo's manipulations…So don't blame yourself please Kabuto-kun." Nonō pleaded. Tears rolled from Kabuto's eyes as his mother selflessly tried to take the blame from him, but he reluctantly nodded he couldn't say no to her.

"H-how…how are you here?" Kabuto questioned.

"You summoned me here Kabuto-kun." Nonō said happily.

"But how you…you were in another dimension?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh Kabuto-kun I've always been with you watching over you." Nonō explained causing Kabuto's eyes to widen and he looked down in shame not wanting to see the disappointed look Nonō might give him, only to feel Nonō bring his face to meet hers.

"Look at me Kabuto." Nonō ordered casing Kabuto to flitch at the lack of 'kun' to his name. Kabuto looked up and saw her face only to see she wasn't disappointed.

"I'm not mad or disappointed in you Kabuto-kun…While I know you did some 'Dark' things for Orochimaru I could never be mad at you…You were my son after all, even if it wasn't in blood I still loved you like one Kabuto-kun. So don't assume I'd ever be disappointed in you." Nonō said seriously, before she reached for Kabuto's chest where he held onto the glass. Nonō moved Kabuto's arms and guided them up and motioned for him to put back on his glasses.

Kabuto put his glasses back on and gazed at Nonō in a range of emotions ranging from Love to Regret. Kabuto felt Nonō hug him but he wished he could hug her back.

"Kabuto-kun it's almost time for me to go." Nonō voiced sadly causing Kabuto to react.

"B-but…I don't want you to leave…I-I I can create a body for you…you don't have to leave…please don't leave…please don't leave me." Kabuto pleaded.

Nonō gazed at Kabuto sadly. "Sorry Kabuto-kun, I can't stay…But know I would never leave you…I'll always watch over you…And while I failed to raise you, I'll always be with you…and no matter what you become, you can be the greatest saint or the vilest monster but I will always love you." Nonō declared before she kissed Kabuto's forehead and disappeared in a glow of white light leaving Kabuto alone in the Gaunt's Shack.

Kabuto wiped the stray tears from his face as he tried to compose himself. Kabuto stood up straighter as he left the Shack; he glanced around before he disappeared in a swirling vortex. The Snake Sage appeared at the entrance of a large cave near the shore of the sea.

While standing on the water Kabuto found the entrance to the cave easily through the rushing waters. While at the entrance of the cave Kabuto sliced his hand with a kunai and wiped it on the wall of the cave activating, paying the toll for the 'Blood Sacrifice' making the entrance to Crystal Cave open.

Kabuto continued forward until he came across a large lake with a small island in the center. Glancing to his left Kabuto saw a small unsteady looking boat. Before he focused onto the small island and walked forward. With his water walking ability he didn't need to use the flimsy boat.

Kabuto looked down while he was water walking to see hundreds of dead bodies that he knew where Inferi and he knew that only Voldemort himself is the only person that can control them. Arriving at the Small Island Kabuto was able to see a small basin filled with murky liquid. '_So that's the cursed potion…but Voldemort didn't come up with a way to get rid of the potion…hmm.' _Kabuto thought as he inspected the potion. '_I of course am not drinking this crap…but it was specifically made not to be moved, vanished or touched unless the person has the intention of drinking it…Oh I have an idea.' _Kabuto mused as he reached into his ninja pouch under his cloak and pulled out his collection.

Kabuto un-sealed a body from his collection and laid it near the basin filled with the cursed potion. "**Shikon no Jutsu(Dead Soul Technique)**" Kabuto whispered as he reanimated the corpse of the dead body. Kabuto forced the animated corpse to drink the cursed potion, which it did. With the corpse being reanimated and not actually alive it couldn't feel the effects of cursed potion.

With the potion gone Kabuto sealed the corpse again and went to inspect the basin for the Horcrux. With the basin empty Salazar's Locket was able to be seen. §Open§ Kabuto hissed to the locket only for nothing to happen causing Kabuto to narrow his eyes. §Open§ Kabuto commanded to the locket again in parseltounge when nothing happened Kabuto used his hands to open the locket.

Kabuto saw a note inside it.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_ R.A.B_

'_R.A.B…R.A.B who is that? B could be for the Black family but whom?' _Kabuto thought to himself. Kabuto pocketed the note and tossed the fake locket away. '_There's Sirius Black but he didn't work for Voldemort, Voldemort did have a Death Eater named Regulus Black…hmm but I have no idea where he lived or could have possibly hid it.' _Kabuto questioned to himself, he felt something about to attack him. The inferi tried to sneak up on Kabuto and attack, but when they attacked they were stopped by a large crimson colored ribcage. The Ribcage spread until they surrounded Kabuto's body, the inferi surrounded and tried to dog pile on Kabuto but he was protected by his Susanoo's Ribcage. Kabuto's pulled up his sleeves revealing his Fire Transmutation Circles; the Circle's glowed lightly as Kabuto transmutated the air around him to a combustible state.

Kabuto ignited the fire encasing himself along with the Inferi horde in a pillar of fire. Kabuto was protected by his incomplete Susanoo but the animated corpses weren't as lucky as they were burnt to a crisp. The fire dissipated to reveal dozens of charred corpses and Kabuto who was encased in a crimson Ribcage. Kabuto noticed more Inferi climb out of the water, he dismissed his Susanoo when he felt liquid roll from his eyes and glanced around to see more Inferi try and surround him.

"**Sawarabi no Mai(Dance of the Seedling Fern)"**Kabuto whispered as he slammed his hands on the ground. Dozens of bone spikes shot out of the ground skewing the Inferi. With that distraction Kabuto was able to escape the Cave by using Kamui.

While outside of the Cave Kabuto crouched down and took several deep breaths and wiped his face. When he looked at his hands Kabuto noticed some blood was on it. Kabuto used the water from the sea outside the cave to wash the blooded tears from his face. '_Even with all my training and power up's from Voldemort's Horcruxes the Susanoo still strains my eyes…I think it does that because I'm not an actual Uchiha, I'll just have to train harder to achieve Susanoo I guess.' _Kabuto thought to himself.

'_I don't know where Regulus could have his the Locket so I'll come back to that later…But how do I get Helga's Cup from the Lestrange Vault…there are only three living members of the Lestrange family…Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bellatrix Lestrange…Who should I use?' _Kabuto thought to himself. '_Bellatrix was originally a Black, maybe she would know where Regulus would or could have hid the Locket…Two birds with one stone.' _Kabuto mused.

After Kabuto regained his bearings he disappeared in a swirling vortex that originated from his right eye. '_While I could have used Kamui to enter the Lestrange Vault I had to have been there, seen it or remember it to make a connection with it from the Kamui Dimension.' _Kabuto thought as he appeared on the watery shore of Azkaban Prison. Kabuto pulled up the hood of his robe and un-sealed his skull mask to hide his identity.

Kabuto felt the chilling effects from the Dementors but tried to ignore them. Kabuto activated his Kamui intangibility and activated the Hiding in Camouflage technique then walked through Azkaban unnoticed. While walking through the lower levels Kabuto heard the screams and yells of the inmates causing him to remember the good times he had experimenting for Orochimaru.

Kabuto trekked forward going deeper into what some Wizards would dare to go. The inmates continued to get worse and far more insane looking as He continued forward. Kabuto heard the rantings coming from a woman who was yelling on how Voldemort was coming to save her. Kabuto arrived at her cell and glanced in and almost grimaced in the state she was in. Kabuto knelt down to eye level outside of the cell still camouflaged.

The Snake Sage un-cloaked but Bellatrix was to out of it to notice he was there. Kabuto taped on the cell getting Bellatrix's attention when she faced Kabuto, his Sharingan eyes glowed a malicious red. "**Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusion Technique: Copy Wheel Eye)"** Kabuto whispered as he placed Bellatrix in Genjutsu.

The Genjutsu depicted Voldemort Insulting her, demeaning her, hating her, torturing her and him 'removing' the memories of his actions to keep a loyal weapon. After a few minutes Kabuto released the Illusion and Bellatrix broke down.

Kabuto walked through the cell of Azkaban into Bellatrix's cell and comforted the distort witch. The broken witch latched onto Kabuto like a life line.

"There, there it's alright…Your safe now." Kabuto whispered.

Bellatrix looked up to see Kabuto's menacing skull mask along with his Dark cloak and in her distort state she feared the worst.

"I-I-I'm n-not r-ready to die." Bellatrix managed to stutter out. '_She probably thinks I'm Death…Oh how she doesn't realize how close she is.' _Kabuto thought.

"Don't worry Bella my dear. I'm not here to kill you." Kabuto voiced. "I am your Salvation." Kabuto finished.

"S-salvation?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Oh yes, salvation I'm here to free you from this abominable place." Kabuto said getting a hopeful look from Bellatrix. Kabuto held onto the chains that held Bellatrix in place and Bellatrix watched in amazement as the chains crystalized in a beautiful emerald crystal. She knew most of the cells cancelled out magic. The crystals shattered freeing Bellatrix from her binds.

"I-I'm free…who are you?" Bellatrix questioned.

"I'm your lord and savior, Jashin." Kabuto voiced.


	24. Finishing the Hunt

I don't own Naruto or Harry potter

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'_"speech in memory"_

"I'm your lord and savior, Jashin." Kabuto voiced.

"I-I already had a lord…that…that Betrayed me…I don't need another one." Bellatrix said hysterically only to feel a hand rest on her cheek.

"I am your Lord and Savior…If a wanted to kill you I could have easily done it…But I stay my hand for such a powerful witch such as yourself…I could have saved anyone in this prison, yet I chose you." Kabuto said charismatically.

"W-why would you choose my?" Bellatrix asked meekly.

"Why wouldn't I, from what I heard you strong in the Dark Arts, you're a master duelist, you were a top scores in almost everything in your generation, along with being fiercely loyal…Why wouldn't I want such a prodigious ally." Kabuto stated.

"How will I know that you won't betray me like Voldemort did?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Would you like a promise or a vow?" Kabuto asked getting wide eyes from Bellatrix.

"I want a vow, an un-breakable vow that you would never betray or hurt me." Bellatrix compromised causing Kabuto to smirk under his skull mask.

"Of course." Kabuto agreed as he pulled out his wand and handed it to Bellatrix. Bellatrix inspected the wand and had an almost orgasmic look on her face.

"Where did you get such a wand?" Bellatrix asked gleefully.

"I made it." Kabuto stated getting a shocked look on her face. "And I could make you one after this is done." Kabuto offered causing her to nod furiously. Kabuto held his right hand forward allowing Bellatrix to clasp it with her right hand. Bellatrix said something un-intangible but a white flame like line connected their hands together.

"If I Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black were to join you Jashin would you never betray me or abandon me?" Bellatrix asked.

"I, Jashin would never willingly betray or abandon Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." Kabuto stated. The flame like lines that surrounded their wrists imbedded themselves into their wrists causing Bellatrix to look relieved. Before she started to laugh manically which Kabuto ignored and while she was distracted Kabuto pulled up her prison outfit sleeve up revealing her Dark Mark.

Kabuto inspected the Mark and placed his wand that he took back from Bellatrix and used the memories form Voldemort to remove the Mark and sealed the corrosive magic ink that Voldemort used. Without the Mark siphoning her powers Bellatrix felt her own powers returning to her.

Kabuto sat Bellatrix down which she did happily. Kabuto pulled his hood down and opened his cloak then dug into his ninja pouch and pulled out several potions he created.

"Here, drink these, they will help you." Kabuto ordered as he handed Bellatrix several potions he created a few hours ago. Bellatrix gleefully took the potions and drank them all. Kabuto them placed his hands on Bellatrix's chest and forehead. "**In'yu Shōmetsu (Yin Healing Wound Destruction**)"Kabuto whispered as he guided his advanced version of his healing chakra into Bellatrix's body. The combine healing potions and advance medical chakra introduced into Bellatrix's body allowed her body to heal far faster than it normally would.

Kabuto sensed several people approaching Bellatrix's cell which caused Kabuto to narrow his eyes slightly. "Bella." Kabuto announced getting his subordinates attention.

"Yes My lord." Bellatrix as she faced her new master.

"There are some…complications in our little escape…" Kabuto said as he leaned close to Bellatrix's face. "Allow me, to show you My Power." Kabuto whispered causing Bellatrix to nod furiously.

Kabuto turned to face the cell door and pulled up his hood. He held out his hands and grabbed the metal bars and started to crystallize them before the metal bars disintegrated into emerald dust. Kabuto strolled out of the cell with his cloak billowing behind him.

The prison guards saw a cloaked figure and fired several stunners at the figure. The red lights raced towards the figure only for it to disappear and reappear a few feet to the side completely dodging the spells. The guards and Bellatrix watched in morbid fascination as the cloaked figure held his palms forward and created two bone like swords.

Kabuto threw his swords at almost blinding speeds stabbing the two front guards in the chest. He then formed a Ram hand-seal and made the bone swords inside the guards explode and expand out the guards back's pinning them to the nearest wall. The other guards were surprised by their comrade's death they couldn't react fast enough when Kabuto charged at them with a lightning and wind infused chakra scalpels. Kabuto quickly killed two more guards leaving one guard alive.

The guard had a terrified look on his face as he started firing random spells at Kabuto only for them to pass through him aimlessly. The Guard tried to run away for his legs to be trapped in emerald crystal.

Kabuto glanced to his side to see a wide eyed Bellatrix staring at him. He motioned for her to come to him which she happily did. Kabuto handed Bellatrix his wand and motioned to the trapped guard. "Here's a little…present for you Bella." Kabuto said, Bellatrix had the most sadistic smile on her face as she approached the terrified Azkaban guard. Kabuto watched apathetically as Bellatrix tortured the guard. '_So now all I have to do Is gain access to the Lestrange Vault, get Helga's Cup than ask Bella about Regulus.' _Kabuto thought.

"Bella, let's go." Kabuto ordered causing Bellatrix to stop torturing the guard and killed him. Kabuto dismissed the crystal's holding the dead guard and the bones pining two of the dead guards. When Bellatrix joined Kabuto's side he incinerated the bodies leaving no trace that he was never there.

Kabuto held out an arm of Bellatrix to hold onto. "Um…My lord I thought that anti-apparition charms prevented anyone from apperating from Azkaban." Bellatrix stated confused.

"Trust your Lord. He knows what he's doing." Kabuto insisted, Bellatrix hesitantly grabbed Kabuto's arm and the two disappeared in a swirling vortex that originated from his right eye. The duo appeared half a mile away from Azkaban, Kabuto calmly stood on water and crystallized the water under Bellatrix so she could stand.

Kabuto cast a sideways glance at Bellatrix. '_I know a way to ingrain your loyalty in me…I just have to show I bit of my power.' _Kabuto thought as he glanced up at the storming clouds where lightning constantly struck at the water.

"I know you doubt my power Bella." Kabuto stated, getting a surprised and nervous look from the dark witch.

"N-no my lord…I would n-never doubt your power." Bellatrix pleaded.

"Hn…you can never lie to me Bella…I can see through most." Kabuto stated causing Bellatrix to flinch. "But don't worry…I'll show you but a portion of my power." Kabuto finished.

"I know how Azkaban treated you Bella and I know how to demonstrate my abilities." Kabuto said getting a surprised look from Bellatrix.

Kabuto watched as the lightning around Azkaban become erratic as he went through several hand-seals, casing black and emerald lighting to encase his fist with the sound of hundreds of chirping birds echoing around the area.

Kabuto slowly raised his hand until he held it over his head connecting his chakra based lighting with natural lightning, as Maelstrom of lighting crashed into Kabuto's Chidori. Bellatrix watched with wide eyes as Kabuto 'Wandlessly' create and control lightning. Kabuto motioned his hand towards the prison, and loud echoing roar sounded throughout the area as a dragon formed out of black and green lightning.

"**Kirin**" Kabuto announced as he pulled his hand down. The lightning beast retreated into the sky before it appeared again slammed into the Azkaban Prison destroying it completely. '_Now most of Voldemort's run of the mill Death Eaters are now dead.' _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto glanced to his left to see a surprised and awed Bellatrix. Kabuto grabbed onto her shoulder and they disappeared in a swirling vortex, the duo appeared in Kabuto's Kamui dimension.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we My Lord?" Bellatrix asked nervously.

"I'm my own personal dimension." Kabuto said as he walked through the void with Bellatrix following behind him loyally.

"Why are we here my lord?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Well we're not going to walk around London with you dress like that." Kabuto stated inspecting the prison garb Bellatrix wore.

"Where we're going to go might startle you, so don't be surprised by where we end up." Kabuto commented as he held out his hand which Bellatrix grabbed gleefully before they disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The duo appeared in front of a large estate surrounded by sand. Kabuto unlocked the door to the Kazekage's estate and walked in with Bellatrix following.

"What is this place?" Bellatrix asked as she glanced around the estate.

"This is the Kazekage's estate." Kabuto informed.

"What's the Kazekage?" Bellatrix questioned as Kabuto lead her to a room.

"The Kazekage is the leader of Sunagakure or the Village Hidden in the Sand…This area is filled with…people who can manipulate either Wind or Earth to attack or defend, the Kazekage is the strongest of out of everyone and has to defend the village if it were to be attacked." Kabuto explained as he looked through several closets for clothing. Bellatrix listened to Kabuto's explanation with rapid attention.

"Are you and this Kazekage…friends, if you're allowed on his estate?" Bellatrix questioned when Kabuto handed her some clothing.

"She." Kabuto corrected.

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"The Kazekage is a she and you can say we're close friends considering I did train her." Kabuto stated, getting a slight surprised look from Bellatrix. Kabuto lead the witch to the restroom which had a shower in it.

Kabuto left the restroom giving Bellatrix her privacy while he prepared food for her and unsealed several more potions from his ninja pouch; he also removed his cloak and mask and allowed his basilisks to roam free. While Bellatrix was taking a long shower Kabuto checked on Suna's defenses to see if anyone tried to break in or invade the walls while he and Gaia were out of the village.

What he found brought a slight smirk to his lips. Several bandits and missing-Nin tried to enter only to get savagely killed by his replicators. Kabuto then checked his medical supplies to see they were still usable and packed then as he moved them to the kitchen.

Kabuto heard the shower stop and after a few minutes Bellatrix came out and Kabuto could say she was attractive especially with all that dirt and soot off of her. Plus with the potions he gave her, her skin didn't hang off her bones.

She had raven black hair that looked far more tamed then it originally was and her hair went to down passed her waist; she also had dark grey half-lid eyes, with pale skin. She also had a tight long sleeve black Kimono dress that went to her ankles along with black high-heel boots.

Bellatrix was surprised when she saw her new lord. By the way he acted and with how much power he wielded she assumed he was around thirty or forty, not an attractive twenty year old. She noticed he had abnormal ash-white disheveled hair that went to the base of his neck and passed his ears. Along with black rimmed circular glasses with dark green eyes.

When Kabuto glanced at her, Bellatrix looked down, to not get caught staring. "Come, eat…your stay in Azkaban could not have been good on your diet." Kabuto said as he pointed to the food he prepared from his new subordinate.

While Bellatrix was eating to gain more nourishment, Kabuto ran some medical test on her. Bellatrix didn't really complain seeing who was doing the testing. Kabuto took some of her blood to study and had his hands light up in medical chakra and used it to search for any illnesses that Bellatrix could have had.

"Bellatrix." Kabuto voiced getting the dark witch's attention. "What are your stances on…Voldemort?" Kabuto asked, a hurt look crossed Bellatrix's face before it was quickly changed into one of hate.

"I hate the bastard…He…he left me in that hell whole…And laughed at me, my pain and my suffering…I Hate him!" Bellatrix yelled hysterically only for Kabuto to wrap his arms around her form causing her to snuggle into his chest.

"Don't worry I plan on killing him." Kabuto stated, getting a worried look from his subordinate.

"Even if I hate Voldemort, I know he's powerful." Bellatrix insisted.

"Trust me I know how to kill him…But I need your help to do it." Kabuto said getting Bellatrix's attention.

"My help?" Bellatrix asked in surprised.

"Yes you see I need to find several items to completely kill Voldemort…and I've already found four of such items, but I need help finding the other two." Kabuto stated.

"What do you need, I'll find them for you," Bellatrix declared.

"I need Salazar's Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup…I have a lead on where to look for the Locket but I have no idea where the cup would be." Kabuto lied seamlessly but Bellatrix's eyes narrowed in thought.

"I remember Voldemort giving me an important cup for me to hide and he expressed that he wanted it to be protected with great care…Maybe that's it." Bellatrix theorized, causing Kabuto to smirk slightly.

"Excellent work Bella…Where is it? So we can get it?" Kabuto ask.

"It's in my Vault at Gringotts." Bellatrix stated.

"Why would you hide it in your Vault?" Kabuto asked trying not to be suspicious.

"Well no one's stupid enough to break into Gringotts." Bellatrix said causing Kabuto to nod.

"Then let's go retrieve the cup." Kabuto said as he readied his cloak. What surprised Bellatrix though were the two snakes that wrapped around Kabuto under his cloak. Before she could ask a question Kabuto held her hand and they disappeared in a Swirling Vortex.

The Snake Sage and the Dark Witch appeared at the entrance of the Wizarding Bank. Kabuto noticed Bellatrix sneer at almost every goblin causing him to sigh at her racist behavior, he'll have to get rid of that later.

Bellatrix demanded entrance into her Vault and was eventually lead there. But Kabuto waited at the entrance of the bank waiting for Bellatrix to return with the cup. So he glanced around and waited, a couple minutes later Bellatrix returned but walked quickly to Kabuto's location.

When she arrived she quickly handed the Cup to Kabuto. "Hmm…With how fast you did this, one might say you like hanging around me." Kabuto teased to the insane dark witch.

"Of course you're my Lord. I will always be at your side Lord Jashin." Bellatrix declared causing Kabuto to form a small sweatdrop. '_I already have one subordinate who's a borderline fanatic I really don't need another one, but I guess they do get the job done…and they won't betray me.' _Kabuto thought.

"And I'm glad I have such a loyal subordinate, Bella." Kabuto said as he rubbed the back of Bellatrix's head affectionately, which to anyone else would have looked wired mostly because Bellatrix was a few years older than Kabuto. But Bellatrix relished in Kabuto's touch causing him to smirk slightly.

'_Oh Voldemort, you had such a powerful Death Eater but affection is a far more receptive emotion than fear and pain. Bellatrix was starving for your affection and if you gave it to her, you would have had her complete and utter loyalty but you regarded her in disgust…But know I switched her loyalty from yours to mine and with the kind of affection that Bella craves and with my giving it to her, she will never turn against me.' _Kabuto mused to himself as Bellatrix groaned when she felt Kabuto pull his hand away, before he grabbed her hand and they disappeared in a swirling vortex and appeared in the Kamui dimension.

Bella was confused on why they were in this strange place again, and she watched as Kabuto inspect the cup. "Um…my lord, how's a cup going to kill Voldemort?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Oh no, the cup's not going to kill him that's just crazy." Kabuto stated getting narrowed eyes from Bellatrix. "The cup's keeping him alive." Kabuto finished getting a surprised look from Bellatrix.

"H-how's that possible?" Bellatrix asked in shock.

"Simple really, Voldemort split his soul and placed it in here keeping him anchored to this plane of existence and essentially giving him the illusion of immortality." Kabuto explained shocking Bellatrix further.

"Wait, you said that you needed Slytherin's locket as well…Did...did Voldemort split his soul twice." Bellatrix asked in surprise and relief for leaving someone as unstable as Voldemort. Splitting your soul once caused people to go insane but twice that is incredibly dangerous.

"Seven times, actually." Kabuto commented as he started to un-attach the soul fragment from Helga's cup.

"W-what! That's insane…where did he put them if he used Helga's cup and Salazar's locket…then what else would he use?" Bellatrix asked.

"Hmm…Voldemort used a Dairy, The Gaunt's Ring, Salazar's locket, Helga's Cup, Ravenclaw's Daidem, His snake Familiar and…myself." Kabuto said getting Bellatrix's attention.

"You were one, how?" Bellatrix questioned.

"When I was about few years old Voldemort tried to kill me but failed and destroyed himself in the process. " Kabuto explained.

"Y-you're…you're Harry Potter!" Bellatrix yelled in surprise, making Kabuto jump slightly being too focused on absorbing the soul sort of distracted him.

"Technically, I am him…but I prefer Kabuto now." Kabuto stated.

"I-I'm working for one of you 'Good' wizards." Bellatrix moaned in depression.

"Wrong." Kabuto stated, getting her attention. "I'm not good nor am I bad…I'm more neutral in the scheme of things...I'm not in the mindset of sacrificing my life to saving people that don't want to be saved, but I'm also not going out of my way to actively kill or massacre groups of people for my pleasure…I only do things when the situation affects me personally or when I get something out of it…So don't worry, you can still do your stuff while I do my own." Kabuto informed as he fished absorbing the soul of Voldemort.

"You aren't anything like the Harry Potter I've heard of." Bellatrix voiced.

"You'll find that most people's assumptions of me are...exaggerated." Kabuto commented offhandedly getting a slow nod from Bellatrix.

"Now all we have to do is find the locket, and then kill Voldemort's snake and he'll be kill-able." Kabuto stated.

"Do you know where the locket is, my lord?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

"I did." Kabuto commented. "But someone took the locket and left a decoy for Voldemort, but the person left a note…maybe you know who it is." Kabuto finished as he pulled the note out of his pocket.

"I'm not as knowledgeable as you might be, in possible Death Eaters." Kabuto said as he gave Bellatrix the note. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she read the note, until she looked at Kabuto.

"This looks like my cousin Regulus' signature." Bellatrix voiced, causing Kabuto to nod even if he already knew who it was.

"Do you know where he could have hid the Locket, Bella?" Kabuto questioned, Bellatrix looked down until she nodded to Kabuto.

"I think he would have hid it at the Grimmauld Place." Bellatrix informed causing Kabuto to smirk as he nodded. Kabuto held out his hand for Bellatrix to grab and they disappeared in a swirling vortex.

The duo appeared near the outskirts of Diagon Alley, mostly because Kabuto didn't know where the Grimmauld Place was. "Bella dear, how about you take us to Grimmauld Place, I'm sure you want to visit your birth home." Kabuto commented, Bellatrix smirk slightly before she held onto Kabuto's shoulder before she apperated Kabuto and herself to the Grimmuald Place.

The duo formed out of black smoke outside of a dinge looking apartment building. Bellatrix lead her Lord into the building. While inside of the Grimmauld 12 Palace Kabuto expanded his senses and found a large energy signature inside the building.

"Kreacher!" Bellatrix yelled, Kabuto felt the large energy signature disappear and re-appear near his location.

"Yes Mistress." an old grouchy asked. Kabuto looked around for where the voice came from but found no one until he glanced down to see an old looking house elf.

"We're looking for something Kreacher…a Locket. Do you know where it is?" Bellatrix demeaned, Kabuto noticed Kreacher flinch slightly as a small amount of fear entered his eyes.

"N-no Kreacher doesn't know where the locket is mistress." The old house elf replied. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, but be for she could snap and attack the elf Kabuto interrupted her.

"There are other ways to get information Bella, and some just might give you a loyal ally in the process." Kabuto whispered into her ear. Bellatrix reluctantly agreed. Kabuto knelt down to eye level with Kreacher.

"Kreacher…Where here to destroy the Slytherin's Locket…I traveled to the caves…And found the fake Locket with the note that Regulus left…he wanted to destroy Voldemorts soul inside the locket…and so do I." Kabuto voiced getting a surprised look from Kreacher. "I understand why you would want to keep the locket." Kabuto finished.

"That locket was the last thing Regulus gave you wasn't it…The only way for Regulus to get the Locket would be to drink the cursed potion…and drinking the cursed potion would set of the Inferi trap…Regulus died there didn't he?" Kabuto questioned but his voice was sympathetic, he noticed Kreacher's eyes started to water.

"he gave you the Locket to protect it…to hide it until he found a way to destroy it didn't he…I know how to destroy the soul inside the Locket Kreacher…But I won't take the Locket from you…I let you keep the last thing Regulus gave to you, while I complete Regulus' last task before he died." Kabuto said softly to the old house elf, while the elf started to form tears. '_The locket is basically that, a locket…There's nothing special about it other than the fact it opens with Parseltongue, so there's really no reason for me to keep it.' _Kabuto mused.

"You're too kind to Kreacher, but Kreacher will get you to Locket to help Master complete his tasks…Master." Kreacher said as he disappeared into thin air. Kabuto glanced at Bellatrix with a slight smug smirk on his face.

"That's how it's done." Kabuto said quietly, Bellatrix immaturely stuck her tongue out at him.

A pop sounded signaling that Kreacher had returned. Kabuto turned to the old house elf and held out his hand for the Locket. Kreacher handed Kabuto the locket hesitantly. With the locket Kabuto walked through the hallway to find a place to sit.

§Open§ Kabuto commanded to the locket, several clicks sounded as the locket unlocked. When the Locket opened pitch black smoke encased the locket and tried to cast an illusion on Kabuto to prevent him from destroying the locket, but Kabuto was able to break it easily with the Sharingan.

Kabuto wrapped his hands around the locket as he pulled the soul out of the locket. With already absorbing the power from the Diary and Gaunt Ring the Locket didn't hurt Kabuto that much in comparison. '_So I absorbed the Diary, The Ring, The Locket, The Cup, The Diadem, and the one that was originally in me…Now all that's left is Voldemort's snake.' _Kabuto thought. '_Should I go after Voldemort now or wait…Hmm…There has to be a reason Voldemort would only have one person with him, It could mean Voldemort trusts his guard's abilities, plus Voldemort could have chosen his hiding place for a reason, he knows the layout and has the home field advantage…and the area could be littered with traps…Oh what to do." _Kabuto mused.

Kabuto looked at the now useless locket and sighed. He stood up and walked to the old house elf and knelt down next to him.

"Here you go Kreacher…The last thing from Regulus is now yours." Kabuto said causing the house elf to break down.

"Kreacher is-is so happy…Thank you master, you are to kind to this elf…If you need anything just ask Kreacher and Kreacher will happy help." The old elf gushed as he held the Locket close to his chest.

"You're welcome Kreacher. Continue what you were doing before we arrived." Kabuto ordered and the old elf happily left.

"Bella, Is there a library here?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yes My lord, shall I take you to it?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes." Kabuto stated. '_Voldemort's knowledge in magic was only limited to only Dark Magic and Potions, and me being novice in the 'Wand Wizards' version of potions that knowledge in useless. From Salazar's Libraries' from the Elemental Nations only had books Paresltongue healing Magic, Runes and Alchemy, which I mastered all three of them. From Salazar's Library in the Chamber there was more of an information guide preparing me for the Information from the library in Salazar's Vault which contained info on True wizards, True Magic along with Ectomancy aka Ghost based magic, Ferromancy aka mineral manipulation magic, Kinetomancy or motion based magic, and Warding or magic defense magic. The True magic abilities are far more complex and energy consuming but entirely worth it. But I need more 'Wand Wizard' based attacks without relying on Dark Magic._ 'Kabuto mused to himself as Bellatrix led her master to the Black Magic Library.

For a few hours Kabuto and several clones skimmed through the library. There were some charms in the library that Kabuto didn't know and happily used his Sharingan to imprint them into his mind. One of the charms Kabuto imprinted was the Partonus Charm for a precaution sense he did have 3/4th more of a soul than anyone has and could increase the chances of being attacked by a soul eating demon. The Disarming Charm a pretty simple charm. He also learned the Confundus charm.

Along with learning several Charms Kabuto brushed up on his Dark Arts abilities, he only had Voldemort's memories to go off of but with a library full of Dark Arts book he was able to better control his abilities'. Like increase his control of the Fiendfyre and got rid of the problem of fatigue after casting the Killing Curses.

After Kabuto looked through the small Library he searched throughout the 12 Grimmauld Place and memorized every room inside the place so if he needs he could use it as a hide out to Kamui too, and the place was big enough to house all the members of Nox. So while there in this world they can live here.

Kabuto walked by a room to see Bellatrix starting a wall that looked like it had a family tree on it. It looked to be a private moment for her so he continued forward and continued to plan for his encounter with Voldemort.


End file.
